


Secret Ceremonials

by awintersrose



Series: Clandestine Joys [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 116,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and loss are the only guarantees in the life of a shinobi. The Legendary Sannin know this better than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silver and Cold

The forest offered no refuge from the chill of winter, but Tsunade welcomed the cold, wishing the numbness that spread through her extremities would extend to the ragged edges of her heart. She leapt onward until the tree line cleared, revealing dark water that reflected the scant light of the crescent moon. The cabin on the eastern side of the lake had seen better days, but it still stood strong, a lone sentinel facing the water’s edge. Tsunade stared at the shimmering expanse of the lake as the icy wind swirled snowflakes around her body, and she felt a familiar presence emerge from the woods behind her, his chakra signature crackling with anger. 

“Isn’t it a bit cold for a midnight swim, Princess?” His humorless voice held no warmth, and Tsunade spun around to face Orochimaru. His face betrayed no emotion, though his golden eyes burned with a rage she could almost feel prickling along her skin.

“Go back home, Orochi.” she muttered, sidestepping him, and walking toward the cabin.

Slender fingers coiled around Tsunade’s wrists as she felt herself pulled bodily against his lean frame. Tsunade jerked against Orochimaru’s hold on her, but he would not relent. 

“If I go, you are coming with me. Grieve, cry, hate, scream if you must. I know what you are doing, and I will not allow it. You are not going anywhere. _I will not let you._ ” He growled hotly in her ear, tightening his hold on her wrists. 

Both Sannin knew that his physical strength was no match for hers if she chose to truly fight him, but the raw emotion behind his words gave her pause. Orochimaru was a man who did not allow sentiment to control his actions. He felt expressing emotions made a shinobi weak, but on this night it seemed that his control over his own feelings threatened to break apart at the seams.

“Release me, Orochimaru,” Tsunade whispered, as a dull ache swirled in her chest, clenching her throat with unshed tears. 

“I will not,” He replied through gritted teeth, spinning her to face him, his grip unrelenting, strong enough to bruise her fair skin. “Dan is gone. You are alive. The loss of his life was not your fault, and running away will not change what you feel. Not in the least. You are stronger than this, and you are needed.” 

Their eyes met in a familiar sort of stalemate, faces mere inches apart, neither willing to give up ground or surrender to the command of the other. Tsunade swallowed the rising lump in her throat as his gaze burned into hers, betraying his angry facade, and instead pleading with words unspoken. 

_Please don't leave._ She could feel the words as if he had actually said them, the burning intensity of his golden eyes revealing a desperation he would never admit.

His breath swept across her lips as they stood deadlocked, and she could feel the quickening rise and fall of his chest against her own. A sudden gust of wind and snow buffeted them both, and she found herself surrounded by the familiar scent of lavender and green tea as his long black hair briefly curtained her face. In that moment, it took great effort for Tsunade to resist curling into the warmth she could feel emanating from Orochimaru’s form. He was one of the most dangerous men in the shinobi world, but he was one of the only people she trusted with her life. She wished she could simply turn to him for comfort, but such things were no longer possible between them.

Another chakra signature suddenly emerged from the woods, unconcerned with attracting their notice. Orochimaru’s gaze shifted towards the woods behind her but he did not relinquish his grip on her forearms. 

“I knew we would find you here. Now be a good girl and come back home with us.” Jiraiya’s deep voice rang out from a short distance behind Tsunade. “You don't have to do this.”

“I’m sorry, Jiraiya, I have to. I can’t go back.” she replied flatly, trying to shake Orochimaru's hold on her without intentionally hurting him.

“Sure you can, Princess. Just come along now and we will go back home together.”

“I need to get away, I have to…you both should have stayed in the village.”

“Sweetheart, please let us take care of you. You're tired, and it is freezing out here. We can talk it over in the morning. Let’s get going so we can get you out of the cold.” Jiraiya’s voice was firm and tinged with controlled anger.

“No. You don’t understand... I can't go back. I can't even fight. Don’t you get it? There is nothing left for me in Konoha. Please just let me go. Just let me GO!” she cried, breaking Orochimaru’s grip and falling to her knees in the gathering snow. 

Tsunade’s resolve shattered, and she promptly fell apart in front of her teammates. Every bit of composure she had clung to was gone in an instant. Every tear she had held back over the last few weeks escaped her in a paroxysm of great wracking sobs as Tsunade finally allowed the waves of grief to consume her. Endless minutes passed as she cried out her pain to the sky. Her chest heaved, and she heard a strange sort of keening wail, only to eventually realize that she was the source of the sound. Very slowly, her sobs began to quiet, though the tears still flowed. Tsunade was barely able to breathe without the air hitching in her chest and more tears falling down her cheeks. She gradually became aware of strong arms encircling her on both sides, shielding her from the cold. Her sight was becoming hazy, and she shivered, suddenly feeling very cold and so very tired. She tried to stand, but her knees buckled, and she sagged against Orochimaru’s chest, her consciousness beginning to falter.

“She may be going into shock. We need to get her out of the wind.” Orochimaru sounded distant and irritated, though Jiraiya could sense a faint tinge of almost-frantic concern in his voice. Moisture glittered in the corners of the snake Sannin’s golden eyes as he lifted his teammate and carried her towards the cabin. The toad sage was one step ahead, breaking through the rusted enclosures on the door, and searching for means to light a fire. There was a stone hearth, and a stack of dusty, crumbling firewood. Within moments, a small fire crackled to life, slowly adding its warmth to the frosty air.

Orochimaru settled Tsunade on the dusty platform of a bed in the corner and searched the room for something dry, anything to wrap around her and help block the cold. There was a locked trunk at the foot of the bed, and one chakra laced touch of his fingers sprang it open. Moth eaten clothing and dusty linens would have to do for now. He regarded her carefully, knowing that her wet clothing would only worsen her current state. Tsunade remained silent, as he removed her cloak and body armor. Even her black undershirt and pants were soaked with melting snow, and Orochimaru sighed raggedly.

“I’m going to need to take off your uniform, Princess. You will not stand a chance as you are right now.”

“It’s so cold, Oro...” Tsunade’s eyes fluttered and her teeth chattered, as a full body shiver ran through her entire body. Taking that for her consent, Orochimaru gently divested her of the rest of her clothing, until she was left in only her chest bindings and a pair of simple cotton panties. Even bedraggled, sleep deprived, and shivering, she was perfection incarnate, and his gaze involuntarily swept along her form before he layered several of the old blankets over her, pulling them up to her chin. Before he could stop himself, his fingers tenderly grazed the softness of her cheek. Realizing his mistake and inwardly cursing his lack of self control, Orochimaru quickly stood upright and took a deep breath, hoping to settle the rising heat in his cheeks that threatened to betray him with a blush. This was not the time for such base nonsense.

Jiraiya somberly regarded his friends with a growing ache in his chest. He moved to hang Tsunade’s clothes near the hearth, to aid in drying them as quickly as possible. He approached Orochimaru and they both quietly regarded Tsunade’s prone, shivering form.

“She has been wandering these woods for days in the rain and the snow. It’s a wonder she has not collapsed before now.” Orochimaru sighed, rummaging around the room for anything else that might be of use to them. 

“There is only one other thing we can do, though she won’t like it. We are going to have to warm her ourselves, Oro.” Jiraiya said, grimacing with the thought of how Tsunade might react when fully in her right mind. Orochimaru nodded in agreement, and unfastened the neck of his cloak.

Both men solemnly removed their clothing until they were clad in only their underwear, and settled their belongings near the fire to dry. Orochimaru’s eyes scanned furtively over Jiraiya's exposed flesh, drawn like a magnet, in the same way he could not resist lingering on the sight of Tsunade as she was. The snake user turned, grounding himself with another deep breath, slowing his racing pulse. It would not do to show any kind of weakness while Tsunade was in this state. What was he thinking? 

He did not notice Jiraiya at his back appraising him in the same way. 

Jiraiya unfolded a couple of ragged, threadbare lengths of cloth from the trunk and tossed one to Orochimaru. The men each wrapped them around their own shoulders before moving to join Tsunade under the blankets, awkwardly cradling her on either side, their legs pressing along the outsides of each of her own. Orochimaru, who avidly expressed a general aversion to being touched, held his teammate close, rubbing his hands along her shivering arms, hoping that the friction would aid in warming her. Jiraiya gingerly wrapped a well-muscled arm around her small waist, trying and failing to ignore the thrill of her soft skin against his own. 

The fire crackled and shadows played along the walls as the wind howled outside the cabin. Tsunade’s breath became even and she seemed to doze, falling into a troubled sleep. Jiraiya and Orochimaru lay silently beside her for countless moments, listening to her breathe, each one trying not to remember the last time the three of them had been this close to one another. 

It had been several weeks after the war first broke out. The trio may have been prodigious shinobi in their own right, but none of the three had been prepared for the realities of war. The loss of life on such an exaggerated scale, as well as the actions required to survive each battle, haunted the young teammates during their only moments of peace. One evening, Jiraiya had found a secure place for them to rest, in a cave near the borders of Amegakure. Wet and weary, they attempted to find respite for a few hours huddled together by the fire. 

Innocent embraces meant to comfort one another served to ignite a fervent hunger for any kind of affirmation of life that could be expressed between the three of them. Inhibitions were swiftly thrown aside in favor of oblivion and the three young teammates gave in to youthful desire and purely primal need, exploring each other's bodies and losing themselves in sensual pleasure. When daylight came, and the reality of what they had done finally sank into their troubled minds, they came to the joint decision that the events that occurred in the cave would never be discussed again. As with the world around them, in so many ways since then, they were never the same again. 

Tsunade stirred restlessly, jerking awake with a sudden cry. She gasped for breath, heart pounding. For a moment, she forgot where she was and panicked inwardly, not knowing how she came to be undressed and enveloped in the warmth of two vaguely familiar male bodies. Jiraiya snored softly, reflexively tightening his hold on her waist. Tsunade turned, and her honey-colored eyes rose to meet Orochimaru’s serpentine stare. There were shadows of fatigue under his eyes, offsetting the violet markings of his long lost clan. His appearance had always marked him as alien among the villagers, but Tsunade could not remember a time when she did not find him beautiful. She quickly looked away from him and pulled the blankets up as high as she could around her neck. Tsunade needed a way out, and quickly. 

“This was unnecessary. If you both had just let me go on my way, this would not have happened. I would have been fine if--” she began hurriedly.

“Do not even dare to blame us for this,” He hissed quietly before she could utter another word, his hand moving to cup her chin roughly, forcing her gaze up and directly in line with his own. 

“We are the only reason you are not freezing to death alone in this godforsaken shack. Maybe that is what you wanted, you selfish, selfish little fool of a girl. You would throw away your life, your power, and your potential all because you could not save your lover? Reality check, Princess. We are shinobi. We are mere tools of the governments we serve, and we live and we die at their whim. Perhaps someday we will become masters of our own fates, who might take back the power we've lost, but that day is not today. Do not waste everything you are on momentary grief!”

“How dare you, you bastard, you have no idea what I have lost!” Tsunade’s eyes blurred with tears for a moment, and her hand rose to strike him, but he caught her by the wrist and moved in close, hovering over her, his ebony hair falling across her chest. 

“That's right, Princess, fight me.” Orochimaru chuckled dryly. “Take your hatred out on me, if it means you will keep on fighting. If you can hate, then at least you are still living. ” 

“Enough, Oro. Stop baiting her.” Jiraiya snapped, clearly awake in spite of all appearances otherwise. His voice softened, and he brushed a stray lock of her hair away from her face. His dark eyes were serious and full of sorrow. “Tsunade, why the hell are you so insistent on rejecting everyone who wants to support you, everyone who depends on you? Do you really not know how loved you are?”

“She knows,” Orochimaru spat, venom lacing his words. “She has always known. The thought of reciprocating anything we have ever felt was too dangerous for her, and she chose to hide behind Dan rather than face us outright.” His features blazed with anger and open pain. Jiraiya braced himself for her response. 

Each word hit her like a kunai to the gut. He was right.

Tsunade swallowed the rising lump in her throat as shame flooded her face with heat. She was not blind to the inconvenient truths behind their team dynamic. She knew they both loved her deeply. The one night they shared in each other's arms had awakened a need in Tsunade that she didn't know she had, but duty trumped emotion, and they had a war to fight. Then Nawaki was killed in action and with her grief still fresh, she met Dan Kato and chose to abandon the sentiments of her youth, focusing her attentions on their joint goals and his dream of becoming Hokage. Dan was her refuge, and in loving him she locked away the memories of her childhood fascination with Orochimaru, the stolen kisses with Jiraiya when they were thirteen and curious, and the one night when comfort turned into passion, and she gave her virginity to her teammates. 

When Dan was mortally injured and she failed to save his life, the guilt was so overwhelming that she wished she had gone with him. The sight of blood now paralyzed her with fear, and she was no longer of any use as a medic, or a warrior. She had lost everything she was, failing her teammates and her village. She would not let anyone else lose their life because she was too weak to save them. 

“Yes, Orochimaru, I did hide, and rest assured -- I have paid dearly for it.” Tsunade stated in low voice, leaning forward, closing the distance between them. The blankets fell as she placed a hand on the smooth alabaster skin of his chest. He jerked as if her touch had burned him.

“Do you know what it is to love someone with every fiber of your being only to feel forced to resist expressing it, for fear that they too would be taken away as soon as you gave your heart over to them? Do you not understand that I cannot lose you both as well?” she whispered sadly, scant inches from his face. 

For a moment, Orochimaru was rendered speechless, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Tsunade’s mournful expression did not change as she studied him. Jiraiya considered them both carefully, attempting to gauge their next moves before he spoke.

“Do you not understand that we are incomplete without you?” he asked, his deep voice even and sure, as he reached out to cover her hand on Orochimaru’s chest with his own. “We are capable of so much more together than we are if we stand alone. Please reconsider, Tsunade.”

Her heart clenched painfully at his words. She looked from one man to the other. Jiraiya appeared crestfallen but accepting, as though he knew that he was fighting a losing battle and all was already lost. Orochimaru’s expression was almost desperate, his golden eyes burning, willing her to respond. Tsunade knew what it cost him to betray his feelings so openly and her will to defy them finally crumbled to dust. 

She raised a hand to cup each of their faces and gently drew them towards her. Jiraiya leaned in and buried his face in the curve of her neck, his broad shoulders quaking as silent tears fell hot against her skin. Orochimaru stared incredulously at his teammates and shuddered, letting out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Without preamble, he shifted quickly, crashing his lips into hers, and kissing her hungrily. His tongue slipped past her lips, gorging himself on the sweet taste of her mouth. 

Tsunade was caught offguard and nearly overcome by the force of his desire for her, as a frisson of heat swirled through her belly, suffusing her entire body with warmth. Orochimaru laced the fingers of one hand in her hair, and gripped it at her nape while he practically devoured her, drawing soft moans from her throat. Jiraiya moved to embrace her from behind, his warm chest pressing against her back. He ghosted his lips over the crook of her neck, a tender counterpoint to Orochimaru's frenzied onslaught, while his large rough hands slid around her waist, caressing her and committing the feel of her satiny skin to memory. 

Jiraiya knew Orochimaru's need for her was profound, and he was content to allow his friend the freedom to express his desire. It had been years since they had been able to touch her, to express their love for her. Once, in a moment of mutual loneliness and despair, they tried to reaffirm their own affection for each other, but it was no use - Tsunade was the bridge that bound them together. The toad sage found his solace with countless nameless faceless women, while the snake user closed himself off, burying himself in research, even more wary of displaying any vulnerabilities, to the point of denying his own basic human instincts. 

Jiraiya's heart clenched as he watched his teammates together, marveling at the beautiful picture they made with one another. He prayed to every god who might be listening that this was not the end.


	2. The Sweetest Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy smut abounds in this chapter - mostly PWP. Sorry I'm not sorry.

Tsunade’s reality became a tangle of raven hair, gasping breath, and silken skin. Orochimaru overwhelmed her senses in every way, fiercely dominating her with his kiss, exploring the hills and valleys of her body with deft hands. His need was like a wildfire burning through dry brush and spreading, devouring everything in its wake. It broke past her sense of reason, until all that she could do was submit to his ravenous hunger for her. 

Orochimaru growled against Tsunade’s mouth before breaking away from her lips and looking down at her form, deceptively fragile against the muscled strength of Jiraiya’s arms and chest. He felt half crazed, as though each touch or kiss was simply not enough, and he had to indulge his every impulse, because at any moment he would wake up and realize this was all a dream. A dream that was truly naught but a sweet, sweet nightmare; the result of his own psyche tormenting him with all that he ever wanted but would never be allowed to keep. He had yearned in silence for so long, but no more. For now, they were here, and they were both his, the rest of the world be damned.

His sharp golden eyes scanned Tsunade’s breathless form, taking note of the dilated pupils of her honey colored stare, her reddened cheeks, and her lips, so swollen from his kisses. Satisfaction bloomed in his chest and his eyes flicked up to catch Jiraiya's gaze, immediately transfixed by the sight of dark eyes redolent with lust and mirroring his own hungers back at him. Without a second thought, Orochimaru tangled one long-fingered hand in the toad sage’s thick white hair, pulling him forward over Tsunade’s shoulder and leaning close to slant his lips against the other man's. A low sound rumbled in Jiraiya's chest as his mouth opened against Orochimaru’s and their kiss morphed into something brutal and urgent. Their tongues tangled with one another violently, teeth even clicking once or twice from the sheer force of their kisses, while strong hands groped and grabbed whatever they could reach. 

Tsunade’s heartbeat quickened further as she felt them move against her body, enveloping her on both sides, their strong bodies pressed intimately against her own. Masculine groans echoed around her and the sound alone caused a clenching sensation to pulse throughout her lower belly. She could still taste Orochimaru on her lips, and she was surrounded by their scents; lavender and green tea on one side, woods and warm earth on the other, but both mixed with something dark and purely male. Her hands wandered the smooth expanse of the snake user's back, raking her nails lightly up and down and feeling him arch against her movement. She vaguely recalled that he enjoyed the sensation.

Orochimaru released Jiraiya and moved to taste the skin of Tsunade’s cheek, earlobe, and her neck. He nipped at her flesh, and the sharp sensations caused her nipples to tighten, and goosebumps to rise along her arms and legs. Tsunade turned back toward Jiraiya and pulled him in for a kiss as Orochimaru trailed hot love bites down her chest, each pass of his tongue and teeth triggering pulses of heat and wetness between her legs. He mouthed her breasts, teasing the hardened peaks poking against the fabric that held them bound, his hot breath seeping through the layers and tantalizing her skin.

Tsunade gasped against the softness of Jiraiya's mouth and he deepened their kiss, slipping soft, sensual presses of his tongue past her lips. The toad sage groaned as Tsunade met his kiss with equal fervor and she reached back to wind her fingers into his wooly white hair. Arousal continued to curl throughout her core, and the men maintained their dual assault on her senses. She could taste coppery traces of blood in Jiraiya's mouth, likely from the savage kisses he had shared with Orochimaru, and she could feel his arousal pressing against the small of her back. The snake user moved away from her body, and his smooth voice broke through the fog of her lust-addled mind.

“Sit up for a moment,” Orochimaru demanded, as his fingers lingered at the front of her chest bindings. “I want to see all of you.”

Tsunade complied and he yanked hard, tearing the linen strips to shreds and pulling them away from her body, baring her abundant breasts to the cool air and his fevered gaze. She gasped as his mouth closed around a perfect pebbled nipple, sucking hard and twirling his tongue around the sensitive tip. One of Jiraiya’s hands cupped her other breast, squeezing gently. Tsunade arched in response, urging them to continue. They repeated the same action on opposite sides, until she writhed between their bodies. 

Jiraiya pulled Tsunade back to lie against him as Orochimaru stretched over them both. His elegant fingers traveled up her inner thigh and traced a vertical line over the gusset of her panties, noting the warm moisture that drenched the fabric. He tugged the scrap of cotton to the side, revealing the soft mound of her sex, crowned with downy blond hair. Her nether lips glistened with the evidence of her arousal, and Tsunade trembled under his touch as one finger traced them, coming away wet. The snake Sannin slipped her panties down her hips and off of her shapely legs, tossing them aside. Lifting one delicate ankle, he kissed and licked a blazing path upward, pressing her knees wide apart and baring her most sacred places to his gaze. 

The men shared a wordless glance and Jiraiya hooked strong arms underneath her knees, spreading her open even further and rendering her immobile. Tsunade shivered in anticipation as Orochimaru made his way up the inside of her thigh, tongue flicking carefully and deliberately, everywhere except where she truly wanted him. His raven hair whispered along her skin as he moved, tickling and teasing. His long fingers traced the swollen lips of her cleft, dipping between the folds, spreading hot wetness up and down until she bucked her hips in frustration. One finger dallied at her opening, teasing her with shallow strokes, while his thumb drew light circles around her clit, never quite touching it directly.

“Oro..please!” she begged, a tumult of sensations building within her, but it wasn’t enough.

“What is it, Princess?”

“Please...just…”

“Hmm? Do you want me to taste you?” Orochimaru teased in a lilting tone, hot breath ghosting along her overly sensitized skin as he continued his ministrations. He ran his tongue up the juncture of her thigh, lightly tracing the outside of her nether lips, making her shiver.

“Yes, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please taste me.”

Orochimaru smiled up at her wickedly before leaning down and firmly sliding his tongue from her opening to circle her clit and back again. Tsunade moaned and and gasped when one finger slipped deep inside her, followed by a second, curling against her inner walls, and pressing sensitive nerve endings as they slid in and out of her feminine passage. Jiraiya sucked and nipped at her neck, while his hands stroked her inner thighs where his arms held her captive. 

Tsunade cried out with each pass of their mouths and hands on her body, the sensations quickly spiraling to a powerful crisis. She reached down and laced her fingers through Orochimaru's silken black hair, gripping his locks and thrusting her hips towards his touch. His tongue whirled around her clit in dizzying strokes as his fingers stroked insistently against an especially sensitive spot inside her, never relenting. She felt an almost burning pressure starting to build in intensity, threatening to spill every fluid in her body. Then suddenly her vision went white, and she nearly screamed as sensation exploded throughout her core, and the velvet walls of her sex clenched hard against the snake user’s fingers. 

Orochimaru’s tongue continued to dance along her sensitive folds, extending each wave of her climax, before shoving inside her, replacing his fingers. He manipulated the size and length of his tongue, thrusting deeply inside her channel until she shuddered again with a second, less violent orgasm. She groaned as he slowly slipped his tongue out of her, flicking her clit one last time before licking her wetness off of his lips. 

“You beautiful, tempting thing,” he mused, moving back over her body as she lay boneless and panting in Jiraiya’s arms. His long hair trailed over her skin once more, like a fragrant silken caress, curtaining her face as he stared down at her with golden eyes that were suddenly somber and full of longing, expressing so many things she knew he could not bring himself to say aloud. 

His lips descended upon hers, tenderly this time, and Tsunade pulled him down to meet her, to press the weight of his form against her own. Jiraiya released her legs, allowing her knees to steeple alongside the snake sage’s narrow hips before closing around his waist, pressing his clothed-but-obvious arousal against her sensitized flesh. Her hands flitted down his back to fumble at his waist, loosening the tied cloth of the fundoshi he wore. In a few seconds, the fabric fell away, and they both sighed as their bodies met completely, free of barriers. 

Orochimaru pressed closer, holding her gaze like a cobra hypnotizing its prey. The sad, wistful look she had seen in his eyes before was gone, replaced by a feral glint that made her shiver against the hardness of his body. His lips drew back, baring his teeth slightly as his hips circled against her, sliding his length against her wetness once before sheathing himself deeply inside her with a single firm thrust. Tsunade arched against him, throwing her head back against Jiraiya’s shoulder, eyes shut and mouth open in a silent scream. Her nails dug into Orochimaru's back and he began to move, gradually pulling out of her until only the head of his shaft remained, only to shove forward, burying himself to the hilt inside her tight, hot depths. A ragged moan tore from her throat as he repeated his movements, pressing her knees back and beginning a faster pace, his cock relentlessly hitting every sensitive spot inside her until she felt she would go mad. 

“How does he feel inside you, Princess?” Jiraiya’s lips and teeth played along her neck and earlobe. “plunging so deep, filling you. I can see how wet you are, stretched around him. We both each fit inside you so well back then, didn't we?” 

Tsunade could only cry out at Jiraiya's salacious words, as Orochimaru’s deep, rough thrusts hit her cervical wall, causing waves of almost painful pleasure to reverberate throughout her lower body. Jiraiya continued to whisper in her ear, as he slipped a large, calloused hand between their bodies and pressed two fingers over her throbbing clit, circling it while Orochimaru continued his relentless assault. Sharp, bright shocks of sensation began to build near the spot where Jiraiya’s fingers and Orochimaru’s thrusts met. There was an intense sense of pressure, and once again, Tsunade worried she might actually lose control over the fluids in her body. 

Orochimaru’s lips covered hers, muffling her screams as he changed his angle, lifting her hips slightly, and directing his strong thrusts slightly upward, deliberately passing over that sensitive spot over and over. Tsunade felt an almost tickling sensation begin to swell and ripple throughout her lower belly, as though she were falling from some great height. Her body pulsed once, then twice, and powerful waves of scalding hot pleasure tore from her abdomen all the way down to her toes. Her walls constricted violently around the hot, hard length of Orochimaru inside her, while wetness splashed across Jiraiya’s fingers. 

“Mmm, that was a good one, sweetheart. Want to see if we can do it again?” Jiraiya murmured huskily, as his fingers gently continued to spiral over her engorged clit, creating aftershocks that rolled through her belly. Orochimaru laid wet kisses across her chest before suckling each of her nipples. His hips moved again, thrusting fully and she realized his member was still rock solid inside her fluttering passage. Tsunade looked up at him with lust-clouded eyes, her mouth dropping in surprise. He hadn’t finished when she did.

“No, we’re not done yet, Tsunade. I'm not stopping until I have feasted and had my fill of your sweet flesh.” he said, his voice rough and breathless.

Suddenly he withdrew, flipping her to her hands and knees, and she nearly squeaked at the impact. The movement placed her face down against Jiraiya's chest, and the toad sage took advantage, leaning up to kiss her. Orochimaru’s hands moved possessively across her flesh, reaching low to toy with her clit as he licked a sizzling path up her spine. He could taste the salt of her sweat, and her breathy little moans urged him to continue; all he could do was acknowledge the sights and sounds of their union and give himself over to the hungers that continued to stir within his body. 

The snake user drew back and slowly pressed his aching member back inside the heat of her body. Tsunade bit her own curled fist, moaning at the slide of his thick shaft as he began to take up a slower, more sensual pace. His hips rolled sinuously, aligning his length against every part of her as one pale hand snaked around her waist, and the other wrapped around her chest, fingers splayed across the hollow of her throat. He pulled her close, until her back was pressed against his chest, forcing her up on her knees. The angle allowed him to thrust even more deeply, and she keened with every stroke, moaning his name like some kind of mantra. He dug his teeth into the juncture of her shoulder and neck, marking her, his serpentine canines drawing slight pinpricks of blood.

Over and over, Orochimaru tantalized her, stoking the fire in her belly, but only just so. When he felt the beginnings of her climax he stilled within her until she begged him for completion. He kept Tsunade dangling at the precipice of release until his own control finally wavered and he thrust hard and deep, bumping the end of her womb. All at once, she seized up around him, arching her back and crying out loudly, overtaken by the force of her orgasm. He continued to thrust against the tight clutch of her body until he could no longer resist the call of his own need and he came with a loud groan against her neck, emptying himself within the depths of her body as the walls of her sex continued to spasm around his cock. 

When he could finally breathe again, Orochimaru withdrew from Tsunade’s body and she moaned softly at the loss of him, collapsing against Jiraiya's chiseled abdomen. The raven haired man sat back on his heels and noticed the combination of her arousal and his essence as it began to drip from her opening and slowly run down her thighs. The sight filled him with carnal satisfaction and the desire to keep her exactly this way, completely debauched and covered in his scent. Even so, he leaned up to whisper in her ear, peppering her skin with kisses as he moved. 

“He needs you too.” he stated softly, inclining his head toward Jiraiya. Tsunade looked up at the toad sage’s handsome face, and he met her gaze, his dark eyes glittering with desire and mirth. 

Jiraiya lifted Tsunade and kissed her deeply, brushing his fingers through her golden hair. His heart was full, brimming with emotion that threatened to tumble out at the slightest provocation, but he was also uncomfortably hard, aching and thoroughly affected by the acts of pure lust performed right on top of him. He looked at her questioningly and she smiled, tugging at his boxer shorts until his erection sprang free. Tsunade kissed him passionately, her small hand closing around his length to stroke him, and it was too much. He hissed with a sharp intake of breath before gripping her hips and bringing her up and over his raging arousal. Tsunade keened against his lips as he entered her easily, her body well stretched and so very wet. 

Jiraiya felt as though he might die from the pleasure of it. Her body was as perfect as he remembered, the sweet grip of her pussy seemed as maddeningly snug around him as it had been all those years ago. He felt a sense of completion that he didn’t even realize he had been seeking, but it made perfect sense. No other woman had or would ever compare to her in his eyes, and he knew it. His conquests were always just shallow substitutes for Tsunade, the only woman he had ever truly loved. He resisted the urge to tell her exactly what he felt, afraid to ruin this moment of bliss. Jiraiya maintained his hold on her hips and he dragged her up and down his length until she took control and simply rode him, fast and hard, her lips pressed fervently against his own. 

Orochimaru lay curled beside them, feeling his manhood begin to stir again as he watched their loveplay. His eyes swept over each of them intently, memorizing the curves of Tsunade’s body and the taut musculature of Jiraiya's arms, chest, and legs, strained with tension as the white haired man battled his own self control. His hand idly worked his returning arousal as he played the voyeur, and after a few moments, he was sorely tempted to join them. He had endured so many years of self denial that he wasn’t sure that the skin hunger he felt would ever be sated. 

Tsunade cried out, as she was blindsided by a sudden climax. Jiraiya grinned beneath her, gyrating his hips and sitting up so that Tsunade could lean in against his chest. He glanced sidelong at Orochimaru, who looked back at him with heavy lidded golden eyes, darkened to the color of amber. The toad sage quirked an eyebrow and licked his lips, letting go of one of Tsunade’s hips to beckon the other man with an outstretched hand. The rosy flush coloring Orochimaru’s pale features deepened, and he quickly moved to his knees, leaning in to kiss both Jiraiya and Tsunade, his hands finding purchase on both their bodies as they embraced him in kind, drawing him close. The hardness of his body pressed against their heated skin as his tongue tangled with each of theirs, and a calloused hand slipped downward to circle his cock and stroke hard. He groaned and his hips jerked involuntarily as Jiraiya tugged at his length in a manner that was rough and almost painful, but so very good.

“Join us, Oro.” Jiraiya whispered hotly against his ear, his voice deep and growing huskier as Tsunade rocked in his lap with increasing vigor. His hand continued its motion, and the snake user tensed with the increasing pleasure, gasping as Jiraiya's teeth found the curve of his neck.

Orochimaru looked to Tsunade, he would not trespass in such a way without her permission. She simply fisted a hand in his hair and kissed him savagely. Tsunade was lost in sensation, almost drunk on the feel, sight, and smell of both of them against and inside her body, and she wanted nothing more than to be between them as their desire continued to mount. 

“Do it, Oro.” she sighed against his lips. “The three of us are meant to be together. We always have been. You know it’s true, and you want it badly. So do I.”

He moved behind her, one arm encircling her waist, and he kissed her neck, licking the mark he had left on her neck. He slipped one hand low, palming the firmness of her buttocks, then moving lower, to gather the copious moisture dripping around Jiraiya’s length as it opened her wide with every push of his hips. Curious, he wedged a slippery finger inside her channel alongside Jiraiya’s cock and both his lovers moaned. Moisture quickly began to puddle in his palm and he withdrew his finger, swiping upward and coating the rosebud entrance of Tsunade’s ass in the combined juices of their desire. Orochimaru rubbed in slow circles before pressing one finger inside the delicate opening, and he practically salivated at how tight and hot she felt there, even more so than the press of her feminine walls around him when he had taken her earlier. He could feel the thrust of Jiraiya’s length as it moved inside her, adding to the pressure. He worked his finger in and out, then cautiously inserted another, watching her closely for signs of discomfort. 

It felt strange, Tsunade decided, as she willed herself to relax while his fingers probed her bottom, scissoring and gently opening her in the one place left undiscovered during any of her previous intimate encounters. Not that she had much experience with other men. She suddenly felt a startling pang of guilt as memories of the last time she had made love flashed through her mind. It had been with Dan, the day before his last mission. They had left their unit to go for a walk in the forest, seeking some private time together while they were both off duty, and he insisted on finding an inn in town. Tsunade had teased him for being such a traditionalist, and he took her up against a tree in an attempt to prove her wrong. He was always very loving, but also very innocent and far from imaginative in the bedroom without her encouragement. She had been his first lover. He never knew about her own. 

Orochimaru felt Tsunade tense and he pulled her closer so that her back was arched against his chest as he crooned softly in her ear.

“Relax, sweet Tsunade. Just feel.” he commanded, his voice warm and darkly sumptuous, dragging her out of her somber thoughts. His slender fingers continued to explore, cautiously moving deeper, stretching her while Jiraiya thrust with abandon, and she moaned both their names. The sensation of being filled in both places went from feeling peculiar to feeling exquisite and she relaxed into their attentions. When Orochimaru was easily able to add a third finger and move without resistance, his digits were eventually replaced by the heated push of his cock, penetrating her carefully and very slowly. He gritted his teeth against the urge to thrust into the incredible tightness that began to encase him, and stopped when the head of his member had barely breached the tight ring of muscles. Orochimaru knew from firsthand experience that she would need a few moments to allow her body to comfortably accommodate his own. He nearly choked when Tsunade simply leaned back and sank fully onto his length. 

Tsunade almost regretted her haste, as it was instantly too much all at once, even after Orochimaru had prepared her so well. She felt full to bursting, and it burned quite a bit, almost as though her ass was being stretched by a hot iron rod. Both men stilled inside her, but she had shouldered more discomfort than this in her life, and so she urged them to move. 

Within moments, Tsunade was stretched between her teammates, only aware of the strength of their bodies as they began to move in tandem, almost meeting inside her, separated only by a few layers of muscle and tissue. Her initial discomfort gave way to pleasure-pain that was almost too much to bear, as the tight fit forced Jiraiya up against the most sensitive parts of her passage over and over again. Then gradually, there was no pain, just unbelievable sensation and incredible fullness. Orochimaru twisted a handful of her flaxen hair in his right hand, pulling her backward, his teeth finding the juncture of her neck and shoulder once more. He closed his eyes and reveled in the flow of energy between the three of them, joined as one in this moment.

Jiraiya angled his back against the headboard and began to thrust harder and deeper, sweat beading along his brow, his hands practically spanning her waist. Tsunade could feel her body beginning to tighten around both of them as Orochimaru slowed and held still, nearing the edge of oblivion. The snake user aimlessly traced his tongue along the now-vivid red and purple marks he had left on her fair skin. He began to withdraw as Jiraiya entered her, then shoved forward as Jiraiya withdrew, and they continued their back and forth motion until Tsunade felt as though her body was stuck in an endless loop of pleasure. 

Tsunade buried her face in Jiraiya's neck, and in the space of a breath, her climax swiftly crashed over her with the force of a tidal wave. She cried out as contractions of fiery pleasure rippled throughout her body, pulsing through her belly, and radiating along her extremities. Orochimaru followed soon after, exploding in a rush of hot seed, groaning audibly. Jiraiya reached a hand between his body and Tsunade’s and rubbed firm circles against her clit, sending additional trills of electrified pleasure throughout her body, as though his fingertips were the conduit. A second orgasm suddenly tore through her, drawing an almost violent spill of wetness from her body. Jiraiya’s pace quickly became more erratic and with a final deep thrust, his essence filled her womb with liquid heat.

The air inside the cabin was warm in spite of the chill wind outside as the Sannin lay together in a tangle of sweaty limbs, catching their breath, and trading soft kisses. Orochimaru left them for a moment to grab something to help clean them up, eventually just tearing a piece of one of the the sheets that covered them and dampening it with water from his pack, holding it over the fire to warm it slightly. He took the cloth and ran it over Tsunade’s body as he kissed her tenderly, cleaning her of most of the evidence of their pleasure, before doing the same for Jiraiya, who blushed furiously, unused to such treatment. Orochimaru cleaned himself then returned to the warmth of the bed and the arms of his lovers. They lay together peacefully, basking in the perfection of the moment. No words were spoken, and the trio, sated and exhausted, finally succumbed to the call of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually had to be cut down from a longer document, so...Chapter 3 is now in progress.


	3. Like A Halo In Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of the journey home. Angst, feels, and smut abound in this chapter--be forewarned, there is more JiraOro this time around.

The next morning, the sun shone brightly upon a landscape frosted in white. The fire had burned down to barely glowing embers when Tsunade woke entwined in the arms of the two men she trusted most. In spite of their warmth, the air in the room was cold, echoing the faint chill of grief and guilt that still held her heart captive. She lay silently, listening to the sounds of birds outside, and the softer sounds of the men slumbering on each side of her. Orochimaru's soft breath whispered along the nape of her neck as he slept, and Jiraiya snored lightly, his face peaceful and boyish in the gentle morning light. His perpetually unkempt hair had escaped its tie, falling across her skin, like a shaggy pelt of warm white fur, soft and comforting.

Their presence alone grounded her, providing a reassuring sense of calm. Even so, Tsunade questioned herself, unsure if the previous night had been a mistake, and if she had been selfish to indulge in such pleasure, accepting their love when only weeks ago, her fiancé was killed. Had she disgraced his memory and made a mockery of the life they almost had together? How would it look when she returned to Konoha with both men? Yes they were a team, and often together, but she had no doubt that this change between them would be apparent to the perceptive eyes of their peers and superiors. They could try to conceal it, but she doubted it was possible. Every careful wall she had built to deny her love for them had come crashing down and she knew that she could no longer hide it from either of them, let alone the rest of the world.

The previous night had been both terrible and wonderful, and wrought with a forbidden sense of ecstasy that she now suspected only her boys – now men – could give her. She suddenly wished she could stop time, and stay wrapped in their little cocoon of languorous warmth indefinitely.

“A ryo for your thoughts, Princess?” Orochimaru's soft voice whispered against her ear, and his arms wrapped tighter around her, drawing her flush against the solid warmth of his chest. Tsunade turned in his arms and his breath caught at the sight of her tousled hair and rosy cheeks. Even mussed from sleep and their night of passion, he found her lovely to behold. He absently stroked the velvet skin of her hip, and felt a quiet thrill of electric attraction pass between them. He was not accustomed to waking with anyone else in his bed, but in this case, he could find merit in it.

“Just thinking about what happens next, when we go home. The council will probably demand we be forced to work apart if they know our dynamic has changed.” she mused, unconsciously cuddling closer to the heat of his skin.

“Has it really changed, Tsunade? It didn't before.”

“Things were different then, though I get what you mean. We were younger and should have been more confused by hormones and emotion than we already were.”

“I was not, and never have been confused by what I feel for you.” He whispered solemnly, with a gentle brush of his lips against hers, feather-soft.

Tsunade’s heart clenched at the unabashed sincerity of his words. She knew full well that sentiment and affection were not casual things for Orochimaru. She smiled and returned his kiss, accepting his bashful affection, and when they broke apart, she could see that his golden eyes were bright and no longer shadowed with the anger and desperate pain that had cut her so deeply the previous night. He cradled her against his body and she rested her head on his chest, listening to the hypnotic rhythm of his slightly elevated heartbeat while his long fingers traced aimless patterns across her back. 

They lay in peaceful silence for a few moments, until Jiraiya stirred beside them, and Tsunade was suddenly tugged away from Orochimaru. Jiraiya grinned and gave her a searing kiss, holding her tightly and running his hands up and down her body. He openly groped her shapely ass with a low chuckle and waited for her to slap him. He was a bit surprised when she didn't.

“Well well, the lady must surely have been satisfied to be in such good spirits.” He asserted in a jolly tone, and she cuffed his jaw, though not seriously. He pretended to be hurt, before pouncing on her and pinning her to the bed.

“I guess she wasn't satisfied then? Looks like we have to try again, Oro.” Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Tsunade giggled in spite of herself. 

“Down boy. I would like a bath before any attempts at said satisfaction are made. Which means that's not happening here.” she wrestled out from under him, and stood to find her clothes.

“Aww, come on Princess, it's so cold out there. Wouldn't you rather find more fun ways to keep warm?” He teased, pulling Orochimaru close and whispering in his ear conspiratorially.

The toad sage turned to look at Tsunade with what he hoped was his most seductive expression, while the other man curled up against him contentedly, clearly amused. Jiraiya knew that she enjoyed the sight of them together, and so he cupped a hand under Orochimaru’s chin and kissed him slowly and deliberately. Both sighed as he deepened their kiss and his hands began to wander.

“Hey, not fair Jiraiya. Cut it out. Trust me, neither of you want to touch me right now.”

“I beg to differ, beautiful.” he flirted, pulling away from Orochimaru, who was already flushed and breathless. “I think we both very much want to touch you. And you might want to touch us...” 

Jiraiya trailed a hand down the chiseled muscles of his own chest and abdomen and smirked as her eyes followed his fingers. When she met his eyes again, she blushed, and turned away coyly, running fingers through her tangled hair and tying it back in messy pigtails.

Both men watched Tsunade cross the cabin, as the sunlight streaming in from one of the dirty windows dappled along the curves of her bare flesh. She pretended to be oblivious, quickly grabbing what she thought was her uniform shirt and tugging it on, only to realize that it was actually Jiraiya's when it fell to her knees. The toad sage laughed and practically leapt out of bed to assist her, peppering her cheeks with cheerful kisses.

The blonde kunoichi grumbled to herself, finally finding her own clothes, and as she moved, she took inventory of her own physical state. Her muscles were fatigued from her shoulders to her calves, and the bite mark on her neck stung and throbbed. There was a dull soreness between her legs if she moved a certain way, and her skin was sticky with sweat and the messier remnants of their lovemaking. Her bindings were scattered in torn scraps on the floor, and she could not locate exactly where her panties had fallen. The men rustled around her, dressing themselves. She dressed without her underwear, and fully intended to make use of the first bath house they encountered on the way back home.

Home. She was still uncertain as to what that would mean when they got there.

The trek back through the forest was uneventful. They sped through the trees for hours with an almost careless ease, until dusk began to approach and they crossed into a small settlement, not much more than a rest stop for travelers. But it had a small inn, a tavern, and a modest bath house, and Tsunade headed immediately in that direction, the men right behind her.

The hot water was a soothing balm to her sore muscles as she rinsed away the aftermath of the previous night and the remnants of her sojourn through the snow and cold. She soaked in the communal bath and embraced the calm, tuning out the chatter of the handful of women sharing the room. They seemed amused with something and the energy in the area was lighthearted and sweet. 

Tsunade’s mind was clear and peaceful when she finally exited the bath and dried off in the adjoining dressing room, regarding herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still a bit puffy from so much crying the night before, but her cheeks practically glowed with contentment. She blushed when she looked lower and realized there were assorted marks scattered all over her body, including a trail of small love bites accenting her skin from her neck to her hips. 

She considered healing the bruises that dotted her hips in an almost perfect match to the size and spacing of Jiraiya’s fingers, but something about those marks satisfied her. The bite Orochimaru had left on her neck was painfully tender to the touch, the skin around it several lurid shades of red and purple. She healed the majority of the tissue damage, but left the mark itself to heal naturally; she suspected leaving it there would be intensely pleasing to Orochimaru if he saw it. Since it seemed as though he had very much wanted to claim her the previous night, Tsunade presumed her acceptance of his mark on her flesh might mean something special to him.

As she relieved some of the other discomforts of her body she noticed something that made her heart skip a beat. The contraceptive seal that was standard for Leaf kunoichi had faded without a trace from its customary placement below her navel. Tsunade cursed at herself for the oversight and her hands flew through the signs to replace it. She felt the tingle of chakra as the small mark colored her skin once more and she breathed a sigh of relief. Then, as quickly as it manifested, it faded, and Tsunade’s blood ran cold in spite of the humid warmth of the room.

She told herself it was just a quirk of the seal, that perhaps she gotten the hand signs wrong since it had been a while since she had performed one herself; nevertheless, the elite medic in her knew better. The greatest likelihood was pregnancy.

Tsunade swallowed back the growing sense of dread that gathered in her chest. She channeled her chakra and sent it inward, closing her eyes to visualize and analyze the state of her body. As her hands swept over her abdomen, she immediately felt a faint pulse of chakra that was not her own rebound back at her. Much too soon to be the product of the previous night, the evidence was at least a month old.

She was pregnant with Dan's child.

Stunned and unsteady on her feet, Tsunade clumsily wrapped the house yukata around herself and tied it at the waist. She grabbed the basket with her belongings and made her way to the room her teammates had secured for the night. There she found Orochimaru fresh from the bath and seated a low table in the sitting area running a comb through his damp hair. He was also wearing the yukata provided by the inn, and a freshly prepared tea service was laid out before him.

His inquisitive eyes scanned her once and he immediately frowned, his elegant brows drawn up in open concern. Tsunade’s cheeks were pale and her eyes were alight with a manic expression he could not read. Her tangled wet hair fell down her back, dripping all over the blue and white yukata she wore wrapped incorrectly, resulting in the provocative showcasing of the mounds of her breasts. He doubted this was intentional on her part and started to feel a thrum of dread rise in his chest. Orochimaru stood, pulling the towel from his shoulders and wrapping it around her own, dabbing at the sodden strands of her hair. He debated as to whether or not he should try to comfort her further, but she looked so shaken that he found himself wrapping his arms around her anyway.

“What is it, Tsunade? You look as though you have seen a ghost.” Orochimaru murmured against her cheek, hating himself for the way he could not resist inhaling the fragrance of her skin. Tsunade was rigid and trembling against him, and her scent was laced with fear and the salt of unshed tears. He guided her to sit, and poured another cup of tea.

“Please tell me what is troubling you. What hurts you, hurts us all.” He stated quietly, eyeing her from the side.

“I don't know how, I just, you see I… here see for yourself,” Tsunade stammered, grabbing his hand, and placing it on her stomach. “Focus and scan like I taught you.”

Orochimaru’s golden eyes narrowed and closed as he funneled chakra into his palm and concentrated on the feel of Tsunade’s life energy. He could sense the inherent strength in every cell he touched, then as he sent his chakra deeper, a foreign throb like an electrical pulse hit his palm. His eyes shot open, his expression incredulous, as though he could not believe what he had discovered. He swallowed a couple of times before speaking, his sharp mind immediately running through a myriad of hypotheses and drawing possible conclusions.

“Wouldn't this mean you are…?”

“Pregnant.”

“And it's much too soon for it to belong to one of us.” He said flatly, his voice reverting to the tone of an impassive researcher. Tsunade flinched, his lack of outward emotion only proved how much he was trying to hide from her and she knew it.

“Yes.” she breathed, her eyes welling up with tears.

“One can only assume you would want to keep Dan's child. Don't fret.” Orochimaru pushed the cup of tea towards her, his face a serene mask of courtesy, betraying nothing.

“What's this about Dan's child?” Jiraiya's voice boomed from the doorway as he shut it behind him. His dark eyes searched Tsunade’s face for answers.

“I think I might be pregnant...I didn't know till now.” she whispered.

“She detected the presence of foreign chakra centered near the pelvic region of her abdomen. I confirmed it as well. One can only assume that pregnancy is the cause. It is unlikely that she somehow became a jinchuuriki without knowing it, which would be the only other explanation.” Orochimaru said dryly.

“Since this manner of detection can only be captured between one and two months of gestation,” he continued, “if she is pregnant, it is clearly Dan's child.”

Jiraiya gulped then nodded, kneeling down next to Tsunade, and slipping an arm around her. He gingerly pressed a kiss to her temple, as he mentally scrambled for the right words to say.

“I-um-I don’t really know what I could say to bring you peace right now, but you can trust me when I say that I will support you with whatever you decide. You don't have to do anything now. I'll be here, no matter what happens. ” the toad sage said solemnly. His mind was racing, running through scenarios, but at the end of each one, he knew in his bones that he would stand by her side until the very end if she let him. They were getting older after all, already in their mid-twenties. A golden age for shinobi, since many never saw the age of thirty. It couldn't hurt to leave a legacy in some way, even if it wasn't by blood. With the current peace talks and promise of the war ending, many of their peers were considering family life in the near future. If she really was pregnant and chose to keep the baby, he would be whatever she needed him to be. If she chose otherwise, well, then he would do his best to help her pick up the pieces.

“Know that you have my support as well, Tsunade. Whatever may come,” Orochimaru whispered, the inscrutable look in his eyes softening as he finally looked at her directly. “you don't have to be alone.”

Tsunade tried to respond, but the words were trapped in her throat. Once again, she felt the heat of tears filling her eyes, and falling before she could even attempt to regain her composure. Orochimaru reached out and wiped them away, his long fingers tipping her chin upward so that he could lean in and brush his lips against her cheek, tasting the salt left behind. In her mind’s eye, Tsunade could see his younger self doing the same thing right before they kissed for the very first time. So many years lost, so many regrets, and yet these men were willing to stand by her in spite of her sins and mistakes.

His arms slipped gently around her waist, and she buried her face in the curve of his neck, breathing in the familiar scent of his body. Jiraiya wrapped his arms around them both, his large frame providing a sense of strength and safety despite the fact that all three of them were revered as the most lethal fighters of their time.

Tsunade lifted her face to gaze at both men. In no way could she possibly deserve such unwavering devotion, and yet they remained by her side even when all she could offer them were the broken pieces of herself. And now a baby? A little life conceived in love, fathered by another man? Even knowing this, they planned to remain as they were, steadfast and strong when she could not be. This proof of their love for her was a potent and thoroughly overwhelming thing.

She kissed them both, tenderly, like a blessing. Orochimaru gently released her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He started to move aside, handing Jiraiya his comb, and tilting his head in Tsunade’s direction. He stood and stretched with fluid grace, before walking toward the door and sliding it open.

“If you both would pardon me, there is something I must attend to. I will be back in a little while.” he stated over one shoulder as he shut the door behind himself.

Jiraiya sat down behind Tsunade and ran a finger through the wet tangles of her hair. He lifted the comb.

“May I?” he asked, and she looked back at him. His expression was soft and his dark eyes were warmly fixed on her own.

She nodded slightly, and he set to work, gently piecing out sections of her long hair, and running the comb through the golden strands. He took his time, slowly and methodically detangling the knots bit by bit, and Tsunade relaxed under the movements of his confident hands. She wanted to tease him for being so good at the task, but considering that he somehow managed to maintain his own unruly mop of hair that was even longer than hers, the comments died on her tongue. Finishing his task, Jiraiya set the comb down on the table and gathered her hair into a single tail that he looped into a loose knot, since he did not have a ribbon or cord to tie it off. He pressed strong fingers along the nape of her neck, massaging gently, and she leaned back into him.

“I'm sorry that all of this has happened. If I could, I would take your pain away and carry it myself.” he murmured quietly, his hands gradually melting the tension in her neck and shoulders.

There was a sharp knock on the door, signaling Orochimaru’s return. He entered the room with a subtle flourish, followed by a maid bearing a large tray of food. As the aromas began to waft through the air around her, Tsunade realized she could not even remember when she had eaten last, and her stomach growled loudly as if on command. The maid set various platters and bowls on the table along with place settings for each of them before leaving with a bow. Orochimaru thanked her and sat down at Tsunade’s right side.

“I thought we could all benefit from a hot meal, so I asked for whatever the kitchen had on hand. I imagine you were running on soldier pills for a bit before we found you. We cannot afford to travel with you weakened by hunger. ” Orochimaru placed a small bowl of steamed rice in front of Tsunade, then layered cuts of what looked like soy glazed chicken over it.

The gesture filled Tsunade’s chest with warmth. Orochimaru often masked affection by finding ways to efficiently address practical needs and pretending his actions were to his own benefit. He could blame it on simply ensuring their nutritional needs were met, but Jiraiya's favorite foods were there, along with her own, and she knew that he must have requested them specifically. The only indication of his own preference was that all of the dishes on the table were piping hot. Tsunade smiled at the memory of a six year old Orochimaru adamantly refusing offers of any food that had been chilled, even ice cream and other treats offered as rewards from their sensei. When asked why, he simply stated he didn't like cold things. His tastes had changed over the years, but he still avoided the same things when possible.

“Thank you, Orochi. This looks wonderful.” Tsunade picked up a pair of chopsticks and took a small bite, sighing in satisfaction as simple but comforting flavors burst over her tongue.

One side of Orochimaru's mouth quirked in a half smile. The sudden revelation of Tsunade’s pregnancy weighed heavily on his mind, and the discovery grated at the old wounds he carried from all the years of loving her from afar. Of course Dan Kato would leave her like this. Crippling her abilities with his death and now crippling her potential with the burden of impending motherhood. The darkest parts of him wished he could bring the man back to life just so he could kill him all over again for causing Tsunade such pain.

Orochimaru was surprised at the jealousy that stabbed through his chest upon realizing the approximate age of the chakra signature. For a small moment in time, mere seconds really, it was as though the thought of fatherhood might have almost excited him. The thought of Tsunade carrying his own child had never been in the realm of possibility until that moment, and for a split second he saw the potential rebirth of his clan, all but forgotten in the history of Konoha. He had quickly cut off those feelings, and focused his concerns on Tsunade’s physical and mental well being. Yet even so, the thoughts still lingered.

Jiraiya was still somewhat stupefied by Tsunade’s potential condition, not knowing what else to say without either making Tsunade uncomfortable with the depth of his own feelings, or putting his foot solidly into his own mouth. He chose to err on the side of caution and busied himself with the considerable amount of food on the table. He played along with Orochimaru's feigned attempt to make his teammates think he was just doing them a favor, but as Jiraiya lifted a small bowl of the pickles he loved, he could not resist taking the snake user's hand in his own for a moment, squeezing affectionately. The toad sage smiled to himself when Orochimaru blushed in response, and lovely traces of scarlet colored the snake user's cheeks as he pulled his hand away to pour more tea for himself.

“Tomorrow we will return to the village, and there we can have one of the older medics confirm that we are correct in our assumption that you are with child. There is the tiniest of chances that we could be wrong.” Orochimaru said matter-of-factly, sipping his tea and deftly piling another serving of chicken onto Tsunade’s bowl. He took dainty bites of rice from one of the platters and pondered for a moment.

“For all we know, it could be a fluke of hormones, and a misread of untrained hands. No offense to your abilities, my dear, but you have rarely ever had cause to treat yourself, and I am no medic. I think we ought to save the contingency planning until full confirmation has been obtained.”

“Yes, I suppose you might be right. I just don't know. I still don't know how I am going to go back home. It's awful of me, but I really don't want to go back to the apartment.” Tsunade had lived with Dan for the last year. Their small apartment was full of his belongings and she could not bring herself to deal with any of it right now. She had been avoiding it for weeks, opting to stay with her grandmother, her only family member whose presence she could stand while drowning in her own grief.

“You do not have to go back there if you do not wish to do so. I am sure we can request new living accommodations for you. Sarutobi-sensei would no doubt help with that. Or, there is another option. If you wish, my home is open to you. I have the space, and I do not mind.” Orochimaru said, his tone even and careful but edged with a tinge of uncertainty. He avoided her eyes, instead staring at the contents of his teacup.

Orochimaru lived alone in the home his family had built on the eastern edge of the village, away from the commercial and municipal district. It was a modest house, traditional in style, and it stood backed up against an old training area that had been unused for years, looking more like a lush expanse of forest than a place where shinobi honed their skills. He only used the master bedroom and his father's study these days, taking meals at Jounin Headquarters when he absolutely had to eat, and spending most of his free time in his laboratory or the library. There were several other rooms in the house, including his childhood bedroom and another, intended for a sister who never lived to breathe her first breath. These were empty and had mostly remained that way. Almost nothing in the house had changed since Orochimaru was seven years old and his world fell to pieces when his parents were killed in action.

“Of course, I understand that this option may be out of the question if you wish to avoid any speculation among our comrades, though I have an idea. Jiraiya, perhaps if you came to stay as well, nothing would be perceived as amiss. Some teams opt to live together for practical reasons. We are technically no longer an official team on paper, but as the Legendary Sannin, we may be afforded an excuse.” Orochimaru continued, finally looking up at Tsunade and Jiraiya, gauging their responses.

Jiraiya considered the offer, weighing the implications carefully, and he realized it made the most sense. Tsunade was fragile right now, and he didn't want her to be alone in her current state, pregnant or not. He would not miss his own closet of an apartment. He swallowed, then cleared his throat. “I'm in if you are, Princess.”

Tsunade nodded, holding back tears, hating herself for her weakness. “It’s a generous offer Oro, thank you. I can't promise that it will work, but if you are sure you want to share your home with us, I am willing to try.”

His face softened, worry clearly gone, and she linked her arm through his elbow and leaned closer, resting her head on his shoulder. He nudged her back toward her dinner.

“You should finish that. We can't have you collapsing on the road tomorrow.” Orochimaru said, hiding a slight smile in his teacup.

“Ohh Oro-chan, you're so sweet and considerate!” Jiraiya said teasingly, grinning broadly and hooking a solid arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

“Shouldn't you be spying on the women's bath or something by now, you incorrigible lech?” Orochimaru sneered, trying and failing to pull himself from the toad sage’s grip. 

“But why would I do that when I have everything I want right here...” Jiraiya purred against his ear, his deep voice husky and sinful, drawing goosebumps along Orochimaru’s arms as hot breath ghosted over his sensitive skin.

“And indeed -- one of them is giving a hell of a peep show right next to us!” Jiraiya laughed. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him until she looked down at herself, finally noticing the almost obscene amount of cleavage spilling from the top of her yukata. She quickly pulled the edges together, leaned over and smacked Jiraiya across the forehead.

“Aww hey, come on sweetheart, I couldn't help it. You looked so fetching like that.” he said, humor still coloring his tone. Orochimaru stifled his amusement and tried to shake off the toad sage’s arm once more, but Jiraiya would not let go.

“You know, there is also still the unfinished matter of this morning, and I always make good on my commitments.” Jiraiya said, the velvety bass of his voice wrapping around the Senju heiress like a seductive blanket. Tsunade stopped eating to stare at him bug-eyed in disbelief that he chose to proposition her at this of all times. He pouted at the perceived rejection and turned to Orochimaru, indignantly speaking in a stage whisper.

“I don't know, it seems the lady is uninterested, so how ‘bout we make our own fun, Oro-chan?” Jiraiya tapped a finger on Orochimaru's bottom lip, snatching it back quickly when the raven haired man snapped his teeth, attempting to bite him.

“Perhaps you should find your fun elsewhere. I hear there is a sheep farm not far from here.” Orochimaru countered, venom dripping from his words.

“Ouch, that was harsh! Now, why do you have to be so mean? I think you should make it up to me.”

“Ha, that’s rich. You know I will do no such thing.”

Jiraiya promptly hauled a hissing Orochimaru into his lap despite the snake user's protests. If Jiraiya wanted to distract Tsunade from her thoughts, he was doing a good job.

“If you don't put me down, I will make you regret the day you were born, you moronic oaf!” Orochimaru spluttered as his slender limbs railed against the bulky muscles of the man holding him captive.

“Yep, I'm counting on it. You just look so tempting, all flustered and fighting. Come on, lover. Be nice. Pretty please? I'll make it worth your while.”

Jiraiya stroked one pale cheek, then threaded his fingers into the ebony fall of Orochimaru's hair. He pulled it to the side, and the dark haired man growled menacingly. One of Jiraiya's hands slipped down the open neck of his yukata, and he bit back a sigh. The other hand tightened in his hair, pulling just short of causing him pain. The blue lapis stone of one of his tomoe earrings glittered against the paleness of his skin as he struggled half-heartedly, secretly enjoying the attentions. When Jiraiya leaned in and nipped the side of his jaw, Orochimaru gasped openly and then softly groaned as one calloused hand swept down his torso, thumbed one of his nipples, and moved lower to trace the lean ridges of his abdomen.

Tsunade watched them intently, and her breath caught in her throat as Orochimaru's eyes slowly lost their focus and seemed to glaze over, darkening before closing altogether. His pale cheeks slowly blazed red and his breathing became more labored with every passing second. Jiraiya passed his mouth over the snake user's neck and slipped his hand lower, caressing delicate hip bones and the v-shaped lines of the sculpted muscles leading down to his manhood. Orochimaru moaned as delicious sensations sizzled along the path of Jiraiya’s fingers, throwing his head back as they dipped even lower, circling his length. Over and over, that hand slid gently up and down, until his flesh was completely rigid and aching. Jiraiya eventually released the hair in his other hand to tug at the obi of Orochimaru's yukata. The tie easily came undone and the robe parted, baring the snake user's body as Jiraiya continued to work him into a frenzy.

“Mmm, now isn't that nice, lover? You want to fight, but you want this more, don't you?”

Orochimaru moaned softly in response and Jiraiya moved in to kiss his parted lips. Instead of fighting, he reached a hand back to tangle in Jiraiya's hair and ground his hips down against the toad sage’s own growing arousal. Jiraiya made a surprised but happy sound and proceeded to kiss his dark haired lover senseless, his hand never stilling its movement. 

The sight of Orochimaru being pleasured while sprawled over the larger man's lap was hard to look away from. Each sound and movement stirred the heat in Tsunade’s belly to the point that she found herself pressing her thighs together to ease the tingle of arousal suddenly spreading throughout her belly and pulsing along her clit. She berated herself inwardly. She shouldn't be feeling this way so soon after today's discoveries, should she?

“I don't know about you Princess, but I think we'd all be more comfortable elsewhere.”

Jiraiya hauled Orochimaru up in his arms and literally carried him toward the futons that had been made up for them in the adjoining room. Tsunade was shocked that Orochimaru did not protest this time, but it seemed that he was so wrapped up in Jiraiya's affections that he allowed himself to be manhandled and controlled. This fire had been burning between the men since the previous night, and though slightly satisfied, it had not been fully quenched. In truth, the tension between them had been there for years, ever since the first time they had all been together, and likely before that, but each man also wanted Tsunade to complete the triquetra of affection that bound them to one another. The one time loneliness had driven them to drunkenly fumbling together in the dark, they were both left feeling empty once it was over, as though they had reopened and aggravated the wound that her absence had left.

Orochimaru lay on the futon like a graceful dream in black and white. His ebony hair spread around his shoulders, and the only color in the sight lay in the red of his cheeks, the violet markings around his eyes, and the open yukata framing his alabaster skin with muted splashes of blue. Jiraiya moved over him, tearing at the obi on his own robe and shucking it aside, revealing the tanned, chiseled muscles and rugged scars of his own physique. He paused for a moment and simply gazed over the snake user's form below him.

“I wish you could see how beautiful you are.” he whispered, all playful pretenses gone. Jiraiya kissed him almost reverently, and he responded, twining his arms around the toad sage’s neck and his legs around his naked waist. Both men groaned as the movement ground the heat of his erection against Jiraiya's own growing arousal, setting off intense sensations that felt like sparks might fly off of their skin wherever they touched.

Orochimaru could feel Tsunade watching them and he bit Jiraiya's lip gently, sweeping his tongue into the other man's mouth when he gasped. As with everything else, they fought for dominance of the kiss until Jiraiya broke free, passing his lips and tongue down Orochimaru's bare skin until the snake user sighed and panted. Goosebumps rose along his limbs as he inhaled the scents in the room, tasting the heady spice of desire, and the familiar scents of both his teammates. Orochimaru realized quickly that Tsunade was incredibly aroused and fidgeting, trying to pretend she was not affected by what she saw. He pulled away from Jiraiya to sit up and gaze at her intently.

“Sweet Tsunade, if you want us, we are yours. You don't have to hesitate.” he asserted, his serpentine eyes glinting like molten gold as they searched hers.

Tsunade’s feet carried her over to the futon before she could spare another thought, pulled toward her men as if by some unseen force. For a moment it felt as though her body acted independently of her mind, while her consciousness simply observed from afar. She stretched out along Orochimaru’s side and ran fingers down his chest while he kissed her, tenderly coaxing her tongue to meet his, stirring the warmth that ebbed throughout her body, slow and sweet. Jiraiya’s hands drifted to loosen her yukata, and it fell off one shoulder, and then the other as he explored her body.

“Gods, you two are the loveliest sight I have ever seen.” he murmured, tracing fingers down the curve of her neck, and running his other hand through the silken strands of Orochimaru's midnight hair.

Tsunade propped herself up slightly over Orochimaru, a reversal of their positions the previous night. She kissed along his jaw and the slender curve of his neck, then sucked and bit hard, relishing the tension in his body as his back arched and he gasped beneath her. She soothed the bite with gentle licks, then gathered her own hair and pulled it to the side, showing him the mark he had left the previous night. Tsunade shivered as she watched his eyes darken further, and she practically felt the low sound of satisfaction that issued from his throat.

Jiraiya knelt behind her, trailing kisses over the mark, his hands wandering to cup her breasts, kneading and stroking masterfully. Tsunade felt like she was on fire, and she could feel her own arousal begin to drip down one thigh. His hands wandered lower until his fingers parted her cleft to find her burning hot and soaking wet. She moaned as two of his fingers sank inside her easily, and his palm rubbed against her clit as she angled her hips to drive him deeper. Orochimaru sat up on one elbow and busied himself with suckling her overly sensitive nipples, looking up at her with hungry eyes as he teased her with his tongue.

Tsunade could feel the hard press of Jiraiya's arousal slip between her legs, rubbing along the inside of her thigh, and higher, gliding through the slippery wetness there. He worked her firmly with his fingers, pressing deep and hard against that wonderful spot again and again until her toes began to curl and she began to tighten around him. In an instant, his fingers left her empty, and his length plunged inside her, thrusting roughly, while his palm pressed above her pubic bone. He maintained the speed and pressure, until burning pleasure shot through her core, and she was flying. She wailed as her body contracted around him uncontrollably, and hot fluid flowed over his fingers where they still stroked her.

When her climax subsided, Jiraiya carefully pulled out of her body, still hard and covered with her wetness. Orochimaru kissed her gently and guided her down next to him. Tsunade suddenly felt exhausted, as though all her nerve endings had been taken to extremes and set alight with sensual overload, to the point where it almost hurt. Jiraiya leaned in and kissed her leisurely, before his eyes fell on the raven haired man reclining below him.

Orochimaru's mouth went dry at the amount of primal lust shining in Jiraiya's eyes. Then the toad sage’s lips pressed fervently against his own and all reason was dashed from his brilliant mind. There was only the heat of Jiraiya's hands and mouth and tongue all over his body, and the ache of his own arousal, growing harder with every touch. Tsunade curled beside him, dropping soft kisses on his throat and collarbone, her hand closing around his cock and stroking him as Jiraiya’s big hands spread him open, making him feel utterly vulnerable.

He gasped as Jiraiya teased, gently rubbing a slick finger against the pucker of his ass before pressing deep inside him, the penetration setting off a chain of sensations that burst like fireworks behind his eyes. Jiraiya added another finger and delved steadily in and out, his digits brushing an extremely sensitive area while his other hand spanned one lily white hip, holding Orochimaru exactly where he wanted him. The white haired man grinned wickedly at Orochimaru's sharp intake of breath, intentionally curling his fingers there again until the snake user cried out, assailed by keen jolts of pleasure so extreme that he was certain that he would not last much longer. Then there was the sting of another finger stretching him, and more pressure grinding against that spot, and he whimpered loudly, barely choking back the urge to yell.

Tsunade marveled at how hard he felt in her hand as slippery drops of his essence began to seep across her fingers, but she continued to stroke and tease him, trailing her lips across his chest, and tormenting his nipples with gentle grazes of her teeth. Orochimaru gripped the coverlet beneath him as a concentrated surge of burning sensation rushed through his manhood, then Jiraiya’s fingers twisted just so, while Tsunade’s thumbs brushed the head of his cock simultaneously, and he was gone, careening over the edge of orgasm. Orochimaru shook, letting out a low wail as torrents of his seed rushed over Tsunade’s fingers in concert with artless jerks of his hips, splashing his abdomen with streaks of pearly white.

“Mmm, looks like we made a mess. Better make the most of it,” Jiraiya withdrew his fingers and pulled Tsunade close for a kiss, taking her hand and pressing it around his erection, guiding her to stroke him up and down, coating his already slick skin with the wetness covering her hand. He released her and stretched over Orochimaru, who looked up at him, dazed and apprehensive for a moment before curling his arms around Jiraiya's neck and kissing him hungrily, his tongue tracing soft lips and plunging inside to taste his mouth.

With one hand, Jiraiya guided his cock against the opening of the smaller man’s body and nudged gently, not quite penetrating, but slowly pushing until Orochimaru’s body began to open around the unflagging pressure. The raven haired man threw his head back, groaning through tightly clenched teeth as Jiraiya slid inside him one painstaking inch after another.

Orochimaru panted hard, waiting for the discomfort to subside as his body yielded to accommodate the considerable girth that at first seemed a hair’s breadth from tearing him apart. Jiraiya stilled, nearly halfway buried inside the snake user’s body, and he leaned down to rain kisses along his delicate jawline, and playfully lick a slow trail along one sensitive earlobe. Orochimaru sighed, leaning into the sensation, and the toad sage used the distraction, snapping his hips forward the rest of the way, deeply sheathing himself inside his lover's ass.

Orochimaru cried out loudly, his nails digging into Jiraiya's back as the white haired man hissed, overwhelmed by the feel of the almost painfully snug heat encasing his member. He moved his hips gently, sliding a scant inch out then back in, and felt the smaller man tense around him.

“Shh lover, relax. You know how good it will be when you do.” Jiraiya purred in Orochimaru’s ear, running one hand up the satiny skin of his side and down to his thigh, lifting it to spread him wider. He pulled out further and thrust back in smoothly, bumping that spot inside that sent lightning running through the snake user's belly. Orochimaru moaned, his cock stirring to life as Jiraiya began to move confidently, each scintillating stroke shooting white hot fire first through his loins and then the rest of his body.

Tsunade leaned back against the pillows as she watched the passion begin to unfurl between her men. She had never seen them together from this vantage point and she was amazed at how arousing it was for her to witness their lovemaking. Each of their bodies were perfectly sculpted muscle in motion, with beads of sweat shimmering along the planes and lines of their lean flesh as they shifted in unison. Jiraiya was the epitome of virile strength as he moved, dominant and masterful, gifting pleasure with every touch and word. Orochimaru was simply beautiful in his submission; his pale alabaster skin was flushed with shades of pink and red, and his ardent cries filled the room as he allowed himself to come undone. Tsunade felt rather flushed herself, and the throbbing between her legs hadn't stopped in spite of her earlier orgasm. She surreptitiously slid a hand down her belly, fingers quickly finding and playing along that tiny nub of flesh that sent sizzling sensations throughout her core.

Jiraiya was practically drunk on the sight and feel of Orochimaru beneath him, taking everything he had to give as he drove inside his lover's body, stretching him and filling him with every deep stroke. He sat back on his knees, sliding his hands around Orochimaru’s hips, angling him slightly upward before thrusting harder, sharply striking that area that promised so much pleasure for the snake user. Immediately, Orochimaru lost any and all pretense of pride or modesty that he might have been clinging to; now openly keening, wailing, and begging under the sensual assault. Colors swam in his vision as fiery licks of sensation wound tighter and tighter around his cock and balls with every deep thrust. He felt harder than he could have ever imagined, as if one errant touch would surely finish him, if it didn't make his heart stop before that.

Jiraiya threw his head back, biting his lip as the snake user tightened around him, trying to maintain control. Then his eyes flicked across Tsunade’s form as she quietly pleasured herself, watching them. He groaned at the visual, his cock throbbing painfully inside Orochimaru, and his dirty mind quickly decided on the best way to finish him off.

“Tsunade-love, if you wanted more all you had to do was ask. Maybe you should ride him.” Jiraiya said, his voice rough. He wrapped his hand around Orochimaru's rigid length, swiping his thumb over the leaking tip. The smaller man cursed, gripping the coverlet for dear life as Jiraiya stroked him while simultaneously thrusting slow and deep.

Tsunade blushed, slightly embarrassed that he noticed, but titillated by his suggestion. She gracefully slung one leg over Orochimaru's waist, straddling him, and Jiraiya guided her down over his unbelievably hard erection. She moaned and his voice echoed hers as he filled her, the sensation so sweet against her swollen flesh. Orochimaru groaned again as she shifted to fully seat herself and the sound sent shivers running up her spine. Tsunade had been very close to orgasm when Jiraiya caught her, and she knew it would not take long.

Orochimaru caught her around the waist with both hands and she rocked against him, reveling in the feel of his body shifting inside her, and the sparks that spiraled through her when he ground up against her clit. Jiraiya's movements became rougher, more urgent, and Orochimaru's eyes lost focus. Tsunade slid up and down his length deliciously, grinding against him until she suddenly shrieked above him. At the telltale grip of her walls contracting around his aching length, he stopped resisting the urge to come. One more deep pump of Jiraiya's hips ignited the building explosion in his belly, and he was wracked by shockwaves of pleasure so intense that his heart skipped a beat, while hot bursts of his essence shot deep within Tsunade’s womb.

Jiraiya groaned as Orochimaru climaxed around him, squeezing his length even tighter. He leaned his forehead against Tsunade’s back, as he shoved faster and harder, extending Orochimaru's pleasure and ushering in his own. He came with a hoarse moan, digging his fingers into Orochimaru’s thighs, and shuddering as he spilled his release deep inside the smaller man's body.

Tsunade collapsed against Orochimaru’s chest with her pulse pounding in her ears, while he breathed deeply, his golden eyes heavy lidded with satisfaction. Jiraiya gently withdrew, mindful of the snake user's comfort, and he laid beside his lovers for a few moments, memorizing the sight of them so completely shipwrecked by lust...and love.

Words immediately came to mind and Jiraiya ached to speak them aloud, but stopped. Then Tsunade’s voice cut through the heated air.

“I love you both, you know. I always have.” Tsunade whispered almost shyly, propping herself up. Jiraiya opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him, pressing her fingers to his lips.

“It seems so very wrong, as though I am disgracing Dan's memory by embracing this love, but I am very tired of being torn between what my mind thinks is right and what I know has always been meant for me. I can’t fight my heart anymore and even more so, I don’t want to.”

“We live in a world of absolute uncertainty, and death is all around us. You are not wrong for choosing to embrace happiness. Wherever you find it should be of no consequence to outside influences. You are allowed to love and be loved in return for as long as there is breath in your body.” Orochimaru said quietly, shifting beneath her. “Simply know that my affections will belong to you both for as long as you find worth in them. I will not walk away.”

Jiraiya could not stop the smile that stretched across his face as he threw his arms around them both, even as his eyes filled with tears.

“I love you both with all that I am, and I always will.” he kissed both of them reverently before pushing a hand through the hair that obscured his eyes. “Gods, what a day!”

Tsunade sat up, disengaging from Orochimaru. She smiled gently, nodding in agreement. She stood to stretch, then grimaced at the state of the bed covers and the assorted fluids drying on her body.

“Looks like another trip to the bath house is in order.”

“Nope, we have our own bathroom. Figured you would prefer it regardless.” Jiraiya winked at her. “Actually it was Oro’s idea. He booked the room.”

“That was very thoughtful, Oro. Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it. I also prefer bathing privately, that's all.” he huffed, tossing his hair over one shoulder, the sleeves of his yukata still covering his arms. He stood and slipped it off, walking to the door in the back of the room. He opened it to reveal a simple bathroom, with a separate shower and generously sized tub. Tsunade rubbed her hands together in glee, making a beeline for the shower, picking up a towel and a small bar of soap from a shelf in the corner.

She turned on the water, adjusted the temperature, and set the towel nearby. Orochimaru still stood in the doorway, watching her.

“If you wanted to join me, all you had to do was say so.” Tsunade stated gently, fetching another towel and placing it with hers. She watched him walk across the room with almost preternatural grace, and appreciated the sight of his body openly, something she was not afforded the chance to do before.

Orochimaru followed her into the shower stall, and he angled the hot spray over them both. She noticed he had a small bottle of shampoo in his hand, and smiled knowingly.

“What is so amusing? I need it too.” he scoffed, with the slightest glint of humor in his eyes. “besides there is something that I want to do. Not for you. For me.”

He ran his fingers through her hair, and slipped a hand up and down her back, not sensually, simply touching her just for the sake of touching. Orochimaru opened the bottle and poured a small amount of the contents in his hand before lathering it into her hair. Tsunade leaned into him, enjoying the simple pleasure of his actions.

Tsunade was awed by how observant and attentive he was as he set upon the task, his fingers massaging every point of tension along her scalp and the base of her skull. She realized the scent was familiar, herbal, with lavender top notes. It was his shampoo, and he wanted her to smell like it, like him. Orochimaru had always been particular about scent. His very acute senses were partially derived from his affinity with snakes, which meant he could literally taste scents and even sometimes determine the emotions of others in that manner. 

“I told you this was for me.” Orochimaru smirked, as if catching her thoughts, and he carefully rinsed her hair under the spray of water, taking care not to get suds in her eyes.

As he took the soap and worked it into a lather over her skin, Jiraiya stepped into the room and nearly had a nosebleed at the sight of Tsunade and Orochimaru entwined, covered in only suds and steam. It was a hundred times better than anything he had ever seen when he peeped at the ladies’ bath house, and he hooted with laughter.

“Damn, I must be the luckiest bastard alive.” he announced, openly ogling them both.

“Quit goofing off and get in here. Neither of us are sharing a bed with you until you clean up.” Tsunade opened the sliding glass door and never being one to disappoint a lady, he obeyed.

The trio cleaned up, got dirty together in the shower once more despite their mutual exhaustion, and cleaned up again. Jiraiya pushed two of the futons together and they settled in for the night, snacking on the remains of their abandoned dinner, and listening to plot lines from Jiraiya's most recent attempt at writing a novel. Eventually they fell asleep with Tsunade tucked cozily between the men; Jiraiya at her back, and Orochimaru at the front, with one of the toad sage’s arms settled on the other man's hip, enveloping her in comfortable warmth.

The next morning, after a hasty breakfast, the Sannin finally set out for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems my muses are happy with this story and want it to continue--what was originally anticipated to be a two-shot is now clearly developing into the longest work I have written thus far. Chapter 4 is in progress.


	4. Strangeness and Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes return home to face unpleasant truths and begin anew.

The remainder of the journey home passed without incident. The trio stopped to rest a couple of times in consideration of Tsunade’s potential condition, and to attend to other creature comforts. Despite the ease of their traveling conditions, it was still wartime in spite of the rumored peace talks, and all three remained on high alert, as befitting their training. Yet before long, they found themselves on the familiar winding path through the forest leading southward toward the point where the valley surrounding the village opened into the lush forest that gave their home its name. There the broad gate of Konohagakure stood within their view, and each of them felt the stir of emotion that usually came with it. The first sight of the gate was a treasured thing to most Konoha shinobi, almost always marking the end of a mission, and a safe return home. Even more so, it provided visible and tangible proof that regardless of whether or not a mission had succeeded, they had robbed the Grim Reaper for at least one more turn.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya had both agreed that displays of affection would be kept private once they initially entered the village, until they had, at the very least, prepared for the undoubted backlash of gossip that would surface at the news of Tsunade’s pregnancy. Kunoichi were not generally afforded much by way of doctor-patient privilege, as their health was crucial to their ability to complete missions. The nurses were also horrible gossips, and speculation would likely run rampant anyway. If Tsunade were to be seen openly cozying up to her teammates, not to mention moving in with them, they were all essentially asking for more immediate attention from the rumor mill. They knew it was only a matter of time before it all came to be public knowledge anyway, but for now, they would cling to their privacy for as long as possible.

Tsunade knew that Orochimaru would never be one for public displays of affection, so it was a non-issue on his part. Once beyond the privacy of their bed or closed doors, he appeared as aloof and disinterested as he always had before. She was more concerned about Jiraiya’s actions and her own reactions to them. His eyes expressed his feelings too easily without words and his smile was infectious. Whenever he touched her, she did not want him to stop. It was very easy to lose herself in his attentions when he provoked her, which they had learned early that morning, shortly after leaving the inn. Jiraiya had helped Tsunade adjust her pack and he kissed her unexpectedly. That innocent kiss quickly began to build into something more, and the snake user had been the sole voice of reason, essentially preventing them from ending up in a compromising position in the middle of the forest. Thus, all agreed that until they arrived at Orochimaru’s family home and shut the door behind them, they would keep all physical contact at a bare minimum.

At the gate entry checkpoint, the two young Chuunin on duty were delighted to admit their village heroes back home. Their eyes were rife with shy admiration, and Jiraiya humored them, spinning them a quick tale of adventure on the road. Tsunade and Orochimaru looked on in good spirits, even if somewhat eager to get through their next few tasks, and settle in for the evening. They were already required to check in with the Hokage for a debrief of the last few days’ events, and the men were insistent that Tsunade be examined by a medic as soon as possible. While Jiraiya started wrapping up his conversation with the two young men, another pair of Chuunin arrived at the checkpoint to relieve the two on duty.

Upon recognition of the two newcomers, Tsunade’s stomach heaved violently, as unbidden memories flooded her consciousness. Her mind flashed back to her last return home in the dead of night, covered in the blood of the man she loved, the man she had failed to save. Her comrades had sealed Dan’s bodily remains into a scroll, and she refused to let it out of her sight for any reason. The same two guards were on duty that night, and the younger, a Hagane, asked for the scroll to be relinquished into official custody, as was the custom when transporting the remains of the fallen. Tsunade began to hand the scroll to the boy, but at the sight of his fingers closing over it, she flew into a blind rage, railing at him and anyone else in her path. The members of her squad did their best to restrain her, but not before she had already broken the nose and the arm of the unfortunate Chuunin who tried to take the scroll from her hands.

It was as though she was right there again, with the scene unfolding before her eyes. Her breathing grew frantic as the distant voices voices of her squad called her name, while her bloodied hands held desperately to the rolled paper and inked seal containing the body of her beloved. She felt bone and cartilage snap under her fists, while someone screamed. Strong arms gripped her as she roared in a frenzy, unable to contain her rage. The sound of her own pulse rushed in her ears, and Tsunade clenched her fists hard, digging her own nails into her palms, breaking skin, and using the pain to will the images away.

Tsunade opened her eyes and as quickly as the flashback had occurred, it was gone, as though she had broken a poorly woven genjutsu. Orochimaru stared at her oddly, and Jiraiya made rapid apologies to the guards, having caught a nondescript hand signal from the snake user. He hurried to join his teammates, gazing at Tsunade with a frown.

“What’s going on, Princess? You’re looking pale.” Jiraiya asked, concern plain on his face. She could tell he wanted to move closer to her, but remained at a casual distance. Orochimaru looked at her pointedly, and she knew that he could smell the blood from the tiny half-moon shaped cuts on her palms.

“Nothing, it’s nothing. Just memories. Can we go?” Tsunade replied, placing her hand briefly on Jiraiya’s forearm, hoping that it would be reassuring. She did not want either of them treating her as though she were made of glass. Post traumatic stress was an unfortunate part of their lives as shinobi, and flashbacks were nothing new to either of them. She knew Jiraiya himself still had nightmares that stemmed as far back as his first kill. Sometimes talking helped, sometimes it made things worse. She would take this as it came, even if it meant it might never resolve. The men did not need more reason to fuss over her nonstop.

The Sannin finally made their way into the village proper, and Tsunade wished that they could just take the quickest path to Orochimaru's house and stay there. She could try to divert them, but it would be useless. She knew she could not dissuade the men from following their orders to take her straight to Sarutobi-sensei, or their plan to take her to the hospital to confirm what they already knew.

The tower was surprisingly quiet, and they were admitted audience with the Hokage almost immediately. All three knelt as was customary, awaiting acknowledgement from their former teacher. Sarutobi Hiruzen sat behind the desk, carefully studying each of them in turn. He could not quite put a finger on it, but something significant had transpired between his students in the last 48 hours.There was an ease to Orochimaru’s stance that had never been there before, as he no longer resembled a taut bowstring ready to break at the slightest provocation. Tsunade had a cautious spark of light in her eyes, far from her previous resemblance to one of the living dead, lost in grief and eager to self destruct. Jiraiya was as good humored as ever, but he watched them both with a protective air, more aware of his teammates than was customary. Yes, something momentous had surely occurred between the three young people. Hiruzen knew that the truth of it would be made known eventually, and decided not to pry.

“Stand and report.” the Hokage commanded, initially looking stern, but beneath the official facade, his eyes were warm.

“Lord Third, we were successful in retrieving the rogue kunoichi Senju Tsunade before she was able to escape the borders of Fire Country.” Jiraiya intoned grandly. “since she did not put up a fight, I beg that she be shown mercy when her punishment is dealt.”

“Senju Tsunade, the village laws for desertion are severe. Are you ready to face the consequences of your actions?” Hiruzen stood and slipped his hands into the sleeves of his robe, walking around the desk to stand before her, looking into her eyes.

“Yes, Lord Third.” Tsunade stated flatly. Her former teacher's eyes betrayed a hint of concern, and he placed a fond hand on her shoulder.

“Three weeks furlough. You need a vacation. Do not set foot in Jounin headquarters or the hospital until the time is up. Understood? If you do so under any official capacity, the consequences of your insubordination will be far less lenient.”

“Yes, Lord Third.” she grumbled, and Jiraiya snickered beside her.

“Dismissed. Go take some time to rest, and report back once three weeks have commenced. Actually, that goes for all three of you.” the Hokage waved them away.

“But Lord Hokage--” Orochimaru started, immediately exasperated by idea of taking enforced time off that he did not want or need.

"Um, Sensei. I think--” Jiraiya began goodnaturedly. There were so many things he had to do.

“It wasn’t a suggestion. None of you will be put back on the mission rosters until the time is up. That is all.”

The trio bowed and exited the office. Orochimaru sighed as if the whole interchange was all so very, very tiresome. He took Tsunade by the elbow and swiftly lead her out of the building and in the direction of the hospital. He bypassed reception and the emergency department, ignoring the staff who tried to urge them back to the front desk. Their destination stood at the far end of the building, marked by a set of double doors edged in pastel colors and accented by photographs of families with newborn babies.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Risa Utatane, niece to Lady Koharu on the council, was a skilled medic nin and midwife in charge of the small-but-efficient labor and delivery ward of the hospital. She was just returning from a break when she rounded a corner at the end of the main hallway and was immediately met by none other than Konoha’s legendary Sannin. She was a bit shocked to say the least.

“Hi-hello, what brings you all here today?” she exclaimed, a bit louder than she intended.

“Hey there sweetheart, is there somewhere private where we can all talk?” Jiraiya asked, laying on the charm. Risa blushed and nodded.

“Sure - um - right this way!” she announced nervously, leading the trio into a small exam room and shutting the door behind them.

“I am guessing the gentlemen do not need my services...so...Tsunade, what can I help you with?” Risa looked at her kindly, eyeing her up and down. The two medics had crossed paths in the hospital on on countless occasions, but neither had ever found reason to become more than professional acquaintances.

“My contraceptive seal disappeared, and I don't know when. I tried to re-cast it, but the new mark faded, and when I performed a chakra scan on myself I got a rebound effect. Orochimaru was also able to scan me and he got the same result. I know there is a margin of error in some cases, but I am fairly sure that I am pregnant. I need you to confirm it. I believe that the conception might have occurred within the weeks before Dan was killed in action.” Tsunade’s voice wavered at the last few statements.

Risa’s eyes were sympathetic. A large number of her patients were young women whose men had fallen in service to the village, leaving an unborn child behind. However, most were civilian women with shinobi lovers or husbands. Active kunoichi posed a completely different set of challenges.

The doctor quickly washed her hands, put on latex gloves, and bid Tsunade to lay on the examination table.

“Are you sure you want your teammates to be here?” Risa asked gently.

The medic nin found it peculiar that men such as Orochimaru and Jiraiya would have any interest in feminine matters such as these. Unless, of course, they had a vested interest in the child Tsunade might be carrying. Risa’s curiosity was immediately piqued, and she began to wonder if there was more between the three teammates than anyone truly knew, if maybe one of the men was potentially the father. Factor in the passing of her publicly recognized lover, and well, that was just too scandalous for words. Her mind flew through possibilities, until Orochimaru cleared his throat loudly, bringing her back to the task at hand.

“My apologies, I think I might have spaced out for a moment there.  I-uh-it has been a long day,” Risa stammered, clearing her head, filing her assumptions away for further observation, and focusing her attentions strictly on her newest patient. She could feel the snake user’s golden eyes staring at her in disdain.

“Perhaps we should seek out another doctor for you,  Tsunade.” Orochimaru sneered at the medic. “this one lacks focus.”

“I'm not waiting for anyone else. Utatane-san has the best track record in this field.  As for my teammates, yes, I want them here. They are my family.” Tsunade asserted, unzipping her flak jacket and setting it aside. She lay back, and the paper table cover crinkled under her limbs. “Now can we please proceed?”

“Yes, of course. May I? This will be the clearest indicator.” Risa lifted the blonde kunoichi’s shirt, and spread a warm gel over her belly. The doctor picked up an ultrasound probe attached to a small monitor, and pressed gently over the flat expanse of Tsunade’s abdomen.

The picture on the screen appeared to be empty until Risa’s other hand sent a faint push of chakra into Tsunade’s body. Then, illuminated on the screen, was the tiny bit of evidence they all needed -- a clearly formed amniotic sac and the almost undetectable flutter of a heartbeat. Tsunade fought back tears as Risa pressed a few buttons with her free hand, capturing the images, while the sound of the heartbeat was transmitted through the monitor.

“And here we have it. Based on the size of the embryo, I would say that you are around seven weeks along. Normally, you would not be able to see a heartbeat before that point. Now, I do not wish to make assumptions regarding your needs, so I will be direct. Are you planning to maintain the pregnancy or do you need to discuss options to terminate?”

“I am keeping the baby.” Tsunade said quietly, her eyes focused on the monitor.

“Congratulations, then. I will do my best to ensure that you both have the finest care for the next nine months. First, a word of caution. As I am sure you know, high amounts of chakra manipulation can be toxic to an unborn child. I'm not telling you anything you don't know, but I need to be clear. You cannot perform any advanced ninjutsu from this point onward. Actually, I would rather you did none at all. Honestly, I am surprised you have carried the pregnancy this far, having been on active duty all this time.” the medic paused to print off the captured images. “Most accidental pregnancies amongst active kunoichi spontaneously abort within the very first weeks, and many mistake this for the arrival of their missed periods. They don't even bother coming in to be examined. You will need to function as a civilian until you deliver. Otherwise, your unborn child is very much at risk.”

Orochimaru clenched his fists at the assertion, and Jiraiya stood silent, his expression unreadable.

Tsunade knew all of this, but the truth of it only hit her fully as the words left Risa’s mouth. It was the reason shinobi couples were required to make the active decision to start their families, under the safety and sanction of the village family planning program. One of the first steps of the program required active kunoichi to take extended leave from the point at which the couple began trying for a baby, until several weeks past delivery. Birth rates within shinobi families were at a historical low, thus measures were taken at an official level to ensure the majority of pregnancies among ninja mothers carried to term.

Risa handed Tsunade a soft towel to clean the gel from her abdomen. The doctor then went through a cursory exam, scanning the rest of Tsunade’s body and taking note of her vital signs.

“Any weakness, nausea, or abdominal pain?” she asked.

“No, just some fatigue. It has been a difficult month.” Tsunade said flatly.

“I imagine so, given the circumstances. However, you are actually in excellent health and I have no doubt that you are capable of carrying this child to term, as long as you take the necessary precautions. Please make sure to take one of each of these meds with breakfast every morning, and come back to see me in a month.” Risa handed her a bag containing two vials, the ultrasounds printouts, and various pamphlets. “I unfortunately have to attend to another appointment shortly, but please feel free to take as much time as you need.”

Risa left the room and Tsunade looked at the vials in the bag. One contained standard prenatal vitamin supplements, and the other contained capsules of a chakra suppressant that would minimize unintentional flares caused by stress or high emotion. Suddenly, the situation felt all too real. Nausea swirled in her stomach and her breath came fast. Tsunade dropped the bag and instantly, the men were at her side.

“Get me out of here.” she pleaded, hyperventilating. Strong arms looped around her back and knees, lifting her as the room swirled in her vision and everything went black.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You are going to burn that, you dolt.” Orochimaru’s distant voice sounded irritated and ready to inflict pain. Something metallic was scraped by another object.

“No, it's just well done. She likes it this way.” Jiraiya insisted, equally as distant.

“Unless well done now equates to being a blackened mess, you are going to ruin our dinner. Move aside.” Orochimaru snapped, and sounds of a small scuffle erupted.

Tsunade woke to the smell of sauteed vegetables and the sound of her boys arguing. She was lying on a very large, soft bed in a sparsely appointed bedroom that she had never seen before. Indigo curtains dimmed the early evening light, but she could make out bookshelves lining one wall, and a beautifully carved wooden wardrobe along the other. There were two framed photographs on the bedside table - one was their Genin team photo, and the other was of Orochimaru's parents holding a sleeping baby, their golden eyes full of pride and barely-veiled joy. There was no mistaking the child's identity, with his shock of glossy midnight hair and traces of violet framing his eyes. A very feminine part of Tsunade wanted to squeal at how adorable Orochimaru had been as a baby, but she managed to keep that part of herself in check.

Tsunade remembered his parents as both being every bit as mysterious and aloof as their son, but their eyes were always bright with a sense of hidden love and humor. Their clan had been dwindling in numbers for several generations due to an ongoing feud with a rival clan, only to be almost completely wiped out by an infectious fever that spread through their settlement when his parents were teens. The illness left few families untouched, and those that survived infection were impacted even further - the men were rendered sterile and the women unable to conceive or carry pregnancies to term.

Orochimaru's parents were among the lucky few who escaped the fever by emigrating to the Land of Fire, but they were the only ones to produce a child in the subsequent years, two if fate had been more kind. As the years progressed among their number, the elderly passed on, and one by one the adults were struck down by illness and ill fortune, or they were lost in battle as Konoha-sworn shinobi. The young family was left alone, and after an S-rank mission gone wrong, Orochimaru became an orphan and the last of his line.

Tsunade sat up and tested the steadiness of her feet, judging herself able to walk. She peered outside the open bedroom door and saw Orochimaru with his hair tied back, chopping fresh vegetables at the kitchen counter. Jiraiya ambled noisily through the front door, carrying what looked like boxes of her belongings and a bag of his own.

“I'll grab the rest tomorrow,”  he muttered in the snake user's direction, kicking off his sandals in the entryway, before bounding into the kitchen.

“Very well. I regret to inform you that I was unable to salvage a single bit of that travesty you created. I am starting over now, so would you please add rice to the steamer? Do try not to burn it in the process.” Orochimaru said icily. Jiraiya immediately stepped into the kitchen and pressed himself up against the smaller man's back, slipping arms around his slender waist.

“I can't be good at everything, you know. At least I'm good where it counts, hm?” Jiraiya replied smoothly, brushing his lips against the other man's neck and punctuating his last statement with a slow roll of his hips. Orochimaru gasped and dropped his knife as Jiraiya’s tongue traced his earlobe, and strong hands tightened around his waist.

“Uh-oh, Oro. Be careful. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself because you were distracted by my --”

“By your incorrigible libido and bad timing? Let go.” Orochimaru grumbled, picking up the knife once more and trying to ignore the blood rushing through his body and pooling in inconvenient places.

“You're positively captivating when you get domestic, d’you know that?” Jiraiya chuckled and let go of his lover, swaggering toward the rice cooker, filling it with water and rice, then setting it for the appropriate amount of time. Tsunade crept out of the bedroom and her movement caught his eye.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?” Jiraiya called to her.

“My head is a bit fuzzy, but I think I'm alright. What happened?” she asked, walking into the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

“You fainted right as we were about to shunshin you here. Utatane-san confirmed that it was likely a result of stress and exhaustion, but she approved of our bringing you home instead of having you admitted.” Jiraiya explained, snatching a bit of carrot from the cutting board, and dodging the immediate swat from Orochimaru.

“You are under strict doctor's orders to eat whatever we feed you, replenish your fluids, and rest frequently for the next few days. And that is what you will do. I expect no arguing.” Orochimaru stated, looking back at her, his expression serious. Tsunade grimaced, and let out a sigh. He ignored her response.

“Jiraiya, make yourself useful somehow, yes?” the dark haired man asked, resuming his task.

Jiraiya grumbled under his breath, grabbing a small cup from one of the cabinets and filling it with cold fruit juice from the refrigerator. He placed it on the counter beside Tsunade, lifting her to sit on the countertop. The switch positioned her at an even height with him, and he kissed her softly before pressing the cup into her hand.

“Drink up, Princess. I’m afraid sake is out of the question for at least the next eight months, but I picked this up from Hoshi’s shop. The old lady said you liked it.” Jiraiya said, one side of his mouth quirked in a smile.

Tsunade could not help but smile slightly in return as she sipped the juice, a mixture of strawberries, pears, and lychee fruit that she used to buy from Hoshi as a treat once in awhile. The fruits were out of season, and Hoshi’s prices were exorbitant as she had exotic produce shipped in from the south, and was the only grocer in the village to do so. Jiraiya was definitely spoiling her.

Orochimaru turned away from them both, oiling the wok on the stove and adding the vegetables, tossing them with unexpected finesse. After a few moments, he added thinly sliced beef that had been marinating in a bowl nearby, filling the room with delicious aromas as it sizzled with the rest of the stir fry. Tsunade also noticed a pot of miso soup simmering on the back burner of the stove, and she felt taken aback at Orochimaru’s unexpected mastery at something as mundane as cooking. She knew that she should not have been that surprised -- he was good at everything he intentionally set his hands to, after all. She just never assumed he ever wanted to know how to cook, since he generally ate with the appetite of a small bird, and usually only after she or someone else mothered him into doing so.

They sat down to eat together and the atmosphere was quiet, but relaxed. The food was delicious, and Tsunade ate with relish. Jiraiya scribbled in a small notebook while Orochimaru regarded the blonde kunoichi with a quirk of an eyebrow, careful amusement in his eyes. He added more to her plate when she finished her first serving, grateful that her appetite was unaffected for the time being. What little experience he did have with pregnant women was from childhood, when his own mother was expecting. She had been plagued with constant nausea, and became frail and weak during her confinement. Orochimaru was around five years old at the time, but desperate to help in any way he could. In the end, his mother was unable to carry the child to term, prematurely delivering a tiny girl who did not survive the birth.

Orochimaru had been exceedingly concerned when Tsunade fainted, especially knowing her loss of consciousness was the result of stress and fatigue. Both he and Jiraiya should have been more sensitive to her needs the night before, and less willing to be swayed by uncontrolled desires. But try as he might, he could not bring himself to regret their actions, even though he wanted to, for her sake. The past two nights had far exceeded his wildest dreams, and he had to actively restrain himself from reacting to the temptations that their presence brought him. Jiraiya had already sent his senses reeling with his flirtatious actions earlier, and watching Tsunade eat was vexing in its own ways.

His golden eyes were fixed upon Tsunade as she sighed quietly in satisfaction, savoring the food and flicking her tongue across her bottom lip to catch a stray drip of sauce. Instantly, his baser hungers stirred, nowhere close to being sated, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to remain casual. Orochimaru was aghast at his own inclinations with both of them so near. Ever since waking in the warmth of their shared bed that morning, he had wanted nothing more than to lure them both somewhere private and spend more hours making up for their years apart. Never had he felt so out of control, and he inwardly chided himself for it.

Beyond his teammates, physical desire was a rare thing for him, and affection difficult to express. Jiraiya and Tsunade had proven to be the ultimate exception to the rule. For the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, his family home was warm and full of life, and Orochimaru felt happier than he had been in many years. But he prided himself on being in control, and the past few days had smashed his sense of restraint and composure to pieces.

“Are you feeling well, Orochi?” Tsunade frowned, peering at him with wide eyes. “You look a little flushed and you haven't touched your food. I know you haven't eaten all day. Tea doesn’t count, you know.”

Jiraiya smirked knowingly, nudging his slender ankle under the table. He had been watching his companions closely, and was keenly aware of the snake user’s current difficulties. Orochimaru surreptitiously dug his heel into the white haired man’s foot.

“I'm fine, just a bit tired, perhaps.” Orochimaru quipped nonchalantly, picking up his bowl of soup and sipping at the broth. “after dinner, would you like to see the rest of the house?”

“Yes, I would love to. I don't think we have ever had the chance before.”

“I didn't think you had. It's been a very long time since anyone has been in this house beyond the entryway. While you were...resting… I prepared one of the bedrooms for you. Consider it yours. Jiraiya and I have agreed that you will not be disturbed there. Unless of course, _you want to be_.” the last statement was said with an inadvertently sensual purr, and Orochimaru gritted his teeth for letting it slip. Jiraiya snorted.

Tsunade stifled her small peal of laughter with a napkin. She recognized his expression immediately; it was the same one he made whenever he, on the rarest of occasions, had the wrong answer when questioned or made a choice that was less than perfect. She felt bad for laughing, but she could not help it. He had tried to flirt with her out of the blue, and it was _precious_.

Orochimaru glared at them both, then stood to clear his place at the table. He strode into the kitchen, and Tsunade followed him. She hooked fingers in the pockets of his uniform pants and tugged him in her direction. When he turned livid golden eyes on her, she laced her arms around his neck and pulled him into an awkward hug. He was still becoming accustomed to the finer points of casual affection, and shifted his stance away as a natural reflex before gradually allowing his arms to encircle her small waist, drawing her closer.

“You both have been so good to me. I don't know what I have done to truly deserve it, but I am so very thankful. I didn't mean to laugh. It was just the first time you have ever flirted, or been saucy with me like that beyond the bedroom. It was unexpected but also wonderful. Please don't be cross?” she asked plaintively.

Tsunade pressed warm lips against the hard set of Orochimaru's jawline, and rested her head in the curve of his neck, feeling him slowly exhale. She twined fingers through the silken locks of midnight hair that had escaped the low ponytail at his nape.

“All is well, Princess.” he said quietly, whispering against her temple. “I fear that I am unaccustomed to this veritable feast of your attentions after a lifetime of famine. I thought myself able to maintain a sense of propriety in the face of your condition, but it is more...difficult...than I had anticipated. I find that I am no longer as capable of remaining unaffected where you are concerned.”

Orochimaru spread one hand along the small of her back and pressed her more intimately against his body. She could feel the length of him, already becoming hard, and straining against the front of his pants. Once he was certain she understood, he released her gently.

“Even in full knowledge of how delicate you are right now, my body betrays me at the slightest touch of your form. I have never _needed_ like this before, for anyone, not even as a boy.”

Tsunade looked up at him and was surprised to see shame painted across his haughty features, staining his cheeks red.  She stroked his cheek, and forced him to meet her eyes. She never expected this from Orochimaru, who for all intents and purposes kept himself apart from people in general. He was still a man though, and she had always assumed that he discreetly did what men do when their needs must be met.

“Don't ever be ashamed of what is natural, normal chemistry between individuals who feel deeply for one another. Given everything we have weathered together, it's no wonder. I also can't help feeling guilty of causing you such inner turmoil. Jiraiya, you have been no help either. I saw you teasing him earlier.” Tsunade glared at the toad sage who now stood leaning against the kitchen doorway, looking like the proverbial cat-who-ate-the-canary.

Orochimaru glanced over at him, biting back a curse. He wrenched himself away from Tsunade and commenced working on the dishes, reaching toward the faucet to fill the sink. Jiraiya grabbed him from behind and spun him around to face Tsunade once more.

“Oh no you don't, you beautiful bastard.  It's high time some things were made clear. You are allowed to have human moments, desires, _emotions._ Neither Tsuna nor I will fault you for wanting, dammit. You want to fuck? Fine. You want cuddles in the sunshine to warm that cold blood of yours? Even better. We both fucking love you and we want to give you what you need. _You_ just have to _admit it_ and tell us. Now let's take care of your issue and get on with the evening.” Jiraiya declared as he deftly unbuttoned Orochimaru’s pants, yanking them down his hips along with his underwear.

Orochimaru was clearly aroused, and his exposed length jutted upward against his belly, even as he bared his teeth in outrage. The toad sage looked questioningly at Tsunade, and she covertly signaled back while Orochimaru wrestled against the larger man’s hold on him. The snake user hissed as Tsunade’s hand closed around his member. She shook her head and laid the pointer finger of her other hand across his parted lips.

“Everything is going to be okay. You are not selfish or wrong, and I am going to be fine. We all are. We just have some learning and healing to do.” _Some of us more than others,_ she thought, grateful for the distraction.

Tsunade slid down to rest on her knees before him. He gaped at her and she smiled gently, batting her eyelashes coquettishly while stroking him smoothly from root to tip. Then she swiftly took him in her mouth and he lost his ability to think. As he closed his eyes and groaned softly under her ministrations, Jiraiya untied the cord holding Orochimaru's hair back. He threaded his fingers through the thick locks and gripped tightly, pulling until he heard the smaller man's breath hitch.

“Oro, you had better open your eyes and memorize the sight that lies before you, lover. The sexiest kunoichi in the known world is pleasuring you for the sole purpose of making you happy and meeting your needs. _I'm actually jealous_.” Jiraiya drawled huskily in his ear, watching Tsunade’s movements with hungry eyes. The sight was utterly salacious and the voyeur in him was exceedingly pleased. She bobbed up and down Orochimaru’s length over and over again, stopping to swirl her tongue around his sensitive tip until he tensed in Jiraiya’s arms, biting back a cry. 

The snake user’s eyes fluttered open to meet Tsunade’s devious gaze as she sucked him deeper than he thought possible. Jiraiya tightened his grip on Orochimaru's hair, while his free hand crept under the smaller man’s loosened shirt, caressing silken skin and firmly pinching one nipple just to the point of pain. The action achieved its intended effect - Orochimaru soon arched back against Jiraiya, and he moaned loudly as the barrage of sensations began to drive him over the edge.

“Tsuna, move - I'm going to…” He struggled to pull away from her, but she gripped him by the hips, keeping him deeply lodged against the back of her throat. She hummed a soft scolding sound around him, and Orochimaru groaned loudly as explosive pleasure shot through his body in scalding bursts. Tsunade swallowed his release as he gasped and moaned, working him with one hand until the spasms of his climax subsided. After a few moments, she licked her lips and stood, leaning in to kiss his flushed cheek.

  
“Now how about that tour of the house?” Tsunade asked, smiling mischievously and turning to walk toward the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you have enjoyed the story so far. Every comment is very much appreciated. They truly help me keep going :)
> 
> I am also in the process of finishing a prequel piece - a oneshot that takes us back to the events of that fateful night in the caves of Ame. It is already 28 or so pages of smut and feels entitled "Solacements" and I hope to have it posted in the coming week or two.


	5. Slow Like Honey

After taking some time to collect himself, Orochimaru led Tsunade and Jiraiya throughout the rest of his home. As they followed him across the polished wooden floors, it was apparent that great care had been taken in the design of the house and its upkeep. From the study with its multitude of books and scrolls piled high on every surface, to the sun porch facing due east in the direction of a well-kept garden, every space was lovingly and pristinely maintained. The room that Tsunade had slept in after her fainting spell was indeed Orochimaru's bedroom, and also the master suite of the house, with an adjoining bathroom and a connecting door to the study. On the far side of the dining room there was a narrow hallway leading to two other bedrooms and a full bathroom with a shower and a sunken tub.

“Tsunade, this room is yours.” he said, as he opened the door to a spacious room filled with the waning light of dusk. A four poster bed with soft white linens sat against the far wall, while a cozy-looking chair and matching footstool were set at a diagonal to a large window comprising almost the entirety of the eastern wall. As with all of the rooms she had seen thus far, there were also several bookshelves, only this time containing books from their childhood: fairy tales, heroic sagas, and poetry.

Orochimaru continued. “This room has the best light and it is usually the warmest during the winter. It was also once the nursery. The other furniture is in the cellar for when the time comes.” He looked down at his feet, then back up to meet Tsunade’s gaze once more. “That is, if you should want to use it. My father designed and built most of the wooden items in the house, so I can vouch for their durability. They were the simplest of his creations. Woodworking was one of his most treasured hobbies.”

Tsunade watched him carefully, considering her response. Orochimaru rarely talked about his parents, though she knew that aside from their having a natural affinity with serpents, the members of his clan had been deeply entrenched in the sciences. Their best and brightest were often sought out for their intellectual abilities long before their numbers were decimated by feuds with the neighboring clans and illness. It was one of the primary reasons that the last remaining group of them left the Land of Rice Paddies to emigrate to the Land of Fire at the invitation of the First Hokage. Orochimaru's mother had been a botanist and skilled medic. His father had been an architectural engineer and demolitionist for the Konoha armed forces. She had no idea that he had also been a carpenter.

The thought of the bedroom becoming a nursery again filled her with immediate unease regarding the idea of her impending motherhood. Tsunade pictured herself beside that window holding a tiny infant with its father's silvery hair and sea green eyes, and her chest clenched in pain, like a thousand senbon piercing her heart. She swallowed the rising lump in her throat and attempted a positive answer.

“It's perfect, Oro.” she nodded at him. The corners of his lips curved slightly in a half smile that did not quite reach his eyes. She could tell he knew that she was dissembling, but thankfully, he chose not to call her out on it.

“Jiraiya will take the room directly across the hall. I believe we all need the option of private space if this new living arrangement is going to work.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Night fell quickly, and the house grew cold without the warmth of sunlight streaming in through the windows. Orochimaru started a fire in the main room, politely but firmly forcing Tsunade to rest on one of the soft couches around the hearth while both he and Jiraiya disappeared into the kitchen, promising a surprise. They returned a short time later with large mugs filled with something hot to drink and a small plate of sweets.  

Jiraiya handed one steaming mug to Tsunade, winking playfully, and the rich smell of homemade hot chocolate filled the air around her.  It had been a staple of their childhood during the wintertime, and his mother's had always been the best, with pinches of cinnamon and rare spices brought home from many diplomatic missions across the Five Great Nations. She took a sip and it was just like she remembered, like instant comfort warming her from the inside out. Jiraiya clearly knew his mother’s recipe.

Tsunade let out a contented little sigh, and he sat down beside her, grabbing a piece of mochi for himself before placing the plate on a small table nearby. Orochimaru took his place at her other side and they sat in companionable silence for a while, enjoying their drinks and watching the fire. There was no need for words, and Tsunade felt inexplicably relaxed in spite of the rigors of the day. After a while her eyelids grew heavy, and she vaguely felt the soft weight of a blanket settling over her form as she drifted off to sleep.

  


_The nursery was filled with the bright light of morning as Tsunade opened the door. At first, the angle of the sunbeams streaming in through the broad window blinded her, but she could hear the faint babble of her infant daughter speaking the unintelligible language of the newly born, and she smiled.  Then the clouds shifted to cover the sun, and Tsunade’s momentary sense of peace was ripped from her in vivid splatters of red. Everywhere, surrounding the crib, the bed, and all over the floor, were crimson streaks of gore._

_She fell to her knees in abject horror, unable to move or breathe, and deathly afraid of what she might find. Then she heard her daughter’s happy gurgle once more, and finally perceived that she was not alone with the baby. He sat in the chair by the window, his silver-blue hair lank and stained with his lifeblood, as he rocked their daughter in his arms, heedless of the grave wounds that lay unchanged across his body, pouring blood that puddled on the pristine floor. His cold cerulean stare held her captive as she opened her mouth to scream._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Jiraiya lay awake in the bedroom that Orochimaru had prepared for him. Tsunade had fallen asleep early, and they had tucked her into bed, under the supposition that she might rest more deeply without bedpartners to disturb her slumber. He and Orochimaru sat up for some time, debating their next moves, unable to agree on anything. The discussion rose into an argument of strategy that escalated until Orochimaru stormed off into his room and locked the door, leaving Jiraiya dumbfounded.

The toad sage was even more dumbfounded when five minutes later, Orochimaru swept back into the room, his golden eyes wild, and kissed his white haired lover with such intensity that it could have rated as seismic activity. Jiraiya returned his kiss hungrily, pressing him back into the cushions of the sofa, and mapping his slender body with confident hands. Right as the situation began to escalate towards the removal of clothing, the snake user pulled away and abruptly bid him goodnight, leaving to retire for the evening. Jiraiya remained seated there alone for more than a few moments, feeling absolutely speechless, amused, and aroused all at the same time.

When he settled into his own bed and tried to rest, all he could think about was the warmth and comfort of the previous night. It had been perfect; sure, the circumstances were terrible, but they were ninja. Live fast, die young was the unspoken creed of most of their peers. When you could not guarantee survival from one day to the next, what did it matter where you found joy? Provided that no one was hurt in the process, who cared what anyone thought? This kind of love was sure to only occur once in a lifetime, and the hopeless romantic in Jiraiya’s heart wanted to shout it from the rooftops. The more he thought about it, the more he could seriously picture a life with both of them, and maybe someday even children of their own. He was pretty good with kids, after all. As he somberly remembered his time with the orphans in Ame, he reflected on the staggering amount of hope to be found within the promise of future generations. Having a hand in guiding them was like nothing else Jiraiya had ever experienced.

A blood-curdling scream suddenly pierced the air, disturbing him from his reverie, and in the split second it took to draw a kunai and hurtle himself in the direction of Tsunade’s room, Orochimaru was already bounding past his door.

The room was empty but for Tsunade’s supine form on the bed, tossing and turning. She screamed again, this time begging “No! Please don't...please don't...I'm so sorry...it's my fault! I didn't mean to keep her from you!”

Orochimaru gritted his teeth as he sat beside her on the bed. He knew nightmares all too well, they all did. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and shook her carefully. She awoke with a start, swallowing another scream. Her breath came fast, and her eyes darted back and forth, assessing her surroundings, while she reached for a weapon that was not there. Jiraiya moved to her other side to intercept her in case she was still not fully conscious and attempted an attack.

“It was only a dream, Princess. You're safe.” Orochimaru whispered, stroking her cheek. Tsunade blinked, her eyes finally registering their presence and her surroundings. She exhaled a sobbing sound, gripping the bed covers like a lifeline as she fought to control her frantic breathing. Jiraiya's hands covered hers in warmth, pulling them towards him instead. She allowed him to settle her against the heat of his bare chest, and he held her tightly, while Orochimaru curled against her back with an arm around her chest. He placed his palm against her sternum.

“Deep breaths, Tsuna. With me, okay? Like before meditation. Inhale into your belly until the air begins to fill your chest and throat.” Orochimaru said calmly, guiding her to breathe in slowly, then let it out. “And exhale...Gently. And again.”

He lead her through several cycles of yogic breathing, until her hyperventilating had ceased, and her pulse became more stable. The men surrounded her with warmth, but her heart was still deeply troubled. The room itself reminded her of the horrific images of her subconscious torment, and she could not yet bring herself to look in the direction of the armchair by the window. All she could see was Dan’s form in her mind’s eye, so full of rage, threatening to take their daughter with him into the afterlife. And the blood, so much blood, staining her hands, clothes, and hair as she tried to save her baby. She knew it was a nightmare, and not truth nor reality, but it still left her shaken, and the images remained vividly painted in her mind every time she closed her eyes.

“I can’t sleep in here. Not tonight. I’m so sorry.” she whispered frantically, hiding her face against Jiraiya’s throat.

“That’s okay, love. Where do you want to sleep?” Jiraiya said softly, locking eyes with Orochimaru.

“Is there a place we can all go? I don't think I want to be alone.” Tsunade whispered meekly, at once feeling embarrassed and ashamed for what she perceived as her own weakness.

“My room.” Orochimaru started to rise, picking up a blanket and wrapping it around her.

“Are you sure?” she asked, not wanting to put him out. He had always been such a private person, and she feared pushing him beyond the limits of what he could bear.

“Come now, it’s fine.” he said, stretching and helping her off the bed. Tsunade started to stand, but Jiraiya was instantly at her side, sweeping her up in his arms. Orochimaru went to put out the flame in the brazier that heated the room before leading them back to the master bedroom.

The light in his room was still on, and the bed appeared undisturbed. It was clear that the snake user had not been to sleep yet that night. The only signs that he had even been in the room were the overturned book on the nightstand, and the open door to the wardrobe, where his flak jacket and hitai-ate had been hung. The one concession to comfort was the fact that the air was blessedly warm, by virtue of another set of braziers in the room. Orochimaru pulled back the heavy bedcovers, so that Jiraiya could set Tsunade down comfortably.   


She then realized that at some point after she had fallen asleep, someone had changed her into her coziest winter pajamas, a worn old flannel nightshirt and matching pants, before putting her to bed. Her favorite fluffy socks covered her feet in patterns of smiling maneki-neko, and she smiled faintly at the realization that one of them, if not both, had known exactly what would make her the most comfortable. Tsunade snuggled into the soft bedsheets. They smelled like Orochimaru, rich with lavender and calming herbs, and she felt the tension begin to leave her body. Jiraiya moved to lie at her back, his extraordinary warmth seeping into her from his bare chest, and she settled against him, openly yawning. Orochimaru looked down at them both with an inscrutable look in his eyes, staring for several moments before he went to the wardrobe and grabbed a sleeping yukata, since he still wore his uniform from earlier in the day.

“Excuse me, I will be right back.” he disappeared into the adjoining bathroom, with that same peculiar look on his face.

Jiraiya laughed quietly in her ear. “Leave it to Orochi to be shy with us at this point. How cute.”

“Oh let him be,” Tsunade chided lazily. “You know he is not used any of this. Before today, neither of us had even seen his bedroom before.”

“Speak for yourself, baby.” he winked, and she turned to gape at him for a moment. The toad sage just laughed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple, and she relaxed against him once more.

Tsunade could hear the water running for a few moments, and right as her eyes were about to close, the door to the bathroom opened, and Orochimaru came back into the room. He quietly turned out the light, then began to slide into the bed on her opposite side. His extremities were cold to the touch, and she could feel him shiver slightly before she pulled him closer to her side. She wrapped an arm around him and laced her legs with his.

“Thank you. For everything.” she whispered into his ear, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. He let out a ragged breath and nodded, pressing his lips to her forehead and pulling the covers up high. Sleep came quickly for Jiraiya and Tsunade, deep, dreamless, and untroubled. Orochimaru lay there silently listening to them breathe, awake and lost in thought.

The first glance of his lovers cuddled together in his own bed had affected him more than he cared to admit to himself. It was like being a child on his birthday, and unwrapping a gift that was exactly what he had always wanted. The sight had filled him with a sense of bittersweet joy, then the immediate, irrational recurring fear that none of it was real, and when he woke the next day, they would both be gone.

In the back of his mind, he could hear his mother's voice telling him the story of when she and his father first met, and how she immediately knew she wanted to remain at his side until the end of time and beyond. The members of his clan did not arrange marriages, but rather cultivated close bonds if natural affinities existed between the young. Biology ran its course with the advent of adolescence, and once a pair, or rarely, a triad, were bonded after mating, it was unlikely that they would ever become bonded again with others beyond that newly formed family unit. The groupings were complete in and of themselves, and infidelity was practically unheard of within the settlement they once called home. If a partner was lost, the other often followed them shortly thereafter. Orochimaru often wondered whether one of his parents might have survived their last mission if they had not been so completely inseparable.

“For a time it may seem as though there is no one capable of moving your heart or awakening your desires. That is our way, we do not love easily. But someday, you will know, and everything will change.” his mother had said, her golden eyes glittering.

While seeing Jiraiya and Tsunade so at ease in the comfort of his bed, waiting for him to join them, he was wracked with a bone-deep sense of _knowing_. They were it for him. They embodied his entire capacity for love, compassion, and desire; furthermore, they balanced the qualities he lacked.

He had suspected it on the very first night they had truly come together, and even back then, those first feelings were powerful. The subsequent need to dampen those newly awakened passions in favor of duty had torn him apart. Then he weathered the years of jealous wanting. He waded through the misery of watching Tsunade with Dan after Nawaki’s passing, and it sent him spiraling deeper and deeper into his own personal darkness. He had never been good with other people, but he became even more cruel and biting in his interactions with his comrades, always prone to dark thoughts and curiosities. In battle, he fought ruthlessly, and killed without remorse, with only Jiraiya to pull him back from the edge of insanity. And even then, the toad sage held him at a platonic distance, with the exception of one night when strong drink tore defenses down, and their joining felt empty, a reminder of what was lost and never to be theirs again.

He finally felt as though the ragged edges of that old wound were knitting together and his heart was full. He finally drifted off to sleep, with the imagined sounds of a household full of love and laughter playing in his head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tsunade woke ensconced in comfort and indolent warmth, but Orochimaru's side of the bed was empty, and she could hear the distant sound of the shower running. Careful not to wake Jiraiya, she slipped out of the bed and quietly opened the door to the bathroom, masking her chakra signature. The room was filled with steam, but she could still make out Orochimaru's slender form behind the curtain. It was only a matter of seconds before he noticed her scent and heat signature, and so she disrobed quickly, feeling playful, and eager to discover how he would react to her presence.

His golden eyes were wide and unreadable when she opened the curtain and stepped into the shower stall beside him.

“Good morning, Oro.” she said, somewhat shyly, looking up at him from under her long lashes as the water from the shower spilled over her form.

His eyes darkened as his slitted pupils dilated, greedily raking over her nudity with open hunger. In a split second, he had her back pressed against the shower wall and he picked her up, lifting her legs to wrap around his narrow hips. His teeth skimmed her neck and her stomach flipped with a ticklish feeling that both warmed her and made her shiver all at once. Goosebumps swiftly rose up and down her arms and legs despite the steam-laden air and hot water sluicing over them both.

“Was there something that you needed, Tsuna-chan?” He growled huskily into her ear, his tongue lightly tracing the sensitive shell. She gasped and dug her fingers into his shoulders as heat suddenly sizzled down her body, gathering at the apex of her thighs.  

“I asked you a question, sweet girl. If you don't answer me, then you might not get what you came here for.” he threatened, nipping at her earlobe, and sucking at the healing bite mark at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

“Ahh… you. Just you. ” Tsunade stammered, moaning softly as his lips traveled southward down her neck and across her collarbone.

“Then far be it for me to deny you anything you need.” His eyes met hers before he leaned in to kiss each of her lips, so very slowly. He paused to suck at her bottom lip, biting gently. A myriad of electric shocks ran straight through her core, and she was grateful that he was holding her weight. If she had been standing, she would have surely gone weak at the knees.

“You see, I _need_ as well.” Orochimaru purred. He shifted against her slightly, and she could feel him already hard and hot against her inner thigh. He kissed her before she could respond, and she was instantly overwhelmed by the demanding press of his lips. His tongue slid against hers and she responded with matching fervor, tangling her fingers into his wet hair as he ravaged her mouth. One of his hands slipped between their bodies, and a low sound rumbled in his throat when he found her already swollen and slick with excitement.

His hands moved to grip her buttocks, angling her sheath against his rigid length and groaning softly as he pushed inside the heat of her body. The snake user moved at an agonizingly slow pace and Tsunade whined, tightening her legs around his waist, trying to force him deeper, but he kept his grip, even pulling out slightly, tormenting her with shallow strokes. The smooth, wide tip of his cock entered her then retreated over and over again, teasing until she throbbed and ached with the need for completion.

“Please, Oro! Finish it. I need all of you…” she begged, her eyes frantic.

“Oh, you mean like this?” he teased, smoothly plunging into her, impaling her as deeply as he was able. At that first full slide of his cock, she yelped, her walls immediately clenching around him, and he pulled out of her with an obscene wet sound.

“So sorry my lovely, we will both get what we need, but you won't be coming until I say so, and as I say so. And when it happens, I plan to wring pleasure out of you so many times that you won't be able to stand on your own.” His smile was devious and utterly confident, and Tsunade swallowed hard as her abdomen clenched in response.

Orochimaru set her on her feet, hooking one of her knees over his left arm, testing the limits of her flexibility and finding her as delightfully pliable as expected for a kunoichi of her caliber. His mouth was hot on her skin, and he bent to suck at each of her hardened pink nipples, gently grazing the sensitive peaks with the points of his fang-like canines, and forcing the tiniest of cries from her throat. The fingers of his other hand swept down her body, burying themselves between her legs, carefully curling and twisting inside her, pushing hard against the upper wall of her feminine passage. His thumb firmly circled her swollen clit, assaulting her with exquisite sensation both inside and out.  

Tsunade panted as the familiar heat began to coil between her legs, increasing with every shift of his hand,  and threatening to throw her over the pinnacle at any moment. Her control wavered as his fingertips hooked against that spot behind her pubic bone, and he used the muscles of his arm to work her hard. Countless moments passed, and she began to shake with the effort of holding herself back. She opened her mouth to beg, and he smiled.

“Now.” Orochimaru ordered before she could speak, his eyes fixed on hers.

The command had barely left his lips when Tsunade cried out raggedly, and the heat of climax boiled over her in a violent rush that seized her body in spasms of intense pleasure. Torrents of hot liquid spilled over his palm as her body clamped hard against his fingers. He worked her through her climax, but when it ended his movements did not stop, they only increased, forcing her past her release and towards another.

“And again.” He crooned against her ear, before crouching to take her left nipple between his lips, flicking it with his tongue.

Tsunade’s moans became shrieks as another orgasm tore through her body, and Orochimaru grinned fiendishly, finally stilling his fingers and cupping her gently until the tremors subsided. He held her securely as she sagged against the shower wall, looking up at him incredulously, not sure whether she should be angry or impressed.

The snake user smirked, giving her an arrogant chuckle and kissing her breathless lips. He found her responses to be endlessly adorable and he wanted more of them. He took her hand in his and guided it down to brush his still-erect member, closing her fingers over him, and pumping gently. Orochimaru lifted her slightly, nudging her entrance, and Tsunade moaned, arching against him as he filled her with one full push of his hips, her sensitive nerve endings flaring in response to the slide of his body. He groaned softly, unable to withhold his own reaction to the glorious sensation of sinking into the hot velvet clutch of her womanhood. For a moment he simply held her, savoring the feel of her stretched tight around his cock, still trembling and clenching with the aftershocks of her last peak.

Orochimaru had barely managed to conceal the absolute delight that gripped him the minute she entered the room. When she opened the curtain, her eyes had been so mischievous that he could not resist giving her a bit of a surprise. After the previous evening’s activities in his kitchen, he believed a bit of delicious vengeance was in order, but now his plan was beginning to backfire. She felt unbearably good, and he wanted nothing more than to simply lose himself in her sweet body and quickly give them both what they wanted. Then his own natural inclination toward stubbornness kicked in, and he steeled himself, knowing that the end result would be all the more fulfilling if he could just hold back.

Tsunade wrapped her legs around him, trying to leverage her weight and take control, but he held her hips still, rocking into her at an even pace, each stroke sinking him deep enough to press against her cervix. She was already so close to her crisis that it was nearly torture to play along with his little game, but she loved how confidently he directed her pleasure, and she wanted it to continue.

Orochimaru was flushed and breathing hard, and he clenched his teeth as he steadily increased the speed and force of his thrusts. He growled, watching the rhythmic movement jostle her voluptuous body, forcing her breasts to bounce ever so slightly. Tsunade cried out, feeling her nipples pulse as orgasm drew ever closer and her restraint slowly began to break.

“Please, Oro!” she gasped, desperately clinging to as much control as she could muster. He slowed, drawing out the next few strokes, dragging himself in and out of her, and watching the sight of his body stretching hers open. Then he leaned in close, pressing his forehead against hers and looking into her barely focused eyes.

“You may,” he rasped, pulling nearly all the way out of her and shoving back in, swiftly sheathing himself to the hilt. Instantly, she pulsed around him, her body constricting in waves. Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders, drawing blood as she yelled, completely overtaken by inexplicably sharp explosions of fiery sensation that shot through her femininity and reverberated throughout every inch of her body.

When the waves subsided, and the tension eased from her muscles, the dark haired Sannin picked up his pace again, with the motions rapidly becoming more labored on his part. Tsunade felt boneless in his arms, unable to do more than just hold on as he moved, stoking the flames of her desire once more, bit by slow bit. It felt wonderful, but she did not think he would be able to bring her again. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, feeling weak, her energy spent.

“I don't think I can Oro, not again…” she mumbled against his hot skin.

“Yes Tsu, you will. With me. Come with me.” he murmured, dropping kisses on her cheek and jawline. He slipped his hand between them, his long fingers drawing feather-light circles around her engorged clit. He kissed her passionately, plunging his tongue past her lips as his hips pistoned deeper and harder between her thighs. He urged her on, gently, but firmly, and the upward climb toward completion continued regardless of her protests. A few minutes later, his voice echoed hers in a rough cry, sounding through the steamy air of the bathroom as they met climax together.

In the bedroom, Jiraiya smirked. _Good for you, Orochi,_ he thought to himself, as he rose to go start some tea and surprise them with breakfast.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jiraiya hummed to himself as he cut pieces of fluffy rolled omelet and ladled out bowls of soup and rice. The iron tea kettle and matching cups sat ready at the table, since he had a feeling the other two would soon emerge from the bedroom, in need of a restorative. He set out the dishes of food, adding them to the existing spread of cut fruit, bacon, and buttery pancakes, which he had prepared in the event that one of them wanted something a little less traditional.

Breakfast was the only thing he had ever bothered learning how to cook well, since in the past it was almost always impressive to the ladies who had taken up his company, at least, those who actually decided to stay the night. It was the only thing his mother had ever truly taught him in the kitchen. He had the distinct feeling that he would no longer be offering such things to anyone other than Orochimaru and Tsunade in the future, but he was completely at peace with that prospect. In fact, it delighted him. Together, they would create what all of them had been lacking for years -- family. Sure, it would be far from the status quo, and likely never accepted as fitting and proper, but they were entitled to some semblance of happiness, especially amidst the violence that hung in the shadows during their every waking hour. Kami help anyone who dared to tear them apart.

The toad sage was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of two pairs of footsteps entering the dining room.

“Jiraiya - what is all this?” Orochimaru’s eyes swept over the table, landing on the white haired man with open warmth. He wore his sleeping yukata, but his hair was still damp, and his cheeks lightly flushed. He had the confident bearing of a man who was well satisfied and very much at ease, and the significance of this was not lost on Jiraiya.

“Oh, you know, a little breakfast.” Jiraiya announced. “Good morning to you too.”

“Good morning,” Tsunade said softly, brightening as she surveyed the table. “Are those pancakes?”

“Of course they are, Princess.” he replied with a bright smile.

Tsunade walked toward him, slipping arms around his waist, and he embraced her firmly, stooping low to kiss her forehead. Her wet hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore a faded violet blue yukata that was several sizes too big for her frame. He recognized it as one of Orochimaru’s, and the color suited her well. Her skin seemed to glow with inert joy, and he could not remember her ever looking quite as lovely as she did there in the bright morning light of the sunny kitchen. He released her and moved to greet the snake user.

“You see, I figured you two might have worked up a bit of an appetite…” he said obtusely, with a grin, slightly mussing the other man’s damp ebony hair.

The fading blush immediately bloomed brighter across Orochimaru’s cheeks, and he opened his mouth to spout an indignant retort, but he held it back, replacing it with a long-suffering sigh instead. Jiraiya’s grin broadened and he took the smaller man in his arms, kissing him quickly and whispering in his ear.

“I hope you know that you worked me up so much last night that I have half a mind to bend you right over this table and have you for breakfast instead of the food.”

Orochimaru cheeks blazed and he drew in a sharp breath both at the statement and at Jiraiya’s arms tightening around his body. But the toad sage released him and steered him towards his seat at the table.

“You should probably eat before it gets cold. I know how much you hate that.” Jiraiya said, with a teasing lilt to his voice.

By the time the men sat down, Tsunade had already started loading pancakes onto a plate and was drowning them in syrup. She took a bite and groaned happily, rolling her eyes back in sheer enjoyment. Both men stared at her, realizing the noises that she made sounded almost exactly the same as those she made during activities that required far less clothing.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that? These are delicious. You should have some.” Her face was a picture of innocent confusion, and Jiraiya chuckled loudly.

Orochimaru laughed softly as he sat down and poured tea for himself, and immediately both Tsunade and Jiraiya diverted their attention to him, desperate to witness every moment. Seeing their dark haired lover _laughing_ and so unguarded was a very rare thing indeed, and the two locked eyes from across the table, smiling in an unspoken agreement. Both would do almost anything to keep him so happy and at peace.

Jiraiya piled pieces of rolled omelet on Orochimaru’s plate, and uncovered the bowl of rice in front of him.

“Why not have some real food, Oro? I know it's your favorite.” the toad sage insisted, gesturing to the plate before reaching for his own bowl of miso soup.

“I suppose I will, since you went to all of the trouble of putting this together.” Orochimaru picked up a piece of the omelet in his chopsticks and ate it with unusual gusto. Jiraiya uncovered the soup and steam wafted through the air, spreading its savory aroma while he picked up a spoon.

One second passed, then two, and then Tsunade turned visibly green and rose abruptly, running in the direction of the bathroom down the hall. The men could hear the distinct sound of retching from afar, and Jiraiya closed the lid over the soup, taking it back to the kitchen to stow in the refrigerator.

“Looks we won't be having soup for a while.” he said, filling a glass of water and heading towards the bathroom. Orochimaru rose and rifled through a cabinet, pulling out a small jar of candied ginger, and setting it next to her plate. He did not know how long her sudden bout of morning sickness would last, but he had read somewhere that ginger might help soothe and settle the affliction as it occurred.

Tsunade returned several minutes later, ill-tempered yet somehow still eager for her syrup soaked pancakes, and all three finally settled at the table, attempting to enjoy their breakfast together.

A sharp tapping noise startled them all, and the muted coo of a carrier pigeon sounded from behind the glass of the window. The bird rapped its beak against the metal window frame until Orochimaru opened the window and took the slip of paper from its leg. He was quiet as he unrolled the message and scanned over its contents.

“We have been summoned for a private audience with the council and the Hokage in an hour’s time.” he said flatly. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and Tsunade sighed. There were only two possible reasons that they would be summoned, especially while on sanctioned leave. Either a major threat to the village had arisen, and an emergency covert mission requiring the council’s approval was about to be assigned to them, or the little Utatane medic had wasted no time in relaying the latest juicy hospital gossip to her aunt. Tsunade was betting on the latter.

The trio quickly finished their breakfast and dispersed to dress for the day, each of them careful to wear civilian clothing, since appearing in any official capacity would put them at odds with the Hokage’s orders and at risk of being called out for insubordination. They speedily made their way to the administration building, where one of the Chuunin secretaries led them to the audience chamber where the Hokage and his council held meetings with the village’s Jounin forces.

It was a large room, and empty but for those seated in places of authority on the dais at the front of the room: the Hokage himself, and councilors Utatane Koharu, and Mitokado Homura. There were three flat cushions lined side by side below the dais. One by one, the teammates took a knee behind their respective cushions, heads bowed in respect until they were acknowledged by their former teacher, and could move to a more comfortable sitting position

“Be at ease,” Hiruzen stated calmly, as the Sannin seated themselves. “I suspect you all may know why you have been called here this morning.”

“Indeed, Lord Third. Judging by the choice of the formal audience chamber versus the office, I surmise that this is not related to a mission or martial need. One can only presume that it is related to our return yesterday and Tsunade’s subsequent visit to the hospital.” Orochimaru asserted in a courteous manner, his face the same stone mask of civility he often employed when he was uneasy.

“Since it is too much to hope that kunoichi of the Leaf might have the reassurance and confidentiality of doctor-patient privilege, I am certain that my condition is now well known to everyone in this room. Yes, I am seven weeks pregnant, likely due to a failure of the contraceptive seals in standard use with the kunoichi of the village.” Tsunade added in an aggrieved tone.

“One might wonder why such news was not provided during your debrief upon returning to the village. This certainly should have been divulged with haste, as pregnancy renders you completely unable to serve.” Koharu interjected. “There is also the question of your change in residence and what bearing that might play in light of your condition.”

“With all due respect, Lady Koharu, at the time of our debrief, my potential pregnancy was a mere suspicion that I wanted to confirm as truth before I began announcing it to the world. I am also on involuntary furlough and was not to return to active duty for another three weeks, thus I desired to meet with the Hokage on my own to discuss the matter privately.” Tsunade replied indignantly. “Your niece robbed me of the opportunity to address this situation properly. Furthermore, where I live is of little consequence to this council so long as I remain in the village, and your assertion that my change in residence is related to my condition is overstepping the bounds of propriety.”

“As is the pregnant Senju heiress residing with her two male teammates mere weeks after the death of her fiance.” Koharu shot back.

Tsunade glowered at the older woman, her chakra beginning to flare. Someone’s throat cleared, and she remembered where she was and the precautions she now needed to take. She gritted her teeth, quelling the surge of power, all the while wishing she could challenge Koharu outright.

“Ladies, let us not get carried away with sensitive personal matters. So long as discretion is held and laws remain unbroken, it matters not a whit what our shinobi do in their private lives. The only reason this pregnancy is a topic for concern at this level is that it removes Tsunade from service, though other reports indicate that post-traumatic stress and hemophobia have done that anyway.” Homura cut in, stopping mid-thought as the Hokage signaled for his silence and began to speak.

“All three of you are currently on leave, but Orochimaru and Jiraiya will return to full active duty in three weeks’ time. We have chosen another Jounin to work alongside you during Tsunade’s confinement: Hatake Sakumo. He is a genius in his own right, and well matched to your skill level. Hatake should be able to keep up with you in all respects, and I expect great things of you as a team. With the discussion of peace treaties underway, we need our strongest and most skilled shinobi ready to step in and react should things turn sour once more between the nations. Are there any concerns with the team adjustment?” Hiruzen looked at each of his former students in turn.

“None, Lord Third. Hatake is more than capable.” Jiraiya said without hesitation. Hatake Sakumo was a year or two older than they were, and his abilities as a captain were well known. It would not be a hardship to work alongside him. Orochimaru simply nodded in agreement.

As he observed the Sannin, the Hokage’s suspicions from the previous day were now further affirmed, what with the look that broke across Orochimaru’s masked expression at Koharu’s accusation, and the way that both men sat ready to defend Tsunade at any moment. Their wary expressions did not look familial in nature, like brothers simply set to defend a sister’s honor. Both men looked ready to defend a lover. Orochimaru simply agreeing with Jiraiya was a surprise as well since the two were always at odds with one another, almost as a point of pride.

Given the added element of both Tsunade and Jiraiya moving into Orochimaru’s family home, Hiruzen was fairly certain that there was the possibility of a burgeoning romance between his three former students. Such attachments were not unheard of, though none were spoken of publicly. With all that the Sannin had shouldered in their young lives, he could not begrudge them whatever fulfillment they might be able to find for themselves in private. Nevertheless, if this development injured their abilities as shinobi, then it was a simple thing to reassign mission squads.

“Tsunade, it is thought that in spite of the clear restrictions to your use of jutsu, you might be interested in considering a position as a researcher among a group investigating the newest poisons in use, for the purpose of formulating their respective antidotes. Some extremely lethal samples have been gathered from skirmishes with Suna in particular, and your expertise would be welcome. In addition, there are clearly shortcomings with the standard contraceptive seals that our kunoichi are using, and this bears further research that is already underway. I would ask that you consider lending your knowledge to these teams when your furlough comes to an end. This is a suggestion, not a requirement, and the position would be suspended upon the birth of your child. Think on it, and we may meet privately to discuss your decision. With that, this meeting is adjourned. You are all dismissed.” Hiruzen removed his hat and sat back in his chair.

Homura finished scrawling his notes and Koharu rose to step down from her chair on the dais. The Sannin each stood and began to make their way to the door of the audience chamber.

“Tsunade - may I have a word with you?” Koharu called. Tsunade stopped in her tracks and motioned for the men to meet her in the hallway.

“Yes, Lady Koharu?” she said politely, approaching the older woman.

“You know, there is no reason why a young, unmarried woman such as yourself should have to put her career and abilities on hold due to an accidental pregnancy. There is nothing ignoble with acknowledging when one is simply not ready to become a parent. You should consider your options. From one kunoichi to another, I ask that you think on it carefully before you make a mistake you are not prepared for. Good day to you.” Koharu turned, and walked to the exit leading to the administrative offices.

Tsunade face flooded with heat and her muscles coiled with restrained anger as she closed her eyes and counted the passing of several seconds before finally willing herself to exit the chamber. Both men looked at her quizzically, and she sighed, feeling even more distraught as she relayed the conversation to them.

“Lady Koharu thought she might be able to convince me to get an abortion. ‘From one kunoichi to another,’ she said. I am so mad right now that I could tear these walls down. And worst of all, I actually considered it for a moment. What if she’s right, what if it’s a mistake?” Tsunade said, holding back angry tears, while focusing on the bricks that made up the wall, desperate to hold back an emotional breakdown.

“Princess, you know that is your choice alone. We can’t influence you. Just remember, whatever the case may be, we are here.” Jiraiya squeezed her shoulder slightly.

“Do not second guess yourself because that old spinster wants you to follow her example. You are strong willed and capable of anything you set your mind and heart to. We are both prepared to support you, and the child.” Orochimaru whispered, his arms crossed in front of him, desperate to touch her, but unwilling to do so in public.

“I can’t terminate Dan’s baby. I can’t. But I might be a terrible mother. What if I ruin her, or him?” she said adamantly.

“Now, now, I don’t think that’s a true possibility at all. But how about this? We just take things as they come, one day at a time. Don’t worry about tomorrow, just trust that we will get through each day. Together.” Jiraiya winked at her.

Tsunade rubbed at her eyes, and laughed dryly. “How is it that you always know what to say to make things better?”

“It’s a gift. Sometimes.” he looked at her sheepishly. “Now enough of this - we’re technically on vacation. How ‘bout we go get some tea and dango?”

“Ooh, dango sounds amazing right now… and anmitsu?” Tsunade looked at both men hopefully. Orochimaru wrinkled his nose in distaste but assented.

  
“Whatever you would like, dear Princess.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this one, lots of personal issues at home kept me distracted, and then I had some difficulty really getting what I wanted into this chapter. I'm not very happy with it, but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. 
> 
> I will be grouping this work with the prequel as a series, but in case you have not had a chance to read "Solacements," it can be found here http://archiveofourown.org/works/8362252


	6. Through Chaos As it Swirls

That first morning of their involuntary “vacation” was mostly spent in a halfhearted attempt at leisure, as the Sannin explored the commercial district until snow began to fall more heavily, sticking along the ground and eaves of the buildings. The tea house owner had been delighted to serve Konoha’s Legendary Sannin, and he plied them with more complimentary sweets than even Tsunade could possibly want, sending her home with a box of the leftovers. 

It was strange to be home, especially with the added knowledge that it was not just the customary brief rest between missions. Forced leave often led to restless ninja more than it promoted work-life balance. One day in, and both Orochimaru and Jiraiya already seemed to thrum with the need to do  _ something _ , to train or spar at the very least. They were used to the constant tumult and action of active shinobi life, of constant danger, adrenaline highs, and the thrill of successful missions. Being inactive was a difficult adjustment for any Jounin in their prime, and the same was true for both men.

There were certainly other tasks at hand, such as moving the remainder of Tsunade’s belongings out of her apartment, but neither Orochimaru nor Jiraiya had brought it up, and she was not in the mood to suggest going there. After the morning's emotional toils, she had no desire to navigate the amount of distress that clearing the apartment might bring her. 

As they walked past the neat row of artisanal shops, the wind began to pick up, cold and biting, and the men fussed over Tsunade as surreptitiously as was possible. She appreciated their sentiments, but the cold had never been an issue for her, and any more overt attention from either man would likely draw more attention from the villagers who were out and about at that time. She was already concerned about just how much information had been filtering through the grapevine regarding her condition, and furthermore, how many rumors it sparked regarding her proximity to Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Undoubtedly, it was a discussion that the three of them would need to have, and soon.

Tsunade stopped at a vendor that sold woolen goods, no doubt making a killing on his wares thanks to the weather. She found a knitted scarf and hat in varicolored hues of autumn that caught her eye; gold, burnt oranges, and reds. The blonde kunoichi made a show of picking up both items for the sake of quelling her lovers' insistence that she stay warm. Her cloak had always been enough, but it was a small thing to reassure them. 

Impressed by the array of colors and the variety of the selection she found, Tsunade absently thumbed through a pile of folded items, when something in a soft sea green caught her eye. She pulled it from the stack, finding it to be a finely crafted baby blanket in a texture that for some reason she could not stop touching. Without a second thought, she added it to the other items she selected, handing the shopkeeper the appropriate amount of ryo for payment.

To her horror, the shopkeeper winked at her knowingly, and wrapped the blanket in paper and secured it with twine. Tsunade put on the hat and scarf, gesturing to both items as she met back up with the men.

“Let’s head back, I’m sure the powers that be will have a field day with my choice of purchases.” she muttered.

“If you guys don’t mind, I think we should stop at my place first, it’s on the way,” Jiraiya suggested. “I don’t have that much left to bring over.”

Tsunade nodded gently. Might as well get one thing crossed off the list. Jiraiya had lived in the same apartment since they were children, a tiny two-bedroom in one of the older housing complexes reserved for single Jounin, or those with small families. She had not been there in years, and when they arrived, she was surprised to see that very little had changed in the years since his mother’s passing.

The toad sage grew up as an only child in continuance of a sort of legacy that ran through his family line, consisting of several generations of strong kunoichi who gave their all to the village, never marrying, but each raising daughters who continued the tradition up until Jiraiya’s birth. He was the first male child born to their line in four generations. 

Wanderlust ran in their blood and espionage came naturally to them. Missions often sent them throughout the five nations for undercover work, seduction missions, and general information gathering. Sometimes missions resulted in the furthering of the family line. Jiraiya’s own mother had been the unexpected souvenir of an extended assignment in Kumogakure, inheriting the unruly white hair and bronzed skin of her father, an unwitting Cloud ninja who did not survive the First Shinobi War.

Jiraiya did not know much about his own father, but his mother insisted that he had been conceived in love, not on a mission, and that the man had been a skilled shinobi that she was certain her son would surpass one day. As Jiraiya grew older, he suspected that the man who fathered him was likely married, or of higher rank, and his mother was protecting his father from being exposed. 

Yet Jiraiya was never left to truly feel the absence of another parent. He was the apple of his mother’s eye, and she strove to ensure that he knew it. He inherited her hair, her multiple chakra affinities, and her raucous sense of humor. She doted on his team whenever she could, and Tsunade remembered her smiles and her generous nature fondly. 

His mother had been confirmed as killed in action when they were all around twelve years old, and Jiraiya, though deeply saddened, refused to cry openly. His mother had died an honorable death and he would not mourn the fact that she gave her life for the greater good. When his teammates came to him and each tried to lend him some comfort in their own ways, he smiled with tear-filled eyes and advised them that his mother taught him that a true ninja endures, and though he missed her terribly, he would be able to endure her loss and come out stronger for it in the end. Tsunade would always admire the fortitude he held in the face of tragedy.

The apartment was small, but spotlessly clean. Jiraiya disappeared into the bedroom and returned a few minutes later with a large duffel bag and a couple of sturdy boxes. One contained books and a couple of storage scrolls, the other held seemingly random items that Jiraiya picked up as he saw them. He took the few framed pictures from the wall and a houseplant from the window, carefully placing them in one of the boxes. Orochimaru reached for the other, and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t think we just came here to watch, now do you?” the snake user stated plainly. 

“Well, thank you then,” the toad sage said, scratching his head. “I’m thinking I can handle closing this place out at the end of the month, everything’s already paid for ‘til then.” 

Tsunade moved to try and lend some help as well, but both men immediately swiped the items out of her reach. She looked at them both, aghast, and they just shrugged.

“We don’t doubt your ability, but you are supposed to be taking it easy, Princess. The sweets and that parcel are plenty for you to carry right now.” Orochimaru scolded with a slight quirk of his lips. Tsunade rolled her eyes, but complied nonetheless.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was nearing noon as they approached the house, and Orochimaru’s eyes narrowed in scrutiny and thinly veiled anger. The seals set around the property and his own acute senses gave him the indication that someone had visited the house while they were gone, and it did not sit well with him in the slightest. When they arrived at the front door, there was a dark green scroll dangling from the doorknob, with Tsunade’s name stenciled on it in neat gilt script.

Orochimaru picked up the scroll and examined it carefully. Once he was satisfied, he looked to Tsunade.

“It is plain paper and expensive ink, no hidden seals or traps that I can sense.”

“Open it.” she said warily. He broke the wax seal and unrolled the paper. His eyes grew wide as he scanned the contents and then they flashed bright with anger. 

“What is it, Oro?” 

“It is a message from Shimura Danzou,” Orochimaru’s voice seethed with quiet fury. “He apologizes for his absence from the council meeting this morning. He says that he is aware of your ‘predicament’ and would like to discuss an alternate option with you, one akin to adoption, but with the village’s best interests in mind.”

“Burn it.” Tsunade declared.

“Really, Princess?” Jiraiya asked. “Shouldn’t you at least be polite and see what he wants?”

“You heard me. Burn it. I am done with the council trying to assume control over what I do with my body, and now what I do with my baby. I am keeping this child. I am not just going to dispose of it because it would be more convenient for everyone else.”

“As you wish, my lady.”

Jiraiya set down the items he had been carrying and ran through a simple series of hand seals, calling fire to the lantern hanging near the door. He took the scroll from her hands, rolled it back up, and set it alight. He placed the burning scroll in an empty stone flowerpot nearby, and Tsunade watched it burn down to crumbling ashes. She bent and blew the ashes away to scatter in the wind.

“A bit dramatic, but effective, I suppose.” Orochimaru mused to himself, opening the door and slipping inside. He placed the box he had carried on the step leading out of the genkan, and removed his sandals. The others followed suit, trailing behind him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at both of them.

“There are some matters that I need to attend to, so I will be in the study for a few hours. I would prefer not to be disturbed, but if I am needed, you know where to find me.”

“Matters to attend to, eh? What’s so pressing?” Jiraiya queried.

“If you must know, I had been working on decoding a manuscript from the archives regarding some of the theories behind fuuinjutsu techniques used by the Uzumaki clan. The cipher has been especially challenging...”

“Aw, Orochi. There’s plenty of time to do that another day. Why not have some fun?”

“To me, that  _ is _ fun.” Orochimaru snapped. “And the sooner I decode, the sooner I can practice. So, again, you know where to find me.” With a toss of silky midnight hair over one shoulder, he stalked gracefully down the hallway and into the study, closing the door behind him.

“Well then, I guess the ice prince finally needs some time alone. Want to help me unpack, Tsu?” Jiraiya looked to her with a smile, and she assented, for some reason unable to resist him.

Tsunade attempted to assist him, but it seemed as though “help” actually meant watch and keep him company as he emptied the boxes and a few of the scrolls, without knowing exactly how he wanted to arrange any of it.

“So, while you were sleeping last night, Oro and I had a chat. I hope this is not jumping the gun too much, Princess, but the one thing we could agree on was that we want you to consider eventually letting us go public with with at least one side of our little triad.” Jiraiya said as he continued to unpack, storing weapons and various books. “That way when the baby comes, one of us might eventually be able to adopt him or her legally, and the kid would have the benefits that come along with having two parents, if something happens to one of us in the future. We’re shinobi, obviously the likelihood is high. You and the child would have access to an additional pension and assets that the village would otherwise absorb. I’m sorry if we are getting ahead of ourselves, I know this is all happening way faster than it should. All we ask is that you consider the possibility. No choice has to be made anytime soon.”

Tsunade was speechless, not because they were being presumptuous, but because of the amount of devotion associated with his words. They both already wanted her to consider letting one of them to be the legal parent of the baby so that its future would be secure, tying them to her and the child indefinitely.

“Are you sure that is something you would really want to do?” she asked softly.

“I love you, Tsunade. I would do anything to ensure your safety and happiness, and this child is a part of you. I’m sure regardless of whether I play dad or not, I will love it as well. As for Oro, you would need to ask him, but his actions usually speak louder than he ever does verbally, and from what I know, he would not hesitate to move hell or high water for either of us if we asked him to.” 

“I will consider it.” Tsunade whispered.

“That’s all we ask, love.” Jiraiya’s dark eyes were solemn as he moved to sit beside Tsunade on the narrow bed. She did not resist him when he pulled her close and held her gently, breathing in her scent. She was so soft and warm, and her hair and skin smelled like Orochimaru, of lavender, green tea, and fragrant herbs. Memories of that scent and the three of them entwined flashed through his head, taking his mind straight to the gutter, and sending a flicker of heat pulsing through his body. 

He chuckled at how quickly his own thoughts turned against him, and Tsunade turned to look at him, wondering what exactly he found so amusing. When their eyes met, she saw the flare of desire in his gaze and raised her eyebrows. Jiraiya started to release her, but she leaned into him instead, tracing the tightness of his jaw with her finger, before pressing her lips against his in a soft, languid kiss. 

He made a faint sound of surprise in the back of his throat, tightening his arms around her and deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue past her lips and rubbing it lightly against her own. Tsunade sighed as warmth trickled through her body in answer, and Jiraiya guided her back to lie down on the bed. They stayed exactly that way for long minutes, lazily caressing and exploring as if they were teenagers simply reveling in the discovery of each other. Every other time they had been together had been wrought with urgency and feverish passion, but this was different. The atmosphere was peaceful and sweet, every movement indolent and unhurried.

She lost herself in his kiss and his touch, gentle and reverent. His fingers moved over her body so delicately, as if she were something fragile and he was afraid that his big hands might break her if he was not careful. Jiraiya loosened her top, and placed soft, wet kisses along her neck and clavicle, parting the fabric to bare more of her fair, creamy flesh. She had not bound her breasts that morning, and he growled at the sight of her, dipping his head to take one of her nipples between his lips. He flicked his tongue along the tender peak, gently sucking it to hardness, pulling hoarse moans from her throat as she wove her fingers into the thick locks of his white hair. Tsunade pulled the leather cord tying his hair back so that she could feel the soft spill of it across her skin, and she luxuriated in the feel of being surrounded by his presence. She felt safe and at peace, enveloped in a glowing warmth that she could feel radiating throughout every part of her body.

Jiraiya lifted her forward to push the fabric away from her shoulders, setting her kimono top aside. Tsunade tugged at the edge of his shirt in answer, and he grinned, untying the obi and tossing it away, before tugging his mesh undershirt off to join it on the floor. She pushed him back toward the foot of the bed to lean back on his elbows, and his eyes widened as she treated him to the same wandering caresses of her lips and tongue. Tsunade took her time, playing with every slope of muscle and the jagged imperfections of his scars. She learned that nibbling a certain spot just above his collarbone made his back bow and his hips tremble. His nipples were incredibly sensitive, and when she licked down the defined lines of his abdominals, Jiraiya tensed hard and fought back a fit of highly undignified giggles.  

Tsunade slipped a hand beneath the loose waist of his pants, and he went silent when her fingers traced the shape of his obvious erection. His dark eyes flashed with heat, closing as she tugged the fabric down his hips, and freed his length, wrapping her fingers around his rigid flesh. Jiraiya’s cheeks flushed and he gasped as she caressed him gently, skimming her thumb across the sensitive head. Tsunade shifted slowly down his body, ghosting her lips across his hip bones. He groaned as her bare breasts brushed over his aching erection, and she felt him pulse against her, as if he were growing harder from that brush of her skin alone. She positioned herself between his legs, and he tried to sit up. 

“Tsuna, it's okay, you don't have to do that.” he said in a strangled voice. The truth was, Jiraiya knew that he would likely lose control the second he was inside her hot little mouth, and he did not want this to go so fast. It was no use to dissuade her though, because as soon as the words had left his mouth, she shoved him back down and her reddened lips closed around the wide tip of his member. Tsunade dipped low, taking him deeply into the wet cavern of her mouth, moving slowly, and pumping her hand around the part of his length that she could not fit past her lips.

Jiraiya threw his head back and groaned loudly as she added gentle suction to her assault on his senses, whirling the tip of her tongue around him between deep strokes that sent him further down her throat. Her mouth was hot and heavenly as it slicked up and down his flesh, and one of his hands moved to rest on the nape of her neck almost of its own accord. His fingers tightened in her hair as she hummed against him, and suddenly he could swear there was the tingle of chakra flicking up the underside of his cock. He looked at her, his mouth agape, caught between a cry and a yell, and she smirked around his body, sustaining his torment until his hips jerked in time with her movements. 

After a few more passes of her sweet mouth practically swallowing his cock, he went rigid above her, as sensation licked up the base of his spine and through his pelvis, nearly toppling him over the edge. Jiraiya tried to pull away from her once more, but she remained stubbornly in place until his vision went white, and he was suddenly drowning beneath a deluge of intense pleasure, crying out her name in a rough, deep groan. His hand remained firmly pressed against the back of her neck as he came, and Tsunade swallowed each hot burst of his essence as it spilled down her throat. When his crisis subsided, Jiraiya released her and she let him slip from her mouth, moving to hover over him on her hands and knees. He opened one eye, then both, and laughed.

“Gods, Princess, that was incredible... and incredibly foolish.” he said, catching her around the waist and pushing her backward. “You know you always get what you give, right?”

Jiraiya kissed her hungrily as he reversed their positions, and somehow managed to remove the rest of their clothing in the process. He took his time licking and teasing his way down her body once more, leaving her breathless and making her beg. Tsunade did not fight him when he finally pressed her knees back and apart, exposing the folds of her sex and finding her almost dripping with arousal. 

“You look so wet and wanting, Princess. Maybe I can help you with that.” he purred, rubbing his fingertips along her soaked pink flesh, gently tracing the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden at the apex of her femininity. He leaned forward and played his tongue along the edges of her nether lips before spreading her wide and tracing over her clit in hot circles. His lips and tongue closed over the swollen nub, and Tsunade moaned and keened as scorching waves of pleasure began to rise from the throbbing wetness between her legs. One finger slipped deep inside her, thrusting once before being joined by a second. 

His tongue flicked, his lips sucked, and his fingers played, using his knowledge of her body to bring her as quickly and intensely as he could. She could feel the burn of her pleasure mounting, until she was gasping against his touch, her hips thrusting against his mouth and hand as he teased her inside and out. He angled his fingers against that magical spot on the upper wall of her feminine passage, and pressed firmly there while simultaneously surrounding her clit with the heat of his mouth. Seconds later, she wailed loudly as she crested, her body constricting hard against the penetration of his fingers, spilling liquid heat across his palm and the lower part of his face.  

Jiraiya grinned, licking his lips and wiping his chin with his discarded shirt. He was already hard again, but as he moved back up over her, he grew serious as one of his hands skimmed lightly over her belly.

“I know this may sound silly, since we have already...but what if we get too carried away? Will it hurt the baby?”

“It won't. You would have to hurt me pretty badly for anything to affect it. Don't worry about that.” she whispered, reaching up to run one finger across his lips. 

“Really dobe, what a question.” said a familiar voice from the doorway. 

“Better to ask than risk harm. Thought you had _matters_  to attend to?” Jiraiya shot back, not bothering to look back at Orochimaru. 

“I heard a scream. And you left the door wide open.” Orochimaru smirked. “now, now, don't stop on my account. You two make quite the pretty picture.”

“At least stop lurking in the doorway. In or out?” Jiraiya turned his head and grinned at the surprise that was clearly written all over their raven haired lover's face at the invitation. 

Tsunade held a back a chuckle at their exchange. She could feel Jiraiya’s arousal still very hard against her hip and she knew that he wanted the other man to stay. 

Orochimaru felt conflicted. He did not originally intend to intrude on their time together; he had truly been startled in the middle of his work by what initially sounded like Tsunade in distress. When he found his lovers caught up in a lustful embrace, surrounded by Jiraiya’s halfway unpacked belongings and heedless of the fact that they had left the door open, he first found it amusing. He did not mean to continue watching them, but the sight heated his blood and he remained riveted to the spot nonetheless. Then Jiraiya had to go and ask that truly juvenile question, and he could no longer resist making his presence known. He wanted to stay, but he also did not want them to perceive his presence as based on jealousy or malicious intent, because he felt neither of those things.

“Come on, Oro. If you want to be with us, just admit it to yourself and get over here.” Jiraiya said, nuzzling Tsunade’s breast and looking back at him with a playful look in his dark eyes.

The snake user hesitantly glided into the room and sat perched near the head of the bed. His gaze fell first on Tsunade, and he carded his slender fingers through her flaxen hair. She shivered and turned her face, catching his hand in hers and pressing a soft kiss against his palm. Tsunade shifted so that her upper back rested against his lap, and Orochimaru exhaled, a wry little smile playing on his lips. His jewel-like eyes flicked up to look at Jiraiya from under sooty lashes, slightly coy and painfully beautiful.

Then strong fingers gripped him below the jaw, and Jiraiya’s mouth was on his in a kiss that was wholly overwhelming and almost punishing in its intensity. Licks of flame began to rush and flicker throughout Orochimaru’s body, forcing him to react physically, rendering him unable to remain a passive observer by any stretch of his imagination. He gasped as Jiraiya released him from his hold to scatter rough bites down the side of his pale throat, sucking hard and leaving lurid marks across his otherwise-flawless alabaster skin. Each sharp pain resulted in an answering throb low in his body, bringing him to full arousal just as the toad sage pulled away. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not done with you.” he said, eyeing the smaller man’s flushed cheeks and slightly tented garments. “But you had better not even so much as touch yourself until I say you can.”

Jiraiya immediately reverted his attention to Tsunade, who looked up at him with unabashed heat in her honey brown eyes. She loved watching her men together, and thus his moment with Orochimaru had been for her benefit just as much as it was for his own. Jiraiya brushed his lips across hers tenderly, resting more of his weight in the cradle of her hips, pressing his erection against the juncture of her thighs. Tsunade rolled her hips against him, sighing and fidgeting, trying to force him to move.

“Come on, Jiraiya, you tease...” she whined. “If you don’t move, I will make you regret it.”

“Oho, tough talk, my lovely! But, I suppose I could never deny you when you look at me like that...” he said, his voice growing huskier as he pressed his member against the enticingly wet heat of her core.

“Like what?” she squeaked as he angled himself against her, pushing gently past the opening of her body.

“Like you looked at those pancakes this morning.” he huffed, caught between a chuckle and a pleasured grunt as he sheathed himself inside her completely, pulling back once to repeat the motion.

Tsunade wanted to snap back at him with something witty, but she could only arch and moan at the stretch and slide of his body filling her deeply, then retreating to fill her again and again. The sweet, almost lazy indulgence of those earlier moments together were forgotten as he delved between her thighs with wild abandon, his lips feverishly nipping and tasting every bit of skin he could reach. Orochimaru joined in, muting her cries with fervent kisses, his hands wandering across her body and adding to the onslaught of sensation. 

Jiraiya worked her hard and deep, his member snugly rubbing and stimulating every part of her passage with each thrust. He slipped a hand between their bodies, his thumb pressed firmly over her swollen clit, increasing the buildup of pleasure until it was so extreme that she thought she might faint. But still it continued, until his lips closed over her breast, and one more well-timed caress over her clit sent her careening headlong over the edge of ecstasy. She dug her nails into his biceps as her body shuddered around him and bright stars exploded in her vision.

“You're so beautiful, Princess.” Jiraiya said in a throaty groan as he willed himself to hold back from following her in the downward tumble towards climax. Both men held her, dropping soft kisses along her flushed skin until she collapsed against the bedcovers, completely spent. Tsunade felt exhausted and boneless, and her overly sensitized flesh protested slightly, aching as Jiraiya withdrew, the endorphins already beginning to fade. She shifted to lie against the pillows, sleepily watching the men gaze at each other, as if coming to a silent agreement.

“Orochimaru, strip. Now.” Jiraiya’s deep voice was commanding and dominant, and Tsunade saw a slight shiver ripple through Orochimaru's form before he stood to disrobe. She was too tired to join them further, but she would gladly play the voyeur.

Jiraiya ran his fingers through Tsunade’s hair, and they both watched as Orochimaru slowly undressed. His haori fell to the floor first, followed by the fine fabric of the yukata he wore as it slipped off his shoulders almost theatrically. Shades of crimson bloomed along his delicate features, betraying his inherent shyness as he turned to unwind the twisted cloth of the fundoshi he wore, revealing his erection, swollen and glistening with the evidence of his arousal. 

Orochimaru stepped forward and climbed over Jiraiya’s lap, placing each knee beside the other man's hips to straddle his waist, his hands finding purchase on smooth, hard muscle. His mouth fell hungrily along the larger man’s throat, his sharp canines scraping across sensitive skin, and Jiraiya hissed, wrapping one hand in Orochimaru’s long black hair to yank him back hard, baring the curve of his slender neck. 

The snake user groaned softly at being forced into such a submissive position, gasping as the firm grip on his hair tightened by slow degrees. Jiraiya was quickly learning that a little bit of pain and power play seemed to help Orochimaru get out of his own head and come undone, and he planned to use that discovery to its fullest extent. He leaned forward to murmur in the other man’s ear.

“I think not, beautiful. You were such a tease last night that I believe a little bit of punishment may be in order.”

The ebony-haired man opened his mouth to give a petulant reply when Jiraiya nipped at his lower lip and neck hard, increasing the tension on his hair until the snake user trembled in his lap, thrumming with unspoken need. Jiraiya used the leverage he had on Orochimaru’s hair to pull him in for a rough, deep kiss that quickly morphed into a frenzy of tangled tongues and mingled breath.

Orochimaru loathed feeling as though he was giving up control to anyone, but in moments like these it was as if the warmth of those strong hands playing along his skin, and the rich timbre of Jiraiya’s voice flipped a switch in his psyche, and things that would have otherwise seemed degrading to him only served to heighten the level of his desire. He bucked against Jiraiya’s lap, wanting to feel the slide of his aching flesh against the other man’s, and he slipped a hand between them to touch and tease. Jiraiya hissed against his lips, his calloused hands firmly grasping the snake user’s slender hips, angling him even closer. 

The sensation was electrifying, and they kissed and groped at each other until Jiraiya felt as though he was a hair’s breadth from simply ravaging the maddeningly beautiful man in his lap. Orochimaru could feel the ferocity of his lover’s desire mounting, and he pulled back, grabbing Jiraiya’s hand and closing his lips around two of his fingers, sucking sensually. 

The toad sage pulled his fingers from Orochimaru’s mouth, smearing wetness across his lips, as his other arm curled around the smaller man’s waist, holding him tight against his chest. Orochimaru flinched as Jiraiya’s free hand slid low between his buttocks to trace his opening, before sinking one finger deep inside him with little warning. The snake user moaned and tried to relax against the intrusion, crying out as his lover slowly prepared him, adding a second finger, then a third, opening his body more easily than before. Jiraiya withdrew and began to spit in his hand when Tsunade grabbed his wrist and showed him a small bottle of lube she had gotten out of his duffel bag while he and Oro were wrapped up in each other.

He swore at himself for the oversight, and she squeezed a liberal amount of slick into his palm, which he spread over his erection and around Orochimaru’s entrance, making the snake user quiver and gasp against him. The last thing he needed was for his lover to be hurt in a way he did not want. Jiraiya held himself steady as Orochimaru looked straight into his eyes and shifted up on his knees. The snake user began to lower himself onto his lover’s thick length, groaning and panting the whole way down, the tension of his efforts rippling through the finely wrought muscles of his chest and abdomen.

Pausing breathless, and willing his body to adjust quickly, Orochimaru finally seated himself against the other man’s hips, before beginning a sensual ride that harnessed all of the boneless grace he possessed. Jiraiya suddenly felt as though the tables were turned, and it was Orochimaru who now truly controlled their joining. The snake user was unbelievably hot and tight around him, and he battled the immediate impulse to come solely from the feel of his lover’s body gripping him so hard. Then there was the stunning view before him. Orochimaru’s pale features were stained crimson and his eyes squeezed shut as he wantonly worked himself over Jiraiya’s member, undulating in his lap, gasping as he moved up, and crying out with each shift down. His own arousal strained between them, and when he finally bit his lip and moved to stroke himself, Jiraiya beat him to it.

“I told you that you couldn’t touch yourself unless I said so, didn’t I?” Jiraiya growled as he roughly stroked his lover's length from root to tip, eliciting a plaintive moan from the other man's lips.

Then Orochimaru bared his teeth, hissing with an intake of breath, and flexing inner muscles in a way that nearly made Jiraiya see stars. The toad sage placed a hand around the back of his lover’s neck and kissed him ravenously, while his other hand spanned across the smaller man’s hip, grasping tightly enough to bruise. Orochimaru resumed the tantalizing pace he set before, each rock of his hips bringing them both ever closer to the brink of climax. He wound his arms around Jiraiya’s neck, gradually becoming unsteady, grinding against the larger man with every downward movement. He pressed desperate kisses upon upon the larger man’s lips, wet and messy, until both Jiraiya’s hands moved to hook under his lover’s upper thighs, dragging the snake user into a rough, fast ride, piercing him deeper and harder than before. 

Orochimaru felt like he had been set ablaze and one more errant touch would fully consume him in flames. Each plunge of Jiraiya’s body raked across the most sensitive places inside him, and he was helpless to hold back the otherwise embarrassing words and sounds that issued from his throat. Jiraiya’s hands gripped him hard, angling his hips up and back, before slamming him back down, pummeling that perfect place inside him until pleasure barreled over him with incredible force. He came with an unbridled yell, his hands seizing Jiraiya’s shoulders as he shuddered, spilling himself between their bodies, painting their skin with sticky jets of seed. The white haired man groaned, holding Orochimaru tightly as he gave himself over to his own climax in a scalding wave of heat. The snake user could feel each throb of Jiraiya’s body inside him as he came, and he whimpered, writhing against the toad sage’s chest, burying his face in the shock of soft white hair that had tumbled over his shoulder.

Jiraiya’s pulse beat wildly in his own ears as he leaned back against the wall, holding his dark haired lover close for a few moments. He traced Orochimaru's silken, sweaty skin with gentle fingers, rubbing along his spine until he felt the smaller man relax, nearly draping himself against Jiraiya's chest. When Orochimaru lifted his head, Jiraiya’s dark eyes were serious, looking at him as though what he saw before him was something utterly precious. Then the toad sage cupped his face in both his hands and kissed him, tenderly this time, unlike anything they had ever shared before.

Tsunade watched, captivated by the scene unfolding before her. Something subtly soft and gentle passed between her men, and the sweetness of it made her heart clench almost painfully. Their kiss came to an end and they both turned, looking at her. She moved to her knees beside them, lightly passing her fingers along each of their shoulders, until they pulled her into the circle of their arms, and her world became a blur of black and white, of warmth and gentle kisses. 

At some point, the trio untangled themselves from one another and moved to lie down together on the narrow bed, dozing in the afternoon light. Orochimaru lay curled against Tsunade’s chest and Jiraiya spooned against his back, with one burly arm thrown protectively around them both, his hand curled around Tsunade’s opposite wrist. 

It was as if an unspoken shift had occurred between them while they were unaware. Tsunade lay there listening to her lovers breathe, finally understanding the gravity that had been in Orochimaru's eyes the previous night when he saw her nestled in his bed with Jiraiya. Nothing between them would ever be the same again. They were bound together inexplicably, and perfectly - Love in three parts, woven so tightly that it was impossible to tell where one part began and another ended. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


After spending too much time bathing together and finally setting Jiraiya's room to rights, the men were hungry. Once Orochimaru showed her where everything was, Tsunade drove them out of the kitchen, insisting that they should let her do something useful for once. 

The refrigerator was relatively well stocked and Tsunade gathered ingredients to start a pot of curry, hoping that it would not trigger the same response that the miso had that morning. While the fragrant mixture bubbled on the stove, she added rice and water to the rice cooker, and boiled water for tea. Just as the kettle came to a boil, Orochimaru stormed past the kitchen, furiously cursing under his breath. Tsunade abandoned her task to trail after him, her eyes wide as he threw the front door open in a defensive stance, only to calm at the sight he saw at the edge of the property. 

Their former sensei approached, guiding a smaller figure who seemed apprehensive to be crossing onto Orochimaru's clan lands. It was Dan Kato’s young niece, Shizune, whom Tsunade had not seen since her uncle's memorial ceremony. The dark haired girl brightened and picked up her pace when she saw her almost-aunt join the snake user at the door.

“Apologies for the intrusion, Orochimaru. After the meeting this morning, I wished to speak with you three in private, and I came across Shizune on the way. I hope you do not mind.” Hiruzen said.

“No harm done, Sensei. I presume there are ANBU nearby?” Orochimaru asked, crossing his arms as he tried to relax his stance.

“They will remain unseen at the edges of the property. I face no danger in your home, and even if some strange occurrence caused it to be so, I am more than capable on my own, don't you think?”

Orochimaru merely nodded. One did not ascend to the role of Hokage without being capable of much more than that. Sarutobi Hiruzen may have been getting older, but ‘the Professor’ was still acknowledged as the most gifted ninja in the Land of Fire for good reason. 

Shizune rushed towards Tsunade and threw her arms around her in an affectionate hug. The girl was ten years old, and with the death of her uncle, she no longer had relatives in the village. She made genin at nine years of age, and already displayed budding talents for medical ninjutsu and some promise in identifying poisons. As a result, she spent time in the hospital as a junior aide, and Tsunade had a feeling that Shizune might have already caught wind of the rumors that seemed to be spreading by the hour.

“Tsuna-san, it's so good to see you!” she exclaimed, grinning widely.

“And you as well Shizune. Perhaps we should go inside? It's cold out here.” Tsunade suggested, keeping her voice even as she looked to Orochimaru for approval. He nodded, with one side of his mouth drawn up in an apologetic half smile.

He scanned Tsunade for any hint of distress, worried that she might be triggered to a debilitating state of grief once again with Shizune present to remind her of her uncle. But the blonde seemed fine, despite being latched onto by an overzealous ten year old. 

As they reentered the house, they encountered Jiraiya leaning against the wall of the hallway behind the genkan. He winked and greeted their visitors.

“Well hello, Sensei, what a surprise to see you again so soon. And who do we have here? Is that you, Shizune-chan?” Jiraiya put on his most charming smile as Shizune blushed beside Tsunade. “Good gracious you are growing up so fast! Gonna be a real looker someday.” 

“Why don’t we all get cozy in the living room? Would anyone like some tea?” Tsunade turned to go fetch the teapot from the kitchen, but Orochimaru blocked the doorway, pushing her gently in the direction of the sitting area.

“I will take it from here. Go and try to see why they’ve come.” he whispered.

Tsunade went to go sit with Jiraiya and their two unexpected guests, and was met with expectant expressions and awkward silence. Right as she was about to speak, Orochimaru arrived with a tray holding the teapot, cups, and some of the sweets from their visit to the tea house. He served each of them before sitting down between Hiruzen and Jiraiya and picking up his own teacup. 

“Now, I am sure you want to know why I have dropped in on you all unexpectedly, but first, Shizune has a few questions. It seems that some of our medics have been less than discreet regarding sensitive information.” Hiruzen stated plainly.

“Tsunade-san, I was told by some of the nurses that I am going to have a baby cousin soon. Is it true that you are with child? Will I really have a cousin, or…are you just having a baby?” Shizune asked quietly, looking at her teacup, and twiddling a dango stick between her fingers. She was a precocious child at ten, and Tsunade doubted she knew much about adult relationships or matters of fidelity, but the question seemed pretty clear.

“Yes Shizune-chan, you will have a cousin in about seven months. Dan gave me a baby before he left us, but I didn’t know until now.” Tsunade replied softly, her eyes growing slightly misty. She blinked, holding back tears. She did not want to cry again, especially in front of Shizune, because if she started, she was afraid she might not stop.

“Are - um - Jiraiya-san and Orochimaru-san taking care of you for my uncle? The - uh - way that he did?” Shizune’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. “The nurses also said that. I don't know why, but they found it amusing, and I didn’t like the tone they used when they said it.”

From across the table, Tsunade’s amber eyes flashed with outrage. What in the hell were the staff doing, bringing a ten year old child into any of this?

“It’s okay, Tsunade-san. If they are taking care of you, it means that you are safe and you have two more people who care for you, right?” Shizune’s sweet voice was sincere, and her dark eyes serious. 

“Yes, Shizune-chan. It means I am safe and cared for in many ways.” Tsunade responded, her voice slightly shaking. She could feel the Hokage’s shrewd eyes examining her as she spoke. 

“Then I am so happy! My uncle would have wanted you to be taken care of by people who love you, especially with a baby in your belly.” 

Shizune’s innocence and candor were a slight balm to the overwhelming doubts that plagued Tsunade’s mind, bubbling up unbidden whenever she was vulnerable. Shizune was too young to understand the implications surrounding what she said, but something about her words rang true. Dan loved life and valued his love of friends, family, and the village above all else. He would not have wanted Tsunade to shoulder all her burdens alone, fading away in grief. He had known she loved him deeply, and he would have wanted her to have love in her life even if he was gone. 

“I think you are probably right, Shizune-chan.” Tsunade replied, looking askance at the men, who had focused all their attention on her. 

“Tsuna-san, I know it's a long time from now, but may I be with you for the birth? Utatane-san has never let me be present for one before.”

“I think it could be arranged, but we have a while until we need to plan for that.” Tsunade couldn't help but smile gently at the girl. 

“Shizune-chan, Tsunade tells me you have a talent for poisons, is that correct?” Orochimaru interrupted quietly. 

Shizune’s eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. “I passed a Chuunin-level test at the academy last month. Yamanaka-san might even let me visit their clan’s greenhouse soon to learn more about the rarer plants.”

“I have a few books in my family's private collection that you might find interesting. You won't find them in the library or archives. Would you like to take a look?”

“OH! Yes, may I?” The dark haired girl brightened, looking at Tsunade and Hiruzen. Both nodded. 

“Of course. Knowledge must be shared. Come with me.” Orochimaru rose and led Shizune towards the study. She followed him respectfully, but her excitement was evident.

Hiruzen took a sip of tea and reached into his sleeve for his pipe and lighter. He flicked it on, but stopped when Jiraiya cleared his throat. 

“Uh, Sensei...probably not a good idea to smoke in here now.” the toad sage gestured in Tsunade’s direction. 

“Ah, right. My apologies, Tsunade. I am still becoming accustomed to the reality of your condition.” Hiruzen smiled disarmingly, tucking his hands into his sleeves. 

“As am I, Sensei. Believe me.” she huffed, and he chuckled in response. 

Orochimaru walked back into the room and took his seat once more. “Shizune-chan is settled with a stack of my mother's books. I do believe they may keep her occupied for a while.”

“Very good. That was a fantastic idea. Now, let's get down to business, shall we?” Hiruzen looked at each of his former students in turn. “While a necessary evil, the meeting this morning was not the ideal way to initially address our concerns. Unfortunately, you three are highly visible among your peers, and news is spreading in spite of further conversations had with those who initially shared the information.” 

He lowered his voice before he continued to speak.

“Would you like to tell me how long you three have been romantically involved?” 

All three pairs of their eyes went wide with incredulity, as if they were twelve years old again, just caught redhanded with empty shochu bottles and the level of drunkenness to match. 

“It's likely not as clear to anyone who does not know you three well, but I have noticed changes in your interactions since your return yesterday. It is only a matter of time until it becomes apparent elsewhere.”

“Sensei, I think I can speak for all three of us when I say I’m not really sure where to begin. In truth, there have been attachments between us for years. We were finally forced to acknowledge them, and we now want to be together. We don't expect anyone to understand.” Jiraiya said flatly, staring at his hands.

“Please know that I am not trying to cast judgment. Believe it or not, this is far from a unique situation. I have known several teams over the years that followed a similar path, and polyamorous arrangements are also not completely unprecedented among some of the clans.” Hiruzen remarked. “My only concerns lie with how this affects your ability to serve the village, the limitations of Tsunade’s pregnancy notwithstanding. So long as there is no change on that front, I wish you many joys together.”

“So we don’t have to hide?” Jiraiya queried, toying with a piece of daifuku.

“I would not necessarily put it that way. Discretion is still needed. Were you average Jounin or Chuunin, the populace at large would likely ignore any actions that might hint that anything was different about your relationship. However, you three are well known and popular among the villagers. You will tend to draw attention whenever you are together, and Tsunade’s pregnancy will become apparent as it advances. Have you given any thought as to how that will be addressed? People will always talk.” The Hokage sipped his tea.

“The child is Dan’s and will be known as his. In time, and with Tsunade’s consent, we are open to the possibility of one of us adopting the child, but that is ultimately Tsunade’s decision and not one we will ever force.” Orochimaru asserted.

“Well, if fate should favor that sort of decision, let’s just say that there are official ways to privately obtain guardianship for the both of you. These statutes are not widely known, but they exist, primarily to ensure clan survival and protection for the children of such unions. Granted, they were intended to apply to polygamous arrangements, but the wording is not specific enough to be a hindrance.” Hiruzen watched the wheels turn in Tsunade’s head, and smiled. “Nothing any of you should be focused on at the moment, but know that you have my support.”

“Thanks, Sensei. I wish the same could be said for the rest of the council. Lady Koharu openiy encouraged Tsunade to have an abortion, and Shimura Danzo wants her to meet with him to discuss giving up the child to some adoption project.” Jiraiya grumbled.

“Is that so? Well, they each have very strong opinions and feel justified in expressing them,” Hiruzen said, placing a fatherly hand on Tsunade’s shoulder, and she met his eyes. “but my dear, you must follow your will and your will alone. Your conscience will not steer you wrong.” 

“There is no longer a question of what I am doing, Sensei. I am keeping the child, and I won’t be swayed by anyone’s opinion. Whatever happens, Dan deserves the legacy that fate has decided to avail for him, and this child will be loved.” Tsunade said, tears breaking through her otherwise resolute expression. 

She continued, wiping her tears quickly. “I also refuse to be shamed. We have been through too much, carried too much in defense of this village. In public, we will not present a false front. We will be discreet, but I’m not pretending to be anything other than what we are. If people talk, let them. If they insinuate that we are romantically involved, let them. Eventually they will become desensitized, and the novelty will wear off.”

“If you are certain that this is what you want, just steer clear of making scenes in public and impacting the sense of order in the village. I know you are capable of this, but when emotions come into play and a woman’s honor is challenged, we men sometimes struggle with quelling our anger.” Hiruzen inclined his head in Jiraiya’s direction.

“Hey now, I will do my best, Sensei. There are plenty of ways to deal with insults that don’t involve fists.” Jiraiya said, his brow furrowed.

Orochimaru was suddenly on his feet just as two of the Hokage’s ANBU guards, wearing tiger and rabbit masks respectively, flickered into the room.

“Hokage-sama, there is news from the east gate. Two squads have returned from Sunagakure, all exhibiting the same kind of poisoning reported at the front. The medics--”

“Say no more. You three - think on what we’ve discussed. Please see young Shizune home if it gets too late. And Tsunade, do let me know if you want that job on the research team. We will talk again soon.” The Hokage donned his hat, and he and his guards were gone in a whirl of leaves.

The Sannin were quiet for a few moments, each calming the adrenaline coursing through their veins at the appearance of the two ANBU and the consequent departure of their former teacher. Surprisingly, Orochimaru was the first to break the silence.

“Tsunade, are you truly certain that you wish us to present ourselves in this way, neither affirming nor denying public opinion? Would it not be easier to publicly admit to a relationship with one of us, Jiraiya perhaps, and give the illusion of a normal courtship?” his voice shook with restrained emotion.

“No it would not, because I love you both. I do not want you to be forced to lurk in the shadows when you are an important part of the bond that lies between us. I don’t care what anyone thinks. If they want to consider me a whore, then so be it.”

“I could never abide anyone calling you such a thing.” Orochimaru hissed, clenching his fists.

“And I could never hide what we are all over again. We should have never set aside what we found together in Ame all those years ago. I was wrong in convincing you to deny what you felt and forcing you both to promise to forget it ever happened. I have too many regrets. The second chance to forge some happiness together won’t be one of them.” Tsunade took his hand, finding it cold. She tried to warm it between her own. “If Sensei is correct, this may not be as earth-shattering a scandal, as much as my just being pregnant  _ and  _ appearing to have 'moved on' so fast . Please don’t let anyone make us ashamed of who we are.”

Orochimaru looked at her cautiously, his golden eyes flinching slightly when she met his gaze head on, but he did not falter. He seemed conflicted, and extremely worried. Both sentiments were foreign in lieu of the arrogant face that the snake Sannin normally showed the world, but both Jiraiya and Tsunade knew all of his tells, and they were glaringly overt. He sighed and suddenly drew Tsunade into his arms.

“I won’t let that happen, Princess.” he whispered softly. “We will weather this together. I am just concerned that such adversity may wear on you more than you think and cause you harm. I am willing to do what must be done if it means you remain well.”

“Oy, teme. Remember how I said that there are more ways to deal with insults than just by using fists? I happen to be pretty good at gathering secrets. And secrets can always be divulged if someone with a pen is bold enough to reveal them.” Jiraiya smirked, moving in beside them. He tugged at a lock of Orochimaru’s hair, then brought it up to his own lips as if imparting a soft kiss. “Don’t let it worry you into a place where you go into self-deprivation mode and try to sacrifice your own feelings. I won’t abide  _ that. _ Also, let’s warm the curry back up. I’m starving.”

Jiraiya hastily stacked teacups and headed toward the kitchen, calling loudly in the direction of the study. “Hey Shizune-chan, have you worked up an appetite with all that reading?”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


By the time they had all finished their meal and Orochimaru had assisted Shizune in compiling notes from the volumes she had been reviewing, twilight was falling in the winter sky. Both men offered to walk the girl home, as it was quite a trek across the commercial and municipal districts to get to the apartments assigned to wards of the village. Though the ten year old was a feisty little kunoichi by nature, she was still a child, and she deserved to feel as though someone was looking out for her.

Jiraiya delighted her by carrying her on his shoulders and buying her candy on the way through the main road with its many shops, restaurants, and market stalls. Orochimaru walked beside them passively observing the nearby sights, with his hands tucked into his sleeves. The encroaching night was abuzz with villagers ending their days and off-duty shinobi seeking meals and entertainment for the evening. There was a slight flash of unease that flickered down his spine, but he chose to dismiss it as his general aversion to crowds, and continue on their way.

Once Shizune was home and securely behind the closed door of her little apartment, Jiraiya and Orochimaru made their way back across the village, taking a winding route through back alleyways, avoiding the main thoroughfare. 

“Oro, it's all going to be okay.” Jiraiya said quietly. 

“Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Because I can practically feel that mind of yours calculating and making a million contingency plans. Nevermind that there is so much tension in your bones that I could snap you with a flick of my fingers.”

“You could try.” The snake user growled, flashing sharp white teeth.

“Oh stop with the bravado. We're all apprehensive about how this is going to unfold. I am as worried about Tsunade as you are. I don't know that she is emotionally strong enough to weather all of this and her own grief, but I trust her. Besides, I've heard that motherhood makes even the most kittenish women into fierce lionesses when it comes to their families.”

“Is that what we really are right now? I would think it too soon to say that.”

“You know, for someone hailed as a genius of our generation, you are sometimes quite stupid.”

Orochimaru glared at his best friend for a moment, then gave a long-suffering sigh and rolled his eyes. “Then _enlighten_ me.”

“Families are not just based on blood or who has whose children. Ours is one we have chosen for ourselves. Completely unconventional, based on the bond between three misfit kids who have belonged to each other since we were genin. You know it's true.”

“Ah well… I… I suppose you are right.” Orochimaru said begrudgingly.

“Ooh say that again! I don’t think I have ever heard those words from you before.” Jiraiya grinned, stopping in his tracks and turning to face the smaller man. 

“You are completely insufferable.” Orochimaru muttered, blushing as the toad sage began to close the distance between them.

The snake user suddenly felt a sensation like icy fingers running down his spine and he immediately knew it was not his own nerves nor the increasing cold of the approaching night. He flicked his tongue through the air and there it was, the smell of hate, and a clear spike of killing intent.  

In the scant moment it took for two assailants to leap from a nearby rooftop, he had summoned twin serpents; beautiful, powerful mambas who were once sworn as summons to his father. Jiraiya immediately launched a volley of shuriken, throwing off the momentum of each attacker with their attempts to dodge, leaving a slight opening. The snakes, keenly perceptive to every change in temperature and movement, struck fiercely and swiftly wrapped their bodies around each protesting figure, immobilizing each of them.

“Do not kill, dear ones. We need them alive.” Orochimaru crooned, as the snakes injected just enough venom to render the men unconscious. Jiraiya immediately yanked back cloaks and masks, triggering an acutely eerie sense of deja vu for both Sannin. The captive attackers each wore a hitai-ate engraved with the Sunagakure emblem. 

The ANBU sentry on duty for the sector blinked into view, likely alerted by the flare of chakra that accompanied the snake summons. Within seconds, he was joined by two of his comrades.

“Please stand down, as you are both off duty at the order of the Hokage. Security levels have been raised at all gates and guardtowers, and a temporary curfew will go into effect shortly. We will take it from here, but you will be notified in the event that you are needed to assist. Thank you for your vigilance.” The ANBU made no indication of alarm or concern at the fact that the intruders were indeed shinobi from a rival nation, but both Orochimaru and Jiraiya knew that the information gathering would be best left to the specialists at T&I.

The snake Sannin dismissed the two serpents, and the ANBU squad quickly bound both foreign shinobi in chakra inhibiting cuffs and wire, before disappearing altogether. Orochimaru looked at Jiraiya with weary eyes.

“Let’s get back home.” he said softly.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had to take some liberties in the historical timeline, as Kishimoto left a lot of details out of the world-building aspect of the series, since a lot of it was simply created as the story progressed. There are a lot of holes and elements that do not make sense, so I pieced out a timeline that made sense based on key events and the ages of the characters involved. This may become more apparent in future chapters, or maybe not, it just makes me feel better to have some facts pinned down. 
> 
> One change that I did make altogether is Shizune's age, making her a bit older. In canon, she is about 2 years older than Kakashi and his classmates, but I have her closer to 10 years older - placing her in the same age group as Minato and Kushina, and the other parents of Naruto's generation. It was the only way to ensure she actually knew and had a relationship with her uncle, as based on my makeshift timeline she would have been a toddler if I kept her original age during the time in which the story takes place. Everything else is somewhat in line with canon.
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and feel free to leave a comment! I am always grateful to hear from you guys, as it really helps keep me going...writing can sometimes be quite a challenge, and feedback helps in many ways.


	7. Where There is Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sannin adjust to domestic life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to regicides and hebi-hime for their constant feedback and encouragement - it helps more than you know :)

Despite their immediate inclination to run straight to the Tower instead of home, Orochimaru and Jiraiya complied with the ANBU sentry’s instructions, rushing home to Tsunade, who was as confounded and alarmed at the developments as they were. The curfew alert had been transmitted across the village in the moments before they arrived, and they found the blonde kunoichi a nervous, twitchy wreck, barreling into the their arms as soon as they opened the door. It was unlike her to be so concerned, but they indulged her nonetheless, and in a few minutes, she calmed, asking rapid fire questions as if nothing had ever happened.

The deep seated need to protect and serve had been ingrained into each of them since early childhood, and being forcibly restrained from doing so left both Orochimaru and Jiraiya frustrated and ill at ease. They sat up late with Tsunade, huddled by the fireplace in the living room with a pile of blankets and pillows, hoping that some form of information would be availed to them soon. It did not make sense to keep two of the village’s most capable shinobi from fighting if attack was imminent.

For Tsunade, the circumstances brought back memories of their being very young children during a siege on the village by an organized group of rogue ninja in collaboration with Kirigakure. Martial law had been enacted, with all shinobi called to arms, and all civilians and young children ushered to the shelters built into the mountain behind the Hokage Rock. The young teammates managed to find each other in the commotion, and together, they had spent that night not knowing what might transpire, if their family members would return, or if the world might come crashing down upon them when they were at their most vulnerable, unable to help. Tsunade remembered that night vividly, but did not think it prudent to bring it up. Neither of her men needed an uneasy trip down memory lane.

Together, they counted the hours, waiting somewhat anxiously for news or another alert, but there was no further calamity or resulting summons to be had throughout the night. If anything, it was the quietest night they had experienced in the last few weeks, though sleep did not come easy, if at all. Orochimaru convinced Tsunade to let him place her under a gentle sleep genjutsu, since she was too riled to fall asleep, but exhausted nonetheless. Jiraiya sat awake, insistent on keeping watch until they had more information. Orochimaru, no stranger to going without sleep, kept him company, with strong tea and a stack of books to bide the time. 

By morning, the curfew had been lifted, and a Chuunin messenger had been sent to the house with a missive from the Hokage, providing the Sannin with details regarding the incident. They all knew that Sarutobi did not have to provide them with information, but he did so as a courtesy, given their involvement the night before, and the possibility that the men might be needed at some point. 

Diplomatic envoys were currently en route to Suna, to alert the Kazekage of the incident. During interrogation, the attackers from the previous night had claimed to have been given the assignment by unknown intermediaries promising a great deal of payment if they posed as Suna shinobi. The specialists at T&I had been able to glean indications that both men were missing-nin from the land of Water, but beyond that, nothing further. The men had both inflicted some form of suicide jutsu upon themselves and were no longer among the living. 

The security breach was likely the attempt of a third party to aggravate the already-strained truce that was being attempted between nations, and further investigation was under way. Tracker squads had been sent out to piece together the trail that the two men had taken, in hope of finding a path leading to the individual who had supplied them with Sunagakure uniforms and their ill-fated mission. Orochimaru and Jiraiya would be called upon only in a case of extreme need, and were instructed to stay off-duty in the meantime by order of the Hokage, until their sanctioned leave reached its scheduled end.

They had no choice but to sit back and bide their time until one of those two events occurred. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a week had passed, the trio began to settle into an easy routine that though very new, felt oddly natural, interspersed with affection and growing intimacy. The house became more like a home as they shared meals and found ways to pass the time, even beginning to pursue old hobbies they otherwise rarely touched, or in Orochimaru’s case, a multitude of intellectual pursuits that had been put on hold while they were deployed to war.

There was a small workshop in the cellar that he had converted into a makeshift laboratory some time ago, and as soon as Tsunade figured out where he was when he was not in the study, she joined him there on occasion, lending her own expertise where possible. Jiraiya wrote endlessly, putting the ideas for his planned novel into actual written words, filling page after page without fail.

The men sparred daily, and Tsunade itched to join them, but both were staunchly opposed to including her unless the activity was cleared by the doctor. She knew it wouldn’t be, as she could not mold chakra without impacting the child. Any spar would be solely taijutsu, and with such skilled opponents, the risk of injury was high. Spars at their level usually ended in contusions and broken bones. Sure they could hold back, but pulling punches and refraining from the use of advanced jutsu was not satisfying or particularly challenging for any of them. 

With Tsunade now unable to perform medical ninjutsu to heal them, it also meant that any injuries they sustained were left to Orochimaru’s rudimentary healing skills, as both men avoided the hospital at all costs. The snake user was not gentle in the application of chakra-based healing techniques, and Jiraiya complained loudly every time it was necessary, bemoaning his rotten luck and reminding Orochimaru that he was less than half the healer Tsunade was. Then an all too familiar exchange of insults often led to another testosterone charged spar and the cycle began anew, only now sometimes ending with adrenaline fueled kisses and rough groping.

It quickly became apparent that Tsunade and Jiraiya had no true need for their own bedrooms, as Orochimaru, once given the chance to become accustomed to a warm bed with willing, loving companions, was loathe to let go of such a luxury. One night, as they were retiring to their own separate rooms, he finally admitted, albeit shyly and vaguely, that he preferred that they continue to share his bed. Jiraiya and Tsunade happily complied, and as a result, he found the stark winter nights and cold mornings much easier to abide when enveloped in the body heat of his lovers. He still often wondered at the sheer joy of it as he watched them sleep in the pale light.

The snake Sannin would never consider himself a morning person, but he also refused to waste valuable time on sleep when he could be using it towards one or more of his research projects. Despite their being on leave, he was insistent that being off duty did not mean that they should let their mental and physical conditions fall to the wayside. Orochimaru adamantly maintained the training regimen he employed between missions, rising with the sun, running through a series of difficult katas, and meditating with one of his smaller summons twined around his body to hone his chakra control. He had never been as talented at manipulating chakra as Tsunade was, but he relentlessly pushed his limits, gaining ground every time. 

Disciplined as ever, his habits ensured that he was always the first one out of bed in the mornings, though whenever he finally returned, he was often followed into the bath by one of his bleary-eyed lovers, or both. But this morning, as he rose at daybreak, he was immediately tugged back into bed and pinned between Jiraiya and Tsunade. They pressed in on him from either side, and pulled the covers back up over all three of them.

“No...stay Oro...for Kami’s sake, why do you always leave so damned early?” the blonde kunoichi grumbled against the nape of his neck, twining an arm firmly around his waist. “You’re killing my comfiness.”

“You forget that our Princess always gets what she wants, and I’m inclined to agree. I know you have your precious routine, but couldn’t we just have a lazy morning together for once?” Jiraiya crooned, interspersing his words with kisses along the dark-haired man’s jawline and throat.

“If you’re not careful, you’re going to get soft with all this time off, being lazy.” Orochimaru said testily, going still between them. 

“Oh sweet lover, there is nothing about me that is soft. Especially right now.” Jiraiya tugged Orochimaru’s hips closer, aligning him against his now-obvious arousal. It didn't help that Jiraiya slept nude more often than not. This morning was not an exception.

“If we could promise to give you a  _ strenuous _ workout, would you stay? Pretty please?” 

Orochimaru swallowed hard, and tried to sit up, only to be held more securely by the both of them. There was a glint of devilish glee in his white haired lover's eyes, and it made gooseflesh ripple along Orochimaru’s arms and legs as Jiraiya leaned in to kiss him.

Jiraiya loved these moments the best. He was always delighted at how incredibly easy it was to tempt and fluster Orochimaru to a point where desire overrode his pride, and an almost innocent eagerness laced his responses. Every new experience they shared became a chance to get past his reticent exterior, and catch a forbidden glimpse of who the snake user was on a primal level. They would always be rivals in many respects, but Jiraiya was hopelessly in love. 

Discovering the depth of his own feelings for Orochimaru had been one of the greatest surprises of his life, and it made him realize that love extended far beyond gender, or so-called sexual orientation. Jiraiya had fallen for this arrogant, beautiful, infuriatingly brilliant and deceptively caring individual, and labels did nothing to alter their relationship. Now that all the cards were on the table and they were finally able to be together, Jiraiya found himself wanting to explore everything that could possibly lie between them. 

In many ways, it was different from what he felt for Tsunade, whom he had been enamored with since the very first time he saw her, when they were all of six years old. Jiraiya loved her madly, with the limitless wonder and innocence of feelings rooted in childhood dreams. Mutual lust might have been the driving force of their first joining, but his love for Orochimaru was one born of blood, sweat, and the efforts of a rivalry that in the end, served to bring out the best in each of them. Orochimaru was still his best friend, and the attraction between them was chemically explosive, and physically volatile, a constant challenge that made conquering his affections all the sweeter. With both of them near, and both of them truly his, Jiraiya felt more complete than he ever could have hoped, and he swore to himself that he would always strive to ensure that they knew it. Hell, he hadn’t even set foot near the women’s bath house since they returned to the village. It honestly hadn't even occurred to him until one of them teased him about it, and from his point of view that alone was a monumental shift in priorities.

Jiraiya nipped and sucked at the softness of Orochimaru's lips, trailing gentle bites down the pale skin of his slender throat. The smaller man shivered in Jiraiya's grasp, drawing in a deep breath when Tsunade simultaneously pressed the heat of her body against his back, weaving her legs with his. The toad sage looked at her over their lover’s shoulder, and she smiled, moving in closer, leaning up to unbutton her flannel pajama top. She allowed it to fall down her shoulders, baring her breasts, and the sight of her nipples tightening in the slight chill of the room. She slid one hand inside the front of Orochimaru's sleeping yukata, leaning over him, pushing the fabric away from his body. Tsunade brushed her lips down his cheek and the crook of his neck, laughing softly when he looked up at her with wide, hungry eyes.

When Jiraiya loosened his obi and tickled fingertips down the bare skin of his hipbones, the snake user finally relinquished any pretense of resisting their advances. Orochimaru wanted them just as much as they seemed to want him, and after the constant encouragement of his lovers, he was able to come to terms with expressing those feelings openly, in his own way. 

The snake user’s previous struggles with tempering his repressed carnal hungers had all but disappeared, partly by virtue of the fact that with a lot of free time together over the last few days, those hungers were indulged, and often. At this point, there were few locations in the house that had not been the setting for a variety of libidinous activities between any combination of the three of them. It was as though they could not get enough of each other, like newlyweds, making love whenever the mood struck one of them or the other, wherever they happened to be. The previous morning, Jiraiya had even made good on a former threat to bend Orochimaru over the table and have him instead of breakfast. Then later, both men made advances on Tsunade as she washed dishes after dinner, taking her on the floor and kitchen counter in quick succession. 

Whenever Jiraiya and Tsunade joined forces in focusing their attentions on Orochimaru, it was absolutely devastating to his senses, and his rational mind seemed to deteriorate as soon as their hands were on his body. Normally with Tsunade alone, he relished exerting control over her, but for some reason Jiraiya's presence often negated his will to take charge when they were all together. 

“So pretty… and so warm.” Tsunade murmured, kissing down the silken skin of his bare chest, shrugging off the sleeves of her open pajama top as she shifted to straddle his waist. 

“She’s right. You feel so good, Oro…” Jiraiya’s deep voice thrummed against his skin as he cuddled beside him, taking his earlobe between his teeth, and making the smaller man groan softly. The toad sage released him with another kiss, then pulled away, moving in behind Tsunade.

The kunoichi was in an especially feisty mood, fiercely pinning down Orochimaru’s forearms, and biting her way down his abdomen and back up again. He growled and jerked, glaring at her with the promise of vengeance, but her gaze leveled him as she ground down with her hips, pressing against the firmness of his awakening erection. She had only worn panties beneath the oversized pajama top, and the only thing separating their bodies was an increasingly damp scrap of bright pink cotton.

It did not take much to stir Tsunade to arousal, what with her evolving body chemistry and the amorous attentions of not one, but two young men in their prime. She knew that she instigated just as many of their encounters as her men did, but with them so near it was difficult to refrain from basking in the delight of their touch. With each new day together, it was as though she was encapsulated in a warm little bubble of domestic bliss, where everything was different, yet still the same. It was a healing, dreamlike perfection that she hoped would last, and it made her entertain thoughts of a future she had never considered before.

Orochimaru watched her expression as he leaned up on his elbows to torment her in turn, gently molding his hands around her breasts, and running his tongue along the peaks of her nipples, mindful of how tender they were as of late. She moaned softly, hissing a quick breath through her teeth, and he knew the contact was already toeing the line between perfect and too much. Jiraiya's hands slid down her waist, tugging her panties low, before simply tearing them away from her body, and tossing them off the bed.

“Mmm.. hey I liked those!” she complained, smacking Jiraiya on the arm. 

“I'll buy you more, I promise.” he purred against her ear, his hand slipping down over her hip and cupping her heat. “You know you love it.”

“Dammit, Jiraiya--”

Her grumbling became a breathy sigh as he pressed his palm firmly between her legs, and set himself to nibbling across the back of her neck and shoulders, until she arched back against him. After a few moments, he leisurely slid his hands back up to circle her belly and she turned to kiss him. Tsunade could feel Jiraiya’s smile against her lips, right before he pulled away, shifting behind her to trail more kisses down her spine.

Tsunade leaned down to flick her tongue across Orochimaru's lips, and he parted them for her, lifting a hand to hold her close, his long fingers gripping her flaxen hair as he deepened the kiss. He did not think he would ever tire of the taste of her mouth, or the uncanny heat of Jiraiya’s skin pressed against his own. He could feel Jiraiya’s hands trailing down his legs as Tsunade leaned into him with a sigh, rolling her hips against his, with no barrier between them this time. He gasped, and she kissed him again, harder this time, her tongue twining with his as she curved her hips against him, moaning at the sweet, slick friction. 

Orochimaru was very close to simply grabbing her hips and sinking home inside her when he realized he wanted something else first. He tugged Tsunade’s hips forward, until her knees rested at either side of his head, settling her in an enticing position above his mouth. Tsunade braced herself against the carved wooden headboard, keening as he slid his tongue up and down the full length of her slit, dipping inside her before flicking back up over her clit in gentle circles. She mewled softly, then louder as he buried two fingers inside her, expertly caressing and teasing, setting off sparks of pleasure throughout her body. 

He was lost in the taste of her when Jiraiya's rough hands stroked and curled around his own thighs, moving higher to cup his buttocks, squeezing the toned flesh every so slightly. Hot lips scattered burning kisses along his own belly and hips, and Orochimaru gasped sharply as his cock was suddenly enveloped by a fiery wet heat moving over him rhythmically, up and down. The soft flyaway tresses of Jiraiya’s hair brushed his skin with every stroke, and he was rocked with the urge to spend himself immediately. He never imagined that the white haired man would be so eager to pleasure him orally, as it was one line they had not yet fully crossed with one another, oddly enough. Whatever Jiraiya lacked in experience he made up for with sheer enthusiasm and the knowledge of a man’s body, and the snake user groaned, overcome by sensation. 

“So close, Oro…” Tsunade whined at Orochimaru’s stillness beneath her and he resumed his task, though his breathing was labored, and his body extremely distracted. 

He tried to maintain enough control so as to bring her swiftly to climax, desperate to fend off his own pleasure in favor of ushering in hers. Then a nimble tongue swirled around the tip of him, gripping his hips hard before swallowing deep, and he nearly lost himself again. He panted against Tsunade's tender flesh, but luckily the last few desperate flicks and drags of his tongue were enough to bring her over the edge. Tsunade jerked and arched, crying out her pleasure while simultaneously trying not to smother her lover, before finally shifting to lie down at his side. Once she realized what Jiraiya was doing, she nearly choked at the sight. 

Orochimaru propped himself up on his elbows and looked down, immediately met by Jiraiya’s sly gaze as the white haired man's reddened lips spread over his rigid length, sucking and teasing. Orochimaru fell back, moaning wantonly as one tanned hand slid up the pale skin of his abdomen and chest, caressing him until the muscles of his midsection quivered and jumped with the effort of holding himself back. Tsunade’s eyes were wide as she goggled at the view, unable to tear herself away, until, like all good things, her entertainment reached an explosive end. 

Jiraiya wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled up over the both of them, a self-indulgent smirk on his face.

“Oh dear, I do think it is time to get moving. We do have a lot to do today.”  he said grandly.

Both Tsunade and Orochimaru looked at him incredulously, it was still obvious that he had not taken his pleasure yet.

“What?” he asked playfully.

“You’re still…” Tsunade very clearly let her eyes drift down his body and back up again.

“Oh I’ll be fine. Just remember… later.” He winked, hopping out of bed, leaving his lovers to wonder what he meant.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tsunade yawned as she started some ginger tea in the kitchen. She found it kept her morning sickness at bay, so long as no one decided to prepare anything with miso, cod roe, or cabbage. Each new meal they shared was a potential lesson for all of them in what she could tolerate. She craved sweets like nothing else, but the men drew the line at allowing her to eat nothing but ice cream for breakfast. She looked in the direction of the bedroom. They were still getting dressed, and what they did not know would not hurt them. She pulled a hidden cache of mochi ice cream out of the freezer and popped a piece into her mouth, just as a deft hand snatched the box from her grasp. 

“If this happens again, I'm telling your grandmother.” Orochimaru scolded, one elegant eyebrow raised.

Lady Mito was getting on in age, and there was talk that soon the Kyuubi would need to be transferred from her to a certain child chosen to be the next jinchuuriki, but she was still holding strong. She was aware of Tsunade’s pregnancy, but not the new arrangement between her granddaughter and her teammates. Tsunade planned to visit her grandmother later that day while the men cleared her old apartment. She needed to come clean with her grandmother, before Lady Mito heard taller tales about her granddaughter’s romantic exploits from someone else.

“Don’t laugh. I'm not kidding with you. This is not nutrition.” He placed the box back in the freezer and crossed his arms, his stern expression daring her to argue.

“But the baby likes it. You know, I've read that cravings during pregnancy point to nutritional deficits in the mother. The baby needs ice cream, Orochi. You're depriving it.” Tsunade pouted as he narrowed his eyes at her, not quite sure if she was serious or joking. 

“Provide me with the research and supporting documentation, and I will gladly fetch you all of the tooth rotting garbage your heart desires. Otherwise, I am going to see to it that you eat something more nourishing than frozen cream and obscene amounts of sugar.” 

“Hmm, you know what would be really fun, Tsuna? I could always surprise you one morning, and tie up Oro in pretty silk ropes and turn him into an ice cream sundae for you.” Jiraiya grinned widely as Orochimaru shuddered in horror. 

“Try it and I will make it so you can never eat that disgusting slop ever again.” the snake user hissed. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade laughed as he scowled.

“I can see it now, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and cherries…” Jiraiya continued, casting a faraway glance above their heads and waving a hand through the air.

“Gods, that sounds delicious.” Tsunade licked her lips. “Maybe some caramel too?”

“Oh shut up. Both of you.” Orochimaru grumbled, pulling out a pan and utensils to start breakfast. He sighed, and Jiraiya slipped his arms around the smaller man's waist, feeling him bristle like an angry cat. 

“Oro, you know we're just teasing. Even if the prospects are incredibly appetizing, we would never do anything to you that you truly didn't want. Now get out, I'm cooking today.” Jiraiya steered Orochimaru out of the kitchen, then Tsunade once she had poured tea for herself.

“Shit, we're out of eggs and that fancy bread Tsuna likes. Any other requests?” Jiraiya called from the kitchen. 

“I can go to the market quickly.” Orochimaru offered, going into the bedroom to to grab a scarf and his haori.

“Wait, me too! It's sunny today.” Tsunade swept toward the genkan and began to bundle up. It had been snowy and gray all week, and after a week of ‘taking it easy’ per doctor’s orders, she was going stir crazy.

“Might want to get some milk too while you're at it.” Jiraiya suggested.

“Okay, yup. Milk, bread, eggs, cookies and ice cream. Got it. Anything else?”

“Nah, just try to be quick about it? And no more cookies and ice cream.”

“I make no promises.” the blonde peeked into the kitchen and winked as Orochimaru tugged her toward the door. Jiraiya blew kisses, then turned to start some soup, chicken based this time. After two miso disasters, he had learned his lesson.

The cold was biting, but the sky was bright and clear. Tsunade felt the warm kiss of sunshine upon her cheeks and she smiled at the simple delight. Little by little, she found herself slightly able to breathe again. Years of conflicting emotions had been settled, and she no longer felt as if she was harboring a dark secret that she had to keep for the rest of her life, under the pretense that it was forgotten. She was able to smile now in spite of the challenges still to come, to laugh, to feel. 

Dan’s passing was a truly devastating blow that would mark her for the rest of her life, and a part of her heart would always be his. He had been her refuge and she had planned a life with him. Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru knew and accepted this as fact, certain that her feelings would never change. Tsunade was fiercely loyal to those that she loved, and that steadfast devotion was something that they both cherished about her, and would never wish to see altered. 

She sometimes woke in the night confused, thinking for a split second that Dan was at her side, only to be immediately reminded he was gone, feeling the wound of his loss torn open once more, raw and aching. Both men usually woke at the tiniest sound of her distress, and they drew her into the warmth of their arms, gradually coaxing her back to repose. 

When morning came, the pain in her heart was less, and she found ways to divert it, but she still felt it rear its ugly head whenever she was alone. She was reminded whenever she stopped to actually take note of the slight changes in her body, when morning sickness flared up, or when her breasts were sore. Dan had left her with a part of him, and now it was up to her to ensure that it flourished in his absence. One thing was already certain - their child would not lack for love.

Tsunade walked beside Orochimaru, close enough that their hands brushed, but with no other visible contact. He radiated an air of stillness, of calm that always reminded her of his summons, cool and calculating, hiding the turbulent thoughts of the mind. But one of the corners of his mouth quirked into a tiny half smile as their fingers brushed, and it took a great deal of effort for Tsunade to resist simply taking his hand in her own. He carried a cloth bag for their purchases in his other hand, always the conscientious one, anticipating needs before they arose. As she spent more time with him in private, that quality was evident in everything he touched. No one would ever look at the snake user and see a thoughtful, caring man, but he was meticulous in all that he did for her, and for Jiraiya. In his own manner, his kindnesses went above and beyond what he was called to do, even if he never saw it in that way.

The market was fairly busy, full of civilians and shinobi alike. Orochimaru picked up a basket and headed to the corner where the dairy items were housed, with Tsunade following close behind. The snake user was long used to the wary stares that often came his way, as he was always a reminder of the ‘other’ among the villagers. He knew that before he was born, his parents and the small contingent of their clan had also garnered such reactions when there were more of them, and he often wondered why. He was well aware of his own shortcomings when dealing with people in general, but while deadly in their own right, neither of his parents had the same sort of reputation. Yet they were looked upon with caution and fear nonetheless. Perhaps it was the dark bite of their peculiar chakra or merely the serpentine characteristics that marked each of them in some way, he never knew. 

It was as though no one could ever be at peace in the presence of a snake. 

Orochimaru was utterly incensed as he watched those cautious gazes now fall upon Tsunade beside him, in either curiosity or judgment. He restrained both his expressions and his chakra signature as she took it in stride, pretending not to notice. He quickly gathered the items they had come for, and paid accordingly, heading back to the house as quickly as they could. 

As they passed through the commercial district, they rounded the leatherworker’s stall to take a shortcut when they came face to face with Hatake Sakumo and his wife, Tsukiko. The latter was a picture of radiant motherhood, at least six months gone with child from what Tsunade could tell. Sakumo had a protective hand at the small of her back, though his wife was no frail woman. Tsukiko was a swordsmistress with talents that even Orochimaru respected. She had been in the same academy class as the Sannin, though they had all fallen out of true contact over the course of their adolescent years, and then even moreso with the war.

“Good morning! What a surprise to run into you two here!” The silver haired Jounin grinned cheerfully. Sakumo, one of the elite, otherwise known as Konoha’s White Fang, was also an incorrigible goofball rivaling even Jiraiya when it came to the sheer amount of joyous levity he brought into his interactions with others, especially when he was off duty. Tsunade found him charming and enjoyable to be around. As with most of their comrades, Orochimaru feigned annoyance most of the time.

“Hello Tsunade, Orochimaru.” Tsukiko said quietly. 

The dark haired kunoichi was the polar opposite of her gregarious and generally affable husband. Taciturn and serious, she often cut an imposing figure to her subordinates, and her students when she served as sensei to a genin team. That she had fallen pregnant during one of the most violent points of the war struck Tsunade as odd, given the fact that she knew the other woman had led several squads of her own. Like Tsunade, Tsukiko was now forced into civilianship due to pregnancy during a time when it seemed she was needed most on the battlefield, which suffice it to say, was not generally a time when most high ranking, able kunoichi would choose to start a family. 

Tsunade made a mental note to get a head start on looking into the seals that were being used officially by Leaf kunoichi for contraception. She also wondered at the official byline for maintaining birth rates during times of war. With the amount of casualties rendered over the last few years, she wondered exactly how the village elders were planning to offset the losses.

“Tsunade, what do you think?”

A light pressure at her elbow brought Tsunade out of the trance of her thoughts, and she blushed with embarrassment as she quickly realized her gaze had been focused on the other woman’s middle. Orochimaru’s hand slipped back to his side.

“I’m sorry, I must have spaced out for a moment there. What do I think about…” she trailed off.

“Attending a little party we are hosting after the Rinne Festival. The festivities are minimal in the village this year, but many of our comrades have made it home, and we figured it a nice time to come together to celebrate new beginnings.” Sakumo slipped an arm around his wife, placing a hand over the swell of her belly. 

“I think we should be able to make it. We’re still on leave for another two weeks.” Tsunade replied, looking at Orochimaru, who as usual, appeared utterly disinterested. 

“Yes! I know. Not to be hasty or anything, but I am kind of looking forward to teaming with two of the Sannin.” Sakumo said, grinning goodnaturedly. 

“So then, you know…” 

“That extenuating circumstances have taken you off the missions roster? Yeah. We’re a little  _ familiar  _ with how that goes.” Sakumo grimaced as Tsukiko immediately elbowed him.

“She does not have to talk about it. Tsunade, pay him no mind.” Tsukiko looked apologetic, her dark blue eyes softening as she looked at Tsunade. 

“No, it’s alright. Rumors spread fast, and I might as well be getting used to it.” Tsunade said dryly.

“Tsunade, we really should be going now.” Orochimaru stated, gesturing to the food.

“Yes, we should. It was a pleasure to see you both, I will be looking forward to your gathering.” Tsunade smiled, and allowed Orochimaru to lead her away from the market.

They arrived at the house quickly, and when they did, Jiraiya met them at the door, tapping his foot like an impatient housewife. 

“About damn time! What took so long?” he teased, taking the shopping bag from Orochimaru and wandering back to the kitchen.

“Oh not much, we just ran into your new teammate and his very pregnant wife. They invited us to their Rinne Festival gathering.”

“Is that so? How very interesting. Tsukiko too, huh? There must be something in the water.” Jiraiya mused, cracking and whisking eggs and milk in a bowl. Tsunade leaned against the counter.

“Not funny. Though I found it interesting as well. She has never struck me as the maternal type, and the timing is peculiar. You know, I think we should go to the party.” Tsunade said with a smile. Orochimaru grimaced. 

“How is that in any way a good idea?” he protested quietly. 

“I was thinking it might be a nice attempt at being social, and testing out how people react to our being together in public as more than teammates. Besides, you guys have to work with Sakumo soon anyway. Perhaps you should build a little rapport?” Tsunade suggested.

“I’m not sure that necessarily involves carousing at a party full of inebriated Jounin.” 

“You say that as if it were a bad thing. Do you have any idea how much I miss sake? Pick up the slack for me.”

“As a general rule, I do not get drunk.” 

“Yes, yes, we know. You would do nothing to put your superior intellect at risk, especially in public.” Jiraiya chimed in.

“I would give almost anything to see you get drunk for once. At least tipsy.” Tsunade mused.

“That’s a dangerous offer, Princess. What makes you so sure I won’t accept? On my own terms, of course.” Orochimaru smirked.

“OH YES, please do! What kind of terms, though?” she asked brightly. The snake user leaned in close, his long fingers brushing her hair back from her face, as his lips drew close to her ear.

“I’ll think about it… and let you know.” he whispered, the warm puff of his breath tickling over her skin, before he darted away to set the table. Tsunade stood still for a moment, waiting for the sudden flush in her cheeks to subside. For someone as socially inept as he often was, she was astonished at how he had seemingly mastered casual flirtation and seduction with little effort. Perhaps it was only because she was the target.

They hurried through breakfast, eager to get through the appointed tasks of the day. Tsunade’s landlord had sent her a series of impatient messages, eager to rent out her apartment to new tenants, and thus, she needed to clear it out, and quickly. Unwilling to watch her weather another emotional breakdown, the men suggested that she use the time to visit her grandmother while they emptied the apartment. They planned to stow most of her (and Dan’s) belongings in carefully labeled storage scrolls, which Tsunade could then unpack whenever she felt like she was ready. 

The apartment was several blocks from the Senju complex, but both men insisted on walking Tsunade there first, in spite of her protests. The sprawling homestead with its gardens and courtyards had been built by her grandfather when the first coalition of clans initially settled in the valley they called home. Her grandmother lived there with a small staff, and an apprentice, a Nara girl who also served as her companion. Tsunade was surprised when it was her grandmother and not the apprentice who opened the door.

“Hello my dears!” Mito’s crinkled blue eyes were bright as she smiled and moved to embrace her granddaughter and Jiraiya in quick succession, kissing their cheeks. 

She quirked an eyebrow at Orochimaru, who nodded slightly and allowed her to draw him in for a gentle hug. Mito was long familiar with Orochimaru's quirks about being touched by most people, and she always asked his permission in some way before assuming her affections were welcome. She had known the boys since they were babies, having mentored and worked closely with their mothers on many occasions in years past. Mito practically adopted both boys as her own grandchildren once they were teamed with Tsunade as genin. 

“How sweet of you to visit an old lady. Come in, come in.” she beckoned them into the entryway.

“Actually, Grandmother, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were dropping me off so that we can spend some time together. I hope you don’t mind.” Tsunade said.

“Of course not. Off with you then, boys. Do come back and have some tea later, though.” Mito winked at them. Jiraiya placed a hand on Tsunade’s shoulder and squeezed slightly, while Orochimaru glanced at her with a soft look in his eyes before they departed. 

“Sweet girl, just what have you gotten yourself into?” Mito said with a gentle smile, linking her arm with Tsunade’s as they walked into the house. 

“A number of things, Grandmother. Unless you mean something specific?” Tsunade helped her grandmother over to her favorite chair, and sat down beside her on the matching one that her grandfather used to favor.

“I saw the way those boys looked at you. Something is different. I have never seen Orochimaru show the words of his heart in his eyes quite like that.” 

Tsunade coughed. “It's complicated, but essentially, we are together. In exactly the way you are thinking and hinting at.”

“The three of you? Really. Well I suppose I should not be surprised.”  Mito chuckled.

“You shouldn't? Why not? I would think it the height of scandal. Surely I'll be the disgrace of the honorable Senju line.”

“Oh, what a disgrace indeed.” Mito’s laugh was like the tinkling of bells. Even in old age, her bearing was as elegant and noble as always, but those who knew her well were privy to her quick wit and broad (sometimes bawdy) sense of humor. She had been married to Hashirama after all, and though their household upheld the honor and dignity of their station, it also thrived on laughter.

“So how long has this been going on? Is it possible that one of them is the--”

“No. It started a long time ago. We had one night together when the war first broke out, then we promised to forget about it. Or rather, I made them promise.” Tsunade frowned. 

“Then you met Dan-kun, and would have married. And now?”

“I tried to run away, to get as far away from here as I could, and they found me. They had been sent out by Hiruzen-sensei to bring me back. Everything we had been pretending wasn’t between us was brought out into the open. We spent that night together, and I discovered the signs of my pregnancy the next day.”

“And you’ve chosen to move forward with them at your side?”

“I have. They love me, and they don’t just want me, they want the baby too. They want us to be a family. I know it goes against everything we have ever been taught, but is it so wrong?” Tsunade looked distressed, raking a hand through her hair.

“My dear, you are hardly the first and you won't be the last. There is a reason shinobi are given a wide berth by the officials when it comes to their personal lives. We already give so much to the village, that certain things simply cannot be regulated.”

“So you are saying this is, what... common?”

“I am saying that you should remember that even we elders were young once, and we dealt with many of the same struggles. Humanity at its core has not changed at all. We seek comfort where me may, and we love as fate dictates. And honestly, teammates have been ‘sharpening each other's kunai’ since the days of Rikudou Sennin...I could tell you so many stories.”

“Grandmother! There are things I simply don't need to think about involving about your generation.”

“Oh don't be such a prude, Tsuna-chan. We were your age once too. I was considered a beautiful woman in my day, and like you, there were once attractive men who sought my affections before I chose your grandfather. Kunoichi do often get more opportunity to sow their wild oats before settling down, you know.” Mito stated, a faraway look in her eyes.

“Grandmother, I really don’t need to know any more details.” Tsunade said squeakily, covering her eyes.

“I’m just trying to help my darling granddaughter. Now, do you feel better?” Mito placed a hand on her granddaughter’s knee, and smiled gently.

Tsunade chuckled softly. “I suppose I feel lighter now that you know everything.”

“Good. Now come closer, I’d like to have a look at you. I only trust that Utatane medic so far when it comes to prenatal care. My standards are different.”  Mito’s creased brow grew more deeply furrowed as she placed her palm over Tsunade’s belly, a soft green glow illuminating the air around her hand. She had served as both a medic and midwife for decades after the village’s founding.

“Strong heartbeart and no chakra abnormalities. Very good so far.” Mito patted Tsunade on the shoulder. “Nothing to worry about at this point. Just make sure you are eating right and listening to your body when it needs to rest.”

“I’m doing my best.” Tsunade smiled wanly.

“My dear, I know the circumstances are difficult, but you are stronger than you know. You may be Senju in name, but you are also my blood, and the Uzumaki are survivors. You carry an iron will that no one can diminish, and your men will lend you their strength when it feels you cannot carry your burdens alone.”

“They are are very good to me.” Tsunade agreed.

“And lucky for you they are easy on the eyes too, ne? And if the bloom in your cheeks is any indication, I’ll wager they keep you satisfied. If only I could live to see more great grandchildren...” 

“Grandmother!!”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More character appearances, oh my! 
> 
> As always thanks for reading - I hope you enjoy the fluff while it lasts *evil laughter* Feel free to comment or kudos as you see fit, this chapter took forever to put together, and I love hearing from you guys regardless. 
> 
> Also, I am finally using tumblr for a little more than just lurking, so if you ever want to connect that way, I'm awintersrose over there as well.
> 
> On a side note, I have been seeing more and more indications across fandoms that authors are in some cases not getting a lot of feedback around here, and getting discouraged as a result. It's true, the actual percentages of kudos/comments versus hits for most are pretty low, and only get smaller as a story leaves the first few pages of the fandom's feed.
> 
> I would encourage you guys, if you enjoy a story or other work - hit the kudos button at the very least and let the author know it. And if you enjoy the story to the point of emotional investment or the desire to continue reading, or you absolutely hated it and have constructive criticism - leave a comment. I promise, even a two word "Well done" or "Loved this" will mean the world to most authors, and constructive criticism gives us all direction to consider. Either will probably result in better fics overall in the community, and more updates across the board. Just something to think about :)


	8. If The Heavens Should Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another week passes, and changes loom on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lateness of this chapter, I have a self-imposed goal of trying to post updates at least once a month, but this one gave me a run for my money. I hope the length makes up for it. Enjoy!

The day was clear and the weather much warmer than it had been as of late, and Tsunade took it as a rare opportunity to drink her tea out on the sun porch, whilst wrapped in a soft quilt, taking in the vivid blue of the sky above, and basking in the golden light warming her skin. The plum trees edging the property were just beginning to bud, and they would slowly flower in the next few weeks, one of the few blooms to thrive in wintertime, according to Orochimaru. It would take far longer than that for the trees to bear fruit, and Tsunade wondered at exactly how much would change in their lives between now and then.

Another week had passed, and life in their shared household was still easy, peaceful, and relatively predictable, something that none of them were used to experiencing on a consistent basis. Even the rare bits of discord between the men were minor and more often ascribed to the conflicting and sometimes abrasive aspects of their personalities clashing; they were lifelong rivals, and this was a simple element of their dynamic. In many ways, it was a reassuring truth that would never change. They still mirrored each other, almost perfectly, like complementary pieces of a puzzle that held Tsunade at the heart of it. 

As it stood, the one place where both men were in complete harmony was in any matter pertaining to her, and when it came to her affections, there was still no trace of jealousy to be found between them. The secure, confident knowledge of the love that tied each of them together seemed to be enough to prevent such feelings. Orochimaru was still somewhat peculiar about vocalizing his emotions, but that type of expression had never been something that came easy to him. He had let his guard down with the two of them in so many other respects that Jiraiya and Tsunade were grateful for the smallest private victories - his rare, unguarded expressions, quiet laughter, and unsolicited gestures of affection. 

When tired or completely at peace, it seemed their dark haired lover also seemed to harbor a growing fondness for cuddling, easily twining alongside either of them, sharing warmth. While he had always been sensitive to the cold, he used to be equally as sensitive to human contact, considering the prospect to be utterly abhorrent. Now casual contact was becoming more and more natural to him, much to the delight of his lovers, who encouraged him wholeheartedly. Tsunade worried that once they returned to the rigors of active shinobi life, the ease of being together would begin to dissipate as they returned to reality, and their responsibilities.

Shizune had visited the house several times, under the guise of visiting Tsunade, but clearly with the ulterior motive of spending more time with Orochimaru’s books. Tsunade was delighted to discover that Orochimaru was an unexpectedly patient mentor when dealing with the girl, voluntarily helping her with the more advanced equations and transcriptions for some of the formulas his mother had essentially invented. Tsunade knew that he could relate all too well to Shizune’s status as an unsupported child with a high IQ and an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, and he would never prevent anyone from seeking such education. As she watched them, she considered what might happen if Sarutobi-sensei caught wind of Orochimaru’s teaching aptitude. If the current situation were any indication, then the snake user would be undoubtedly be saddled with a Genin team as soon as the treaty was made official.

The trio had also ventured out into the village several times together, both for the sake of practical needs, and to see the extent to which their renown was affected by the hottest bit of village gossip to grace the tongues of housewives in a long while. Konoha’s Legendary Sannin drew attention no matter where they went, especially when together, as they were recognized by nearly everyone they encountered, and generally given the respect of war heroes. Civilians and lower-ranked shinobi still had the tendency of giving Orochimaru a wide berth, which was not particularly surprising, and Tsunade did receive a fair bit of more invasive questions and stares. Thus far, the majority of the increased attention towards her was manageable, and some of the questions she received from villagers were even well-intentioned. For instance, Hoshi, the shrewd elderly lady who ran the fruit stand that Tsunade often frequented, asked questions about Tsunade’s diet, and offered her opinions as a mother of six and grandmother of fourteen. These opinions often led to impassioned encouragement to purchase more citrus, along with the specialty juices Hoshi made from some of her more exotic merchandise, but the old woman meant well.

Today was no different, and the Sannin made their way through the main commercial thoroughfare with relative ease. Then, as they walked, Tsunade heard what sounded like a couple of civilian housewives scoffing in her direction as she passed them, muttering in hushed tones, one with a baby on her hip. With his more acute hearing, Orochimaru was able to hear and understand every word they spoke with great clarity, and he turned in their direction, seething.

“Shameless, isn't she, flaunting her new toys while carrying the baby of her fallen fiance. He was such a nice boy, and he’s only been in the ground what, a month or two?”

“It really makes you wonder, doesn't it? I’ll bet the baby’s not even his, I mean we all know Jiraiya's reputation, though how she could bear to let that snake touch her, I don't even know.”

One of the women, as if suddenly aware of his gaze as it fell on her, looked up to see the coldness of the snake user's stare. She immediately nudged her companion, fear mounting in her eyes.  

Orochimaru opened his mouth to speak, but both women immediately turned and fled in the opposite direction. He cursed sharply under his breath, clenching his teeth and trying to breathe deeply, willing his anger to subside. He did not wish for Tsunade to be troubled further, though they all knew such insults and false observations were going to be made by others in one way or another. It was clearly not a matter of if, but when, and Orochimaru knew it, but holding on to neutrality in the moment was proving to be much more difficult than he initially thought it might be. His outward reactions as always, were icy cold and schooled to perfection, but inside, his hatred flared bright and angry.

They had no right, not one of them. Together, his team had fought, bled, and sacrificed their own innocence from an early age out of loyalty and love for the village, for these people who referred to them with such disdain, but who also used the same lips to praise their abilities when it suited them. These were the same people for whom his own parents had sacrificed their lives, all the while being subject to the same prejudices and judgments he faced now for the crime of being different. Words bubbled up in his throat until he felt as though he might choke, then a warm hand fell upon his shoulder, gripping gently. 

“Water off a duck’s back, Oro. I heard it too. They don’t know any better. Just breathe, and let it go.” Jiraiya’s voice whispered low behind him. He clung to that voice like a lifeline, using it to anchor his thoughts, and allowing the rage to slowly trickle away. It was not the first time Jiraiya had pulled him back from his own dark thoughts, and it surely wouldn’t be the last.

“I’m hungry.” Tsunade announced, out of nowhere. “Let’s go get ramen.”

Both men turned to her with dubious looks on their faces. She frowned, and put a hand on her hip.

“What? It sounds really good right now.”

“It sure does, but neither of us are interested in leaving immediately after you take a bite and gag because there is miso in the air.” Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade pouted. “Fine. Tempura then?”

“I think that can be arranged.” Jiraiya winked, taking her hand, and settling his other arm across Orochimaru’s shoulders.

“What are you doing?” she muttered fiercely under her breath. Her eyes darted back and forth, wary of the curious people out on the street.

“‘I’m not hiding anymore, Princess. What’s the point? If we’re the talk of the town and everyone already knows we're together, why not add some truth to what they are whispering about? Maybe then they will just lose interest. Seriously, the gossips can go screw themselves. Preferably with rusty kunai.”

“But-”

“But nothing Tsuna-chan. I think he is right. As much as it  _ troubles _ me to say it.” Orochimaru sighed melodramatically, looking up at Jiraiya with a pained look in his eyes. Jiraiya smiled gently, surprised at the response, and they began walking together, in search of a good place to have dinner.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Komorebi was a homestyle restaurant that had been in the village since its founding, run by a civilian family with close ties to the Senju. They were the team’s go-to whenever the occasion arose to seek out something familiar and comforting, usually upon returning home from a mission. The owner had known all of them since they were Genin, and he greeted them cheerfully. His granddaughter led them to their favorite table, in the back corner of the establishment, and they settled into the familiarity of the moment. Within minutes, tea and sake were laid before them, and the kitchen readied their usual orders. 

Tsunade gazed longingly at the tokkuri filled with warm sake before pouring herself some tea with a heavy sigh. Orochimaru considered her for a moment with amusement, picking up the sake and pouring a cup for Jiraiya, and surprisingly, for himself. He felt the need to unwind, at least a little.

“You’re drinking?” Tsunade spluttered.

“It would appear that I am. What of it?” he replied, with a deadpan look on his face.

“You don’t drink.”

“Perhaps I want to cash in on the offer you made...unless you’ve forgotten, sweet Tsunade.”

“I’ll bite. What are the terms?”

“Lab assistance, documentation, and upkeep when Jiraiya and I return to active duty. All of the specimens except the venomous ones.”

“Ugh, you couldn’t come up with something more fun than scut work?” Tsunade groaned, and he smirked, looking incredibly pleased with himself. 

“Princess, you wound me. What could be more fun than that?” Orochimaru taunted.

“You are needlessly cruel, Oro. Of all the things you could ask me to do...”

“It’s a trade off, is it not? I'm just ensuring it is worth my while. Do you agree to my terms?”

She was all for research, sure, but the pure drudgery of the mundane tasks that came along with it were what novices and apprentices were good for. For a scant moment, Tsunade felt flattered that he trusted her enough to maintain his precious projects, but then she realized that he, as usual, was ultimately clever enough to choose something he would benefit from long after this night was over. Still, the prospects of seeing him cut loose were potentially priceless, and she could not help herself.

Tsunade winced, then nodded. “Yes...I do accept. But you have to drink as much as I would. I'm living vicariously through you tonight.”

“Very well.” he tipped back the saucer in one swig, his eyebrows tightening for a moment as he swallowed, before he set it down, and picked up the tokkuri to refill it. 

As the burn of the alcohol hit his throat, Orochimaru nearly reconsidered their agreement for a moment. For one, he had never dabbled in true alcohol-driven revelry as an adult or teen, and he was unsure as to how his manner might change if his inhibitions were lowered, especially in a public setting. At most, if necessary, he always limited himself to one drink and only when it was absolutely warranted, or someone important might be insulted if he did not accept their hospitality. Up until this point in their lives, the singular incident with Hiruzen-sensei’s shochu when they were twelve years old had served as an excellent deterrent from overindulging in drink. On that occasion, Orochimaru drank so much so fast in an effort to beat Jiraiya that he went from sober to passed out in record time, and he swore that he would never do it again, especially considering the aftermath. 

“Might want to slow down there, Orochi…” Jiraiya laughed, as if reading his thoughts. “Remember that time when-”

“Yes, I do. It’s part of the reason I only drink this swill on special occasions. And at least then it’s usually better quality.”

“At least eat something before you get too crazy with it. I know you never have much of an appetite, but honestly, how do you even survive?”

As if perfectly timed with their conversation, the waitress set an assortment of dishes in front of them, all comfort foods, everything they usually craved upon returning from extended missions far from home. Tsunade snatched the platter of tempura, and picked out all the chicken pieces for herself, ignoring the rest.

“Is that really all you are going to eat?” Orochimaru chided, taking another sip of sake. “At least have some of the vegetables too.”

“Nuh-uh. If you guys get to have whatever you want, then I am going to have what I want tonight. I’ve been letting you get away with forcing me to eat all those boring 'balanced meals.' Hell, you don’t even eat them.”

“Well, it just so happens that I am not growing a human being inside my body.” he declared, a slight flush already beginning to creep across his cheeks. He picked up his chopsticks and toyed with the bowl of oyakodon in front of him.

“You are literally picking at eggs and rice right now. That’s all you do. I swear that is all you live off of. You’re probably anemic.”

“I assure you, Princess. I am fine. More than fine. I feel great.” He smiled widely.

Jiraiya laughed and Tsunade gaped. ‘I’ and ‘ feel’ were rarely words that ever came out of his mouth in reference to his physical or emotional state, and with the radiant grin spreading across his face, she wasn’t sure whether to call an exorcist, or call their bargain off altogether. Instead, she continuously refilled his cup, and as he quaffed whatever she gave him, she silently prepared herself for whatever was about to happen.

Whenever the tokkuri ran empty, she signaled to the waitress for another round, then eventually requested a bowl of vanilla ice cream, into which she promptly dipped her chicken. 

“Hey! You’re breaking the  _ rules _ , Tsuna-chan. Veggies first, then that awful stuff. Honestly, how is that even pleasant? It's so _cold._ ” Orochimaru waved his chopsticks in the air. He was feeling pleasantly warm and in surprisingly good spirits, despite not being able to keep from smiling every time one of them looked his way. Some distant corner of his mind found it unsettling, but the dominant functions of his brain overpowered the rest.

“It’s delicious. You know, my rule of thumb when drinking is that if you still have the capacity for logic, then you’re probably not drinking enough.” Tsunade poked his cheek, and he blinked at her, looking doubtful.

“But--”

“Logic! Drink.”

“Fine.” He knocked back another saucerful, his nose wrinkling at the kick of the alcohol as it traveled down his throat, warming his stomach. The room was already beginning to feel a bit less solid, as if he were floating, and this was all just a relatively pleasant dream. He sighed almost happily, taking a tiny bite of his food, then sipping more sake.

Jiraiya eyed Orochimaru with growing amusement. He knew that this would likely not take long at all, suspecting the snake Sannin to be a lightweight, given his general build and the fact that he was quickly imbibing sake on a mostly empty stomach. As he watched, Orochimaru was still playing with his food rather than eating it, and there was a dreamy, faraway look in his eyes. Then his gaze suddenly sharpened, and Tsunade exclaimed indignantly as he snatched a piece of chicken tempura from her plate and nibbled it.

“Hey that’s mine! You don’t even like tempura.” she grumbled, swatting at his arm.

“Maybe I do, but I let you have all of it because you love it so much.” he babbled, leaning into her, so close that he nearly nuzzled her cheek. “And because I love you, Tsuna-chan, I do like to give you what you want.”

She gaped at him again, and Jiraiya looked at her in alarm. Orochimaru had never actually said those words out loud before. Soft weight fell against Jiraiya’s shoulder, as the dark haired man suddenly snuggled against him with a slight chuckle, placing a finger against his lips.

“‘--tsa matter, Raiya-kun? You know I love you too, don’t be jealous.”

Tsunade giggled, mouthing ‘Raiya-kun’ to Jiraiya over their lover’s head. Jiraiya put on his best poker face, trying very hard not to laugh, or give indication of how those drunken words triggered a burst of unbelievable warmth in his chest. 

“Er...I know. You comfy?” Jiraiya asked

“Mmmhmm.” Orochimaru’s fingers threaded into his hair, twisting the white strands with a lock of his own jet black, braiding them together with surprising precision. If there were any way that Tsunade had expected him to react to being intoxicated, this wasn’t it. This was better. 

Suddenly, Orochimaru sat up, heedless of the fact that he had braided and effectively knotted his hair with Jiraiya’s, and they both winced at the painful tug of it. Jiraiya loosened the strands, and Orochimaru immediately leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, before hastening to refill both their cups. Jiraiya promptly froze and turned several shades of red.

“You okay there, Raiya-kun?” Tsunade teased. “You’re looking a little flushed.”

Orochimaru downed his drink in one gulp and squinted at Jiraiya, his elegant eyebrows peaked in concern. “That’s not good. Are you feeling feverish? Maybe you need some air.”

“Oh for Kami’s sake, I’m fine.” Jiraiya muttered, stuffing karaage in his mouth, and washing it down with sake. He was going to need to catch up at this rate.

Suddenly a chopstick clattered to the floor, and Orochimaru ducked under the table to retrieve it. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other and finally burst out laughing, attempting to continue with their food and drink. Just as they both realized that it was taking their lover far too long to pick up a lost chopstick, his warm hands wandered up the inner edge of each of their legs, growing increasingly daring with each passing second. They looked at each other again, each wishing they could let this play out, just once, but neither wanted to experience the fallout that would ultimately come when Orochimaru was sober and discovered that he might be more of an exhibitionist than he knew. He would never forgive them if they didn’t stop him.

As if in unison, they surreptitiously hauled his mildly protesting form up from under the table and Jiraiya gestured to the waitress for the check. They made it home much more slowly than expected, as an oddly affectionate Orochimaru tried to seduce them both back into one shadowed alleyway or another for ardent kisses and furtive touches. The minute they were home and Jiraiya closed the door behind them, Orochimaru was on Tsunade with fervor, tugging at her clothing, and pinning her against the wall of the genkan.

“Oro - let’s get all the way inside the house, maybe?” Tsunade suggested as her scarf and cloak were thrown on the floor. Jiraiya picked them up, and hung them, gleefully goading them on.

“Don’t want to.” Orochimaru mumbled against the skin of her throat, his fingers creeping up under the fabric of her sweater to linger at the soft lace of her bra. “Take this off.”

“But it’s cold right here.”

“I want to see you.”

“Then, we’re going someplace warmer.” Tsunade pulled away from him and hightailed it to the bedroom. She began to light the braziers that warmed the room, when she realized the men had not followed her. Halfway down the corridor, Orochimaru had Jiraiya now backed up against the wall, kissing him ravenously, as one of his free hands loosened the closures of the larger man’s pants. 

“Oro - I thought you wanted to see…” Tsunade stated flirtatiously, and he slowly pulled away from Jiraiya with a dark look in his eyes.

“Bedroom. Now.” he said softly, his golden irises a glimmering halo around pupils blown wide with desire, as he stalked towards her in that boneless, almost liquid glide of steps that spoke of a heritage that had much more in common with the serpents that he summoned than it did with humanity.

Somewhere in Orochimaru’s mind, he was aware that his own well-wrought defenses had been torn open, but he didn’t care a whit. The alcohol had successfully obliterated his reservations and self control, until the warmth swelling within him quickly became hunger. He was singularly compelled by the need to feel the heat of skin on skin, and the satisfying rush of completion that he would only find in the embrace of the two people he held above all others. Nothing else seemed to matter.

The snake user stopped at the foot of the bed, and turned to face both Jiraiya and Tsunade. His yukata had been loosened at some point as they made their way to the bedroom, and it slipped down one pale shoulder alluringly. He looked at them both through the curtain of his hair and his long, dark lashes fluttered as he let the silk garment fall to the floor, revealing his nudity and full arousal.

“Take off your clothes. Don’t make me wait anymore.” he ordered, his voice edged with quiet desperation.

Tsunade smirked and slowed her movements, insistent on using every kunoichi trick she had up her sleeve to tease him as she disrobed. Jiraiya on the other hand, was much more eager to comply, shedding the remainder of his clothing with sure hands. He all but tackled Orochimaru to the bed, fitting their mouths together in a hungry tangle of tongues and humid breath. The smaller man immediately reversed their positions, straddling Jiraiya’s waist, and aligning the heat of his arousal against his lover’s. Their kisses became more urgent as he moved, grinding his hips until Jiraiya groaned aloud. It was then that Orochimaru pulled away to look back at Tsunade, running his tongue along the edge of his bottom lip.

“Tsuna-chan, that wasn't a request.” he declared in a silky tone. “Join us.”

Her stomach flipped at the glaringly dominant edge to his voice, and near-tangible path of those golden eyes raking over her skin as she revealed it bit by bit, unhooking her bra, and lowering the soft cotton of her panties, abandoning them on the floor. Tsunade knelt beside them on the bed, and Orochimaru pulled her close, kissing her hungrily as his hands roamed the curves of her body. He broke away from her to kiss Jiraiya in turn, then he sat back and stared at them with a soft look in his eyes. His hands swept over their skin, and he sighed.

“...mine.”  he mumbled aloud, whether intentionally or unintentionally, his lovers could not be sure.  “...need you both.”

“We’re here, lover. We’re yours, and we’ll always be here.” Jiraiya whispered, sitting up and lifting a hand to brush the hair out of his face. Orochimaru’s golden eyes were bright with emotion, his expression so open and for once, very easy to read. 

“Always.” Tsunade agreed, laying her cheek against his shoulder. “And you are ours. What do you need from us right now?”

“Everything.” Orochimaru said, inclining his hips against Jiraiya’s once more, biting his lip at the sensation. 

He slid one hand into Tsunade’s hair, gripping it at the nape of her neck, and using it to maneuver her up into another rough kiss. They parted, breathless, and she kissed Jiraiya, before shifting behind Orochimaru, lifting the heavy dark silk of his hair to fall over his shoulder, exposing the graceful curve of his neck. Tsunade’s lips and teeth trailed over his heated skin in exactly the way she knew he liked, and she twined her arms around his chest, teasing his nipples until he gasped. 

Jiraiya’s mouth found his once more as Tsunade trailed her fingers low, skimming the ticklish ridges of his hips. Orochimaru closed his eyes, held securely between his lovers. Everything felt glowingly warm and softly blurred around the edges, and he was struck by the all-encompassing need to lose himself in the both of them, and affirm his claim on each of them as his own. His breath caught as Tsunade’s dainty hands curved around both of their members, leisurely stroking up and down, and spreading beaded moisture together at once.

Tsunade increased the pace and pressure and Jiraiya groaned, trailing his lips down Orochimaru’s neck, while the smaller man inhaled sharply, before smoothly wrenching himself out of their embrace and moving behind Tsunade, who he pressed down over Jiraiya.

“Keep doing what you were doing, Tsuna-chan.” he whispered, lifting her hips high, and exposing the soft folds of her sex to his gaze. 

Tsunade grinned at Jiraiya as her fingers played along his flesh, and he sighed, looking at her with an equally surprised and almost jubilant look in his dark eyes. Orochimaru was not generally this dominant in the bedroom, at least not when the three of them were together. This was new and different, and it lent an air of something even more sinful to a situation that was already exhilarating. Her hands continued to tease until Jiraiya gasped, and then she shifted forward, closing her lips around the tip of his length, and moving down, swirling her tongue around him. Jiraiya groaned, struggling to hold his hips still as she sucked and stroked him into a frenzy.

Orochimaru’s hands ran up the expanse of her back and down again, his fingernails lightly scraping along her spine and over her hips, drawing up gooseflesh, and making her shiver. He spread her wide, tracing fingers through the steadily increasing wetness between her legs, gently stroking swollen flesh until she arched and wriggled beneath him, eager for more. His fingers dipped inside her, pressing and curling against the center of her pleasure, and she moaned, the vibrations of the sound driving Jiraiya even further towards completion. The toad sage’s hands moved to tangle in her hair, keeping her close, as she took him deep, whining and moaning around his flesh.

Hot sparks of sensation pulsed through Tsunade’s body under Orochimaru’s ministrations, although his touch was infuriatingly gentle. Each unhurried movement made her thrum with want, aching with the need to be filled by more than just his slender fingers. Tsunade whined, though she knew he loved this sort of game. He loved to tease, and he had a particularly sadistic fondness for edging her to the brink over and over, only to pull back and torment her until she begged. She pushed her hips back, trying to take him deeper, when suddenly his fingers slipped from her body, and before she could protest, he plunged deep inside her with something hot, hard, and much more substantial. She keened at the immediate influx of sensation as he entered her, and her body clenched around his cock, already near climax from that first thrust of his body alone.

He could feel her quivering around him as he began to move, and he mercilessly plundered her depths, relishing the silken heat of her feminine walls and the way she gripped him so tightly. Orochimaru aligned himself so that every movement of his body raked against those perfect places inside her, leaving her to shudder and gasp around Jiraiya’s length. The toad sage felt his own stomach flip and tighten as he watched each of his lovers ascending into the heights of pleasure, which only amplified his own. Tsunade’s eyes were shut tight, her beautiful mouth still working over him, as Orochimaru towered behind her, his teeth driven into his bottom lip, his gaze trained on her body where they were joined. 

Golden eyes suddenly flicked up to catch him staring, and there was a devilish gleam shining in those metallic depths, like an unspoken challenge, and it sent shivers down to the base of Jiraiya’s spine, adding to the incendiary tension already building there. Tsunade opened her eyes to look up at him, and another full swirl of her tongue drove him quickly over the edge. He shuddered, gasping sharply as she drew back, sealing her lips over him, and working his length with her free hand as she swallowed his release. Jiraiya collapsed against the pillows, breathing hard as he watched his lovers move.

Orochimaru increased his pace, guiding Tsunade up and back against him as he drove deeper inside her, winding one arm around her waist to stroke deft fingers over her clit, hastening her already impending climax. His other hand curved around her throat as his lips and tongue played over the healed bite mark on her neck, eliciting a high pitched gasp from her lips as tremors of sensation roiled throughout her core. 

“Tsuna-chan, you feel so good,” he whispered, nibbling at her neck. “Let go. I want to see you come for me.”

Tsunade threw her head back against his shoulder, moaning raggedly as his words gave her the extra push she needed to tumble over the precipice of climax, her body pulsing violently with each swell of sensation that crested over her. Orochimaru groaned, moving even as she clamped tight around him, withdrawing and plunging deep, until at last he too began to falter, and with hips jerking, he filled her with his seed. He held her close until the storm of pleasure had subsided, and she turned to kiss him, both of them still panting, hardly able to catch a breath.

Jiraiya looked on, wide-eyed as Tsunade moved to kiss him as well, before stretching out against his side, her red-lacquered fingernails trailing over his waist as she cuddled close to him. Orochimaru, on the other hand, felt far from through with either of them. Much of his alcohol-induced haze had worn off, but as he gazed down at Jiraiya, who looked so defenseless and boyish in that moment, the snake user began to feel another set of hungers stir within his body, desires that he had not experienced before. He wondered at the sudden urge, but at the same time he felt emboldened, perhaps a lingering effect of the alcohol, perhaps not. He felt his cock begin to awaken once more as he realized that he wanted to possess Jiraiya just as he had been possessed by him; he wanted to overwhelm the other man in exactly the ways he himself had always been overwhelmed. 

Orochimaru crawled over Jiraiya, a sinuous catlike motion that drew the full attention of both his lovers. Jiraiya and Tsunade both watched with baited breath as whipcord muscle stretched and rippled in the dim light, at once both graceful and predatory. Dark silken hair brushed over Jiraiya’s skin, making his breath hitch as Orochimaru looked up at him, his glittering golden eyes ablaze with such seductive confidence that it was staggering, and ultimately so exciting that Jiraiya felt his body react in spite of the fatigue setting into his limbs. The dark haired man also noticed this and gave a self-satisfied smile, before leaning in to kiss him deeply, teasing Jiraiya with slow caresses of his tongue.

The toad sage closed his arms around the other man, hands spanning his slim waist, moving lower to curl around his buttocks, pulling him close enough to feel his returning arousal graze his own. Orochimaru made a considering sound, and raised a hand to push back a lock of Jiraiya’s white hair, before leaning in to brush satiny lips against his earlobe.

“I want you.” he whispered, his voice soft, almost cajoling.

“You have me.” Jiraiya immediately responded.

“No, I  _ want _ you. I want to take you, have you, make you moan.” Orochimaru whispered, licking a slow path down his neck. 

Jiraiya felt a jolt of excitement course through his veins so suddenly, he nearly groaned. They had never discussed anything like this before, always coming together in whatever way felt natural. Orochimaru had an undeniable tendency toward submission in the bedroom so far as Jiraiya was concerned, so this was definitely a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Jiraiya was a hedonist by nature, so he could not deny his own sense of curiosity when it came down to potentially bottoming, he just never expected his lover might be willing to switch. 

“So have me then. I wasn’t lying when I said I’m yours.” Jiraiya said with a lazy grin. “as long as you're sure you really want it that way.”

“I'm very sure. Maybe not all the time, but right now... oh yes.” Orochimaru nuzzled his lover's jaw, edging lower, raking teeth over his collarbone, and then one nipple. Jiraiya tensed, moaning softly, then slightly louder as the snake user moved to the other side, giving it the same slightly rough treatment. 

Tsunade felt a flurry of excitement rush through her chest as Orochimaru suddenly picked up her hand and kissed her palm, before pulling her to her knees and into his arms.

“Tsuna-chan, don’t just watch.” he purred in her ear, before kissing her so passionately it stirred up an ache in her chest, as if every unspoken feeling between them could be wrapped up in an action instead.

When they parted, they both moved to embrace Jiraiya as if of one mind, and the white haired man found himself completely at the mercy of his lovers as a matched pair. Two sets of hands, two mouths, and two tongues explored his skin, and he tensed beneath them, groaning loudly as long hair, ink black and sunshine gold, trailed up and down his body as they took turns pleasuring him, driving his arousal to a fever pitch.

Jiraiya watched them move, trying to memorize every moment, as he was certain that this was one of the most erotic moments of his life up until this point. The sight of both of their lips slicking up and down his cock to meet in a kiss was almost enough to undo him entirely, and he jerked, his back coming up off of the bed.

“Tsk-tsk, you’re gonna to have to stay still, Raiya-kun.” Tsunade teased, moving up to stroke his hair. Orochimaru looked up at them both, his hand still moving upon Jiraiya’s member, his thumb smearing the wetness that gathered at the tip. 

Tsunade smiled mischievously, letting her hands wander over their lover’s skin. “How ‘bout I make sure he can't go anywhere?”

“Mmm...I think I quite like that idea.” Orochimaru murmured, swirling his tongue across sensitive flesh, and making Jiraiya quake with the effort of holding himself back.

“Hey! Don’t I get a say here?” Jiraiya spluttered shakily.

“Not if you know what’s good for you.” Tsunade said, “and I have a feeling this is about to get very, very good.”

Tsunade moved to sit behind him, pillowing his head against her chest, and she reached for his hands, pulling them back. She laid kisses across his knuckles as Orochimaru moved towards the bedside table to retrieve a small bottle of lubricant they kept there. When he returned and gently nudged Jiraiya’s knees apart with his own, the toad sage drew in a shaky breath, focusing his gaze on Orochimaru’s eyes as the dark haired man slithered back up the length of his body, pressing close, skin to skin.

Orochimaru slipped a hand beneath his lover's jaw and kissed him in an almost leisurely, undemanding way, taking the time to luxuriate in the taste of his lips, the textures of his mouth, and the excitement thrumming like an unseen mantle over his lover’s body. Jiraiya was so warm, radiating heat, and for a moment, Orochimaru simply basked in it, stretching his limbs along Jiraiya’s, and losing himself in their kiss. 

Within Tsunade’s grasp, and Orochimaru’s embrace, Jiraiya could scarcely hear anything but his own pulse as it thrummed in his own ears. A warm, ticklish feeling wound down his spine and throughout his belly as Orochimaru gradually insinuated himself between Jiraiya’s legs. The toad sage had not considered the fact that he’d never truly submitted to a lover’s control at any point in his life, and though they had only just begun, this was already becoming much more overwhelming than he had ever imagined it might be.

He sighed as Orochimaru pulled back, lily-white hands sliding down his neck and chest, gently mapping the planes of Jiraiya’s bronzed skin with care and perfect precision, fingertips drifting low along his belly. The snake user traced one finger down the crease of his hip and Jiraiya gave a low whimper, his cock jerking visibly at the contact. Orochimaru’s fingers closed around his length, stroking fully from root to tip before moving low to cup his testicles, and even lower, his eyes never leaving Jiraiya’s face. He raised an eyebrow and Jiraiya nodded, breathing deep as his lover reached for the lube, pouring a generous amount into his palm, coating his fingers with the slippery liquid. 

Orochimaru pressed one finger along the cleft of Jiraiya’s ass, spreading slick over the puckered opening, before beginning to gently push inside. Jiraiya tried and failed to keep his breathing even as Orochimaru gradually slipped the digit deeper, quirking his finger and firmly grazing something so sensitive that a lightning-bright shock of pleasure ran up his length, forcing more moisture to seep along the tip. Jiraiya gave a strangled groan that became an open cry when Orochimaru inserted another slender digit and deliberately drummed his fingertips against that spot. 

“Ha-ah, fuck! Oro...too much! I won’t last…” Jiraiya begged, arching back against Tsunade, who laced her fingers with his, and nibbled along his ear.

“Shh...you will.” Orochimaru leaned up to kiss him, dipping his tongue past Jiraiya’s lips in a crude mimicry of his movements down below. He slowly added a third finger, and gave his lover a few moments to become accustomed to the intrusion before moving deeper and reducing the larger man to a keening, trembling mess.

Jiraiya was well acquainted with the intense reactions he himself was able to pull from the snake user when inflicting the same kind of torment in their loveplay, but he had not expected it to feel anything like this when receiving the same attentions. The penetration alone was an odd feeling, but the pleasure that came with it was honestly so intense that it bordered on pain. His heart thudded in his chest so fast and so hard that he felt as though his spirit might slip his skin at any moment and if so, then he would die with a grin on his face. When Orochimaru pulled back with a knowing smile, Jiraiya shivered hard. 

Orochimaru’s eyes remained locked on his as the fingers inside him were removed, leaving him to feel strangely empty. Jiraiya gasped as the cool wetness of more lube dripped over him before the head of his lover’s cock pressed hot against his opening, slowly breaching the tight ring of muscle. A low cry issued from his throat and he tensed reflexively at the burn of being stretched wide. Orochimaru groaned softly as he eased inside the tight heat of Jiraiya’s body, carefully and slowly. His eyelids fluttered for a moment, but his gaze remained fixed on Jiraiya’s face with vigilance, watching him for signs of true distress as he moved, sinking deeper, until his hips met skin. Jiraiya’s teeth were gritted tight and he met his lover’s gaze boldly as Orochimaru held still above and within him.

“Relax, love...just tell me when it’s okay to move.” Orochimaru murmured breathily, his voice thick with unconcealed need. 

“Ah-I-think...you can.” Jiraiya panted. The discomfort was minimal now, there was just heat and an extraordinary sense of fullness, though his cock was so hard he felt like it could break - or explode - whichever came first. He also felt exposed, laid bare, and vulnerable to both his lovers in a way that could not have been achieved in any other situation. But Jiraiya remained untroubled, because it was Orochimaru and Tsunade that held him. He was theirs, willingly, and would be for as long as he had breath in his body.

Orochimaru withdrew slowly, then pushed forward once more, his hands gripping Jiraiya’s hips, and angling him in such a way that each thrust and drag of his body would hit right where his lover was the most sensitive. The toad sage moaned as Orochimaru bottomed out inside him and pulled back to steadily repeat the motion, over and over until Jiraiya’s moans escalated in pitch and frequency. His neglected erection pulsed between them and and Orochimaru’s fingers closed around it, stroking in time with each thrust, until Jiraiya was almost one breath away from devastating completion. 

“Ah! Oro! More...Kami please don’t stop…” 

A low growl rumbled in the snake user's chest as he moved faster and thrust harder, until Jiraiya’s voice broke, and he came with a hoarse shout, spattering both their chests with rivulets of hot seed. The feeling of Jiraiya's body seizing hard around his own was enough to trigger Orochimaru’s own release, and he buried himself one last time before giving in to his own pleasure. His eyes rolled back and shut tight as he crested, wracked by blinding waves of sensation, erupting deep within his lover, and flooding him with jet after jet of hot essence.

When they both returned to themselves, Orochimaru leaned forward to press a kiss to Jiraiya’s gasping lips before withdrawing, and he moved to kiss Tsunade as well, before collapsing against the strength of the larger man’s chest. His heart beat wildly, and he tried to slow his breathing, focusing on the hypnotic, pounding beat of Jiraiya's heart. Tsunade eased a pillow behind Jiraiya’s shoulders and slipped back to her place at his other side, and he gathered her up against his chest, brushing his lips over her forehead as she settled against him. Several moments later, they shared a bout of quiet laughter as they realized that Orochimaru’s breathing had evened out a little too perfectly. He had fallen into a deep sleep, and neither of his lovers had the heart to wake him.  
  


 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The next morning, Orochimaru woke to the bright light of mid-morning and an empty bed. His head was pounding, his muscles were sore, and the room smelled of their mingled scents, of sex and sweat. As he opened his eyes, he saw a glass of water and a vial of pain relievers on the bedside table, along with a hothouse flower and a note in Jiraiya’s exaggerated script.

_ Rest as long as you need to. You had a VERY long night. _

There was a goofy smiley face drawn at the bottom of the note and Orochimaru rolled his eyes, grimacing at the immediate throb of pain behind his brow. In spite of the ignorance he understood most people to experience regarding anything done in a drunken stupor, he was somehow able to recall the events of the previous night in vivid detail. There was a distinct sense of mortification over certain public moments, but try as he might, he did not in any way regret anything that happened after they came home. Yawning, he swallowed two of the pills with a long swig of water, and sat up to stretch and ease the tension of his neck and back. He stripped the bed before entering the bathroom and starting the shower, then he stopped short when he looked in the mirror. His hair had been pulled back into a loose braid with the same hothouse blooms as the one on the nightstand clumsily threaded through the weave.

He could not stop the slight smile from spreading over his face at the memory of waking up the same way after the shochu incident when they were twelve. It was Tsunade’s handiwork, and her way of gently teasing him, but he could not feel anything but amusement at the discovery. Even so, he carefully removed the flowers before loosening the braid. He rarely bound his hair unless a task called for it.

Whenever Orochimaru looked in the mirror, he saw the proof of his father’s legacy reflected back at him in the planes of his face, the markings around his eyes, and the build of his body. But his jet black hair was where he mirrored his mother's genes, and part of the reason he always wore it loose, and had from an early age. 

Androgyny was one of the key markers of their clan, and long hair a cultural norm. His father’s work with explosives meant that his own long hair was often tightly plaited or bound up in a topknot, and when Orochimaru was very young, his mother tried to tie his hair back in the same way. She always remarked that he looked just like his papa, and wasn't that nice? But by the end of each day, he had pulled away the cords and undone the plaits that bound his hair. When she finally asked him why, he simply asserted that he now looked like her, and wasn’t that nice? The beautiful smile she gave him in response was etched into his memory, and from that day forward, she had never tried to bind his hair again.

After her death, it remained a small way to pay homage to his mother’s memory, and to a degree, that of his forgotten clan. The lapis tomoe earrings he had taken to wearing since he came of age had also been hers, one of the few remnants of her physical presence that he was able to keep after their passing. The earrings had been a wedding gift, an heirloom from his father’s side of the family, and from the day she had received them, his mother had never taken them off. Hiruzen-sensei, the only person aware of those customs, had retrieved them from the medical corps when the two remaining members of his parents’ tactical unit returned to the village with their sealed remains. He had given them to Orochimaru upon delivering the the news that broke his world apart.

On the night of his twelfth birthday, the snake user used senbon to pierce his ears himself, when he came home to the empty silence of his family home. He was an adult in the eyes of the village, and as he was the only one left of his kin, he swore a silent oath to his parents and ancestors that he would represent them to the fullest extent possible. Until he saw them again, even if it meant that he would live his life alone, he would never let anyone forget that they had existed.

Orochimaru showered, and when he came out, feeling clear-headed and much more awake, he found the bed made up with fresh linens and he could smell the aroma of eggs and bacon wafting in on the air. When he entered the kitchen, both Tsunade and Jiraiya stopped their banter at the stove and grinned at him. Tsunade poured a cup of strong tea and pressed it into his hand.

“How are you feeling?” she asked with a wide smile.

“Quite fine, thank you.” he said somewhat shyly. “and do you two fare well this morning?”

“Oh yes, I mean, how could we not?” Jiraiya winked theatrically, before pulling the smaller man into his arms.

As Orochimaru moved to kiss each of them, he was reminded yet again that he no longer had to resign himself to a solitary fate. There was promise in his future, in their future together, and ultimately a cause to hope for possibilities that once seemed impossible.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Later that afternoon, Tsunade rifled through the box of scrolls that held the contents of her former apartment. Orochimaru, with his blessed tendency towards forethought, had labeled and organized them in such a way as to ensure that she could check the contents before unsealing whatever items were inside. She wanted to unpack some of her clothes and books, and first grabbed a couple of the scrolls that had been labeled specifically as hers, but upon realizing she didn’t want to go back and forth to fetch more if she needed them, she opted to bring the whole box. She picked it up and hauled it to her room in hopes of finally unpacking and settling in with the intent to truly call the house her home. 

After she successfully emptied the first couple of scrolls, Tsunade began to fall into a steady groove of activity that was only interrupted whenever an unsealed item actually turned out to be a container for many other items. Those instances slowed her down, but she took it in stride, eager to finish the task and call it done. Once the third was complete, she reached into the box without looking, and unsealed her fourth scroll. It seemed to contain bedding and standard issue uniforms, so she increased her pace, until she found a weapons pouch sitting in front of her. 

At first, it appeared to be one of her spares, so she opened it to see what items, if any, might need tending to before she added them to the growing collection of shared weaponry that she and her lovers now stored in a large storage closet adjacent to the genkan. The thick suede was filthy, caked with dried mud and clay, and as soon as she touched it, she immediately knew that the rust colored stains were not clay, they were dried blood. The weapons pouch was Dan’s, and he had been wearing it the day he died. 

Tsunade’s hands shook violently, and sweat began to bead along her hairline, but still, she opened the pouch. There were shuriken edged with the beginnings of rust, scrolls and explosive tags with blurred ink, and a small plastic bag from the hospital morgue, containing a bloodstained hitae-ate and a blue crystal necklace flecked by the same shades of dark brown-red. Her heart jumped to her throat as she drew both items out of the bag, and slowly clutched them to her chest. A crushing pain suddenly gripped her around the ribs, turning her breaths into rapid gasps. She did not realize she was crying until her vision blurred and she jumped to her feet, running from the house.

Dan was dead. Nawaki was dead. She loved them both and they were gone, and there was nothing she was able to do to save them. They both died wearing this necklace, a precious gift given to both of them from her worthless hands, a gift that was now clearly a curse. Nawaki would never grow to become a man. Dan would never, ever get to see his child, nor would he realize his dreams, and it was all her fault.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“You don’t suppose we ought to bring a small gift or something to the party, do you? I mean, it’s the Rinne Festival after all.” Jiraiya remarked as he and Orochimaru walked the familiar path home, sharing an umbrella. Another cold spell was setting in, and bringing harsh winds and freezing rain along with it.

“It would be the appropriate and decorous thing to do as a guest, dobe.” Orochimaru said with a smirk. “They may not expect it from you, though.”

“That’s not fair, teme. I have always held with customs involving hospitality. Except in the past, they just mostly involved impressing one beautiful woman or another. Things are different now.”

“I dare say they are.” Orochimaru said softly, allowing his fingers to brush along Jiraiya’s hand. Heat bloomed in his cheeks as Jiraiya’s fingers closed around his own.

The men had spent the better part of the afternoon at the village administrative offices to submit change of address paperwork for Jiraiya and Tsunade, and to catch up on general information among the higher ranks. As it turned out, more of their comrades from within their age group had returned home in recent weeks, and they were able to spend some rare time socializing with several of those they considered friends. 

Among them was Yuuhi Shinku, a genjutsu specialist whose civilian wife had borne a daughter six months prior. He had seen the infant for the first time upon his return home, and the young man was beside himself with pride, eager for any opportunity to show her off. The rosy-cheeked little girl was bundled tight and sleeping quietly in her father's arms, immediately reminding both Orochimaru and Jiraiya of the persistence of life, and the fact that soon their own household would be gaining a new member. The Sannin were invited to join the Yuuhi family for dinner, and as Jiraiya was insistent that they not refuse the invitation, they headed home to pick up Tsunade.

When they entered the house, it was empty, and Tsunade’s chakra signature was nowhere in the immediate vicinity. In her room, they found a great deal of her belongings in disarray, and Orochimaru’s senses rankled at the scent of old blood and the salt of Tsunade’s tears. Following it, he found the weapons pouch, and with it, a bloodstained hitae-ate that held the scent of rain. He knew instantly that both items had been Dan's, and an uneasy feeling rippled through his chest. He held it up and Jiraiya grimaced. 

“I thought you labeled everything?”

“I did. That doesn't mean she didn't go digging through the other scrolls. Where do you think she went? The scent of her tears leads out the door.” 

In seconds, Orochimaru rolled up his sleeve and summoned one of his serpents, Aoki, a young, ebony-scaled female of Manda’s line. At least as long as he was tall, she looked up at him with glittering jewel-like eyes, and daintily flicked her forked tongue through the air. She was still very much a juvenile, essentially a cranky pre-teen, but she was particularly talented at tracking, and quickly. He would just have to persuade her first. 

“Hello, my lovely one. I need your assistance. My mate is in distress and must be located with considerable haste. Your superior tracking skills are the only ones I can trust with such a task. Would you deign to aid me?”

“Orochimaru-sama, it is very foolish to lose track of one’s mate. I can find the golden lady, but only if you give me a present.” 

“Of course, Aoki-san.” He replied solemnly. She nodded, then disappeared in a puff of violet smoke, but returning within a matter of seconds.

“That was too easy, Orochimaru-sama. She is in the smelly place where you house your dead. You should hurry and fetch her - her chakra looked weak.” Aoki declared, looking at him expectantly.

“Thank you, dear Aoki. If you would kindly consider me in your debt - I fear I cannot provide a worthy gift at this time if I am to attend to my mate.” Orochimaru stated plainly.

“Two presents then. Bring them tomorrow or I will tell father to eat you.” Aoki hissed, before disappearing in the serpentine equivalent of a huff. Compared to her siblings and parents, she was not as difficult to handle, and would be rather easy to appease when it came down to it. He was more concerned about Tsunade. He tugged his sandals back on, with Jiraiya on his heels, and they each flew through the hand signs for a shunshin, landing in the cemetery mere moments later.

The rain had frozen into sleet as Orochimaru followed Jiraiya towards the plot where Dan was buried. It had been years since he had visited a grave other than that of his parents. As the men drew closer, they saw Tsunade in the distance, and both immediately broke into a sprint. Tsunade was lying still, curled against the gravestone with her knees drawn up against her abdomen, almost in a fetal position. She was barefooted, with no coat, pale and soaking wet with the freezing rain. Orochimaru threw off his cloak, wrapping it around her, and cursing as he scanned her chakra signature and gauged her vitals. Her pulse was thready, and her chakra, already suppressed from the medication she had been taking, was weaker than he had ever seen it. He could smell blood on her, though there was no sign of a visible wound. Jiraiya picked her up, and patted her cheek until her eyes fluttered open and she immediately tried to break out of his grasp.

“No, no, no let us go!” she shrieked hoarsely. “Can’t be here...don’t deserve it…should have been me...”

“Tsuna, no! You do not get to make that decision, not now. We’re in this together, and I will be damned if I let you self-destruct. Don’t do this to me, to us.”

Seemingly unable to hear his words, she thrashed in his arms, throwing off his balance and headbutting him once before he caught her by the shoulders roughly, blind rage coursing through his chest. Before she could retaliate, Orochimaru placed his fingers at the back of her neck, and with a careful pulse of chakra to key tenketsu points, Tsunade fell limp in Jiraiya’s arms, unconscious.

“Get her home and in a warm bath. I am going to see if I can find Biwako-san.”

“We should take her to the hospital.” Jiraiya snapped.

“You know that will only make things worse. Take her home. If Biwako agrees that we should take her there, then we will, but for now, Jiraiya, please do as I ask.” Orochimaru hissed, his own anger rising. 

Jiraiya glared at Orochimaru, gritting his teeth against saying something he might regret, before casting another shunshin to quickly transport Tsunade to the house. 

The snake user had been dreading the possibility of something like this occurring under certain circumstances. Tsunade needed to allow herself to grieve freely, and eventually come to terms with both her guilt and her fears. She had nightmares every other night, and while they comforted her, and did anything they could to lessen her pain, there was little that would leave a lasting effect until she chose to face it head on, and allow herself to truly heal. He knew that both he and Jiraiya could each strive to give her everything of themselves and it would still not be enough to bring her through this if she did not choose to make it so. She needed to feel, to work towards the acceptance of her loss, and the understanding that she had done everything she could and Dan's death was not her fault. Only then would she begin to find a measure of closure instead of being so haunted.

Sarutobi Biwako, the Hokage’s wife, was one of the most highly revered medics in the village, though in the last two years she had taken leave of the hospital with the birth of her youngest son, and also more recently fostering a young girl from the scattered Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure. She was one of the few people that Orochimaru truly trusted, and he rushed to their sensei’s home, ultimately relieved when it was indeed Biwako who opened the door, her dark eyes wide with surprise at his sudden visit. It had been years since the snake user had shown up on her doorstep unexpectedly, but she had known him since the day he was born, had assisted in his delivery in fact, and she found the frantic look in his golden eyes both foreign and alarming. He was normally the picture of perfect composure, even under duress.

“Orochimaru-kun? Is something amiss?” she asked.

“Biwako-san, I apologize for the unexpected intrusion, but Tsunade is not doing well, and I have a feeling that you are the only one that can help her.”

“What on earth is the matter?”

“She is becoming self-destructive in her grief. In short, we found her hypothermic and incoherent at Dan’s grave, and I fear that if we take her to the hospital, she will find a way to reject any care she might receive there. Jiraiya is with her now.”

“I see. Well, let me fetch my kit, and we’ll be off.” Biwako turned, but was stopped in her tracks, as a tumult of rapid footsteps and a swirl of blood red hair came into Orochimaru’s view. 

A girl scarcely older than Shizune held Biwako’s medical bag out to her, eyeing Orochimaru with innocent curiosity, instead of fear. A small toddler with unruly dark hair chased after the girl on unsteady feet, laughing. 

“Thank you, Kushina-chan. I need to step out, possibly for a couple of hours. Would you please keep an eye on Asuma?”

“Yes, Biwako-san, I’ll put him down for his nap soon.” Kushina said, picking up the little boy and settling him against her hip, still watching Orochimaru.

“Thank you, dear. Take me to Tsunade, Orochimaru-kun. We may not have time to spare.”

When Orochimaru arrived at the house with Biwako in tow, they found Jiraiya holding Tsunade beneath the warm spray of the shower, heedless of his soaked clothes. Orochimaru could see that Jiraiya was whispering softly, rubbing her back, and running gentle fingers through her hair. She was conscious, and her eyelids fluttered as her shoulders shook with silent sobs, though there was no distinguishing her tears from the water that flowed over her form. Her right hand gripped something tightly in her fist, so much so, that the droplets of warm water that ran down her fingers were stained pink with traces of blood.

“Orochimaru-kun, we will need blankets and something hot for her to drink. Do you know how long she was out there?”

“Honestly, there’s no telling, we had been gone for hours. Biwako-san, some of the things she said were alarming. I don’t know how much was borne of delirium, but it was as if she wanted us to leave her there to freeze to death. She tried to fight Jiraiya, and I thought it best to put her out before she tried to mold chakra.”

“I am sure that much of what she said was in confusion and grief, but I will talk to her alone, and perhaps find out what happened to trigger this. I will do my best to help her, if she wants to be helped.”

Along with her husband, Biwako had spent a great deal of time looking after Orochimaru as a child subsequent to his parents’ passing, but she had never seen him this distraught over anyone or anything since those days. There was little that Hiruzen knew about matters within the village that Biwako did not, and though she was aware of the changes in relationship between the Sannin, she had not expected the snake user to be so devoted or so concerned about a lover.  

Orochimaru fetched the items requested, and helped Jiraiya get Tsunade into bed. When it seemed she had settled, Biwako shooed both men from the room, and shut the door quietly. The older woman sat down beside Tsunade, and placed a motherly hand against her cheek. Forlorn amber eyes gazed up at her, blinking slowly over unshed tears.

“We will get through this, Tsunade-chan, I promise you. Now let me see your hand, my dear. You’re bleeding, and we need to get you bandaged up.”

Tsunade looked away, hesitantly releasing the item in her fist, and Biwako maintained a calm expression as she took it away, despite the fact that her heart truly ached for her patient. It was the Shodaime Hokage’s crystal necklace, the very one that Tsunade had given first to Nawaki, then to Dan, in support of their shared goal of ascending to the rank of Hokage. Tsunade had gripped the necklace so tightly that a sharper edge cut into her palm, leaving a ragged gash.

Deliberately, Biwako picked up the necklace with a steady hand, and cleaned it with saline before fastening it around Tsunade’s neck.

“This is still very precious, and it is in your safekeeping now.”

“It’s cursed.” Tsunade whispered, her voice rough. “It only brings death.  _ I _ only bring death.”

Biwako picked up Tsunade’s hand and began to clean and bind the wound. It was not deep enough to require stitches, and would heal on its own.

“That’s not true, dear. Hundreds upon hundreds of shinobi are  _ alive _ because of you, because you healed them, or came to their aid in battle. Many babies have been brought into the world by your hands. Life grows in your belly. Destiny takes us where it must, and though it is not always kind, every one of us has a purpose to this life. Yours is to heal, guide, and lead.” 

“But it’s not  _ fair… _ ” Tsunade’s face crumbled and her voice hitched. “Why couldn’t I have saved him?”

“No, Tsunade-chan, it is not fair, and I am sorry to say that I cannot give a true answer to that question. Your pain is real and absolutely valid, and were there some way to take it away, I would make it happen in a heartbeat.” Biwako said gently. Her hands glowed a soft green as she scanned Tsunade’s body for signs of any underlying effects of her exposure, taking the time to examine the fetus as well.

“When I really think about what happened to Dan, sometimes it hurts so much I can’t breathe. I try shake it off, and when I feel like I have, it always comes back. ”

“His was a great loss indeed, and it left a deep, painful wound in your heart, though not a physical one. As medics, we both know that the only way to relieve pain is to allow the root cause - the wound - to heal, correct? For a time, the patient must feel it all, because ignoring it will only make it worse. But over time it will lose it’s edge. Emotional wounds are very much the same, they take time. The severity of the pain will fade, but you will always feel his loss, like a phantom pain, never to be forgotten. In enduring, you will honor him by living your best life, darling girl. You can honor his memory by never giving up.”

Tsunade nodded, trying to wipe away the flow of her tears with the back of her hand, but once they started it felt as though she could not stop. Biwako drew her into a gentle embrace, holding her in silence until her sobs subsided and her breathing slowed, trailing steady hands through her hair.

“I know a great deal of what you are feeling from personal experience, and that being said, I know that in my case, it helped to have someone to talk to, day or night. I am up at all hours, so if you need anything, or you cannot make sense of your thoughts, please come find me rather than putting yourself at risk. I mean it.”

Biwako released her, and reached for the teapot and cup on the bedside table.

“Now, there are also two young men beyond that door who would not hesitate to to raze the Five Great Nations to the ground in order to keep you safe. Shall I let them in?”

Tsunade nodded, accepting a cup of fragrant mint tea as it was handed to her. Biwako opened the door, and both men walked in cautiously. Orochimaru looked at Biwako with apprehension clear in his eyes, and she inclined her head in Tsunade’s direction. He walked toward the bed, and she looked so small to him, so fragile, so unlike the the incomparably strong force of nature he truly knew her to be. The image of her motionless and pale on the frigid cemetery ground flashed in his mind, and he did not realize his hands were as cold and trembling as they were until her fingers closed over his, steady and perfectly warm. Tsunade tugged him closer, and he took her in his arms without further hesitation, looking back at Jiraiya, who still loomed in the doorway, his unmitigated anger open and palpable in the air around him. 

“Well, my dears, I think my work here is done. She bears no ill effects, though some more rest would probably be the best thing right now. Tsunade, please remember what I said. Anytime you need.”

“Thank you, Biwako-san. I don’t know how to repay--” Orochimaru started.

“Oh hush now. You all might as well be my own children, it’s nothing. Do try to have a pleasant evening, and reach out if you need me.” Biwako winked, shouldering her kit. She made several hand signs before disappearing in a swirl of leaves and smoke. 

“I’m so sorry.” Tsunade said softly. 

Her words echoed in the silence of the room, and Jiraiya’s resolve broke. Two strides was all it took for his long legs to cross the room, and then his arms were around the both of them. 

“Never again, Tsunade. Promise me. If you are in pain that you can’t handle, I want to know it so I can help you, not find you cold and half alive, begging me to  _ let you die  _ because that is somehow preferable to the conditions of your life now.” Jiraiya said adamantly.

“Jiraiya--”

“No, Oro. She needs to hear this. Tsuna, If you don’t trust us enough to see you through your darkest moments and come out on the other side, then what we are is a lie.”

“JIRAIYA!”

“WHAT?”

“Accidental hypothermia can lower an individual’s ability to think rationally. I make no excuses for it, but I think any words under those conditions should perhaps not be considered true sentiments of the heart.”

“I listened to the woman I love, who also happens to be pregnant, ask me to leave her in the cold to die!”

“And some people strip while freezing to death because they think they are warm!” Orochimaru retorted. Jiraiya gritted his teeth, a furious growl beginning to rise from his throat.

“I promise. I won’t hide from you.” Tsunade’s voice rang through the air, small, but clear. She placed a hand along Jiraiya’s face, finding it wet. He always projected strength for all three of them, but she knew that even he had a breaking point, and he had come dangerously close to finding it today. His anger only served to conceal the fact that he must have been terrified. She traced the red markings that lined his cheeks, wiping away the tears that kept falling. 

She continued. “I have never felt this weak before, physically or emotionally. I hate making you worry, or make feel like you have to do things for me. I thought I would be okay if I tried to convince myself everything was okay. I was afraid of hurting you, but I only hurt you more.”

“Tsunade, do you really feel as though you should not be... alive?” Orochimaru asked, pulling away to meet her gaze. Their eyes met, and he studied her warily. She knew that beneath the stoic demeanor he upheld, he was still extremely worried about her.

“No, not truly, but I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it before. A lot of times I truly feel like I’m bad luck to the people I love, and it scares me to think it might be true. I mean, you will both be back on active duty in what, another week? Kami forbid anything should happen, but I’m afraid I will be worried about your safety the whole time because we’re actually together now and I won’t be there to watch your backs.” Tsunade stared at their hands, entwined.

“We will always find a way to come back to you, Princess.” Orochimaru asserted. 

“You don’t know that.”

“Oh, I have faith. And we’re pretty badass.” Jiraiya said with full conviction.

Tsunade snorted and slapped his shoulder. He smiled.

“I was just trying to make you laugh, but seriously love, please try to believe in the best. Law of attraction and all that. Put out the good, get good back.” 

Tsunade moved so that her lovers both could lie beside her, and they cuddled around her in the ways that had somehow become second nature; Jiraiya at her back, Orochimaru facing her, with her head tucked against his chest. In this space, there was always perfect peace and warmth, but change was looming in the distance. Tsunade knew that she would soon find herself sleepless and alone in this bed, unable to do anything but pray that her men might return to her unscathed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I truly hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you did enjoy it, please leave kudos or a comment to let me know what you thought - all feedback is like creative food for hungry authors <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)


	9. Your Hand In Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to regicides, Shikabootay, and Kri-Kee. I could not have completed this month's update without your encouragement. Thank you <3

The few days after Tsunade’s breakdown were spent quietly at home. She had not yet exhibited any negative effects of her exposure to the cold, and though she seemed to be in good spirits, the men still tried to be gentle with her, only not so overly attentive that it triggered her feelings of weakness. They doted on her in smaller, encouraging ways, especially those that would help her feel strong, and alive. They still spoiled her if it was in their power to do so, and on a grocery run one evening, Orochimaru even brought home ice cream, just to make her smile. 

In preparation for their return to service, both Jiraiya and Orochimaru had already resumed their normal, more vigorous training schedule, rising at dawn for meditation, endurance training, and sometimes a minor spar before breakfast. Now, if she felt up to it, Tsunade began to join them for their runs around the village perimeter, and for basic kata practice. Mito and Biwako, who Tsunade trusted most in their knowledge of obstetrics, had both agreed that if she was not feeling ill or tired, then Tsunade could and should partake in moderate physical activity up until the last trimester of her pregnancy. Tsunade was still jealous of the men and their intense spars, but the increase in activity was invigorating, despite the cold weather. 

The trio still took turns with household duties, such as cooking and cleaning. Breakfast, more often than not, was Jiraiya’s domain, which the other two were generally grateful for. He was a morning person, and the other two were not. Tsunade could never quite get the hang of perfect pancakes or omelets, and Orochimaru’s specialties tended toward the highly traditional. In the mornings, Tsunade also loudly made it know how much she missed coffee, or any caffeine for that matter, which they had all but eliminated from their diets in solidarity with the limitations of her pregnancy. They made up for it with an array of herbal teas that had come highly recommended by her grandmother, but she grumbled regardless, as she still missed the rich aroma of the brew, and the kick it gave her when starting her day. She was even less of a morning person without it.

Midday found them often absorbed in personal endeavors, or running various errands. Jiraiya would write, Orochimaru would disappear into his “cave,” as Jiraiya called it, for hours on end, and Tsunade would read or visit her grandmother, or Biwako, or both. The upcoming holiday also led to each of the Sannin making visits to the commercial district unaccompanied, passing the trips off as urgent matters, but each of them knew exactly what was going on, making no attempt to call each other out. There was no other way for each of them to purchase Rinne Festival gifts without the attention of the other two.

The evenings were the times where everything wound down. The trio usually cooked and sat down to dinner together, though more often they would prepare simple meals that they could take into the living room and enjoy while relaxing by the fire together. They would often read, or play card games late into the night, sometimes just cuddling on the couch, wrapped up in each other. 

More than anything, the three of them tried to make the time together count regardless of how mundane things might seem; there was no telling what upcoming missions were in store for the men, or how long they might have to be apart when this week was over. Tsunade knew what it was like to balance a romantic partnership and active duty, but she had never actually been the one left behind before. That being said, she had accepted both research positions offered to her by the Hokage, so she would be far from idle by day. She could also tell that the men were both eager to get back to their responsibilities, and there was no hiding the slight air of quiet excitement that colored their training sessions and other preparations. 

Orochimaru was practically chomping at the bit to get back to the labs at R&D, and as he prepped Tsunade regarding the care of his at-home projects, she could see the spark of light in his eyes as he dictated his instructions to her. Jiraiya tended to become a bit stir-crazy when caged in the village indefinitely, and the winter weather had not helped. Early in their leave, he had proposed a small trip to a resort town to the west of the village, but the snow and wet had prevented it from ever actually happening. Tsunade hoped that when spring was fully in bloom, they might revisit that plan, and have one small getaway together before the baby was born. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Rinne Festival was finally upon them, and even though the festivities were expected to be small and mostly run by civilians this year, it promised to be a fun, nostalgic affair. Tsunade pulled a kimono out of her wardrobe that she had not worn in ages, and probably wouldn’t again for a while. She had last worn it at least two years ago, and she hoped the fit would not be terribly off, given the fact that her body was already changing in small ways with each new day that passed. She was relieved to find that her underpinnings still fit, but barely. She opened an ornately carved wooden box with the Senju family crest, and pulled out delicate kanzashi and jewelry that had been her mother’s. Mito had given them to Tsunade for her sixteenth birthday, as they had been a gift to her mother at the same age.

Sadly, Tsunade had never actually known her parents. Her mother, to the surprise of many in the village, had not possessed enough innate talent to become a shinobi, instead taking the path of a scholar, working to decode ancient scrolls and manuscripts, performing the research that unearthed even more. At the age of 18, she fell in love with a newly promoted Jounin, and they had a whirlwind courtship, marrying hastily, against Hashirama and Mito’s wishes. While Tsunade’s mother was pregnant, her father’s unit was lost in one of the initial battles of the First Great War. Her mother passed away from complications that occurred after Tsunade’s birth, and her grandparents raised her as their own. 

Nawaki had also been adopted, after he was orphaned as an infant. He was the firstborn child of one of Hashirama’s kinsmen, and in those days it was common practice to take in the children of family members who fell in battle. Nawaki had been Tsunade’s baby brother from the very start, and from the moment she first held him, she loved him more than anyone else. Their true parentage was inconsequential.

Tsunade pulled on a pair of tabi and took a pair of zori out of another box in her closet to carry out to the genkan for later. She rarely wore makeup other than lipstick and mascara, but she still pulled out a small bag containing her favorite cosmetics, hoping to have all the preparations completed in time to surprise Jiraiya and Orochimaru with the gifts she had gotten them. They only had a couple of hours before they planned to visit the shrine and attend the festival, then the party at the Hatake house afterward. Tsunade hastily put on the inner layer of her kimono, then she sat at her dressing table to brush out the knots in her hair, contemplating how she should style it, when a soft knock sounded against her door.

“Come in,” she said, knowing that it would be Orochimaru since Jiraiya would have cracked the door and stuck his head in before even thinking about asking permission.

Orochimaru, on the other hand, had kept his word from the very first day that she and Jiraiya had come to stay in his home - when Tsunade chose to spend time in her room, he did not impose his presence on her if she did not want company. The snake user was freshly showered and dressed in a heavily lined kimono, and he had a large decorative box in his hands. He set it on the bed before crossing the room to stand behind her. His eyes held a trace of definite mischief as they met hers in the mirror, and he placed gentle hands on her shoulders, stooping to press a lingering kiss to her temple, and she smiled, covering his hands with her own. 

“We have something for you, Princess,” he said, and Jiraiya entered the room behind him, with a smaller box in his hands.

“Happy Rinne Festival,” Jiraiya said with a wily grin, holding the box out to her. It was wrapped in ornate red and gold paper and tied with a red silk ribbon.

Orochimaru placed the larger box on the dressing table in front of her, and crossed his arms inside his sleeves.

“Open them, Tsuna-chan,” he encouraged, golden eyes bright with staid amusement. 

She reached for the smaller box that Jiraiya offered her, placing it on top of the other, untying the ribbon slowly, and unwrapping the paper carefully, so as not to rip it. The box was hinged and made of deep red velvet, and when she opened it, her breath caught in her throat. Resting inside lay a wide gold bangle bracelet engraved in a traditional motif, with subtle imagery depicting stylized versions of each of their summons. Along the center, three faceted gems were set into the metal; amethyst, garnet, and peridot. She knew full well that the gems represented the three of them, and that the bracelet served as a physical symbol of their bond. Village customs equated such a creation as tantamount to bridal jewelry, and and she supposed that to some degree, that’s exactly what it was. 

“What is this?” she mused softly, picking up the bracelet and turning it to see it glint in the light.

“A promise...” Jiraiya offered, his eyes warmly focused on her face.

“And an intention,” Orochimaru finished. “Even if only symbolically. I also have to tell you, that we have both assigned you as our next of kin. There is paperwork to be completed if you accept, but that can wait for another day. Open the other box.”

Tsunade’s heart was in her throat, and she found herself unable to respond, so she did as he bid her, and opened the lid on the sturdy decorative box. There was tissue paper that she moved aside, before pulling out an armful of heavy silk, embroidered in vibrant shades of crimson, violet, green, and gold. They had given her a new kimono, it seemed, and as she unfolded it to look at the design, it was as intricately detailed in a similar motif as the bracelet. Wearing it would be a clear declaration to anyone who saw her that she was indeed involved with both men, and that their intentions together were serious.

“We both know it may be too soon for you to wear these, and there’s no pressure if you’re not ready. It’s completely up to you,” Jiraiya said with a smile. “We just thought you deserved a couple of special things that were as beautiful as you are.”

“But, these must have cost a fortune! You can’t just go and spend a month’s worth of mission pay on me…”

“Oh yes we can, Princess, and we did,” Orochimaru said, crossing his arms.

“As Oro said earlier, we do have intentions - both pure and  _ impure _ , really,” said Jiraiya, wiggling his eyebrows. “But mostly, we want others to understand that we plan to be a family unit, and we won’t be divided. So whenever the time is right...”

“I’m wearing them tonight,” Tsunade said resolutely, and both men grinned. 

In that moment, they looked like the little boys they once were, and it was the most charming, naturally sweet sight that Tsunade had seen in years, and she instantly wished that she could have captured it in a photograph, memorializing the moment. She picked up the bracelet, and slipped it over her left hand. It was hinged with a locking mechanism, and when she shut it, the bangle fit securely along her wrist. She was still in awe of the detail and thought put into their gifts, and she suddenly felt self-conscious about what she had gotten for each of them. She opened a drawer and pulled out her own set of wrapped gifts.

When both their eyes widened, Tsunade laughed.

“What? It’s not like White Day. Why wouldn’t I get you gifts as well?”

“It’s not that, Princess. I guess it’s just different.” Jiraiya crouched to press his lips against her cheek.

“Just open them!” Tsunade held out the packages to each of her lovers, and they accepted. 

Orochimaru looked at the brightly patterned wrapping and carefully opened it at the seams, while Jiraiya swiftly tore the paper to get to its contents. 

“This is amazing!” he exclaimed, opening a lacquered box containing a handmade set of calligraphy brushes from a well known artisan, and the finest inks to be found within the village walls. Tsunade had arranged for all of the pieces to be made specifically for him, since his current set was practically falling apart, and there was no mistaking the delight in his eyes.

“Thank you, Princess. I love them!” Jiraiya said, wrapping his arms around Tsunade and kissing her cheeks and lips in quick succession.

The snake Sannin expelled a soft breath as he lovingly ran his fingertips across the cover of a beautiful, gently worn leatherbound book. It was an illuminated manuscript of advanced ninjutsu believed to be from as far back as the days of Rikudou Sennin. The old scrolls, complete with annotations by the Nidaime Hokage, had been preserved and duplicated as books in an archival project that had been overseen by Tobirama personally. The reproductions were created in a single limited run, and there were only a handful of known copies. Aside from his near-obsession with collecting and learning jutsu, Orochimaru had idolized Senju Tobirama as a little boy, so the rare book in his hands was next to priceless. 

“Thank you, Princess. This is truly… beyond words,” Orochimaru pulled Tsunade to her feet, and embraced her, pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

“You’re one to complain about us spending too much on you, you know,” Jiraiya teased.

“Okay, so what? You guys mean more to me than the money," she replied.

“Our feelings exactly,” Jiraiya pointed out. 

Tsunade smiled, and shrugged, then began to unfold the kimono, running her fingers over the fine embroidery.

“Do you need help with it?” Orochimaru asked softly. 

“Yes, that would be great.”

He picked up her old kimono and folded it carefully, placing it in the empty box in her closet. Then to her astonishment, Orochimaru proceeded in helping her get ready for the festival. Tsunade should not have been surprised to find out that he was skilled at what might be considered feminine tasks or interests. He loved aesthetics and beauty, and had been raised much differently than she or Jiraiya, at least in early childhood.

Within his clan, gender roles and constructs did not apply in the same way that they did among the greater shinobi world. As scientists, they would never deny initial biological classifications, but even those were considered changeable over time. Identity was something altogether different, and ultimately fluid, dependent on each individual. As a result, there was no difference in training between kunoichi and male shinobi, when both skillsets were held as equally important, and children were brought up with no lack of knowledge in either set of duties. Orochimaru’s mother had supplemented his academy training with lessons at home when it became apparent that these lines would always be drawn within the rest of shinobi society.    
  
Thus, unbeknownst to his lovers, he was fundamentally proficient in several unexpected subjects in addition to basic costuming: music performance with shamisen and koto, several versions of tea ceremony, and even some training in ikebana, which had been his mother’s favorite hobby. Orochimaru had continued these studies even after her passing, and though he had not had cause to use much of what he learned from her, he knew that she was wise to have instilled such knowledge in him from an early age.

When Orochimaru swatted Tsunade’s hands away from her cosmetics and hair ornaments, she found it amusing at first, but she was quickly awestruck by how naturally he actually handled and applied each product, and even moreso as he carefully pinned up the locks of her hair. His hands were steady and his manner serene, and she felt relaxed in his care. When he finally turned her back around to look at her own reflection in the mirror, she was dazzled by what she saw. She looked like she had stepped straight out of the old photographs Mito had shown her as a child, of gatherings in Uzushiogakure, and the strong, resolute, and breathtakingly beautiful noblewomen that made up their governing body. Uzumaki blood rang true even when diluted, it would seem.

“Do you like it?” he asked with a gentle smile.

“Very much so. Where did you learn all this?”

“Oh, I have my ways.” He turned, with a coy dip of his head, as graceful as a geisha, and even more beautiful, at least in her eyes.

Tsunade giggled softly as he lifted the heavy silk of her kimono and began to help her dress. As her lover aligned and tucked the fabric, and finally began to tie the brightly patterned obi, Tsunade watched him in the mirror; there was an earnest sense of determination in his eyes, the same look he got when working on projects that were especially important to him. That he saw such a mundane task as equally important to the work he held most dear was a surprise to her, and a precious one.

“All done,” Orochimaru said, gently patting the drum knot at her back. “And you do look enchanting, if I might say so.”

“You may,” she laughed. “But I think we are running out of time.”

Tsunade hurried out into the main room, and was met by Jiraiya giving her a long whistle.

“Hey there, pretty lady! You look unbelievable!” He lifted her up in his arms for a kiss. 

“I do believe you’re going to mess up my handiwork,” Orochimaru said behind them, with one elegant eyebrow raised. He held a heavily lined haori out to Tsunade. “You’ll need this too, I think.”

Tsunade wiggled out of Jiraiya’s hold, and threw her arms around Orochimaru’s neck, fitting her lips against his, careful not to smear her lipstick.

“Thank you,” she said, pulling back and pressing her forehead to his, looking into his eyes. “This is already an unforgettable night, and you keep adding to it.”

“It’s just a jacket, Princess,” he grumbled, blushing slightly. He was just being practical, after all. There was no need for her to make such a fuss over that of all things.

“Oro-chan! Always so thoughtful!” Jiraiya’s arms snaked around the smaller man’s middle and squeezed him tightly, pressing kisses along his temple and cheek. Orochimaru let himself enjoy his lover’s warmth for a fraction of a second, then wrenched himself free.

“If we let you get carried away, we will miss all the festivities. Finish getting dressed, dobe. You have ten minutes, or we leave without you.”

“Aren’t you going to help me too, Oro?” Jiraiya whined.

“No, you are quite capable of taking care of yourself,” he asserted.

“So cruel. I feel so neglected.”

“I’ll show you cruel if you keep talking.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There was a somber peace surrounding the shrine, as the trio approached to pay their respects to their ancestors who had passed before. The Rinne Festival had been established generations ago as a holiday initially for remembrance of the dead, but over time it had become a celebration of life, and the turning of the wheel. In a hidden village, where there were few people untouched by loss of some kind, an opportunity to remember and celebrate was one that came much needed for anyone who could take the time to observe it.

“Are you still okay with this? We don’t have to go to the cemetery if you’re not ready,” Jiraiya asked quietly.

“Just stay close to me, and I think I’ll be alright. They all deserve it,” Tsunade replied.

Between the three of them, none had parents or siblings still among the living, and she wanted to honor their memories, no matter the cost to her personally. In spite of what had happened here only a few days before, her heart was calm and steady. They were also not alone in the cemetery, as many villagers and shinobi alike had gathered here, some to visit graves, others to lay flowers at the central cenotaph carved with the names of those lost in service, whose bodies were unable to be recovered.

Hand in hand, the Sannin visited the resting places of the loved ones they had lost, lighting incense and spending small moments performing the ritual prayers. None of them were particularly religious as adults, but they held with the traditions they had each been brought up with, and there was comfort in it. 

For Jiraiya, visiting his mother’s resting place was more difficult than he expected, as every other time, he had only himself, and now he had the makings of a family at his side. He never dreamed that this would be the case, assuming that he would follow in the footsteps of the women of his family line, wandering, and fulfilling his duty to the village until he met his own end, preferably in a heroic fashion. Now he stood beside the two people who made him whole, with a child on the way. A child who was not his by blood, but would be cherished nonetheless. And perhaps in the coming years, if fate deemed it so, they might be joined by another child who shared their white hair and red face markings, as well as traces of his mother’s incandescent smile, bright enough to light up any room. He knew that she would be proud of what he and his teammates had become, and of the life they were making for themselves. He always missed her most on this night.

Orochimaru was silent as they approached the small area dedicated to the scant number of his clan that lived through the end of their days as Konoha shinobi, but he still felt a fierce sense of pride. They were lost but not forgotten, and he held to his vow that their culture would not fade, nor would it end with him. No matter what he must do, they would not disappear. As he approached the shared grave of his parents, he felt the long familiar ache of loss, though dulled by many years, and always kept hidden. He tried to picture them in his memory, though the clarity of those images were more blurred than they had ever been. Against the marker, he laid a small bundle of lavender and sweet osmanthus from plants that he had managed to cultivate in his lab specifically for this purpose. The lavender was from a strain that his mother had created herself, solely for her own enjoyment, and the osmanthus held a scent that his father often said reminded him of the home they had left behind, and the people in it. He had already left a similar bundle of blooms under the plum tree on their property, where his tiny sister was buried.

The Senju family plot was well maintained, as expected for the resting place of the First and Second Hokages. Tsunade remembered her grandfather’s infectious laughter, and her surly great-uncle slipping her and Nawaki both candy when her grandmother was not looking. They were good memories. She closed her eyes and pictured the sweetness of Nawaki’s smile, and made a silent promise to him that she would not give up. Then they walked to Dan’s grave, and Tsunade let her tears fall freely, as she silently thanked him for his love, and promised to protect his child with everything she had. By the time they were finished in cemetery, all three were quiet, and Tsunade clutched her lovers’ hands like a lifeline. 

The mood in the village square was the complete opposite of that of the shrine and the memorial. Everything was set up to be moderately cheery and festive, and strands of twinkling lights were fashioned along the main thoroughfare. Vendors sold various foodstuffs, as well as hot mulled wine and cider. There was music and games, and as they walked, it was hard to avoid the stares of villagers and other shinobi alike. There was little scorn among those stares, however, and Tsunade felt strangely indestructible, as though she could do anything, so long as both men were at her side. 

“Well, hello my dears!” Biwako waved from across the cobbled path. The Hokage and his wife had brought their youngest son and newest charge to the festivities, and the little boy seemed ready to take off running were it not for the young girl holding his hand.

“Biwako-san, Sensei, a happy holiday to you and yours!” Jiraiya said with a grin. 

“And you as well. Good to see you three! I wasn’t sure you would be out in all this madness,” Hiruzen said, his hands tucked into his robes.

“Why miss the fun?” asked Jiraiya, “I think this is the first time we’ve actually been home for the Rinne Festival in a few years.”

“Well in that case, I hope you enjoy the festivities. We made do with a shoestring budget this year, but it seems to be a success nonetheless,” Hiruzen said with a warm smile.

“It’s fantastic, Sensei. If only this time of year were warmer, it would be perfect,” Tsunade added.

“On that note, I am going to go get us something hot to drink,”said Jiraiya, tugging Orochimaru’s sleeve. 

Both men headed to a nearby vendor, and Tsunade was left with the Sarutobi family.

“Tsunade-chan, you look lovely, and I must say, you are positively glowing,” Biwako winked, and took her hand, lifting it to see the bracelet in the light. “I don’t suppose further celebrations are in order?”

“Oh Biwako-san, not officially. Just a gift,” said Tsunade.

“Of course, my dear, and so is that lovely kimono, yes? A bit of a bold statement, though.”

“Well, it was time for one. Everyone seems to know about us anyway. Why not make it clear?”

“A brave decision, but a good one,” Biwako said, “just be careful, Tsuna-chan.”

“Always,” Tsunade smiled, and turned to look at the children. “Goodness, little Asuma is getting so big! And who is this lovely young lady?”

The girl looked up at her curiously, still keeping a close hold on the exuberant toddler as he babbled excitedly.

“Uzumaki Kushina, from the remnants of the refugees out of Uzushio. We’re fostering her until she comes of age.”

“Hello, Kushina-chan. I’m Senju Tsunade. My grandmother is also an Uzumaki. Perhaps we’re distant relations.”

Kushina brightened and reached for Tsunade's hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, Tsunade-san! I’ve met Lady Mito. My grandmother is...was… a distant cousin. I’m going to be learning from her so that I can take over for her when it’s time.”

“Time for what?”

“For when the Kyuu--”

“Ah! I do think perhaps this is not the place to speak of such things,” Biwako cut in. “but Kushina is also recently enrolled at the Academy and should make Genin soon.”

“Well that’s exciting! I’m sure you are already becoming a fine kunoichi,” remarked Tsunade, and Kushina's grin grew wider.

“I want to be Hokage someday,” the red-haired girl declared.

“A worthy goal. Do your best, and you can do anything you set your mind to,” Tsunade said with a gentle smile, though the girl's words, so familiar, struck her like an arrow to the heart.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jiraiya and Orochimaru stood in line at a vendor selling a variety of food and warm drinks, easily procuring mulled wine and cider after a few moments of waiting. They were heading back over to join Tsunade and the others when three boys and a girl came barreling across their path, one of them nearly tripping over a loose cobblestone. On reflex, Orochimaru reached out and grabbed the back of the boy’s sweater, steadying him. The boy turned back to look at the snake Sannin with wide blue eyes.

“Slow down, or you may hurt more than just yourselves,” Orochimaru warned, trying his best not to sound particularly menacing, but knowing that he would likely fail.

“S-sorry! And thank you, Orochimaru-san!” The boy gave him a bashful grin and a dip of his bright blond head. 

The other three children immediately crowded him, looking at Jiraiya and Orochimaru with unmistakable admiration. At a second glance, the children were between ten and twelve years of age, and not civilians; there were two with the attire and distinct coloring of the Uchiha, and another dressed in the fashion of an Aburame. The blond boy was like a lone spot of sunshine among them.

“Kami, Minato, why did you have go and bother the Sannin?” the Uchiha boy grumbled, only to be elbowed by the girl, who based on looks, could have been his sister, but likely wasn’t.

“It was an accident. You were running too, so don’t blame him!” she asserted, with a hand on her hip, before turning to the men and bowing formally in apology. She jerked the Uchiha boy’s arm and forced him down with her.

“Jiraiya-san, Orochimaru-san, we are sorry!”

“Ah you’re fine! Just be more careful in places where there are people gathered,” Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

“Yes, try to avoid large groups, and if you get caught, at least use a kawarimi, it’s good practice,” Orochimaru said, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

The children looked at the snake user, and they grinned, though it was hard to tell with the Aburame boy, but their clan was like that. Orochimaru became slightly concerned when they did not stop grinning. Children were wild cards, and he never knew how to read them.

“Is there something else you all need?” he said mildly.

“Umm… is it true that you wiped out a hundred enemies with only a kunai and one of your snakes?” Minato asked hopefully.

“And rescued the Daimyo’s heir and his bride?” the Uchiha girl added.

Jiraiya laughed. Orochimaru cleared his throat. “Well, that snake was my largest summons, and he is quite large indeed. All three of us were on that mission, though. I was not alone.”

“But you rescued the Daimyo’s heir! My cousin told me so.”

“I suppose that is true,” he stated.

“So cool!” Minato exclaimed.

“I can tell Inabi we talked with two of the Sannin and his story was true!” The girl said, tugging the Uchiha boy’s jacket.

“Inabi lied though, Orochimaru-san is not that scary, and they say he’s a genius so I bet he knows a lot of cool jutsu, don’t you, sir?” the boy asked, turning dark eyes up at Orochimaru.

Minato, the Aburame boy, and the Uchiha girl all looked up at the snake user expectantly. 

With that, Jiraiya burst out laughing, and Orochimaru highly considered showing the kids just how scary he could be, but simply repressed his chakra and sighed instead, nodding.

“I do like to learn and develop as much as I can,” he said carefully.

The children were aflutter with excitement, until they suddenly saw some indication of their parents approaching. They looked at each other, clearly ready to shirk the possibility of supervision and run free again.

“We gotta run! Thank you, Orochimaru-san, Jiraiya-san! Happy Rinne Festival!” Minato said, and the other children followed suit, before they took off once more.

Orochimaru took a deep breath, then looked at Jiraiya, who was staring at him and practically beaming. He clenched his teeth and moved closer.

“What is it?” he hissed quietly.

“Oh? Nothing. You are just so damn adorable,” Jiraiya said, touching his index finger to the tip of Orochimaru’s nose, and the snake user recoiled with a horrified look on his face.

“I am  _ not _ adorable. Kittens and babies are adorable. I am most certainly not.”

“You’re even cuter when you’re angry,” Jiraiya teased.

Orochimaru huffed, grabbing the drinks from Jiraiya’s hands and striding back in the direction of where Tsunade was still conversing with Biwako and Hiruzen.

“Hey, what took so long?” Tsunade asked, taking the cup of hot cider he offered her.

“Apparently Oro has some fans among the Academy students,” Jiraiya announced, immediately dodging an elbow aimed at his side.

“That’s amazing!” Tsunade laughed, “you know, Oro, you are pretty good with kids. Shizune adores working on her little projects with you.”

“Shizune is mature for her age, well mannered, and exceedingly bright. Not to mention, she is focused. I doubt the same can be said for the rest of her peers,” he grumbled. 

“I think you might be surprised, Orochimaru. The current class of Genin shows much promise,” Hiruzen said, clearly amused. “And with the war ending and the potential for a baby boom, there might be need for more Jounin sensei…”

“Sensei, while I am flattered by your confidence, I cannot help but think I am of much more use in R&D and in the field,” Orochimaru said quickly.

“Just think of it as the possibility of perhaps taking on an apprentice, or three,” Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe. “Better to pass on the multitudes of knowledge you hoard like a dragon in your cave, than to leave it all behind, eh?”

Orochimaru’s eyebrows raised, and he cleared his throat, ready to give an argument, before the Hokage patted him fondly on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, son. I would hardly give you an assignment that you are not capable of fulfilling. Just think on it. Might end up being one of your talents, after all. Now Jiraiya is definitely getting assigned a Genin team, that much is certain.”

“What, me? I love the little ankle biters, bring it on!” Jiraiya exclaimed.

“Exactly what I had hoped you might say, but all in due time. Well, on that note, I think the young ones may want to go see some of the light and ice displays, so we should be off. Enjoy yourselves!” Hiruzen picked up Asuma, and put an arm around his wife. Kushina waved at Tsunade, and skipped along behind them.

The Sannin remained in the square for a while, enjoying their drinks and the music. The bright gaiety all around them was infectious, and even Orochimaru found himself relaxing despite the cold and the press of so many people around them. Some civilians, and a few of the shinobi even began rounds of the familiar Fire country folk dances more common in the towns and settlements beyond Konoha’s walls. Jiraiya, ever quick to embrace a good time, joined in on the dancing, partnering a middle aged civilian woman who blushed and giggled as he offered her his hand.

Tsunade laughed as she watched his antics, but Jiraiya was actually an exceptional dancer, and the women he partnered were left breathless and grinning. She reached for Orochimaru’s hand, lacing her fingers with his and glancing up at him. His expression was placid and neutral as ever, but his eyes, focused on Jiraiya, betrayed his fondness and amusement. Feeling her eyes on him, Orochimaru turned to her, and gave her a slight smile.

After a couple of songs, Jiraiya returned, and they walked towards the park in the center of the square, a large expanse of land with enormous trees that were planted by the First Hokage. Lights were strung along the path and various displays had been arranged with lights and ice sculptures in a seasonal theme, giving the park a wintry ethereal quality, as if it were some kind of a liminal space, a threshold between reality and another world of light and ice. 

Jiraiya pressed a finger to his lips, and took Tsunade by the hand, and gestured to Orochimaru to follow, leading them off the path and into the darkness and the small thicket of trees. The soft glow of the lights still shone beyond the tree line, and his lips suddenly pressed hard against hers, backing her against Orochimaru, who leaned against one of the trees. The trio traded kisses, their hot breath like smoke in the chilly air. The cold and Tsunade’s kimono prevented them from going any further without risk, but the moment was sweet, almost innocent, like young lovers sneaking off to get away with a touch of debauchery under the cover of darkness.

“What has gotten into you?” Tsunade murmured against Jiraiya’s ear as he kissed Orochimaru over her shoulder.

“Nothing. I’m always this way Princess. I always want you, both of you. And maybe the dancing got my blood going, because I could feel your eyes on me,” he said. “You’re lucky I can’t do more here because I want to, I really do.”

Tsunade felt a ripple of excitement buzz down the length of her spine, and for a moment there was only the three of them, sharing warmth. She tangled her fingers in Orochimaru’s hair as his lips played along her ear, and Jiraiya pulled away the fur shawl she wore, and he pressed burning kisses along the exposed line of her neck.

A burst of laughter rang through the trees, and the trio separated hesitantly, not wanting to be found as they were. 

“Well, we do have a party to get to, don’t we?” Tsunade suggested quietly, and Orochimaru sighed.

“I was hoping you might forget,” he said.

“Oh come on now, it will be fun,” she encouraged, fixing her shawl, and linking her arm with his.

The trio made their way to the Hatake homestead, finding it just as bright and buzzing with revelry as the majority of the village. Sakumo opened the door with a merry grin and beckoned them inside. As expected, the house was full of Konoha Jounin, most fast on their way to varying levels of drunkenness. Tsukiko was replenishing the supply of refreshments, as a poker game was also starting at their dining room table. 

Tsunade’s eyes lit up at the sight, as she felt the almost magnetic pull of the game. Her lovers were terrible when it came to providing a decent challenge when gambling. They tried to indulge her, but were just not as committed to it as she was, and it detracted from her fun.

“Is there room for a lady at the table, boys?” she asked with a grin.

“Of course there is, you’re just in time!” Yuuhi Shinku stood up to greet her, and guide her to an empty seat.

Around the table sat Shinku’s cousin Hikaru, Nara Shizuo, and the Hyuuga twins, Hiashi and Hizashi. The twin boys seemed barely of age to be present among them, but they were talented Jounin and technically adults. 

“Tsunade-san, you make player number 6! Let’s show these young’uns how it’s done,” Shinku began to deal the cards, and Tsunade rubbed her hands together with glee. The twins looked slightly wary, and Hikaru laughed. The Nara just studied her with a slight smirk, clearly thinking she would likely lose quick and fast.

Roughly an hour later, through some stroke of holiday luck, Tsunade won the game, sweeping the men under the table completely. She refused to take their money though, and she deferred from beginning another game, as for once, she thought she might quit while she was ahead. She also felt the need to get up and get some air. Tsunade immediately looked for the men, whom she realized she had sort of cast aside in favor of her favorite pastime. Orochimaru was with Jiraiya in the living room, listening patiently as he chatted with Sakumo regarding the quality of of the current literature available in the village. Sakumo apparently had a fondness for fiction, and he listened raptly as Jiraiya told him of his current writing projects.

Considering them well occupied, Tsunade slipped out onto the deck, where Tsukiko sat with a cup of tea. The dark haired woman was less of a social creature than her husband, so Tsunade could not blame her for taking a moment to recharge.

“May I join you?” Tsunade asked gently, and Tsukiko looked up with a slight smile, one hand on her belly.

“Of course, Tsunade. Would you like some tea?”

“I’m alright, thank you. Quite an event this ended up becoming, eh?” Tsunade said, gesturing to the main room, where it sounded like two familiar and utterly boisterous male voices were joining forces in rallying for a round of karaoke.

“Yes. It turned out to be a success, and I’m glad. It might be the last big gathering we have before this one comes along.” Tsukiko rubbed at her belly. “He’s already quite the kicker. His taijutsu will be strong, I think.”

“So you’re having a boy?”

“Yes, we just found out this week. Sakumo is over the moon, but gods, his name choices are getting a bit ridiculous.”

“When are you due?”

“In less than two months. You?”

“Still about six months to go, give or take a couple weeks.” Tsunade replied. 

“It will seem never ending, but it passes faster than you think. I can’t say I’m looking forward to the birthing process, but meeting my little boy will be worth it.”

Tsukiko was not often this much of a talker, but Tsunade felt at ease with her, and was eager for a chance to get to know her better. Their men were now on the same squad, and it would be nice to have the possibility of companionship while the men were away on missions, however long those might be. They would undoubtedly have much support to lend each other, as they both were forced into motherhood.

“Childbirth honestly frightens me a little bit, but I guess I have some time to prepare myself for it,” Tsunade admitted.

“Did you know Uchiha Reiko is also expecting?” Tsukiko asked.

“No! Not that it’s bad, but she wasn’t planning on having kids from what I thought.”

“A contraceptive failure, she was told. Same as you and me.”

Tsunade remained silent a moment, letting her mind run with the information. Coincidence was still a possibility but this sounded like it was anything but. Reiko was known for being a bit of a wild card, to the dismay of her family, but she was still a formidable fighter, one who followed orders and took her posts seriously. She was also unmarried, and not in any kind of stable relationship. Tsunade’s gut instinct told her that this was not to be ignored. While she was not inclined to think that there was anything necessarily malicious going on, she did wonder again at the efficacy of the team that managed these things for Konoha’s kunoichi, and where their orders came from. She would do some definite digging when she reported to the research team that Monday.

“Well, at least we are not alone, and neither is she. She probably needs the support, too. Perhaps we might pay her a visit? Only if you want to,” Tsunade suggested.

Tsukiko nodded, and she began to speak but was interrupted by the sound of someone’s throat clearing near the doorway, and as they turned to look, it was Orochimaru peeking around the sliding door.

“Ladies, Jiraiya and Sakumo are asking for you both. It’s also getting quite cold out here, don’t you think?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Tsunade. His tone was as mild as always, but Tsunade heard the underlying suggestion in his words. He wanted her to come inside and out of the cold.

“Yes, I was actually beginning to wonder what was going on inside. Shall we, Tsukiko?” Tsunade stood, and offered an arm to the other woman, who took it gratefully and maneuvered herself up to standing.

When they followed Orochimaru inside, Jiraiya and Sakumo started a duet, a saccharine sweet love song that had been popularized by a group of civilian musicians who had traveled throughout Fire Country when they were all children. Both men clutched each other, gesturing dramatically as the women entered the room with Orochimaru in tow. Laughter bubbled up in Tsunade’s chest almost immediately, and once it began, she thought it might not stop. It did, eventually, and Tsunade continued to watch them perform with a grin on her face. Tsukiko sat beside her, with her sharp eyes focused on her husband, and a gentle smile gracing her lips as she tried not to laugh.

It was interesting just how alike the two men actually seemed, standing side by side as they were. Jiraiya was slightly taller, and more heavily muscled, but their features and coloring resembled one another, like distant family members, perhaps cousins. They also had the same temperament. Tsunade knew Jiraiya had never cared to know who his father was, but she began to wonder if he might have been more closely linked to the Hatake clan than any of them knew. 

Tsunade was pulled from her thoughts by a tipsy Shiranui Chitose, who exclaimed over her bracelet, and immediately wanted to catch her up on the most recent gossip both abroad and from Jounin HQ. Some of the other kunoichi joined in, and Tsunade realized how much she missed working and being among them all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was well past midnight by the time the Sannin returned home, though none of the three were truly tired. Jiraiya made milk tea, and they shared it in the kitchen, standing close, touching idly.

“Well that was fun, don’t you think?” Jiraiya remarked, sipping his tea, and leaning against the counter.

“It was. What part did you enjoy the most?” Tsunade asked coyly.

“That’s easy. Watching you watching me dance was a particularly enjoyable experience.”

“I’ll bet it was.”

“Oro?”

Orochimaru found himself distracted by Tsunade’s scent, her arousal sparking and evident as she looked back at him, despite her demure demeanor. Her scent had abated to almost nothing after their relatively innocent rendezvous under the trees, but it was back in full force. She smelled luscious, warm, and inviting, like something hot and sweet melting over his tongue. He was ultimately distracted, and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, calling out his name once more.

The next few minutes found them in their bedroom, as Orochimaru and Jiraiya delicately divested her of the ornate kimono, layer by layer, like unwrapping another Rinne Festival gift. The movements were slow, deliberate, and reverent, as if this were some sacred ceremonial act. She was the absolute focus of their attentions, as though she were some kind of goddess, and they her faithful devotees. When they got to the thin cotton of her traditional undergarments, each bit of bare skin revealed was traced by careful hands, and then the soft brush of lips, forcing goosebumps to rise along her arms and legs. 

Orochimaru knelt and removed her tabi, pressing a kiss to the inner part of her ankle and knee, as Jiraiya pulled away the rest of the material covering her. Eventually, she stood before them in all of her naked splendor, with her hair loose, wearing nothing but her grandfather’s necklace and the bracelet they had given her. As both men gazed at her, Tsunade felt as though there was something inexplicably erotic about being completely bared when they were both still fully dressed and in their festival clothes.

Jiraiya closed in behind her, gathering her hair in one hand, and pressing his lips against the nape of her neck and the curve of her shoulder, his tongue darting across the sensitive skin, as his hands spread across her waist. Orochimaru drifted gentle fingers across her collarbone and jawline, and then her lips, before covering them with his own. Tsunade parted her lips and tried to deepen the kiss, but Orochimaru then pulled away, looking up at Jiraiya for a split second, before the toad sage scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

She reclined comfortably against the pillows, watching with a slight smile as the men turned their attentions towards each other, each momentarily glancing sidelong at her, as if they wanted her to watch, and for her to like what she saw. Jiraiya embraced the excitement buzzing through his limbs and was quickly becoming impatient at the prospect of having both of his lovers naked and overcome by perfect pleasure. Unable to resist, he kissed Orochimaru, and pulled at his obi, loosening the heavily lined kimono he wore, and forcing it to fall off his pale shoulders. The snake user sighed, reciprocating the actions with more haste than intended, but it was good to know that they were still in agreement: as much as they wanted each other, they both wanted to get back to Tsunade. 

Silk fell to the floor in messy heaps, as their kisses grew more heated, and Jiraiya drew Orochimaru closer against the front of his body, feeling his lover react, his arousal already hard and straining against the last bits of fabric covering him. Orochimaru always made the most subtly sensual sounds, and Jiraiya immediately felt as though his dark haired lover had tossed kindling on the flame growing in the pit of his belly. The last bits of underclothing were pulled away in an instant, and the men moved to join Tsunade on the bed.

Orochimaru swept her into a kiss the second he settled beside her. His skin felt hot, and too tight, and his heart was full. It was always a little unsettling, how quickly his lovers made him abandon himself under the force of his feelings for them. He had spent years building up a solid defense from emotions, from pain, from feeling anything but ambition and cold aggression. In such a short span of time, his defenses were beginning to come undone by the rare magics of unrestrained joy and deep love, and he felt himself changing in small ways, as though shedding his skin, and becoming something else entirely. Something stronger, and more balanced.

Tsunade refused to remain passive, returning his kiss with fervor, and swinging one leg around his waist, using the momentum to reverse their positions. She pressed him back into the pillows, her hands finding purchase along his slender wrists as her tongue dipped into his mouth and she ground down against his arousal, making him groan against her lips. Jiraiya’s arms circled her middle, gently pulling her up away from Orochimaru and back against his chest, and he nibbled at her neck, whispering in her ear.

“Slow down, beautiful girl, no need to be hasty. Let us savor you,” he murmured in that deep, rich tone that always felt like pure decadence flowing over her skin. 

Tsunade could feel the pounding of his heart, and the heat of his body warming hers. He was already hard, and his erection pressed against the cleft of her buttocks, hot and heavy. Her eyelids fluttered closed as his lips continued to trace paths across her shoulders, and his hands cradled her hips, tenderly stroking her skin. Orochimaru sat up, running his fingers up over her thighs and abdomen to cup her breasts, brushing his lips against the hollow of her collarbone. She reached back to lace her hands through thick locks of Jiraiya’s hair, twisting to kiss him fully. 

She was already aroused, had been since they arrived at home and she began to think on their time together that night. This slow, torturous enjoyment of her body was blissful in and of itself, but the heat building between her legs was becoming unbearable. She wanted to pin one or both of them down and have her way with them in quick succession, but it seemed she would not get what she wanted like that. Orochimaru’s lips and fingers played along the hardened points of her nipples and she moaned, feeling another jolt of sensation shoot straight to her clit, pulling more warm wetness from her body.

Jiraiya slid one hand down to cup her firmly, his middle finger pressing between the swollen lips of her cleft and grazing the little ball of nerves just barely, teasing with strokes hardly more substantial than the lightest brush of a feather. Orochimaru’s tongue flicked and sucked at her nipples just as lightly, and she whined, writhing in Jiraiya’s arms. It was as though every nerve of her body was attuned to those tiny points of gentle contact, until the sensations began to build higher and higher, and star-bright shocks of pleasure shot through her body, taking her outside herself for a few moments, borne on a wave of absolute sweetness.

Tsunade gasped, her head thrown back against Jiraiya’s shoulder and he held his hand still until she finally relaxed against him once more. Jiraiya’s fingers dipped low, coming away soaked with her arousal.

“Tsuna-love, you’re so wet,” he whispered in her ear, lifting his fingers towards Orochimaru’s mouth, and the snake user sucked at them greedily, locking gazes with Tsunade, who moaned in response to the look in his golden eyes. 

“Just make love to me already… please?” she said breathily, ending on a whine.

Orochimaru breathed deeply, feeling his cock twitch, growing harder at the needy hitch in her voice, and it was almost enough to make him abandon their plan right then and there. Her scent surrounded him and she already straddled his waist; all it would take was a bit of leverage and a simple twist of his hips to plunge deep into the heat of her body. Jiraiya made the choice for him by sliding his fingers deep inside her, making her cry out as he simultaneously circled her clit with the pad of his thumb. Tsunade tried to buck her hips, but he held her still.

“It’s so much fun when you are this pliant, and reduced to whimpers and sighs. We really want to take our time, don’t we Oro?” Jiraiya teased.

“That we do,” Orochimaru affirmed, licking up the valley between her breasts, and kissing her neck. 

“However, we also love you, Princess, more than anything we could possibly want or need,” Jiraiya said, his voice unwavering. “ So tell us how you want this, and we will do whatever you say.”

“I want you both, right now, and if you don’t do something soon, I will not forgive you.”

“We haven’t done that for a little while though, are you sure?”

“Yes,” she whispered, feeling muscles clench low at the thought of the last time they were joined that way, all three together, united by her body.

Jiraiya released her, his hands slipping away from her body, and Tsunade reached down to circle Orochimaru’s erection with her fingers, stroking gently and grinning triumphantly as he gasped and the air hissed between his teeth. She leaned forward with one hand on his chest, angling his cock against the opening of her body and sinking down over him in one slow movement, moaning as he filled her. He lifted a hand to cradle her face, pulling her in for a kiss as she rocked her hips gently, and they both gasped at the sensation. She repeated the movement, and Jiraiya slipped away for a scant moment. When he returned, he ran a warm hand down the length of her spine, tracing the space at her tailbone, and moving lower.

He uncapped the bottle of lubricant he had fetched, spreading slick between her buttocks, and massaging against the tight hole with a single fingertip before dipping inside. She moaned as he pressed deeper, and he could feel the movement of Orochimaru’s length inside her. When it seemed she was ready, Jiraiya wedged another finger alongside the first, pouring more lube along his digits to ease the way as he worked her body open.

Tsunade held still as Orochimaru moved gently inside her and Jiraiya’s fingers stretched her wide. The had only done this the one other time, but it was much easier since she knew what to expect, and she was already so wound up that she found herself on the verge of another climax within moments. Being penetrated in both places felt better than it had before, and when Orochimaru pressed his thumb over the swollen nub of her clit, and stroked, her vision shattered into a million pieces. She buried her face and her cries in the curve of his neck as she came, and Jiraiya chuckled.

“Good gods, woman. Wait for me,” he teased, adding another finger, even as her body tightened with the aftershocks of her peak.

In a few more moments, he withdrew his fingers and spread lube over his member, before gently pushing just the tip inside her. Tsunade’s spine grew rigid and she breathed deeply, trying her best to relax. He smoothly inched inside her bit by bit, pressing deeper with every full exhale she made, until he was fully engulfed by the tight, hot grip of her body. 

“Are you okay, love?” he asked, his lips brushing her ear.

“Y-yes. Ah...please don’t stop,” she said hoarsely.

The sound of her voice alone was almost enough to undo him. Jiraiya looked over her shoulder at Orochimaru, and laced the fingers of his free hand with his dark haired lover’s before they began to move as one.

Never in her life had Tsunade been one to equate bedroom pleasures with religious experiences, but there was something in that moment where they were of absolutely one mind, so much so that she was almost convinced that there was indeed some kind of cosmic link forged between the three of them. A link that grew stronger with every day spent together in love, and every secret vulnerability they shared with one another, resulting in a synergistic existence, an alchemic fusion that all but truly forged them into one being.

Pleasure built to an incredible high, washing over them effortlessly, and she was the conduit, lost to sensation and the feel of their powerful bodies around her, and inside her. Their life energy seemed to flow through her, mixing with hers, and she rode the delirious feeling of it for endless moments, until she returned to herself gasping hard with release, feeling them tremble and groan against her as their own climaxes subsided. Orochimaru’s eyes were wide, staring up at her with a sense of wonderment, before he pulled her down for a tender kiss. Jiraiya’s breath puffed hot against her ear as she leaned back to meet his lips as well, tasting the salt of his sweat. He shifted forward to kiss Orochimaru over her shoulder, tangling one hand in the snake user’s midnight hair, and when they pulled apart, all three seemed to take a collective breath, before dissolving into soft laughter.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After some time spent cleaning up, the trio cuddled close, enjoying the afterglow of their union. Tsunade lay between her men, stroking her hands along each of their arms, playing with the wayward strands of their long hair, as it always spilled over her skin when they were close like this. She was warm, and happy, and again she found herself wishing she could preserve this feeling, and keep it alive forever.

“It’s always so perfect like this. Like a dream, or a fantasy, almost too good to be real,” she said softly.

“What are your greatest fantasies? I’m super curious. Especially yours, Oro,” Jiraiya murmured with a soft grin, nuzzling Tsunade’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Orochimaru stated sleepily.

“Oh come on, we both got started young, and have had other partners. There has got to be some desire or kink you haven’t revealed.”

“There hasn’t been anyone else since our first time together and you know it, baka.”

Jiraiya’s jaw dropped slightly. He’d assumed that even though Orochimaru had denied himself of so much over the course of the war and up until now, at some point he must have needed a form of release and like him, found his own way of dealing with that need, except perhaps that Orochimaru was much more discreet. He was aware of the red light district and its possibilities, after all. And if not there, it was also not hard to find a willing partner, male or female, if one went to the bars, cruising for company. However, as he considered the thought,  Jiraiya realized he could not truly see Orochimaru doing either of those things.

“You have been absolutely celibate since we were eighteen?!” Jiraiya exclaimed.

“I’m not like you,” Orochimaru said, sitting up against the headboard.

“Well, that’s overstating things, but honestly?”

“I…  don’t experience attraction to others as you do. The two of you are somehow an exception. Call it whatever you will.” Orochimaru looked slightly away, crimson blooming along his cheeks.

“I call it beautiful. And it makes me want to make you as happy as I can. In every way. Is there nothing you like, or are interested or curious about? Tsuna, you’re awfully quiet...”

“Take a minute to think about it, Oro. I’ll answer his bonehead questions first,” Tsunade said gently, “Okay let’s see, I like being in control and having control taken away, but I think you both know that. I...sort of like being outdoors. I like the threat of getting caught. I also occasionally like to be made helpless. Gods, that sounds wrong.”

Jiraiya grinned widely. He was clearly filing away all of their responses for future use.

“Wrong and right are two sides of the same coin, Princess,” he said in a low voice, before looking at Orochimaru. “Anything come to mind yet, lover?”

“You know, I am not an innocent, and you seem well satisfied by my actions when we are intimate, so I’d like to think my knowledge of the subject is not exactly lacking. I am well read and observant of such matters. I have just never considered these things for myself.” Orochimaru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as if it pained him to speak aloud.

“And that’s fine. I just want to make you happy.”

“I am.”

“You are what?”

“Happy.”

“Yes, but even if you are happy, there may be things that especially excite you. I want to know.”

“Raiya-kun, you’re kind of being an ass,” Tsunade said, tugging a lock of his hair.

“It’s fine, Tsuna. One thing I can say I have found is that when I am restrained and pain is added as a stimulus, my physical response is amplified.” Orochimaru said through somewhat gritted teeth.

“Yes, we’ve noticed. But is that something you would like to explore further?”

“...Yes, I suppose so.”

“If I were to tie you up with silk rope and blindfold you, then maybe use the point of a dull kunai to draw sensations from your skin, would you find that appealing?”

Orochimaru took a ragged breath, and the flush on his cheeks grew redder. “Yes, I think so.”

“What about ice?”

“Ugh, gods no!”

“Hot wax?”

“Perhaps.”

“Splendid. I’ll keep that in mind.” Jiraiya winked. “Biting, scratching, and hair pulling are pretty much the norm with all of us, yes?”

“Are you done?” Tsunade chided. “Don’t you have enough naughty information to hold you over for a while?”

“Hey now, I will have you know that it is the mark of a mature, responsible relationship that we should communicate needs, wants, and limits,” Jiraiya said, pressing his lips against her forehead.

He sat up and reached for Orochimaru, kissing him gently, and placing his hands along the smaller man's jawline.

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Everything is just so good, and I guess I’m nervous about what happens when life starts up again. It's nice to have this info in my back pocket for a rainy day,” Jiraiya said, “I hope I didn’t ruin the moment here.”

“It’s fine. I just honestly don’t often think about these things until they are happening,” Orochimaru replied. 

“I love you both, with all I am. I never want you to feel deprived or unsatisfied, I guess.” Jiraiya laid back down, looking up at the ceiling.

“You know we feel the same way, Jiraiya. Now tell us your greatest fantasy,” Tsunade said, turning towards him, allowing Orochimaru to spoon up against her back.

“It’s already happened. It’s happened almost every day for the last three weeks, and hopefully for a long time after that,” Jiraiya said softly. “I mean, not that I wouldn’t mind getting a little bit kinkier now and then, but honestly, I am happier now than I think I’ve ever been.”

With that, Tsunade kissed him, and Orochimaru took his hand, and lying in quietly companionable stillness, they eventually fell asleep, free of cares for one more night.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As expected, the following Monday came quickly, and for the first time in what felt like forever, the men donned their uniforms and packed up supplies and favorite weapons, preparing for whatever assignment awaited their new three-man cell at the missions desk. Tsunade was also set to report to the labs at R&D, so that she could be briefed on the assignments that both her new teams were already working on, and that in and of itself, gave her a little bit of a thrill. While not as singularly focused on research as Orochimaru was, Tsunade still loved the method and madness of it all, and the satisfaction of problem solving, especially when it came to poisons and antidotes. When it came to the development of anything that could aid in healing or saving lives, Tsunade gave these endeavors her all.

That morning, as the Sannin got ready to face the day, their house fairly vibrated with a quiet sense of excitement and anticipation. They walked together up to the point where the roads diverged into the opposing directions of the Administration building on one side, and the hospital and R&D labs on the other. They parted without any outward display of affection, having already said their farewells before they left the house. It was easier that way, giving the men an anchor, and space to compartmentalize their feelings, in the event that their first mission took them away for an undetermined amount of time, which they all expected to happen sooner or later. It was something that they all learned to do at a young age, leaving sentiment at home, so their responsibilities to the village could be the focus of their attentions.

It was also a tactic that Tsunade had never mastered. No matter how hard she tried not to look back, her heart always stayed with those she loved. In this case, her heart went with them.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I hope you enjoyed this newest installment. A couple of notes regarding changes that I have made to canonical elements in order to make the story more cohesive:
> 
> Tsunade’s family background - as it is not readily available to us in any way, I had to do some critical thinking regarding her family situation, and the only way I could make sense of it was to have her orphaned at birth and brought up by her grandparents. In canon, she is never shown remembering or mourning her parents, and they are never mentioned, even as one of them would have been the child of Mito and Hashirama, and therefore important, at least in my mind. If Tsunade was raised by her parents, and lost them at a young age - at least six if Nawaki were her biological brother - then the loss of Dan and Nawaki would not have been the only focal points of her lifelong grief. She would have mourned her parents along with them. Since this is not so, I inferred that she never actually knew her parents, and if that were the case, then Nawaki was actually an adopted brother, and that fact never mattered to Tsunade.
> 
> Kakashi’s birthdate - note that this has been altered in order to fit the timeline. His official birthday in canon is in September, but in this story, Tsukiko is due to give birth around late February. A minor change, but I figured I would call it out regardless. I normally hate to make changes to canon facts when they actually exist, but this one is necessary for the timing to make sense.
> 
> I honestly love and appreciate each and every one of you who have followed the story thus far! At this point, I am over 70k into this labor of love and nowhere near done, though as expected, each chapter becomes more of a challenge to write than the last, because the last thing I want is to disappoint any of you, or provide sub-par updates.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are the very fuel that keeps me going, so please, please, I implore you - if you have enjoyed it, leave me a line and let me know, or hit that kudos button if you can. 
> 
> As the story gets longer, the amount of feedback I receive has become a lot smaller, and more than anything I want to make sure you guys are still enjoying it <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: awintersrose.tumblr.com


	10. Fragments Unseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone, life got a bit crazy for me these last couple of months. I hope the length of the update helps balance things out a little.
> 
> Special thanks to Kri-Kee, @senjutsunade, and regicides. You guys are amazing, and your encouragement helps me so much more than you know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Saying goodbye to Tsunade had been far more difficult than either of the men expected it to be, but once a shinobi, always a shinobi; duty overshadowed emotion in all things. As Orochimaru and Jiraiya arrived at the administration building, they assumed their return to duty as easily as donning an old pair of perfectly worn gloves. The environment was familiar and overshadowed with the excitement of activity, and the rush of adrenaline that was yet to come. There was unfortunately also official paperwork to be completed, yet again, as well as a backlog of individual orders to be issued alongside the first official mission assignment for their new three-man cell. The Chuunin at the desk was one they did not recognize, but the young woman was all blushing smiles as she handed them their scrolls, just as Sakumo arrived to meet them. 

“Good morning, guys! Are you ready to get started?” he said in a cheerful voice, clamping his hand around Jiraiya’s forearm in longstanding familiarity.

“Damn right we are!” Jiraiya exclaimed, reciprocating the action.

Orochimaru looked on and sighed, arms crossed. He tried to refrain from rolling his eyes, blinking placidly as he watched his teammates exchange some terribly masculine form of greeting. When Sakumo looked to him with a grin, he merely dipped his head slightly in salutation, resolving that if his painfully merry new teammate expected more than that from the snake user, he had a few things to learn.

“Orochimaru, I do beg pardon if I am coming off as overly excited, I’ve just really been looking forward to working with the both of you. I have a feeling we’ll work well together,” Sakumo said, smile still bright, and somehow disarming. 

Orochimaru found that he could not hold fault with the older Jounin, and let his own expression soften somewhat.

“Your reputation in the field is quite impressive as well. Perhaps you are correct,” he said in a neutral tone.

Sakumo nodded, and offered his hand, which Orochimaru finally accepted in spite of himself.

Their joint mission was an A-rank diplomatic escort to Iwagakure for a group of delegates participating in the next round of treaty negotiations. The course of travel was expected to be a treacherous one, as it crossed through several hostile enemy territories, quite close to existing military encampments. While diplomatic immunity meant much, it would not prevent the possibility of attacks from splinter groups at odds with the prospect of peace, thus a heavily skilled escort was essential for the trek through Kusa and into Earth country. Their group would depart in several hours, which gave each of the men just enough time to settle a measure of the individual orders that they had each been assigned.

Jiraiya had received orders to seek personal audience with the Hokage, and he made his way straight to Sarutobi-sensei’s office as directed, suspecting to take part in a long-overdue briefing on his time spent in Amegakure. He already knew that the Hokage had a vested interest in the reports that he had provided for the past six months, regarding the three children he had taken on as his students. Their training had been cut short when he received the word of Kato Dan’s death, and he came home at Hiruzen’s request, at first to support but ultimately to retrieve a grieving Tsunade. 

One of the children was confirmed to be an Uzumaki, and Jiraiya was shocked to discover that the boy somehow bore what he believed to be the Rinnegan, a doujutsu of legend, from as far back as Rikudou Sennin. The other two children, a boy and a girl, were bonded to him as siblings, and Jiraiya did not want to see them split apart. Efforts to rebuild in Ame were already under way, and Jiraiya wondered if Hiruzen might be considering his request for provisional citizenship for the three orphans, who lived in the rural area outside the village proper. None of them were official Ame-sworn shinobi or known to the village as even capable of being such, and it would be an easy thing for Jiraiya or a proxy to retrieve them.

Well after Jiraiya and Sakumo each departed in opposing directions, Orochimaru found himself en route to Shimura Danzou’s offices for a private meeting, and above all else, wondering why. The summons had been handed to him shortly after Jiraiya’s departure, by a dark-haired female ANBU in a mongoose mask. He found the symbolism comical, given that Mongoose had been sent to fetch Konoha’s snake Sannin. Mongoose and snake, natural enemies, equals. Danzou did nothing without a reason, perhaps this little coincidence was a subliminal attempt to make Orochimaru feel put in his place. Regardless of the reasoning, he did not like it in the least.

The Sannin had maintained minimal interaction with Danzou over the course of their years as Konoha shinobi, but the man’s reputation was well known and far reaching, if not spoken of in hushed tones. He operated primarily in the shadows, supposedly lending an air of ruthlessness to all the strategic decisions that filtered down from the highest levels of government. Sarutobi-sensei trusted him, though Danzou always put on a false veneer, and carried the scent of deceit and savagery along with it, at least during every instance in which Orochimaru had crossed paths with him. Yet the snake user still followed his teacher’s lead and lent his trust as well, though begrudgingly. He was never quite at ease with the elder, which he seemed almost comical given that many shinobi could and would say the same regarding himself. He entered the spacious office to find Danzou seated at a large desk, with an open scroll in hand.

“Orochimaru-san, do come in and have a seat,” Danzou said, looking up with an outwardly courteous half-smile, fixing a single gimlet eye on the young man in front of him.

The ANBU in the mongoose mask stood beside the door, a silent witness to their exchange. Orochimaru wondered at the fact that Danzou had members of ANBU at his disposal, but he was not surprised. There were whispers that Shimura was every bit as much in power as the Hokage himself, the darkest counterpart to the fire shadow, so to speak. 

“I am sure you are wondering why I summoned you, so I will try my best to make this brief. Note that everything we discuss here is above all other things, a classified matter.” Danzou looked pointedly at Orochimaru, expecting confirmation.

“Yes, my lord,” he immediately responded, curious to find out what could possibly be so important in lieu of other matters.

“I am in the process of planning a new division of research that I feel as though you might be well suited for, with your reputation among the project leaders of the Research and Development departments. In addition to being one of Konoha’s most renowned fighters, you are regarded as a scientific innovator among your peers, and your willingness to take necessary measures that others find more questionable, well… that quality is something I need.”

Orochimaru took a brief moment to absorb the man’s words and pick them apart. It was very true that in recent years his work was less… caged by ethical limitations than others among his peers. He had never felt qualms about doing what must be done if knowledge could be gained, whether to sate his own ceaseless curiosity, or for the benefit of the so-called greater good, which was a reason often quoted to him by those who sought his talents. Most of the projects that he suspected Danzou was referring to involved sanctioned research in conjunction with the leaders of the Torture and Interrogation unit, utilizing prisoners of war to test new developments in fuuinjutsu techniques and poisons. Though it was sanctioned and necessary, Sarutobi-sensei had voiced concerns over his taking part in it to the extent that Orochimaru had at the time.

The snake Sannin knew, based on the observations of others, that his methods, and patterns of thinking were more or less grey when it came to the possibility of discovery and invention. The last few years had seen him sequestered from his teammates whenever they were not required to work together, and during that time he had not had the benefit of the moral compass their company and counsel had afforded him in the past. The events that transpired between their first tryst and up until the last two months had seen Orochimaru set adrift upon an outlook that was nihilistic at best, and he spent his days absorbed in dark moods and the same obsessive thoughts that plagued him in the small hours of the night, when the quiet raged so loudly within his hearing. Research was an outlet, an escape, and a manner through which he might leave his mark on the world, seeking to understand and master the myriad forms of ninjutsu, in the secret hope that by doing so, he might one day be able to subdue the forces of life and death itself.

Orochimaru still held with the remnants of loyalty and honor that he’d been brought up to revere, but he had always still struggled with that tenuous space between the fine lines of what was perceived as right in the eyes of those around him, and what was perceived as wrong. He saw their world for what it was, bloody and wrought with war and other heinous acts that all shinobi committed daily based under the command of their leader, who dealt in missions to build and maintain their economy. The fact that others considered his thinking so morally deficient were keen to forget that they themselves were trained murderers, thieves, and spies. They just liked to pretty it up with rhetoric and the trappings of nationalistic pride. It was easier to justify their existence that way, but in his mind, there was no denying reality.

While he was certain that he would never grow to see the world around him as others might, he had hope for a future now, one in which there might be some measure of peace and more joy than he might have thought possible. The last month had been like resurfacing from the darkest depths to breathe sweet, fresh air for the first time since he was a boy. He resented the fact that this man, whose scent was laden with avarice and subterfuge, assumed that he would jump on an opportunity simply based on his inert inclinations toward toeing and even overstepping ethical boundaries. There was a time when he might have run into such a thing quite willingly, but there was something about this offer that now gave him pause.

“I am flattered by your consideration, my lord, but I have other priorities at present,” he said politely.

“Please understand, I can make this worth your while, in terms of assigning you the highest rank and compensation grade within my organization. At the forefront of such an initiative, you will be guaranteed the resources and equipment necessary for success, and additional budgeting for other projects you may propose. I imagine as the lone scion of the Shimenawa line, the chance to be at the forefront of such groundbreaking scientific discoveries would undoubtedly honor the memory of your clan as well.” 

Orochimaru immediately bristled at Danzou’s mention of his clan. The name sounded foreign, rolling off the older man’s tongue, heavy into the air between them, rife with manipulation. He recognized it for what it was, an attempt to appeal to his own sense of ego and familial pride, to tip the scales even further in the elder’s favor. It was a cheap tactic, and he found it completely distasteful.

“Again, I am grateful for the opportunity, but I don’t know that I am currently at liberty to provide any sort of commitment at present.”

“Understand that this opportunity brings with it a measure of protection as well.”

“I hardly think I am in need of protection, my lord. Rest assured, I am quite capable of eliminating threats on my own.” Orochimaru said softly, allowing his chakra to flare, dark and biting.  

The ANBU beside the doorway shifted into an offensive stance, and her chakra flared in response, in a hue that at first seemed darker than Orochimaru expected of anyone within Fire country. A curiosity, but one he immediately dismissed as Danzou spoke.

“Stand down,” the elder said, waving his hand at the guard. “I meant no disrespect, and I have no doubt in your ability. You are indeed more than able to protect yourself, however, Senju Tsunade... is not so fortunate.”

“Speak plainly, my lord.” 

“Her condition is now public knowledge, as is your relationship, and both you and Jiraiya are set to leave the village on assigned missions. Aren’t you concerned for the possible attempts on her life, once word spreads to the other villages that Tsunade of the Sannin is with child, and  _ powerless _ ?”

The mild unease that Orochimaru had previously held in check began to gnaw at the pit of his stomach. 

“You didn’t consider it. Hmm, perhaps you have been too distracted with your time away. You three made a very conspicuous display at the Rinne festival. Indeed, many of the elders and clan heads wondered if they ought to congratulate you on your unorthodox engagement,” Danzou said smugly. 

“Our personal lives are not your concern, my lord. The Hokage has affirmed as much,” Orochimaru stated. 

“Nevertheless, the threat is real is it not?”

“All due respect, but I fail to see how your methods of protection are any more efficient than those that could easily be assigned by the Hokage, or arranged myself, my lord.” 

“Believe what you will, my boy, but do take some time to think on it, and the possible consequences of your decision. I do not need an answer or your commitment right away, but do consider all aspects of the situation you and your little family now face. That’s all. Consider yourself dismissed.”

Orochimaru gritted his teeth and stood, giving a perfunctory bow as he left the room, icy rage churning within his gut. He had taken for granted Tsunade’s strength, and assumed she would be fine, but what Danzou said was true. She was one of Konoha’s prize weapons, so to speak, and if she were ever to be taken out by enemy forces, the time to strike would be now, while she was unable to use her chakra without great risk. Classified operation be damned, if anything was in motion, the Hokage would know, and though his trust in his teacher’s judgment had begun to wane over the years, Orochimaru would still rather attempt to go that route than to place any faith in Shimura Danzou.

He thought carefully on what he knew as of late, though it was possible that much had changed even over the course of the last few weeks. There had been talk of new explosives being tested, as well as whispers of some genetics research to isolate the root cause of certain seemingly hereditary maladies that plagued kekkei genkai users due to the overuse of their abilities. The new poisons in use by Suna were specifically being handled by the team Tsunade had been asked to join. There was clearly much more at work, as there often was, and this curiosity both intrigued and unsettled him in a number of ways. 

Orochimaru arrived at the Hokage’s office, skirting the inquisitive pair of Chuunin on guard at the Tower by asserting that he was merely collecting Jiraiya, but with another plan in mind. He made no attempt to conceal his chakra signature as he approached the doors, and he swept into the room without a second thought.

Jiraiya, sensing his approach, turned to the doors before they opened, gazing quizzically at his lover as he entered.

“Well, this is a surprise, Orochimaru. Thankfully, we were finishing up.” Hiruzen said, taking note of the snake user’s shaken expression.

“Pardon my intrusion, Sensei, but I have a matter to discuss with you that cannot wait. We depart for Iwa in two hours, and time is of the essence. Do you have a few minutes to spare?” Orochimaru said breathlessly.

“What’s going on, Oro?” Jiraiya asked, frowning at him directly.

“Nothing that is your concern at present, though if this changes, I will let you know straightaway.” Orochimaru said in a clipped tone.

“I see. I will meet you at the East gate before 1100 then. Sensei?” Jiraiya’s frown did not fade as he looked to Hiruzen for permission to leave.

“You are dismissed, Jiraiya. I will contact you upon your return from Iwa to settle what we have discussed.”

When Jiraiya left the room, Hiruzen stood and walked toward the broad window, lighting his pipe.

“Now what on earth has you rattled enough to break protocol and interrupt a briefing without authorization?” Hiruzen scanned his student with shrewd eyes. That familiar tension he knew so well was back in the young man’s bearing, wound tight enough to break at the smallest pressure.

Orochimaru swallowed, then composed himself, searching for the right words.

“Sensei, there is not a prudent way to say this, so I will be direct. I have been approached with a certain classified opportunity under Shimura Danzou that resembles coercion more than it does a supposed honor,” he stated carefully.

From the slight quirk of the Hokage’s brow, Orochimaru got the distinct feeling that his former teacher was completely unaware of Danzou’s planned initiative. Again, he began to wonder just how much of a hand the elder had in the highest level of government functions without the Hokage’s knowledge. Whispers were whispers, but witnessing the potential indicators of this firsthand was something altogether different.  

“Is that so, Orochimaru-kun? Rest assured that Danzou does nothing without good reason. I know he only has the village’s survival and well-being in mind,” Hiruzen said, looking towards the window once more.

“He also offered a great deal of compensation on the basis that the work essentially will require crossing ethical limits that other researchers would be unwilling to cross. You have voiced your concern with my work many times before on these same grounds, so tell me, is this something you think I should agree to? Shall I do it in spite of your advice otherwise?” 

“For now, I suppose you ought to agree to it, but report the actual scope of the project to me personally once it has been established. What was it you were saying about coercion?”

“Lord Danzou heavily implied that Tsunade’s safety is compromised, and I am inclined to agree, given her condition,” Orochimaru said, “What struck as odd was his assertion that my agreeing to his proposal would ensure her safety while Jiraiya and I are outside of the village.”

“He does have a certain number of resources, both shinobi and civilian. Perhaps he was just trying to convince you of the benefit.”

“It felt like a threat,” Orochimaru insisted, his irritation rising.

“I don’t discredit your intuition on the matter, but is it possible that you are merely feeling overprotective at the moment? The village itself is more secure that it has been in years. Patrols along the walls have even been doubled since the incident a few weeks ago, and all the of entry checkpoints stand fortified with additional security,” Hiruzen stated.

“I managed to get past your Chunnin guards by simply stating I was fetching Jiraiya. What is to prevent an assassination attempt from an infiltrator already in the village?”

“That uncertainty will exist whether you are with her or not, you know this. Tsunade is hardly a delicate flower incapable of defending herself without chakra, at least at this point in her pregnancy. Given the losses we have been dealt in recent months, I am also afraid that we are limited in resources, and I am unable to delegate manpower specifically to ensure your ease of mind, Oro-kun.”

Orochimaru gritted his teeth, feeling like a young boy put in his place by his teacher, but it was not worth arguing further. He would make plans to fortify the seals around the house, and work through other contingencies on his own.

“Understood, Hokage-sama.” he said.

“I will, however, ensure that someone from her research team offers to escort her home or keep her company as often as they may. Let Danzou know that you accept his position upon your return from Iwa, and report to me regarding any additional information you receive. Best of luck in Iwa. You may go.”

“Thank you, Sensei,” Orochimaru said with a slight bow, before leaving the office to find his teammates, silently cursing along the familiar walk towards HQ to conclude his preparations.

He said nothing in spite of Jiraiya’s questioning eyes as they departed with Sakumo and the diplomatic envoys in tow.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Tsunade entered the pristine R&D department building with all of the uncertainty of a child on the first day of academy. It had been so long since she had taken part in any of their initiatives that she didn’t quite know what to expect on her first day back. A Chuunin secretary that she vaguely recognized from her last deployment looked up from a stack of files at the security checkpoint.

 “Good morning Tsunade-san. Did you bring your orders and clearance?” he asked. 

“Yes, I have them right here.” Tsunade supplied the scroll that the Hokage had provided her with when she met with him to accept the positions he had offered. 

As she waited for the young man to provide her with a security badge, she instantly recognized the Jounin who arrived at the desk to escort her back to the labs. Yamanaka Isao was not from the family of the Yamanaka clan head, but he was from a branch that held chief jurisdiction over the gardens and greenhouses that their clan tended to, with designated locations that also housed a vast catalog of toxic plants from throughout the five nations. His long, rust colored hair was bound in a high ponytail and his amber eyes were kind as they fell on her, brightening further as he smiled in greeting. 

Tsunade did not know Isao very well, just enough to know that he was considered the most promising botanist and poison specialist in the village since Orochimaru’s mother, and he had been mentoring Shizune in poisons for the last year. If village gossip held true, he had also caused quite a stir in the last few months when he rejected his long standing in-clan betrothal in order to declare his intentions towards Hyuuga Mamoru, a Jounin medic from the branch family. Tsunade was a bit more familiar with Mamoru, as Konoha's medic-nin existed in a small world in and of itself, where ninja fraternized often behind closed doors, and news and gossip spread like wildfire. 

Mamoru was often in high demand as he was especially skilled with manipulating the nervous system and its parallel connections with tenketsu points. She had worked with him as a battlefield medic, and between the two of them, many injured shinobi were able to recover from crippling injuries that would have ended their careers, if not their lives. Tsunade had been happy to hear that Isao and Mamoru had been granted autonomy from their respective clans by virtue of the fact that their union would never produce progeny, but rumor had it they were eventually looking to adopt a child.

“Hello,Tsunade-san! It is truly a pleasure to be bringing you aboard our project team,” Isao said brightly, offering her his hand in greeting, which she took with a smile. “When the Hokage informed us that you would be joining, everyone was even more excited for your return.”

“I have to say, I am also very excited to begin, please lead the way,” Tsunade replied, following Isao as he took her past the checkpoint and into the sterile hallways that contained all village research operations up to B-rank. 

“As you are likely aware, A and S-rank initiatives are housed on underground floors that require top-level clearance for entry. Our study is currently positioned at A-rank but depending on developments with the peace treaty, its distinction might likely change. There are four other researchers assigned to the project, and I would like it if you would initially spend time with each of them, reviewing the current progress of the project,” Isao said, as he lead her down a set of secured stairs and into the underground A-rank wing of the building.

They stopped in front of the second lab entryway, and once the doors opened, her assignment had clearly begun. Each of her colleagues were poised at their stations, absorbed in stages of experimentation or documentation. Isao walked her through the workspace, acquainting her with the facility’s resources as he talked.

“We are working to isolate the origins of the newest poison in use by Sunagakure, mainly handled by their kunoichi and unique brand of puppeteer nin. There have been at least 25 known Konoha casualties in the last month,” he said grimly, “and no telling how many others among the other villages and nations.”

“What do we know so far?” Tsunade asked, already taking notes.

“It seems as though the poison is derived from a mixture of five key components, four of which we have identified. The fifth is what remains a mystery, and we suspect it may be a cultivated hybrid of sorts.” 

“That would make sense. Native Sunagakure flora is rare and hard to come by due to their climate, and most of it is not toxic. I would have expected them to rely on substances derived from venomous creatures,” she remarked.

“Exactly, but all of our markers are botanical in nature, which is why we have hypothesized that the fifth component might have been supplied or smuggled from another of the Five Nations, then crossbred and cultivated to withstand conditions in the desert. We are essentially seeking to replicate the poison, improve upon it, and formulate antidotes for all the iterations of it that were created, essentially stealing their weapon and turning it around on them.”

As they began the individual briefings, Tsunade had not expected that her first day back at work on her own would contain such an incredible whirlwind of activity, but there was hardly a spare moment to collect herself, let alone think on the worries that might have plagued her if she were at home. She spent much of the day being briefed on the status and progress gained with the poison specialists, who were indeed excited beyond belief to have her joining them. 

Midway through the day, the group adjourned to allow samples more time to mature, enabling Tsunade the opportunity to change gears and meet with the medical fuuinjutsu team for the first time, many of whom she had previous associations with. The director of the team was a former student of her grandmother's, as was another of the specialists working under her. Tsunade’s own expertise would be purely academic in this instance, as she was unable to imbue any of the seals with the power to activate them, and she more or less stood as an instructor and examiner of the work being completed.

Luckily, Tsunade’s high standing within this group also included access to a great deal of otherwise classified records. As she worked, Tsunade made note of the files belonging to kunoichi reported to have experienced failures in contraception that resulted in pregnancy, and brought them home with her to review for abnormalities, or possible commonalities.  

Chakra restriction was something that Tsunade felt she might never get used to, and it was still a challenge from day to day. The medication helped, but she could sometimes feel herself molding it almost subconsciously; divorcing herself from harnessing her own spiritual energy was a constant effort. Biwako had given her some suggestions during her visits, all involving grounding and visualization, with the aim of creating a sort of mental block that helped keep her subconscious from reaching for her normal powers. It was still incredibly unnerving to live as a civilian, and she began to understand why some kunoichi put off motherhood for so long. 

Nevertheless, her choice had been made, and she was content with the decision, with exception of the mornings when she spent countless minutes retching up her breakfast, and settling for ginger tea and plain onigiri for lunch. The changes in her body were becoming more apparent, as her more close-fitting clothing items were now snug around the bust and waist, and likely needed to be replaced soon. When she looked in the mirror, she could see that there was the barest hint of a curve thickening her lower belly, a gentler marker of things to come. 

Her days at work continued to pass quickly, but the nights spent alone at home seemed to drag on and on. The house was utterly quiet, and seemed somehow colder without the men there. Tsunade found ways to pass the time, reading, and tending to the projects Orochimaru had left behind, many of which involved clutches of serpents he was breeding for one purpose or another. There were also more complicated microbiology samples that he had cultivated and had been studying, but Tsunade remained unaware of the full scope of that particular project, even while maintaining its upkeep as she promised him.

Tsunade was quite fond of the snakes, having been exposed to them since childhood, but they were the one thing preventing her from considering a possible warm-blooded pet for the house, like a cat. She remembered the many times the cats that lived at the Senju compound caught lizards and small snakes, bringing them to both her and her grandmother as grisly little goodwill offerings. Orochimaru had been present during one of these instances when they were younger, and it was safe to assume that it did nothing to increase his fondness for anything feline. She doubted much had changed his mind about the matter since then.

The third night on her own, Tsunade found herself restless in the quiet, and unsettled, as though she were being watched. She checked the house for markers that something was amiss, but there was no presence there but her own, and all of the seals and wards were intact. She went to her grandmother’s home, thinking perhaps familiar comforts would settle her nerves.

“Tsuna-chan, well this is a surprise. But a bit later than I would expect of you, no? Are you alright, dear?” Mito asked, as she opened the door and kissed her granddaughter’s cheeks.

“Probably being silly. I’m well, just uneasy for some reason. Is it okay if I stay here tonight?”

“Of course it is. Your room is always here if you need it. But do come sit with me a while and have some tea.” Mito urged her into the house and towards the sitting room.

Tsunade accepted a cup of mint tea, and settled beside her grandmother.

“Alright now, drink up and tell me what is bothering you.”

“I don’t know really, I just felt off. It doesn’t help that the house seems so big and empty. How did you handle it when you were carrying Mother and Grandfather was away so much?”

“There was never an easy way, Tsuna-chan. I sought distractions, work, and an apprentice who ended up living here at least part of the time. Nothing truly fills the empty space, but it is a reprieve to think on other things. Speaking of distractions, needlework was a favorite of mine. Still is.”

Tsunade nodded, sipping her tea and taking mental stock of the possibilities, when Mito picked up pieces of a knitting project in a pale green yarn that looked suspiciously like the beginnings of baby clothes.

“Are those what I think they are?” 

“Well, yes dear. It’s not often that I become a great-grandmother, is it? Though I am tempted to alter the color scheme and motif to reflect a blended family.” Mito winked at Tsunade, then picked up her left hand to look at the bracelet that Jiraiya and Orochimaru had given her.

“They did well, didn’t they? I wish I had seen you in the kimono though. You were never fond of traditional clothing as a girl, though it suits you so well, Tsuna-chan. I do hope that perhaps you might have reason to wear it again soon.”

“You knew about the gifts?” Tsunade asked, wide-eyed.

“My dear, I helped facilitate their creation. But only in recommending the artisans, mind you. The designs were created solely by your men.”

“Well, considering my need for additional distractions, I’m now thinking perhaps you might help me put together something for each of them as well… I had an idea.”

“I’m all ears,” Mito said with a grin, setting down her knitting needles.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In all, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were gone for over a week on their mission. The escort to Iwagakure and back had turned out to be a dull and completely uneventful affair, but when they returned, the reality of actually having someone to come home to was an unexpected delight. The men arrived at home a couple of hours before sunrise, disarming the seals on the edge of the property and entering the house silently, masking their presence. They found Tsunade still fast asleep in the master bedroom, tucked into a veritable nest of pillows, as if the large bed were far too empty and she needed the space to be filled with something comforting.

Knowing that their Princess would be none too thrilled if they got into bed with her while still covered in two days’ worth of sweat and dirt, Orochimaru inclined his head in the direction of the bathroom down the hall, and gestured for Jiraiya to follow. Orochimaru ran the water and tucked a few disheveled locks of his hair behind one ear as he turned his back to Jiraiya and began to undress, casually exposing milk-white flesh, little by little. It did not take much for Jiraiya’s throat to go dry, watching his lover move so simply. His eyes fixed upon the rippled interplay of toned muscle down his pale sides and back as the snake user bent and twisted to unwind his leg bindings. The black ink of tattooed seals crossed his arms like a beautifully contrasting accent that made him all the more breathtaking to behold. 

The light fell along the very few silvery scars he had gained from the more severe injuries inflicted on him over the years, and Jiraiya’s eyes wandered to a mark from the previous year, a slashing line that curved across the side of Orochimaru’s torso, from an enemy’s tanto that nearly gutted him and likely would have, had he been anyone else. Tsunade was able to heal him quickly, but not without leaving a visible scar. Orochimaru was painfully sensitive about the marks, as if his scars existed as the permanent evidence of his failures, and proof that he was just as fragile as the rest of his comrades. Jiraiya’s fingers practically itched to play along each of those lines, to feel the places where the texture of his lover’s skin changed so minutely.

The men had not even so much as touched each other casually since before their mission, though there had been a good amount of opportunity. Both had agreed to remain professional while away; even as mission sex was not unheard of by any means among their peers, it was not something they wished to chance or explain to their new teammate, nor did they need the potential distraction. But here, alone and at home in the quiet of early morning, with the dust of the road still on their skin, Jiraiya wanted nothing more than to kiss his dark haired lover senseless, and to watch his delicate features change from the wary scowl or stone cold neutrality that had been his constant expressions while they were away. 

Orochimaru had been as efficient as ever, running point for their squad, and handling the finer details of their mission with stoic efficiency. His facade broke a few times at rest, softening in response to Jiraiya’s concern, as well as Sakumo’s less bawdy humor and tendency toward generosity, but those moments were few. It had been exhausting to watch, and now that they were alone, Jiraiya felt the need to bring color back into his lover’s pale cheeks and actually see him smile.

“I’ve missed you,” Jiraiya said softly, unzipping his own flak jacket, and working at removing his own dirty clothes.

“You’ve just spent over a week with me around the clock,” Orochimaru responded quietly, checking the temperature of the water, and fetching towels. 

“Not like this.” Jiraiya stepped closer, wrapping his arms around his lover’s slender waist, and burying his face in the crook of his neck, brushing his lips against the smooth skin there. 

“Oh,” Orochimaru breathed in surprise, at first awkwardly rigid, but bonelessly melting into the comforting warmth of Jiraiya’s chest after a few moments, acutely aware of the sizable thrill beginning to curl through the pit of his stomach. 

He did not realize just how much he too had missed this closeness, and the simple pleasure of being held, even though it had only been a matter of days. What had seemed so foreign before was now somehow second nature, so much so that he very nearly protested as Jiraiya pulled away and nudged him towards the shower. But once they were both settled under the fall of the water, he calmed as Jiraiya embraced him once more, smoothing his hair back from his face. 

The toad sage’s eyes scanned his lover’s face, taking in the sleepy desire in his golden eyes before leaning in for a soft kiss. Orochimaru’s arms settled around his neck as he responded, deepening the kiss, and they remained that way for countless moments, sharing unhurried and uncommonly gentle affection. While they ordinarily might have fallen upon each other with hunger and voracious need, there was no desperation in the kisses they exchanged, just a calm, steadying warmth. Desire rose slowly and steadily between them, but the fatigue of the last two days’ travel had already begun to set in, and the soothing heat of the shower did little to dismiss it.

“I really do want you right now, love, but I think I want sleep more,” Jiraiya whispered against his lips, trying to hold back a yawn, and Orochimaru smiled.

 “I was actually thinking the same thing. But would you mind… if we stayed like this for a little while longer? I’ve…ah, missed you too.” Orochimaru hid his reddening face against Jiraiya’s neck, just as he felt a low laugh rumble through his lover’s chest.

“Gods, but you are precious right now.”

“Stop that, I am not.” 

“Yes, you are. Completely, utterly precious. And so, so loved.”

Orochimaru’s eyes widened, then he looked away quickly, and Jiraiya laughed again. 

“What is it? Why is it so hard for you to believe me when we’re alone?”

“It’s not easy to explain.”

“I’m sure I can follow. Turn around, I’ll wash your hair,” Jiraiya offered, picking up a bottle of shampoo. It was Tsunade’s, but she would not mind. They were all reaching a point where most household items were becoming communal, barring their personal preferences. The men would just have to hazard smelling vaguely like sweet baked goods for the time being.  

“Now, talk.” Jiraiya said, opening the bottle.

“Well… you have been very free with your declarations of affection over the years, and they were always focused in one direction. Physical attraction is a chemical, biological response. This I understand, but emotions are something else. When did that change for you...in reference to me?” Orochimaru asked timidly, sighing involuntarily as Jiraiya’s strong hands worked the sweet smelling liquid into his hair, massaging his scalp and the nape of his neck. 

The action was one that Jiraiya knew his lover enjoyed immensely, as the snake user often suffered from tension headaches after hours spent bent over his desk or one of his experiments. He rarely let it show, but when he was especially stressed, Jiraiya could see it in the tightness around his eyes and mouth. Those markers had been visible the entire time they were away. 

“What? Oro, sometimes love, the emotional part of it, comes slowly because it has to grow or evolve. I always thought, well… I was sure that I was as straight as a pin until-- I mean, I never considered--”

“Never considered me?” 

“Never truly considered that when it came down to romantic relationships, I could be interested in more than just women, until it finally happened. Though now I can recognize the ways that it was all under the surface for years and I just didn’t understand it. With Tsuna, it was what it was ever since we were little kids, and never stopped.” He ran his hands through the heavy locks of Orochimaru’s long black hair, letting the water rinse away the fragrant lather.

“She was a challenge, but she still played into it a little, no matter how many times she said no. She even let me kiss her a few times when no one was around. But you, Oro… you have to know that I have always found you so damn beautiful, but as pretty as you were and _are_ , you were equally untouchable back then.” Jiraiya pressed his thumbs into the taut muscle of his lover’s shoulders, gently working away the tension there, and feeling no small amount of satisfaction when Orochimaru made another soft but definitely pleased sound, leaning back into the contact. 

“You kept everyone at a distance, even Tsunade and me. It simply wasn’t an option I had much opportunity to think about. There were times when we sparred as boys that stole my breath. I can remember one time I finally had you pinned to the ground, and all I could feel was my heart thundering in my chest as I looked down at you, all spite and flushed cheeks. I thought it was just the rush of besting you for once, but I kept thinking about it over and over that night. And again the next day, convinced I was just proud of myself, but I also wanted to do it again.”

“I remember that day. I’m fairly sure I let you win.” Orochimaru looked back and smirked.

“Nah, doubtful. You were overwhelmed by my skill and you know it.”

“Care to put it to the test on the training ground?” 

“Maybe after I dunno, ten hours of sleep or so,” Jiraiya replied, “Anyway, we’re straying from the point.” 

He turned Orochimaru in his arms, and looked at him carefully. 

“We have always made a great team, the three of us, and we’ve always been bonded by something much deeper than any of the other teams were. When you finally let us past the walls you built around yourself, I knew I wanted you just as much as I wanted Tsunade. I love you, and to some extent, I always have. And I know you feel the same, even if you don’t say it. It shows in the things that you do.”

“That’s because I do, baka.” Orochimaru lifted a hand to rest along Jiraiya’s jawline, passing his fingers along the pale stubble that he hadn’t had the chance to shave as they traveled home from Iwa.  

“What?”

“I...love you.” Orochimaru whispered, averting his eyes.

The toad sage’s dark eyes grew serious, and he placed a hand along Orochimaru’s now-burning cheek.

“And I you,” Jiraiya pressed his forehead against his lover’s, then kissed the tip of his nose. 

Golden eyes fluttered, then closed as Orochimaru shifted upward to catch Jiraiya’s lips with his own, feeling the ache of emotion swell in his chest. He tightened his arms around the larger man’s neck as he deepened the kiss with slow presses of his tongue, suddenly no longer tired, at least not for the moment. A low sound rumbled through Jiraiya’s throat as his hands moved to splay over the curve of the snake user’s hips, pulling him closer, and lifting one pale leg up around his waist, pressing his lover up against the tiled wall.

Orochimaru sighed softly, angling his hips so that he could feel the hot, wet press of Jiraiya’s body against his own. The slowly building currents of passion between them rose to a fever pitch as their kisses grew more and more demanding, and their bodies responded in kind, each rigid and aching with need.

Jiraiya licked his hand and slipped it between them, encircling both their members with his fist and stroking firmly. Orochimaru gasped, holding onto Jiraiya’s shoulders for dear life as the toad sage steadily worked them both into a frenzy. At a certain point Jiraiya let go of himself to focus solely on Orochimaru, kissing him hard, before moving to scrape his teeth down the delicate ridge of his jaw and nip the tender skin of his neck. These attentions achieved the intended result, leaving Orochimaru panting and trying desperately to avoid moaning aloud as he arched back against the wall, hips jerking along with the expert pace of Jiraiya’s hand as it moved over his erection.

“That’s it beautiful, come for me. I want to see the look in your eyes the moment you lose yourself,” Jiraiya growled, then grinned openly at the whimper he received in response while his thumb slipped up and over the head of his lover’s cock, spreading the slick droplets gathering there.

He bit, then sucked at the fluttering pulsepoint of Orochimaru’s neck, his movements never missing a beat. He pulled back to watch his lover’s reaction, and the snake user’s eyes were wild as he gasped and seized in Jiraiya’s arms, and orgasm washed over him in powerful torrents. Orochimaru moaned low as he came, and in trying to stifle the sound, he bit into his bottom lip hard enough for a tiny trickle of bright red blood to drip from one side of his mouth.

“So fucking beautiful,” Jiraiya whispered in awe and praise, holding his lover close as the snake user rode out the onslaught of sensation, and allowed the water to wash away the remnants of his release.

Jiraiya meant every word, as there was nothing quite like watching someone as controlled as Orochimaru abandon himself to pleasure, no matter how many times he had witnessed his lover coming undone. It never failed to stir his own cravings, and his own arousal throbbed between his legs, heavy with need, almost to the point of pain. Jiraiya pressed a gentle kiss against Orochimaru’s wounded lip, running a gentle hand down his back as the frantic thudding of his heart began to calm, and his breathing slowed. In an instant, the snake user began to slide out of his grasp, trailing artless passes of lips and tongue down his neck and chest, each moment of contact like a spark of electricity shooting through his body.

Jiraiya quickly found himself backed against the wall with slender fingers curled around his cock and stroking, as his lover settled onto his knees before him, the sight alone making Jiraiya groan as heat pulsed through his now-aching erection. He had always been a very visual person when it came down to his own kinks and quirks, and his dark haired lover knew how to put on himself on display in exactly the kind of way that rendered Jiraiya almost helpless in response. 

Orochimaru leaned in and trailed lips and tongue along the underside of his cock from base to tip, swirling and dipping, savoring the taste of his lover. He looked up at Jiraiya with a brazen glimmer in his eyes, almost grinning as Jiraiya visibly shivered from head to toe. The toad sage finally groaned aloud when those kiss-swollen lips closed around the head of his length, sucking and teasing with shallow movements, before slowly taking him deep into the back of his throat.

Rough hands immediately rose to tangle in the sodden locks of Orochimaru’s hair, guiding him gently up and down, and the snake user allowed himself to be directed in kind, keeping to the pace that his lover liked the best. Over and over, the smaller man sucked and teased until the tightening coil of unbearable heat in Jiraiya’s stomach was ready to break.  

“Kami, Oro...I’m going to come…” He tugged at the locks of ebony hair in his hands, but all it earned him was another lascivious upward glance of glittering golden eyes as Orochimaru persisted in sucking him as deeply as he was able.

With that, Jiraiya’s vision shattered, and it was his turn to arch back against the wall, overtaken by the rush of euphoric bliss quaking through his form, his own hips jerking as rhythmic bursts of hot essence surged into the back of his lover’s throat. Orochimaru swallowed his release, working him with one of his hands, until Jiraiya finally sighed, and released the tight grip he had on his lover’s hair, allowing him to draw back and breathe. 

“You know, you’re quite beautiful like this too,” Orochimaru whispered quietly, and Jiraiya felt his heart clench with something utterly warm and bright. 

The toad sage gave a muted laugh as he helped Orochimaru to his feet, and kissed him gently. 

“Let’s get cleaned up so we can join Tsuna-chan, yeah?” 

They finished bathing quickly, dressing in hastily grabbed nightclothes from the laundry. As they entered the bedroom, Tsunade stirred, blinking unfocused hazel eyes at them as they stood within the beam of light coming in from the doorway.

“Mmm...You’re back,” she said softly, a smile lighting up her sleepy features as she sat up, stretching a bit, and once more, both men were reminded of just how wonderful it felt to have someone at home waiting for them at mission’s end.

“No need to get up, Princess. We haven’t slept in a couple days. I for one don’t want to leave this bed for a while, for many reasons,” Jiraiya said gently.

“Okay, then what are you waiting for?” she asked, pushing the extra pillows off of the bed, and extending her arms to both men.

Unable to resist, Orochimaru moved to kneel beside her, drawing her close and breathing her in, his senses inundated with the creamy vanilla and honey scenting her skin, overlaid with joy and sleepy contentment. Tsunade looked up at him for a moment, tangling her fingers in the damp strands of his hair, and gently brushing her lips against his own. She sighed deeply before snuggling into the curve of his neck, as Jiraiya pressed in from her other side, curling up against her back. The sheer bulk of his form dwarfed hers, surrounding her with a wonderfully familiar sense of safety and irresistible warmth. His lips pressed hot against her cheek and temple, and she turned to meet his kiss in a gentle greeting.

“We’re home,” Jiraiya said, tightening his arms around both his lovers, before pulling the coverlet up over the three of them.

“Welcome home,” Tsunade said softly, letting the sheer comfort of their presence swiftly carry her back into peaceful slumber.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bright sunshine streamed in through the window as Tsunade woke to an empty bed, and the distantly jarring sound of a blender running. Still in her pajamas, she grumpily wandered into the kitchen to find Orochimaru pouring some bright green concoction into a large glass. 

“What is with the godawful noise so early… and what is _that_?” She squinted at him and grimaced.  

“It’s actually well past noon, and from the looks of things, you haven’t been eating very well in our absence, Princess. So drink up.” He slid the glass in her relative direction.

Tsunade gaped at him. She knew she should have taken out the trash, and gotten rid of her leftovers in the fridge before they got back from their mission. It was not her fault that her coworkers had a fondness for ramen and street food. It was much nicer to share meals that way rather than cooking for herself at home alone. She had made a mistake the first night and ended up with more soba noodles and stir fry than she could possibly eat by herself, and then the leftovers immediately got added to the list of things that made her nauseous, so she ended up wasting quite a bit of food in the long run. 

“What’s in it?” she looked dubiously at the glass, then the bag of kale on the counter alongside ginger, celery, and apple cores on the cutting board.

“Just drink it, it should be relatively sweet.”

“I want pancakes,” she said indignantly, picking up the glass and peering at the disconcerting amount of green froth that had risen to the top.

“Perhaps tomorrow,” he replied, pouring a cup of tea for himself. 

Tsunade took a sip, and forced it down. As far as these types of things went it was not quite as bad as some of the medicinal brews her grandmother favored, even almost pleasant, but the terribly  _ green _ aftertaste made her refrain from drinking another drop.

“Consider yourself lucky the baby didn’t immediately object, but that is still awful stuff, and NOT breakfast," she declared.

“It’s good for you.”

“You drink it.”

“It’s too cold,” he stated.

“Don’t you try and make me consume something you won’t even touch! What the hell are you having for breakfast, hmm?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I call bullshit!” she exclaimed, though she knew he was probably telling the truth. Orochimaru usually drank tea or herbal tonics in the morning unless she or Jiraiya forced solid food on him.

At that exact moment, Jiraiya walked through the front door, and came into the kitchen with grocery bags and a bakery parcel in hand. Tsunade’s eyes lit up at the sight of the familiar pink box, and Orochimaru scowled.

“Here you go, Princess. I thought you might like something special.” Jiraiya handed her the box and she opened it to reveal an assortment of fresh, warm pastries, glazed in sugar and frosting.

“Oh gods, these look amazing!” she exclaimed, reaching towards one topped with strawberries and cream.

“There’s also double fudge ice cream, and stuff for chicken tempura later,” he said with a grin as he started unloading the bags.

“All of that junk… today? It’s not nutritionally sound,” Orochimaru said, arms akimbo. 

Tsunade groaned, then closed the box, picked up the bag of kale on the counter and unceremoniously dumped it over Orochimaru’s head, before tackling Jiraiya with a fierce hug.

“At least I know now who is truly loyal,” she declared, and Jiraiya began to laugh, but stopped short at the look in Orochimaru’s eyes.

For a moment, the kitchen was so silent that all they could hear was the tick-tock sound of the clock on the wall, then Orochimaru sighed in that way they were all too familiar with, as if he were exhausted with their antics, and far from amused. He fetched the broom and cleaned up the ruined bits of kale and picked up the other ingredients before disposing of them. 

Tsunade could see the tendon in his jaw pulsing as he clenched and unclenched his teeth, though his expression was blank. He reached for the glass and poured its contents down the drain, then washed and rinsed it, setting it beside the sink to dry. His eyes met hers briefly before he swept past both his lovers and silently walked down the hall to his study, closing the door behind himself with a loud click.

Jiraiya set Tsunade down and winced at the sound.

“That was a little mean, Princess. He means well, and he is right, to a degree. I know I’m spoiling you, but he  _ is _ trying to take care of you. Couldn’t you take the middle ground and humor him a little bit?”

“Ugh, stop. Not you too. You guys aren’t the ones that get sick at the drop of a hat, you can still drink coffee and alcohol, and eat fucking sushi. You can spar, and not be afraid of letting your chakra flow freely. You two can leave the village and take S-rank missions together, and not feel completely divided from what makes you, you. If I want pancakes topped with ice cream for breakfast, I will have it, because there is a human being growing in my belly, and I DESERVE IT!”

Tsunade slammed a hand on the counter, as if for emphasis. Jiraiya’s eyes widened, then he immediately opened the box of pastries, to pick up one of the sugar glazed treats and lower himself to one knee.  

“Dearest Princess, please accept this humble offering of sugar coated goodness for the crimes committed by the unwitting menfolk of this household, and their attempt to feed you vegetable matter for breakfast.” 

His dark eyes were so sincere that Tsunade could not keep from bursting into laughter as she accepted the pastry from his fingers, and took a large bite. The flavors burst over her tongue, the flaky sweet dough, pastry cream, and glazed strawberries, sating her sugar craving and hunger in general. After another pastry and a cup of hot chocolate that Jiraiya warily prepared for her, Tsunade was feeling fully awake and ready to face the day. She also realized that there was likely 130 pounds of angry snake Sannin seething in the study, and she might have to cave in and do some damage control.

Jiraiya looked at her questioningly as she rose to clean up.

“Gonna go talk to him,” she said.

“Tread carefully. He might be a bit touchy today.”

“Why today?” Tsunade crossed her arms, and glanced at him expectantly.

“He seemed a little extra sensitive last night when we got home. Questioning, sort of. I think he feels unsteady or something, I dunno. Go make nice. The dig about loyalty probably hurt him a bit, you know how he is about it,” Jiraiya said, picking up his own plate and mug.

Tsunade walked down the hallway and knocked on the door to his study, but there was no answer. She cracked the door to find the room empty of his presence, though the far door that led down to the cellar was cracked open slightly. She quietly walked down the stairs, and heard movement coming from the room that had been set up as his home laboratory. 

“The golden lady is here, Orochimaru-sama. You really should pay more attention to your surroundings,” a vaguely feminine but overly sibilant voice announced.

“Hush, Aoki-san. My attention is on the task at hand. Tsunade will know to wait,” he said in a neutral tone.

“You should be nicer to your mate, especially after I did such a good job watching over her while you and the white one were away. She did not even notice me. Ah! You are growing much hotter than usual, Orochimaru-sama. Are you ill?” 

Tsunade could see the iridescent shimmer of Aoki’s scales sliding along Orochimaru’s shoulders as he carefully stoppered a vial of a brightly colored red liquid, and placed it on a metal rack. His hair was pulled back and tied with an indigo strip of ribbon, making the crimson flush staining his cheeks and the tips of his ears more obvious at the unwitting revelation of Aoki’s assignment. He pulled off the surgical gloves he had been wearing while he handled the chemicals, and tossed them in a waste basket nearby.

“No, I am quite fine, and so is my mate, thanks to your service. That is all, Aoki-san. Thank you, you may go home now,” Orochimaru said quietly, as Tsunade entered the room. 

The serpent lifted her head, regarding both her master and Tsunade with sharp jade-green eyes, and flicking her tongue through the air once, before disappearing and leaving behind a scant trace of purple smoke that dissipated just as quickly as it appeared. Tsunade took a deep breath, trying to quell the swiftly rising irritation that began to bubble up at the realization that Orochimaru had one of his summons keeping watch over her all week. She had felt uneasy and as though she was being watched, because that was exactly what had happened.

“Is there something that you need, Princess?” he asked coolly.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Tsunade stepped into the small laboratory space, and approached him slowly.

“I don’t know why, I mean I thought you had confirmed who was truly loyal to you. I never realized my efforts would be considered so abhorrent. I will not make the same mistake again.”

“Oro--stop. I didn't mean it that way. I was… less than awake, hungry, hormonal, and basically ill-tempered. I’m sorry. Please let me make it up to you? I'll drink whatever sludge you put in front of me tomorrow, I promise.”

“I do not wish to impose anything upon you which you might deem unpleasant, though I would have thought that as a physician, you would understand my motives.”

Orochimaru still stood with his back to her, though he reached for the ribbon holding his hair back and and untied it, shrouding his expression behind a curtain of shining raven hair. He did not know why he felt so vulnerable, unsafe even. He had worried about her endlessly while they were away, fearing the possibility of the unknown, and the silent threat he had overlooked before. Despite all attempts to box it away, this creeping sense of dread forced itself to the forefront of his mind ever since his meeting with Shimura Danzou. Tsunade’s words normally would not have hit him so hard, but in light of recent events, it was very difficult to hear her compare his manner of showing concern and affection to the possibility of his being disloyal to her. 

Tsunade fitted herself against his back and wound her arms tight around his waist, feeling him flinch, and an answering pang in her chest at his reaction. Something was going on, so much so that he had one of his summons keeping an eye on her while he was gone, and who knew how many others.

“What’s wrong, Oro? You don’t generally react like this to my temper, ever, or even silly misunderstandings. You know you can be honest with me,” She stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, and felt him take a deep, slow breath.

“You are sick often, and your iron levels were low according to the labs that Utatane ran during your last visit with her. I was only trying to ensure you had what you needed, in the simplest way I could think of,” he said, and she knew he was dissembling.

“There’s something else that you’re not saying. You are tense as hell, and you have apparently had Aoki watching over me all week. Spill it, now.”

“Tsunade, have you considered what could happen as word spreads outside the village that you are pregnant and unable to mold chakra, or defend yourself anywhere close to the extent that you were able before? Kami help me, I’ve been worried, is that what you wanted to hear?” He loosened her arms from around his waist and turned to face her, distress plain across his features.

“These are worries that I can do nothing about, no matter what lies poised in the background ready to strike. Thus I protect you in the only way I know how, by preserving your health in any way I can, and even that is a miniscule contribution in the long run, because you hate it so much,” he muttered, his brows drawn together in anguish. 

“Oro, listen. My case is no different than that of any other woman in my position. I’m as safe behind the village walls as is possible for any woman in wartime. And just because I don’t have my full range of powers, it doesn’t mean that I am completely defenseless... I’m still better at taijutsu than half our squads for crying out loud,” Tsunade said emphatically.

“You are still vulnerable, and here alone at night, away from any nearby help. That’s why I had Aoki keeping watch. Not because you are somehow truly weak, but because I wanted to be sure that you were safe, and if not, then at least I would know immediately.” Orochimaru said flatly, fiddling with the ribbon in his hand, before shoving it in one of his pockets.

“Then what if in addition to Aoki, I had more company here? What if Shizune came to stay the night here when you are away? I know she is a child, but she is a shinobi in her own right, and a promising one. At least she could shunshin for help if we needed it?”

“And you think she would want this?” 

“I have no doubt that Shizune would spend days here on end if she knew we wanted her to. But are you okay with that?”

“Will her being here cause any undue stress to you emotionally?” His eyes flicked up to catch her gaze directly.

“I don’t think so,” Tsunade replied.

“It is important that it does not, but I will trust your judgement,” Orochimaru ran a hand through his hair, slowly pushing it away from his face once, then again.

It was one of his tells, and Tsunade recognized it immediately, surprised that he even let his self-control slip to that degree. There was something he wanted to say, but could not, for one reason or another. Pushing further was a futile gesture, as they were shinobi, and the rules regarding secrets that could link back to mission-related information were practically sacrosanct. 

“Will you forgive me for dumping kale over your head earlier? I  _ am  _ sorry…” Tsunade tried to look abashed and smiled slightly.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes, and sighed. “I suppose...no harm was done. And since everything appears to be in order in here, and you did keep up with my standards, I’ll let it slide. This time.” 

“This time? What would have happened if not?” she asked, seeing a glint of amusement creep into his eyes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Princess?” he said, crossing his arms.

“Oh for Kami’s sake!” Tsunade threw her arms around his neck and stood tiptoe to look him directly in the eye.

His heart gave a little flutter at the abruptness of her embrace and the weight of her gaze. She had always been able to read him better than anyone else, finding ways to sneak past his cold composure and make him feel. 

“I missed you, baka. Can we just forget this happened and enjoy the day?” she asked, her honey brown eyes uncertain, “You guys do leave again tomorrow...”

Orochimaru relented, uncrossing his arms, and threading them around her waist. “If that’s what you want, Tsuna-chan.”

“I do,” she pressed a swift kiss to his lips, and pulled away with a self-satisfied grin. “In fact I demand it.”

A crooked smile graced his lips. “As you wish, Princess, but be forewarned, I may demand some form of recompense later.”

“Am I supposed to be concerned?” 

“Not so much concerned as… aware,” he said, drawing close to her ear. “You must know that I missed you as well. I believe this happens when you love someone?”

Tsunade blushed a charming shade of crimson at the declaration, and he finally chuckled quietly in open amusement, lifting a hand to cup her heated cheek. His thumb traced the lush softness of her lips before he moved in to kiss her again slowly, fully, and with intention. When he was done, Tsunade felt breathless, clinging to the fine fabric of his yukata for balance.

After a few moments, she took his hand and he followed her back upstairs, where they found Jiraiya seated at the kotatsu that they had set up in the living room, bent over his writing with a grin. 

“You look happy. What’s going on?” Tsunade asked.

“Heh, oh nothing,” Jiraiya grinned.

“It doesn’t look like nothing, what filth are you cooking up?”

“Just brainstorming...but I would be glad to show you. Maybe perform a little hands-on research,” he leered at the both of them, rising to his feet. “Besides, weren’t we supposed to stay in bed today?”

“There’s too much to do between now and--” Orochimaru’s statement was cut off as Jiraiya swiftly slung his protesting form over one broad shoulder, and walked straight in the direction of their bedroom. 

“You coming, Tsuna-love? I think the ice prince needs to be shown just how much we love him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of notes:
> 
> I have finally named Orochimaru's clan after a great deal of careful research and deliberation. Shimenawa are the ropes that cordon off sacred areas in Shinto shrines - in some cases being compared to or reminiscent of kuchinawa, an old word for snakes, meaning “ropes with mouths.” Clothing in the Naruto-verse is always somewhat indicative of clan affiliation, consider Oro’s later choice of wearing a very conspicuous (ridiculous) rope belt that every Oto nin has as a part of their uniform, alongside the other Shinto imagery depicted on his attire throughout the series, tomoe and magatama patterns especially. I headcanon that they as originated from the Land of Rice Paddies (which is why Otogakure is created there) - and fun fact, shimenawa are usually made of rice straw. More to come on this, including the possibility that his ancestors actually used to set up shrines with living shimenawa (actual snake summons) to guard sacred objects and locations...again, more to come, as the ideas will likely show up in the story, but I thought the name choice needed some explanation for the time being.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading - I truly hope you have enjoyed this installment. Please, if you did, drop me a line and let me know, or hit the kudos button if you can. Feedback means the world to me, and I appreciate every last bit of it <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)


	11. Between Breaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Kri-Kee, denilmo, and @senjutsunade - I don't know where I would be in this without your support, honestly you guys are the best!
> 
> Chapter 9 Rinne Festival fanart now exists thanks to the wonderful and amazingly talented Kawee-chan, she was kind enough to accept a commission from me - you can view it [here](http://kawee-chan.tumblr.com/post/162674860854/kawee-chan-commission-awinterrose-secret)
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> A bit of a heads up/warning - this chapter is essentially an interlude involving more smut than plot, as well as some rope and sensation play. Enjoy!

The master bedroom was warm and inviting, and for all his vehement protests, Orochimaru had stopped struggling by the time Jiraiya relinquished his hold and set him down on the bed. There was no point in trying to dissuade either of his lovers from their desired activities, when in fact beneath his veneer of resistance, he wanted to give in to them much more than he truly wanted to complete the lengthy list of tasks he had made for himself. When Jiraiya pressed in behind him, and Tsunade climbed into his lap, he simply went still, breathing them in, silently tasting the tendrils of desire in the air, mixing with their scents. He felt grounded, warm and secure between them, as if nothing else truly mattered, at least for the moment.

“Don’t think we can’t tell how tense you’ve been since you and I went back to active duty. In addition to showing you just how much you are loved, it is also my personal goal to make you basically forget your own name… for a little while at least.” Jiraiya bent to whisper into his ear and lace his fingers into a thick handful of shining black hair, pulling it taut.

“I want to try some things you said you might like. Do you have any objections?” Jiraiya said in a low, confident voice that sent goosebumps rippling down Orochimaru’s arms and legs.

“I… don’t.” Orochimaru admitted quietly.

Jiraiya flicked his tongue along the line of Orochimaru’s ear and the tendons of his neck as Tsunade ran her fingers down his chest, parting the fabric of his yukata and loosening his obi, pressing hot, wet kisses against each inch of ivory skin revealed. Ticklish excitement swirled at the base of his spine, as if he were freefalling, weightless, with only their forms to keep him rooted to the earth. Jiraiya pulled at his hair roughly, angling him back for a thorough kiss, and that was all it took to occlude the transient thoughts of his mind, and to allow himself to sink into the bliss of surrender, or something like it.

Tsunade drew back, sensing the exact moment when Orochimaru gave himself up to both of his lovers’ control. Under their touch, his eyes grew heavy lidded, darkened to a deep topaz hue, and with a slow exhale, he relaxed into Jiraiya’s hold. Tsunade ran her thumb along his lower lip, noting the small cut at the corner of his mouth before she brushed her own lips against it, then bit softly, until he gasped, shivering slightly.

She deepened the kiss as Jiraiya slipped from behind Orochimaru, moving to divest himself of his shirt.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what are you planning here?” Tsunade considered the bundles of shining purple and black rope laid out at the foot of their bed, as she wrapped her arms around Orochimaru’s neck, idly threading her fingers through the heavy locks of his hair.

“Just some pretty adornments with a purpose.” Jiraiya grinned. “But first, let’s do something about these pesky clothes.”

Tsunade shifted back, pushing the sleeves of Orochimaru’s yukata off his shoulders, then tugging his mesh undershirt away, and admiring the sight of him unclothed. She would never tire of running her hands across his warm, wonderfully soft, smooth skin, or feeling it against her own. Her red nails ran down the taut, rippled expanse of his abdomen, teasing at the edge of his fundoshi, before sliding her fingers down along the front of the dark linen cloth, palming his length.

“Mmm, you’re always so traditional, Orochi. But I’ll admit they always look good on you.” Tsunade looked into his eyes and gave him a saucy smile before dragging lips and teeth across the sensitive spot at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, biting down and sucking hard.

Orochimaru gave a soft moan, pulsing beneath her hand, gritting his teeth as her grip tightened slightly, stroking him to full arousal before reaching back to loosen the cloth. His cheeks flushed scarlet as she pulled it away, and Jiraiya knelt beside him, picking up one of the bundles and loosening the knots that kept it tied. He slipped the rope through his fingers, smoothing and lining up the strands.

“Tsuna-chan, would you mind pulling his hair back for me? I don’t want it to get all tangled up in my handiwork.”

Tsunade was about to take the ties from her own hair, when she reached for his yukata, and found the ribbon he had used earlier. She combed her fingers through the silk of his hair and he felt her touch as if it passed along every strand, delicate flickers of sensation across his scalp, making him shiver once more, with visible goosebumps rising along his arms and legs. She made quick work of it, braiding the ribbon into his hair and tying it off, just as Jiraiya pressed in, his chest very warm against Orochimaru’s back.

“Sit seiza for me, lover, then I want your hands behind your back, touching opposite elbows,” Jiraiya purred into his ear, and Orochimaru immediately repositioned himself evenly on his knees, his spine straight and posture perfect as he crossed his arms behind himself.

Jiraiya drew closer, folding one arm around the snake user’s shoulder and chest. He traced the line of his sternum, spreading his fingers across the delicate bones of his neck and collarbone, gripping lightly and holding still for several breaths. Orochimaru practically thrummed beneath the pressure of Jiraiya’s hand, his aura charged, and his pulse beating so wildly that the toad sage could see the flutter of it in the hollow of his lover’s throat.

The snake user remained silent, but keenly focused on the proximity of both his lovers. Tsunade’s eyes remained fixed on him, and he could feel the weight of her gaze as if it were something completely tangible. The hand at his throat spoke of both possession and protection, risk and restraint. Then everything shifted, and a piece of smooth silk fabric was placed over his eyes and tied.

Blinded, Orochimaru felt as if his entire being were sinking into warm darkness, while at the same time every nerve ending was alive, automatically sensing the heat and chakra of his lovers’ bodies, and the taste of their excitement, which only amplified his own. In his head Jiraiya’s form flared bright and hot, Tsunade’s a gentle glow, and every minute movement and breath they made reverberated through his skin, already so sensitive to every change.

Jiraiya’s arms closed around him once more, passing the length of rope from one side of his chest to the other, then tugging it firm to loop and wind around his back, stealing his breath. The motion repeated, beginning a series of movements that seemed almost choreographed, as each loop and pull left him with both the rasp of sensation and a sense of secure restriction buzzing along his arms and chest. Warm hands teased tender flesh, passing smooth rope along the line of his throat, pulling it back just firmly enough to feel a lick of uncertainty, of possible danger.

His pulse raced, unbelievably loud in his hearing as Jiraiya angled him back for the lightest brush of a kiss, before another sudden loop and tug made him gasp aloud. Time became immaterial as the silky rope slid along his skin, tightening, caressing, over and over, and then he was bound, and Jiraiya’s warmth drew away from him. He remained utterly still, and for a fraction of a moment, his anxiety rose at the sudden sense of helplessness, at truly being at their mercy. Nevertheless, the burn of excitement flickered low in his belly, and when Tsunade pressed a kiss to his cheek, and the heat of Jiraiya’s hand traced the line of his shoulders, he relaxed into the secure hold of his bonds, and those momentary fears melted away.

“Beautiful Oro, you are doing so, so well. Are you alright?” Jiraiya crooned, running gentle fingers down his arms, presumably checking to ensure the ties were not too tight. “I will need you to tell me when I ask.”

“I’m fine,” said Orochimaru in a somewhat airy voice, as Tsunade’s fingertips danced along the ropes masterfully tied across his chest.

“If something hurts or feels wrong, I’m going to expect that you let us know. You are safe, and we just want you to let go and feel. Are you good to continue?”

“Yes.”

Tsunade smiled to herself as she ran her fingers along the deep purple ropes crossing Orochimaru’s milk-white skin. Jiraiya had a talented eye for this, that was certain. The color of the rope and the design of the tie he used might have indeed been a pretty, functional decoration, but the effect it had on their dark-haired lover was even more breathtaking to watch. The weave of the rope crisscrossed his chest and back in layers that formed a sort of harness, only it also held his arms immobile in their position behind his back. That Orochimaru had acquiesced to be bound in the first place was unexpected, but watching the exposed parts of his face go slack and almost serene with acceptance had thrilled her in completely new ways. She watched Jiraiya take charge on more occasions than she could count, and when it came to her, Orochimaru was always dominant. Now that she had the chance to wield a little bit of control in concert with Jiraiya, she found that she liked it very much.

“I’m going to move away to go get the other things we need. Tsunade will stay here.” Jiraiya looked at her and she nodded, as he left the room to retrieve them.

Tsunade leaned close, dragging slow kisses along Orochimaru’s jaw before she reached back to tug at the braid binding his hair, capturing his lips with hers once more. She pulled a bit harder, feeling fire surge through her veins at the sound of the air hissing through his teeth, and the feel of his body trembling ever so slightly against all the places where they touched.

“He did well. You really do look lovely like this. Subdued and so needy once we get down to it. That’s okay though. We need you as much as you need us,” Tsunade whispered, close to his ear, feeling another thrill at his rapid intake of breath.

Jiraiya returned with a small box and something wrapped in a towel. After a moment, she realized the box held his old calligraphy set, the brushes he had set aside since she had given him the new ones as a Rinne Festival gift. He unfolded the towel to reveal old weapons - several senbon, shuriken, and a kunai, all dulled with use and still serviceable, but unlikely to injure without being taken to the weaponsmith for sharpening. All of the items Jiraiya had selected were newly cleaned, and he laid several of the brushes beside the weapons, then picked one up. He placed his free hand at Orochimaru’s back, then ran the silky bristles of the brush down the line of the smaller man’s neck.

Instantly, Orochimaru’s spine bowed and he gave a shuddering breath, teeth gritted hard, and a guttural sound caught in his throat, as though he were trying to resist. Slowly, Jiraiya trailed the brush along the places where the bare skin of the snake user’s chest was exposed by the weave of the rope, then straight down the ridge of muscle bisecting his abdomen, circling his navel. Taut, rippled muscles jumped under the contact and Orochimaru shuddered before crying out sharply, then biting back the sound again. His teeth dug into his bottom lip, and as the brush descended the line of his hip and circled, he cried out again, choking back the noise, and the Tsunade realized that his lips were pulled back almost into an unwilling smile. He was ticklish, and very much so. Tsunade picked up one of the brushes and mirrored Jiraiya along the other side of his body, and within moments, the dam broke and Orochimaru dissolved into a fit of halting laughter.

“Uh-oh, Oro, we discovered something new…” Jiraiya taunted, drawing more circles, then scraping fingernails along the same line of skin.

“Ahh, kami…” Orochimaru breathed, arching back before Tsunade repeated the actions and started the process anew.

Tsunade bit her lip to hold back her own laughter; it was very difficult to curtail her own reactions to his responses once he stopped trying to hold back. He groaned and laughed and tried very hard to wrestle himself out of Jiraiya’s hold as she painstakingly traced each and every sinew and line of muscle crossing his abdomen with the plush tip of the smallest brush.

“Nope, not going anywhere,” Jiraiya asserted at his ear, with one arm clamped firmly around his waist and one hand resting at his breastbone.

He was completely breathless and gasping by the time Jiraiya signaled for Tsunade to change out her implement.

“Still good to keep going, lover?” he asked, pulling firmly by the back of the harness, and spreading his palm across Orochimaru’s breastbone, pulling him in against his own chest.

“Mmm, yes…”

Tsunade leaned in and placed a warm hand at the base of his throat, gauging his pulse and ability to breathe. His heart was practically hammering in his chest, but slowing with each exhale.

“More?” she whispered in his ear, tightening her fingers slightly, and he nodded imperceptibly. “I think I should be making you say please, but we’ll let that slide.”

She picked up one of the smaller shuriken, testing its points and edges. It was from her older set, with eight points instead of the standard four, and all were so dull that it was likely they could not even cut paper. However, blindfolded as he was, Tsunade was certain that the sensation would be both peculiar and sharp, and she was eager for more of his reactions. That last bout of laughter had been unrestrained and pure, something so very rare and precious, that she wondered how he would react to the rest of their actions. She could see why in the past both men enjoyed rendering her to a puddle of oversensitized nerves - it was exhilarating.

Tsunade knew Jiraiya watched her intently as she held the weapon by its center, and rolled the points very slowly and methodically down their lover’s chest like a wheel. Orochimaru squirmed and finally moaned, leaning his head back against Jiraiya’s shoulder. She pressed the points a fraction harder against his skin, then suddenly inspired, dragged one of the calligraphy brushes along the same path, alternating the contact until he tensed and trembled beneath her hands once more.

Orochimaru had been shoved long past the point of coherent thought, and in his current headspace there remained only sensation, taste, and sound. He was aware of the burn of his cheeks, the constriction of his bonds, the heat of Jiraiya’s arms and Tsunade’s hands; such teasing, sweet torture. There was the sharp, precise bite of whatever object pricked along his skin in uniform lines, triggering what felt like a chain reaction of scintillating electricity rushing through the nerve pathways of his body. The tickle of something soft followed the sharpness, followed by the dull scratch of fingernails making him moan and writhe. Tsunade giggled near his ear, her dainty fingers spreading warmth across his skin, leisurely caressing, ever lower, sliding down his hip and the inside of his thigh. Each touch sent more heat roiling low in his belly, forcing him to linger right at the cusp of arousal, wanting and dreading that eventual touch, certain such contact would force him to lose himself completely.

Sharp, pricking points migrated down the hypersensitive line of his hip and he groaned, straining against the ropes around his arms, when the horrid tickling implement they had used earlier followed it, brushing nerve endings still alight with sensation. Orochimaru made no attempt to curtail the noises that spilled past his lips unbidden, and he no longer cared. Jiraiya remained at his back, shifting slightly, running calloused fingertips up his legs and sides, up over hardened nipples, tracing his neck and lacing fingers into his hair along his scalp. The soft glow of Tsunade’s aura drew closer, and her lips covered his for the space of several breaths, just enough of a distraction from the barrage of sensation that followed.

Jiraiya watched Tsunade take control with a mixture of amusement and awe, and he immediately wondered why they had not given her the opportunity sooner. Out of the three of them, she was likely the most talented with her hands, and she clearly drew upon her knowledge of anatomy in playing the most sensitive places on Orochimaru’s body. Her honey-brown eyes glittered with excitement and a bit of sadistic glee, endlessly creative with the implements he had chosen, while in his arms, the snake user had descended to some point just past his own self awareness. Altogether, both were glorious to witness, and more arousing than he could have hoped, but he dampened his own impulses for the sake of maintaining the reason for their play. There would be plenty of time for mutual fulfillment once they were through.

“So good,” Jiraiya whispered, stroking the edge of Orochimaru’s cheek. “Are you still well, lover?”

“I...ahh...yes…” he said.

Tsunade laid down the shuriken and the brush, running her fingers along the rope, and slowly down the center of his chest and the ridges of his abdomen, down to the one part of him they had neglected in their play. He was fully aroused, and had been for most of the time they had been playing. When she took him in hand, his spine bowed and he shuddered hard, arching against Jiraiya, a strangled moan issuing from his parted lips.

“You’ve been holding back this whole time, you probably want to come, don’t you?” she said in a lilting, husky tone, and he groaned softly.

“Oh? Well, not until we say so…” Jiraiya added, his deep voice practically reverberating across Orochimaru’s skin.

A wicked smile spread over Tsunade’s features at the ragged gasp and the slight jerk of his hips he gave as she stroked him from root to reddened tip. Her free hand dallied at the ropes crossing his chest, pulling at key points, scraping fingernails over his nipples as she played over hot, tumescent flesh, stroking and caressing until he felt rock hard in her hand. Jiraiya smirked, tightening the fingers he had laced into Orochimaru’s hair, tugging their lover’s head to the side, and nibbling at the crook of his neck, biting down as he pulled just a bit harder. Tsunade leaned forward and ran her thumb across the snake user’s lips, slipping her fingers into his mouth as Orochimaru panted and groaned.

When she pulled away, wetness trailed across his lips, which she used to help slicken the movements of her hand on his cock, until eventually pearly drops beaded at the tip and he practically shuddered in Jiraiya’s arms.

“Please, Tsuna…” he whispered, the words ending on an breathy whine.

“Tsk tsk, not yet, love. I know you want it, I know you need it, but in the end it will be so much better if you _restrain yourself_ ,” Tsunade said sweetly, leaning in to flick her tongue along his earlobe.

She knew her own cheeks were more than flushed rosy with excitement, and she could feel the frantic beat of her own heart as each new sound of his anguished bliss echoed in the room around them. He was so very close to losing control, but had not yet. She considered this bit of play to be sweet, sweet vengeance for all the times he sought to overwhelm her with almost more pleasure than she could stand. It was a favorite game of his, enacted on many occasions, and she was not entirely surprised to discover that the same game could be so very effective in reverse. Even so, her body still vibrated with caged desire, revealing itself in the sensation of hot, aching wetness between her legs, and Jiraiya was no help. Every time she locked eyes with that dark, smoldering gaze and Orochimaru cried out between them, she very much wanted to abandon the game, strip down, and give them all exactly what they wanted after their time apart.

Only a week apart, and still such hunger. She had no idea what they might all feel should another mission take them away for longer, and such an event was inevitable.

_Make it count, and love them as they should be loved,_ she told herself.

Orochimaru began to beg, his voice growing hoarse and more plaintive as her ministrations grew in intensity. He pulsed in her hand and she changed her grip, circling the base of his erection and his testicles, effectively preventing him from approaching climax. The graceful line of his spine bowed, and he moaned almost piteously, the air leaving his chest in near sobs. His cheeks beneath the silk of the blindfold were tinted crimson, the same flush showing across his chest above the ropework.

“Breathe, lover, just breathe. Drink in the calm, center yourself, and I promise you will be rewarded,” Jiraiya cajoled, gently stroking his hair. “I do think you might be able to take just a bit more, but only if you are willing. Are you?”

Another whimpering breath, then a clear “yes” passed his lips, and Jiraiya kissed him fervently, unable to resist the impulse. Tsunade followed suit, and as she kissed him, she released the grip she had on his nethers, and ran her fingertips lightly up and down along his limbs instead. Orochimaru slowly stilled between them, no longer thrumming at fever pitch, his ardor flagging somewhat, but nowhere near calmed.

After a few moments, Jiraiya looked at Tsunade, and slipped one hand down Orochimaru’s torso to caress him intimately, working his erection back up to full arousal, while the smaller man squirmed and groaned once more. Tsunade peppered slow kisses down the length of his body, one hand joining Jiraiya’s, the other scraping at the tender line of his hip as she shifted low, and at a signal from Jiraiya, took the tip of Orochimaru’s cock between her lips.

The snake user keened without restraint as soon as the heat of her mouth surrounded his length, and she bobbed slightly up and down, delicately sucking and swirling her tongue over him. Orochimaru was completely overwhelmed, a complete and utter captive to sensation, and he felt as though the whole of his body was nearly on fire with all of the sensory input flowing through him from head to toe. In mere seconds he found himself begging once more, and right at the edge of pleasure, when he was certain that he could not possibly withstand any more of their attentions, Jiraiya’s deep, smooth voice was in his ear.

“Now, Oro.”

Immediately, on command, the pleasure crested, exploding over him with unfathomable force, wracking through his body with waves of ecstasy so gargantuan that it seemed as though they were wrenching the whole of his body apart and putting him back together all at once. Sparkling heat coursed through his veins, and burst forth through his loins in jets of hot seed that spilled messily over his lover’s lips as his hips jerked and he rode out the full course of his crisis. When the last throes finally subsided, he sank back against Jiraiya’s chest, basking in his lover’s warmth and the bliss of release, breathing hard and still trembling.

The silk tied over his eyes was gently removed, and he could see the golden hue of Tsunade’s hair in the afternoon light as she smoothed the loose, sweaty locks of his hair back from his face. He blinked at her, his vision slowly coming back into focus, and vaguely felt a smile spread across his features. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and murmured something he could scarcely hear; everything was warm and fuzzed about the edges, and he could not bring himself to be concerned with much of anything as she unbraided his hair, and cleaned them both up with a warm, damp cloth.

Jiraiya began the slow process of untying the ropes, pausing every few moments to caress and momentarily soothe the places on their lover’s body where the bindings left deeper marks, a testament to the actual length and intensity of their little session. It took a few minutes to free him completely, but once his arms were untied, Jiraiya guided Orochimaru into a few gentle stretches to ease the muscle groups that had undoubtedly been stressed while he was bound. Tsunade coated her hands in a warm massage oil infused with soothing herbs, and began to carefully work the slightly aching joints of his shoulders, arms, and hands until he sighed.

Like Jiraiya, Tsunade paid additional attention to the marks left behind, knowing that the herbs in the oil would induce healing in the few areas that were beginning to bruise from his more spirited struggles. His skin had always been very sensitive, and she made a mental note to procure a better balm for bruising for when they might try this again in the near future. Upon realizing that there were also minute scratches along his elbows where he had likely clawed himself during their play, Tsunade paused to clean the small wounds, regretful that she could not heal them, but mildly titillated by the idea that he had been overwhelmed enough to unwittingly mark himself in the process. She did not quite know what to make of the feeling, when pure gratitude swelled through her chest. He had given himself over to them willingly, trusting them completely, as they knew he did, since they had been watching each others backs for most of their lives. Nonetheless, experiencing such pure trust in this manner was another thing entirely.

“You were so good, so perfect, love. Thank you for sharing this with us,” Tsunade whispered, leaning close to brush a kiss against his temple.

She shifted, allowing Jiraiya to carefully ease Orochimaru forward and onto his belly so that Tsunade could work the tension out of his neck and back. Bodywork had always been a specialty of hers, and even without using chakra, Tsunade could feel all the places he carried stress and tension aside from their play, and she chided herself for not noticing sooner. She worked at unraveling the knots of tension, as he made soft noises of approval, and before she had a chance to notice, the toad sage slipped out of the room silently.

Little by little, Orochimaru seemed to melt under Tsunade’s hands, and she continued her ministrations slowly along the line of his body, carefully kneading the muscles of his low back, his legs, and all the way down to his feet. His breathing had grown much softer, and as she paused to check in, brushing silken strands of black hair away from his face, he blinked up at her slowly, a gentle smile curving the edges of his lips. She could not help but smile back at him, running her fingers through his hair, and resuming the massage along his temples and scalp.

Soft footsteps marked Jiraiya’s return, and he fluffed a large, soft blanket and spread it over their lover’s form. Immediately Orochimaru settled into stillness, sighing contentedly, and as Tsunade helped tuck the blanket around him, she was amused and touched when she realized that Jiraiya had warmed the blanket in the dryer before bringing it to them. Orochimaru was not cold-blooded, but there were times when he found it hard to stay warm, always gravitating towards the heat in a room, whether it be from a brazier, a fireplace, or another person, like Jiraiya who always seemed to run unnaturally warm. He luxuriated in the warmth wrapped around his form, and his lovers settled in beside him, cuddled close.

“You amaze me,” Jiraiya whispered, pressing his lips to Orochimaru’s cheek, and holding him tight.

The snake user stirred and gave a another sleepy half-grin.

“Not so bad yourself,” he whispered, and Jiraiya gave a soft chuckle.

Tsunade’s sweet laughter joined his, from where she lay curled around Orochimaru’s form, still tenderly running her fingers through his hair. Jiraiya reached over to brush his fingers along her cheek, locking eyes with her once more. The bold flickers of desire that had passed between them as they directed their lover’s pleasure still lingered with each glance and scant touch, and Jiraiya wanted very much to kiss and make love to the both of them until they were all hopelessly spent.

As if reading his thoughts, Tsunade leaned up over Orochimaru and pulled Jiraiya towards her, crashing their lips together hungrily. They broke apart breathlessly, turning attention to their dark haired lover, attempting to coax him with soft caresses and kisses. To which he promptly burrowed further into the cozy warmth of the blanket tucked around him with a soft sniff, followed by gentle breaths that became more and more even with each passing second. They could not blame him for drifting off to sleep; after all, they had thoroughly exploited his senses, taking him to such lovely extremes that he was likely wrung out and in need of a good nap, and considering the sleep deficits that he and Jiraiya had experienced over the last few days on their mission, he had some additional catching up to do.

Jiraiya stood and reached for Tsunade’s hand, tugging her up off of the bed and straight into his arms for another deep, confident kiss, his hands spreading along her waist and buttocks, pressing her flush against the length of his body until she moaned softly. He drew away from her long enough to spread another blanket over their sleeping lover, then lead her out of the room, shutting the door quietly. As soon as the door was shut, they fell upon each other with an almost desperate, ravenous hunger, as they tried to make their way to Jiraiya’s bedroom, kissing hard and touching as much of each other as they could reach and still stay standing. This was a feat in and of itself given the fact that Jiraiya had to crouch, and Tsunade stand on high tiptoe in order to maintain such close contact. Eventually, Jiraiya simply picked her up, and Tsunade wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers fisted in his hair as she plunged her tongue into his mouth, tasting and teasing him mercilessly. He groaned, his steps faltering until he stopped in the middle of the hallway and pushed her back against the wall, curling one hand around the curve of her jaw as he returned her kiss with fervor, breaking away to run his lips down the curve of her neck and back up again.

“Mmm...more…” she panted against his cheek, her fingertips gripping at the solid muscle of his shoulders as she rolled her hips against him.

He made a sound of frustration as his fingers found the edges of the collar of her pajama top, and unable to find the patience to unbutton it, he simply pulled, popping the row of delicate buttons and exposing the creamy fullness of her breasts. When she openly moaned in response, he leaned down to take one rosy nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue against the sensitive flesh, and gently sucking until she squirmed in his hold, bucking against the hardness she could feel nudging along her center.

Jiraiya set her down long enough to yank down her loose pants and panties, and she kicked them away, her own fingers fumbling for the drawstring of his own pants, untying them and jerking them down his hips. His erection sprang free, and Tsunade took it in her hand, stroking firmly, as her lips and teeth scattered biting kisses along his chest.

“Ah, gods Tsu… don’t tease, not now,” he said in that husky, deep tone that never ceased to raise goosebumps all over her body, tightening her nipples to tender points of need.

Jiraiya leaned down and kissed her hard, slanting his mouth over hers, still wanting very much to take Tsunade to bed in the spare room, but it was too late for that. He was as hard as steel in her hand and nearly dripping across her fingers, and judging by the way she was practically climbing his body, he knew that they were not going anywhere before they had their fill of one another. He slid one hand down the slight, soft swell of her low belly, cupping the soft delta between her legs, and slipping two fingers between her nether lips, parting swollen folds already wet with abundant desire. She sucked at his bottom lip, groaning as his fingers delved deep inside her, twisting and stroking until she fairly quivered beneath his hands. Their eyes met, fever-bright, and his fingers left her body so that he could lift her at the waist. Their eyes remained locked upon one another as she took his member in hand, aligned it with her body, and let gravity aid her in sinking down over him.

He kissed her again as he lowered her, and Tsunade gasped against his lips as his thick length spread her wide, filling her deeply. Jiraiya groaned as the heat of her body surrounded him with its slick, hot grip, and after pausing a moment to savor the feeling of simply being joined, he was almost shocked when she locked her arms around his neck and her ankles behind his back, and used her own strength to immediately set a hard, fast pace. His hands spanned her buttocks as she moved, fingers digging into soft flesh as he countered her movements with the relentless push of his body, stealing her breath and his own. Each plunge of his body inside hers drove the both of them higher and higher in the ascent towards pleasure, and simultaneously made it much more difficult to keep from making too much noise.

It did not take very long, what with all of the build up they had both experienced while attending to Orochimaru; each of them were eager to find oblivion as quickly as possible. Tsunade found her first orgasm within moments, and it crashed through her with an ecstatic violence that gripped all of the muscles in her body with such tension, that once the aftershocks subsided, she was content to let Jiraiya take over full control of their union. Every time he took her, he was never content with allowing her to climax only once, and she knew from the look in his eyes that they had only just begun.  
  
Jiraiya pressed her back against the wall once more, slowing his pace to full deep strokes that felt as though he were withdrawing completely, then driving himself to the hilt within her, over and over again. He angled her hips in such a way that his body dragged sweetly against her clit and the most sensitive places within her until she was clawing at the muscles of his back and begging him to let her come. But it was not enough to send her flying over the edge; she needed more. He was close as well; his cheeks were flushed, and sweat shimmered along his chest with the effort of holding back much more than he usually did.

“Raiya - please, faster… I need more... ” she pleaded, gasping against his throat, and scraping her teeth there for good measure.

“That so, you naughty girl?” Jiraiya growled in her ear, picking up pace as she spurred him on, punctuating each word with a snap of his hips. “If that’s what you want, you’ll get it.”

Every thrust of his body filled her with exquisite sensation that threatened to burst from every pore, building and building until she could no longer contain it. She buried her face in his throat as she came in a wash of heat, clenching hard around his cock in rhythmic waves that went on and on until she felt she could hardly breathe. Jiraiya groaned, holding still, his body wedded so deeply inside hers that she could feel each pulse of his cock as he gave in to his own release, jets of hot seed filling her over and over again.

“Ah, Kami, you will be the death of me, Princess,” he said with a smile, his breathing labored. "But oh, how I love you."

“I love you too, you wicked man,” she said hoarsely, grinning.

He pressed his forehead to hers and they remained frozen for a few breathless moments before he finally kissed her and slowly withdrew. Warm seed trickled down her thighs, and he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her straight to the bath. They took a long, leisurely bath together, nearly drowsing while cuddled in the hot water, at peace and utterly sated. After drying off, they napped a short while, then went to clean up the hallway, and check in on Orochimaru.

Tsunade tiptoed into their bedroom to find him still sleeping, snugly tucked beneath blankets that were drawn up to his cheeks, but not quite enough to obscure his face. She then realized just how much stress he had been carrying during the daylight hours, as now, his sleeping face was utterly peaceful and carefree. He looked much younger, his features painfully delicate and almost innocent, and his breathing was deep and untroubled. She looked up and caught Jiraiya in the doorway watching them both, then she turned to meet him, shutting the door carefully behind them. Orochimaru deserved to rest well, especially after giving them the gift of such complete surrender, and they were both content to let him sleep the afternoon away if it served him to do so. He very rarely indulged a need for rest or relaxation, especially if he thought his time could be used more efficiently.

Several hours later, just before sundown, Orochimaru finally emerged from their bedroom, his silky hair slightly mussed, and he clutched the blankets around himself, as if he was loathe to let go of the perfect warmth they offered him.

“Hey there lover, how are you?”

“Mmm... I’m well,” he replied softly, shuffling into the living room to join Jiraiya and Tsunade.

They made room for him on the sofa, and he curled up sleepily beside Jiraiya, securing the blankets around himself. Tsunade went into the kitchen to fetch some hot tea and a bowl of chawanmushi, a savory egg custard that they had made with dinner, in the hope that he might like it. They both knew his appetite was often poor, and figured a treat comprised of his favorite things might do him some good.

Jiraiya studied him, curious at the lazy serenity of his bearing, glad for the fact that everything they had done had helped Orochimaru unwind for once.

“How are your arms, Oro? Any soreness?” he asked gently.

“... a little, but... it’s good,” Orochimaru said, yawning slightly, and stretching one pale arm out of the blankets to show Jiraiya no real damage had been done.

There was some very slight bruising along his forearm, and as the blankets fell away further, revealing the pale line of his shoulder and another set of faint rope marks, Jiraiya realized that their dark haired lover was so relaxed that he hadn’t even bothered to dress before leaving their bedroom, which for him was practically unheard of. Orochimaru had never been a fan of casual nudity, and usually stayed covered as much and as often as possible, with exception of more private, intimate moments. Which made the alabaster skin of his chest and collarbone all the more entrancing, framed as it was by the soft, dark material of the blankets that were layered about his form like a cloak.

Jiraiya stretched one arm around his shoulders and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Orochimaru settled in against him, as if pulled by some magnetic force toward the warmth that the larger man carried with him so naturally. He was not lying when he said he felt fine. He had awakened with an odd sense of clarity, as if the buzz and tumult of the world around him was at a temporary standstill, and he could breathe freely. Often the only way he could quiet his mind to this extent was with deep meditation, and only after strenuous kata or yoga practices. The slight ache in his muscles felt good, like the soreness after an intense training session or spar, and when Jiraiya’s fingers brushed over the rope marks, there was a slight flashback from the hours before, warming his belly ever so slightly with the memory of being bound and pleasured so completely. Orochimaru could tell from the paler light coming in from the window that evening was drawing in, and he must have slept away the better part of the day. Briefly the thought that he squandered a day on nothing productive passed through his mind, but he let it disappear. This sense of inner tranquility was unfamiliar, but welcome, and he embraced it with open arms.

A few moments later, Tsunade placed a tray with a covered bowl and a steaming cup of jasmine tea on the low table in front of the sofa, then offered Orochimaru the cup. He picked it up in his hands, letting the blankets slip once more as he breathed in the fragrant aroma of the tea, taking full sips while it was still piping hot from the kettle. It would normally burn anyone else’s mouth, but it was exactly the way he liked it. He finished the tea, feeling it warm him from the inside out, then traded the teacup for the bowl; whatever it contained had Tsunade giving him a smug little smile. Familiar scents wafted through the air as he took the cover off, and dipped a spoon into the delicate warm custard, cautiously tasting, until the melange of flavors melted over his tongue, and he closed his eyes. It was as if nothing had tasted quite so good in a long while, and he took another eager bite.

Tsunade regarded him with a bit of reserved amusement. Orochimaru had been so careworn ever since the men returned from their mission, and she was glad to have given him something special to help make up for her outburst and their little argument earlier that morning. He seemed so relaxed and open, his expressions unguarded, and for once was actually enjoying a meal rather than rushing through it like an unpleasant task, eating the bare minimum he could get away with. It gave her pause to wonder why that was so often the case, but when he settled back with a sigh, handing her the empty bowl with a slight grin, the thought fled.

“Thank you, Tsuna-chan. That was quite good, what was it?” he asked softly.

“One of my grandmother’s recipes for chawanmushi. I’m glad you liked it, I’ll be sure make it again sometime.”

“Mmm…yes.” He tugged the blankets back up around his shoulders, then tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling her in his direction.

She set the bowl down on the table, and gave in, letting him pull her into the circle of his arms, slipping one of her hands in against his chest, stroking the velvety texture of his skin and resting her head on his shoulder. Jiraiya toyed with one of her pigtails and she turned to smile at him. Despite a rocky start, it had been a wonderful day, and the trio remained that way for quite a while, in quiet stillness, simply enjoying the perfect comfort of each others’ presence.

As usual, it was Jiraiya who finally broke the silence.

“So is it safe to say that what happened earlier was enjoyable for all of us?”

“Are you kidding? Of course it was.” Tsunade replied incredulously.

“I know how it seemed at the time, and how nice everything is right now, but I want to make sure you both still feel good about it. Oro?”

“I have no complaints. It was...indescribable really.”

“Indescribable good or indescribable bad?”

“Good. Very, very good,” he said, shivering slightly, his cheeks faintly dusted with scarlet as his eyes went far away, remembering again.

“Was there anything you would change or didn’t like?”

“The tickling was horrendous, but at the same time I don’t know that I would change anything.”

“Okay, consider that information filed away for a later date.” Jiraiya’s eyes faintly twinkled with mischief in the firelight. “Princess?”

“I would change nothing. It was great fun, and Oro, you were perfection. So pretty it almost hurt,” she teased, kissing his now faintly burning cheek.

“Just remember something for me, Tsuna-chan.”

“Hmm?”

“Revenge is sweet.”

“Ooh, I’m so afraid, Orochi.”

“You might regret those words, my dear.”

“Oh, I highly doubt it. Besides, turnabout will always be fair play, love. I’m highly confident we did make you forget your own name a few times there, considering you also seem to have forgotten your clothes,” Tsunade teased.

Orochimaru looked down at himself and the bright blush returned to his cheeks, followed by an attempt at an indignant scowl that he tried to hold, but in the end he could not help but chuckle. For once, he found he truly did not care. He was warm, comfortable, and safe with the two people he loved most in the world, who somehow loved him in return. What use was the pretense of modesty when they had seen him stripped to the bone, laid bare both physically and emotionally? It seemed silly to argue.

“You did, indeed.” he finally admitted, cuddling up to both his lovers with an easy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading - I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please, please drop me a line or hit the kudos button if you can to let me know. Feedback honestly helps keep me going, and I truly appreciate every bit of it <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)


	12. Sacred Simplicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay on this one, life really knows how to get in the way sometimes. I do hope the length of this update makes up for it!
> 
> Special thanks to my dear friend and shoulder deva Kri-Kee - without her, so much of this would not have been possible.

As night crawled in, the Sannin gravitated to their favorite spots near the fire, and Jiraiya read aloud from an old, worn copy of a saga they had all loved as children. Tsunade draped her legs over his lap while Orochimaru absently toyed with strands of her hair, listening the the words of the familiar story. Jiraiya’s rich voice was perfect at narrating such a tale, and Tsunade lost herself in the dramatic exploits of a famous princess-turned-samurai, who posed as a man in order to lead her nation’s army to victory in her ailing father’s stead. The story was one of her favorites, and she knew nearly every word by heart. 

Somewhere in the middle of the reading, she looked up at her lovers, feeling happy and warm, and knowing that now might be the best time, if any, to surprise them with the New Year’s gifts that her grandmother had helped her arrange. True, Tsunade could wait for the holiday, but she honestly didn’t want to delay. This day seemed like it could not possibly get any better, but she was willing to challenge that idea, especially since the men would be departing for another mission before daybreak.

Their next mission would last only one to two days at most, an assassination and property retrieval mission close to the Kusa border. The majority of the time spent away would consist of travel, and barring any unforeseen issues, they were scheduled to return just in time for the holiday. Trusting that all would be well, the trio had made tentative plans to observe most of the expected traditions at home, then visit the shrine and take part in a measure of the festivities. 

Every year Mito held a high profile banquet at the Senju homestead, and it involved everyone of status within the village: the elders, clan heads, and high ranking shinobi, as well as their families, children included. The fact that the Sannin would be in the village during the holiday essentially ensured that they would attend, as there would be no way to dissuade Mito, and none of the three wished to do so. 

In its own way, this time of year was always somewhat trying to Tsunade’s nerves, but at the same time exciting. Another turning of the calendar, another opportunity to make memories. 

“I want to show you something,” she said softly, interrupting Jiraiya and sitting up, sliding away from where she had been reclining across both men.

She went to her room and pulled two satin pouches from a small drawer in the wardrobe. Upon her return, both men looked at her with wide eyes as she handed one to each of them. Orochimaru ran his fingers along the material before loosening the strings, and pouring the contents into his palm. There was a length of fine chakra fortified silk cord, and upon it, a deceptively delicate yet heavy gold pendant that stole his breath the second he turned it over.

“I don’t see why I should be the only one of us to bear some kind of symbol of our relationship. It seems a bit silly that a woman should be the only one to appear owned by her mate. So I had these made,” she announced.

The same three gems -- garnet, peridot, and amethyst -- that represented the three of them on her bracelet were set into the gold, carved into a shape very like the mitsudomoe that could be found on many of his clan’s ceremonial objects and monuments. Orochimaru was deeply touched that she had even thought to combine both elements, and he didn’t quite know what to say. Words failed him on occasion to be sure, but he could scarcely breathe for the sudden tightness in his chest.

Jiraiya lifted a longer gold chain from the pouch Tsunade had given him, revealing a similar pendant, but in a motif that he had only seen in his mother’s journals and on very old documents: triangular, set with the same three gems, only somehow carved into solid swirls of color within the setting, garnet at the top. The base design was an old symbol for the Akamine, the group of mountain nomads from whom his mother, grandmother, and many times great-grandmothers had descended. 

Jiraiya did not have cause to use their name often, as they had never been a great presence or allied clan of Konoha, and his mother rarely used her full name either. Nevertheless, the symbol itself combined with the meaning of the pendant warmed him to the point where he felt his heart might burst with joy.

“I hope I got these right. There is also a gold chain for yours, Oro, if you want it, but I thought you would like the texture of the cord better. Since it is shorter, like a choker, it won’t be in the way of lab work.”

“Princess, they are both beautiful, I don’t think you could have amazed me more,” Jiraiya said with a gentle smile.

“Thank you, Tsuna-chan. I don’t know what to say. I never imagined something like this…” Orochimaru trailed off, his brow slightly furrowed.

Tsunade giggled. “It’s fine. I’m glad you like them, now try them on!”

Jiraiya slipped the chain over his head and threaded his thick ponytail through it, pleased that the length of the pendant was such that he could wear it beneath his uniform on missions. Off duty and on display, it would lay midway down his sternum, a delightful accent to his usual clothing. Orochimaru fastened the length of silk cord close against his throat, and the medallion of the pendant rested right below the dip in the center of his clavicle. He touched the metal, familiarizing himself with the weight of it against his skin. It felt comforting, as though it belonged there.

“So, regarding New Year’s. I was thinking I would like us to start this year with honesty,” Tsunade said carefully.

“Not quite sure what you mean?” Jiraiya looked over at her, slightly puzzled. They were always honest with one another.

“We’re together. I want us to be together, openly affectionate, as who and what we are to one another. While it should have been obvious at the Rinne Festival, we did not exactly acknowledge anyone but each other once we had greeted Sarutobi-sensei.”

“So you want us to openly present ourselves as… a triad, then?” Jiraiya stared at her, alarmed.

“Yes, I do. Don’t you?” Tsunade crossed her arms and looked pointedly at each of her men.

“Of course, Princess, but don’t you think it would cause a little bit of a stir, especially at the banquet?”

“That’s the whole point. Everyone will be there, and I want them to know. We’ll keep with tradition as usual and represent our individual families, but after this, I expect a few things might change.”

“As long as you are prepared to make a splash, I have no qualms about it.” Jiraiya turned to look at Orochimaru, whose expression appeared much more pensive than it had before.

“What do you think, Oro?” he asked.

“They won’t like it. But why project being something we are not? I for one, am weary of doing so. In a number of ways.” Orochimaru’s eyes were far away as he touched the pendant at his throat, and smiled.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The men left at dawn, kissing Tsunade goodbye and disappearing in a momentary blur of movement. She still very much regretted the fact that she could not go with them, and even harbored a touch of jealousy, but was ultimately thankful that Sakumo made for a talented, capable teammate in her stead. It still made her uneasy to think that Orochimaru was the only one of them with halfway decent skill in medical ninjutsu, but she put the thought out of her mind and set her attentions on readying herself for the day. 

Tsunade did not have to report to the research teams as it was a day off, and she had made plans to meet with Tsukiko for lunch. The other woman was likely in much the same emotional state as she, and Tsunade figured that they might as well spend some time together while their men were away, and use the opportunity to commiserate over the joys and woes of impending motherhood. 

She quite liked Tsukiko’s company, finding her stoicism rather comforting, especially as it hid what she was slowly discovering to be a very sharp wit and keen sense of humor. It only came out when she was feeling particularly comfortable with the people around her, and when it did, Tsukiko was even more of a delight to be around. Tsunade had a feeling that she and Sakumo brought out the best in one another, and that kind of bond was always a beautiful thing to behold.

As per their arrangement, Shizune would be coming to join her at the house later in the evening, and Tsunade thought that she might pick Shizune up early to do some shopping together for the holiday. This would be Shizune’s first new year without any family in the village, and knowing a great measure of the pain of Dan’s loss herself, she wanted to do more for the little girl wherever she was able. Both Orochimaru and Jiraiya had agreed that if she wanted to, they would see to it that Shizune was able to enjoy as many of the festivities as she wanted, with all three of the Sannin at her side. 

Tsunade made her way to the commercial district, and as she approached the square, Tsukiko greeted her from across the main thoroughfare. There were traces of shadows beneath her eyes as she approached, but for the most part she looked ever the picture of fierce motherhood, her dark hair loose and shining, a protective hand along the swell of her belly. She crossed, falling into step with Tsunade and smiling wanly.

“Good afternoon, Tsunade-san. I was afraid I might be running late,” she said. “I keep having to nap, and it throws off all sense of time.”

“Is he giving you a rough time, Tsukiko-san?” Tsunade asked with a sympathetic smile.

“I don’t know if I’d say that exactly, but this boy has taken to moving the most at night, and it is getting harder to sleep when he is practicing kata with my bladder for a platform.” Tsukiko said dryly, as they made their way to the ramen shop. 

Ichiraku Ramen was a favorite of the both of them, and it was one place they could agree on, given that Tsunade found that she had the oddest craving… for miso. They found two unoccupied stools and sat down at the far end of the counter. The proprietor, an older gentleman, took their orders, and guided his young son through the steps of preparing each bowl. Tsunade silently blessed him after he did not bat an eye when Tsukiko asked for a nearly obscene amount of pickled ginger on the side. 

“My wife had hankerings for ice cream topped with soy sauce and sweet pickles. You’ve got to give an expectant mother everything she wants,” he said good-naturedly. “It’s good for the baby.”

“Spoken like a gentleman who cares deeply for his wife,” Tsunade laughed, as he turned to prepare their food. “I wish I could get away with ice cream daily, but that logic won’t work in my favor.”

“And why not?” Tsukiko asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“Orochimaru has declared it as nutritionally unsound, and I’m trying to humor his attempts at taking care of me. He seems so stressed at that being the only support he can really provide while away, and I don’t want to add to it. My cravings seem to be changing anyway,” Tsunade replied. “I don’t supposed miso ice cream is an option, but Kami, now that somehow sounds amazing. I could likely pour some  _ over _ ice cream, I think.”

Tsukiko grimaced at the thought, but smiled gently as steaming bowls were placed before each of them. 

“Perhaps once the proof is visible, they will be inclined to giving you whatever you wish. Kami knows, the discomfort of it all grows from the minute you begin to show, and it’s a downhill tumble from there, however, most people look at you with more kindness. It’s mind boggling, Here I am, the same person I have always been, and just because you can see I am growing a human being within my body, I am somehow worthy of more respect?” Tsukiko mused, taking a large bite of ginger.

“Perhaps they think motherhood might tame those of us who would not have necessarily seen ourselves fitting the stereotype.”

“It’s ludicrous. I can _ not _ tell you how much it bothers me that the village seems to think a woman's place is in the kitchen, and producing loads of children, even if that woman is a trained kunoichi with more battle prowess than ninety-eight percent of her male comrades. I worked my hide off to make a name for myself, but when you hear the Fang of Konoha, you don't think of me, you think of the  _ White _ Fang." she grumbled bitterly, eyes alight with years of resentment.

"As far as my team and I are concerned, you're still the Black and White Fangs." Tsunade said.

"And yet Sakumo is the sole Fang of Konoha and no one even tries to correct it despite us working as a team until I fell pregnant. We were and  _ are _ a team. Fangs come in pairs, doesn’t anyone realize that?” Tsukiko said, setting down her chopsticks for a moment, and looking at Tsunade directly before continuing. 

“When Shuichi was killed and Sakumo and I stood alone as a team, we worked to perfect our skills. Together. We won’t be divided, even if I have to claw my way back up the ranks to keep the reputation I rightfully deserve.”

“Makes me sometimes wonder what will happen with me.”

“Tsunade, the Sannin are by definition  _ three  _ shinobi. And I highly doubt Jiraiya or Orochimaru would allow you to be discredited for a lifetime of service with them simply for the fact that you are with child. Unless you wished to retire very early and settle down after the baby is born. If that is anyone’s wish, then they have my support, but if the public thinks that my having a child precludes me from what I was born to do, then they have another thing coming to them.”

“I feel the same as you. In spite of what the Council or anyone has to say about it. They seem to think a woman cannot have both a career and a family, but I intend to prove them wrong.” Tsunade snorted. “Did you know Lady Koharu, that bitter witch, tried to convince me to have an abortion?”

“That doesn’t surprise me, at all,” said Tsukiko with a bitter laugh.

“It doesn’t?”

“Not in the least, because she encouraged me to have one as well.” Tsukiko stirred the contents of her bowl with a sneer. “And then there was an offer to put the child up for adoption should I not wish to lose ‘the lifestyle to which I am accustomed’.”

“From Shimura Danzou?” Tsunade asked, eyes wide.

“Yes, how did you know? Let me guess, you were approached too?”

“Very soon after asserting I would not terminate.”

“Something is not right. It seems too convenient that these coincidences keep popping up. I do not resent becoming a mother, but this wasn’t planned, we had no desire to try for children. Not until the war was over. We were  _ careful _ . And then to be told the sanctioned methods we used had simply failed, and failed for others at nearly the same time… I just don’t know. Perhaps it really is just coincidence and the administration is following some kind of protocol,” Tsukiko remarked.

“I thought my situation was slightly unique because my current relationship is exceedingly troublesome to the powers-that-be. They look upon all unconventional partnerships with disdain, including same-sex couples, even though they've got the same rights as everyone else. They can't even adopt if they want to! They get caught up in red tape for years,” Tsunade stated flatly, sipping broth.

“I didn’t know that was still an issue.”

“It supposedly is not, but I was having lunch with Yamanaka Isao, from my research team. You remember him, right?”

“Of course I do. He was in my Academy class when we were children.”

“Well, get this: he and his husband have been trying to adopt for years. Petitions have been in the works since the year they married, and still nothing, despite full orphanages, and children of all ages who are becoming wards of the village nearly every day. Isao and Mamoru sought out the help of a law office and were told that their petition would be lost and declined over others due to the simple fact that a child needs a mother. How horrid is that?”

“It’s a wonder that no one has not raised more of a fuss about it. It makes no sense to deny children loving parents in favor of keeping them dependent on welfare and the mercy of the government.”

“Well, you know how things run when we’re at war. ‘If it isn’t broke, don’t fix it,’ seems to be the operating rule.”

“Maybe some things will progress further when the war is over.”

“One can only hope that to be true,” Tsunade said with a wry smile.

“Yes, sometimes I wonder if that hope is all we have. But you know, often if you want something, you have to do it yourself,” Tsukiko added, picking up her chopsticks once more.

The two kunoichi eagerly worked at finishing their meals, unaware of prying eyes in the periphery.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Tsuna-san, I’m so glad you’re here!” Shizune exclaimed, opening the door to her apartment, and throwing her arms around Tsunade in a fierce hug. 

Tsunade smiled, embracing her in turn, warmed by such a welcome. She entered the apartment as Shizune bid, looking around at the space though she had been here many times before with Dan. The apartment was similar to the standard housing units allotted to unmarried, low ranking shinobi: a single room with it’s own separate bathroom and a small kitchenette along one wall. It seemed as though it might be somewhat cramped for an adult, but was likely more reasonable for a ten-year-old child. 

Despite the lack of space, the room was immaculately clean. There was a single bed along one wall, topped with a faded pink coverlet, and a stuffed bear against the pillow. A colorful rug was spread over the floor with a low table, over which many books were strewn, beside what looked like study notes. A small dresser stood nearby, with a television set that Tsunade recognized as a gift Dan had given Shizune, to keep her company when he could not.

“Would you like some tea? I have some nice jasmine that Yamanaka-sensei gave me for the Rinne Festival…” Shizune asked excitedly.

“That sounds really good, but I think we should probably hurry. I want to get over to the Akigawa family’s shop before they get too busy. I’m sure there are many people shopping for the holiday. But don’t worry, we can stop by the tea shop later, and maybe have dango too?”

“Yes, please!” Shizune beamed, picking up her little purse and the key to her apartment.

“Did you pack enough clothes and things in your overnight bag?” Tsunade asked.

“I did. With all my toiletries too, just like my mission checklist, so I wouldn’t forget anything this time.”

“Excellent. Then let’s get going and I’ll even spring for taiyaki.”

The Akigawa were civilians, a merchant family that specialized in textiles, but the true prize merchandise of their shop was the array of kimono they produced. Mito had purchased family clothing there for years, and the shopkeeper smiled at Tsunade’s arrival.

“What can we help you with today, Tsunade-san?” the shopkeeper’s daughter asked as she approached.

“We would like to take a peek at your selection of kimono for young ladies. Shizune here has grown several inches in the last year and her old one is too short. Would you please show us a few options that would suit her?” Tsunade asked sweetly, knowing that this would be a surprise for Shizune, who thought they were there to look for holiday gifts.

“Um, Tsuna-san? Kimono? That’s too much!” Shizune whispered, frowning and tugging at Tsunade’s sleeve as they followed the shopkeeper’s daughter to the dressing area.

“Shizu-chan, don’t worry about a thing, okay? I have this taken care of… now I think you need new zori too, your other ones are too small…” Tsunade smiled, ruffling Shizune’s hair.

“But Tsuna--”

“No ‘buts’ sweetheart. You have been so kind and helpful, staying with me when you don’t have to, and I want to give you a gift. Consider everything we get today a New Year’s gift from me, and from Jiraiya and Orochimaru too, okay?” Tsunade spoke reassuringly, but Shizune was still frowning slightly and not quite meeting her eyes.

“Shizu-chan, why are you so worried?” she asked.

“Kimono are so expensive, and the last one I got was a present from Oji-chan, and he’s gone like my Mama… I don’t want to throw it away, even if I can’t wear it anymore, and I don’t want anyone else to have it.” Shizune bit her lip, looking at the floor.

“You will never have to do that, I promise.” Tsunade assured her, a lump rising in her throat. “How about we look for one that you think he would have liked for you? We’ll get a pretty box for your old one, and wrap it in seals to keep it from ever getting ruined, so you can keep it always.”

“Could we really do that? It’s okay?” Shizune asked, rubbing her eyes. “Do you think maybe we could find a blue one?”

Tsunade smiled, letting the ache in her chest run its course. Dan had been partial to vibrant shades of blue, and had even painted the walls of their bedroom in hues that he said reminded him of the ocean. She had teased him for it at the time, but grew to love that room all the more. 

“Of course we can, Shizu-chan. Let’s see what Akigawa-san can show us, okay?” Tsunade offered Shizune her hand, and led her to where the shopgirl awaited them.

In the end, Shizune tried on a rather wide selection of kimono in shades of blue and indigo, loving several of them, but settling on one in particular. Tsunade selected a few more items while Shizune was occupied: haori, a brightly patterned yukata for when warm weather finally arrived, and a few more casual items, as she had noticed many of Shizune’s clothes were running small or short given the rate at which she was growing. 

Tsunade took her to the tea shop as promised after visiting a few more stores. 

“How are your studies going with Yamanaka-san? Did you get to visit the greenhouses?” Tsunade asked, sipping ginger tea as Shizune ate as many dango as she could.

“Oh, Tsuna-san, they have so many rare plants from all over! Toxic ones! I only got to see one of the greenhouses and it was so big… can you believe there are five?” Shizune’s eyes grew wide, sparkling at the mention of her favorite fascination.

“I was allowed to visit once when I was about twelve, with my grandmother. It sounds like you’re making good progress.”

“Sensei says so. I passed all the Chuunin level c-curri-cu-lum? He and Mamoru-san took me out for okonomiyaki to celebrate. People are not always nice to them, and I don’t understand why.” Shizune shook her head. “Uchiha Minori at school says terrible things sometimes… but I put salt in her tea when she wasn’t looking.”

Tsunade laughed. “You salted her tea?”

“I did! She deserved it. She’s  _ mean _ . She goes around telling bad stories about all the grown-ups her mother doesn’t like and the other girls treat her as though she is the boss of them, all because she’s pretty and her brother is going to be the next Uchiha clan head,” Shizune grumbled. “She also doesn’t like me because I got picked to train with Yamanaka-sensei over her. Her test results were not as high and she’s twelve.”

“You earned your apprenticeship, Shizu-chan. Minori has to do the same, and learn that her family name won’t get her far if she doesn’t work hard and prove herself to be as talented as her bloodline suggests.”

“If she says more mean things I won’t forgive her. Especially about you, Tsuna-san. I wonder if she’d look so pretty without her hair…”

“Oh Shizu-chan,” Tsunade chuckled, placing a hand on her head. “It is very sweet of you to want to avenge those kinds of wrongs, but these won’t change the way people perceive me. The best we can do is live happily, regardless of what they have to say. No picking fights over her gossip, okay?”

Shizune looked away, a flush rising along her cheeks, as she fiddled with a dango stick and considered Tsunade’s words.

“Okay, Tsuna-san. I won’t…” A slow grin began to spread across her face. “unless she tries to pick a fight with me first.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” said Tsunade, trying not to grin in response. “But only if there is a need to defend yourself.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


New Year’s Day had finally arrived, and Orochimaru looked through the contents of the wardrobe and removed a box he had not opened in years. The heavy silks had been wrapped in paper seals to keep them safe from any pests or hungry moths. He unfolded the kimono that belonged to his mother, one set aside for high festival days, and other ceremonial practices observed by their clan before their numbers were decimated. The silk was embroidered with white serpents against varying shades of violet, indigo, and lilac, accented with gold osmanthus blossoms, and trimmed with the magatama pattern that served to identify the Shimenawa in the manner that Fire Country preferred: clothing that spoke of who you were and where you came from with the use of family crests and symbols. 

He knew without confirming that the kimono would fit him almost perfectly; after all, he had worn another like it to commemorate certain clan rituals in the last year. He had not worn true clan clothing in public for years; tradition held that a young person of the Shimenawa came of age and was gifted their first set of festival garb by their parents on their naming day. He hadn’t had the heart to have his own commissioned and created, especially given some of the prejudices he had come to realize still existed in Konoha towards his people, even if the clan was all but gone. 

There were many Shimenawa traditions and rituals that he kept with them as he was able; one of which was the key reason Orochimaru did not use his clan name on anything but official documentation. Had he been brought up in Rice Paddy Country among his own people, he might have spent childhood taught formally using only his given name, and then when initial studies had commenced, he would have been acknowledged as a son of the clan at the age of twelve. His naming day came and went with his own promise that his clan would not be forgotten, but no true naming, and that assertion and its implications had come with their own trials and tribulations. 

With the advent of war, his identity became tied to his team and their village more than it did a forgotten clan lineage. He was Orochimaru of Konoha’s Densetsu no Sannin, and the epithet followed both Jiraiya and Tsunade as well, who became less known by their families, and more by their accomplishments. In this way, he knew he still honored his clan through victory and survival, and if the day ever came where he faced their enemies, his foes would be even more terrified to see that one of the snake summoners had flourished in the face of the clan’s dissolution.

Yet now for the first time in his life he was truly in love, and prepared to be openly committed to his lovers as they created a family unit of their own. It seemed wrong to not let his heritage also shine now that they had decided not to hide their relationship. So he began the preparations, unfolding and hanging the kimono, selecting a favorite obi and violet obijime to match, underclothing, tabi, zori. Freshly bathed, he took a small locked box down from the highest shelf in the wardrobe, opening it carefully and looking through its contents. The box contained jewelry, hair ornaments, and other family heirlooms. He perused the contents before taking out the items, laying them on the top of the dresser, running his fingers over the items that he would choose to represent both his parents. 

He touched the cool smoothness of the first piece, a delicately carved comb with an ornate osmanthus motif and lacquered inlays to make the golden flowers stand out against the dark bone base material.  There was a wrist cuff that matched it, and in his mind’s eye, he could see his father getting ready for Tanabata, about to place the comb, but noticing tiny fingers reaching out to touch it. His father’s eyes, warm, and so very kind, looked at him with fond pride, a moment before placing the comb in Orochimaru’s hair and picking him up to see his own reflection. 

“Be careful, love, do you see the pins here?” his father asked, running a fingertip along the metallic stamens of the flowers. “They are a hidden weapon. Beautiful things are often dangerous, but beauty in and of itself must always be shared.”

Orochimaru pinned his hair up in the same manner that his father always had, and slid the comb into place, realizing that the resemblance between them was striking indeed. The next item was an ebony hairstick carved to resemble waves, enameled with pearly white and blue details, belonging to his mother, and indicative of her namesake, a prized possession from a family friend who had given it to her on her own naming day. As he threaded it into his hair, he remembered that for all that she loved these ornaments, her hair was almost always loose, falling nearly to her waist, earning her teasing remarks from her husband and an elder who lived with them until Orochimaru was about four years old. Loose hair was best left for the young, they admonished good naturedly. Shirane merely smiled, and told them that times were changing, and that she was still young, wasn’t she? Nevertheless, on festival days and during shrine visits, she wore her hair up, with kanzashi and always, always the hair stick with the enameled waves. He liked to run his fingers over varying textures, especially as a little boy, and she indulged him every time he reached for it.

After considering several angles, Orochimaru picked up and added one other stick, a carved, gilded serpent that had once belonged to the Shimenawa elder who lived with them until he was nearly five, and might as well have been his grandmother. When his parents and a handful of clan families emigrated to Konoha, she and her mate had served as mentors to his parents, who were still teens. Her mate had passed away when Orochimaru was barely a toddler, and she was taken into their household though she was not of direct relation to his parents. She had never had children of her own, and doted on him as if he were her true grandchild. 

His memories of her were even more blurred at the edges than those of his parents, but he remembered that it was she who first handed him a practice blade, and showed him one graceful kata after another in the same way that she had also taught his parents when they were his age. At the time, he had already taken to wearing his hair loose like his mother, but the elder, who from infancy was simply known to him as “Obaa-chan” though her name was Sachiko, had ruled that he needed to pull his hair back so that it would not get in the way during their lesson. She pulled the snake ornament from her own hair, as it was one of two, and pinned his own up with sure hands that almost always smelled like the clove oil she used to clean her blades. She gave a warm smile, with a sly glint in her eyes, which were more green than gold.

He felt their presence as if they were right there with him as he dressed and prepared himself for the first shrine visit of the new year, the banquet with the elders, and the festival with Shizune. He tied his obi with faintly trembling hands, wishing he truly had his mother’s steadying voice, or Sachiko’s nimble fingers. She had been the one to tie his obi before his very first Obon. The violet rope obijime was always a subtle nod to their clan name, and Orochimaru regarded himself in the mirror, once again overwhelmed by the many ways he resembled each of his parents in that very moment. 

Each movement and addition was deliberate, and he applied a small amount of cosmetic to enhance his eyes and markings, the most visible traits that marked him as clearly Other when it came to his presence among the villagers. He had spent too long holding onto attempts at passing for one of them, keeping his clan traditions and rituals within the borders of their lands after a disastrous attempt to observe them at his parents’ gravesite when he was twelve. No more. He had spent too long trying to assimilate, to prove his loyalty and put others more at ease with his presence, minimizing the very things that tied him to his heritage. No other clans with close affinities with their animal summons were treated with such derision, and it was high time that the mistreatment, whether overt or hidden, was quashed and put to an end.

A flurry of butterflies swirled about his middle as he approached the bedroom door, nerves rising slightly at the thought of appearing before his lovers in this way. They had never seen him dressed in a way that truly blurred gender lines, and he could not help but worry that they may not approve. He took a deep breath, his fingers playing along the insides of his sleeves, rubbing at the fine weave of heavy silk, imagining the scent of violets and spice, and the feeling of warm hands in his, as though his parents guided him onward. With one more breath, he crossed the threshold, and walked to where he might be seen. There was a hush to the bustling in the kitchen as Tsunade and Jiraiya caught sight of him in their peripheral vision, and Shizune stood between them grinning widely.

Tsunade’s jaw dropped as she took in the sight of him, her expression quickly replaced by a grin mirroring Shizune’s, and the little girl rushed closer to where Orochimaru stood.

“You look so lovely, Orochimaru-san!” she exclaimed.

Jiraiya turned fully to face his lover while sipping coffee from a mug in his hand. He instantly spluttered, splashing the hot liquid across his chest, and nearly dropping the mug altogether. His eyes were wide, and cheeks dusted with bright red, as he admired Orochimaru in all his finery.

All traces of anxiety fled as quickly as they had arrived, and Orochimaru could not help but laugh as Jiraiya hurriedly set the mug on the counter and was at his side in two long strides. Jiraiya’s arms moved as if to embrace him, and Orochimaru quickly extended a hand to block his lover from getting closer and spoiling the fine silk of his kimono.

“You appear to have a little something on your shirt,” he smirked, as Jiraiya frowned and grabbed a dishtowel to deal with the spilled coffee. “Good thing you aren’t dressed up yet.”

“Hey now, I couldn’t help it. You surprised me, looking like something out of a fairy tale,” Jiraiya retorted.

“He’s not kidding. You really do look incredible, and that kimono is beautiful,” Tsunade added, moving closer and looking him up and down with open approval.

“It was my mother’s,” he admitted, hot blood rushing to his face once more.

“And it suits you very well,” she replied with a smile. “Alright Shizune-chan, let’s finish getting dressed so that we can get to the shrine before the crowds get too crazy.”

“Oh! Yes...um…”

“What is it, Shizu?” Tsunade asked.

“Orochimaru-san? Do you think… maybe… you could make me look pretty like you?” Shizune blurted out, staring at her toes.

Orochimaru’s eyes widened at her question, but a smile curled along the edges of his mouth. He stooped until he was eye level with her, then reached out a hand and gently lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

“You are very pretty without any adornments, Shizune-chan. But go along with Tsunade, and start getting dressed. I will come and help with the finishing touches when you are both decent.”

Shizune instantly brightened, beaming at him and nodding, before taking off in the direction of Tsunade’s room, where she had been sleeping.

“Well, that was nice of you. She is already excited, and you probably made her day,” Tsunade teased, pressing a kiss to his cheek and sauntering off after Shizune.

Once both had disappeared into the bedroom, Jiraiya caught Orochimaru around the waist and pulled him in for a slow, gentle kiss, careful not to muss everything he had taken such care to put together. Orochimaru was beautiful on his own, he always had been, but the minute he walked into their kitchen, he took Jiraiya’s breath away.  Jiraiya had never seen him adorned like this before, and he wondered why. He remembered Orochimaru’s parents, and if ever a couple could have been described as poetry in motion, it was them.

Jiraiya may have been just a young boy at the time, but the sight of Ryutsuki and Shirane on festival days was something truly extraordinary. They embodied a sense of understated, gilded elegance, and their ambiguous apparel drew attention whether they intended it to or not. The Shimenawa had never been a prominent presence among Konoha society, keeping to themselves for the most part, but when they made themselves visible, it was utterly memorable. Yet up until now, Orochimaru had never kept with this practice, preferring to remain unnoticed, well, inasmuch as he could. He was a conspicuous presence regardless of how he appeared.

Orochimaru was flushed and breathless when Jiraiya pulled back, arms still tightly wound around his lover’s waist. There was a glimmer of cautious joy in his golden eyes, and Jiraiya regarded him for another moment.

“Kami, but you really are like a vision out of a feudal fairy tale or something. Why have we never seen this before? Honestly, I don’t think I’ve seen you in clan clothing since we were kids,” Jiraiya mused.

“That’s because I haven’t owned any since we were kids,” Orochimaru replied softly.

“Wha? Why not?” Jiraiya looked aghast. He tried to recall when this changed, and found he could not.

“Traditions tied to my naming day. There was not anyone left in-clan to perform the ritual, and aside from that it was an unnecessary expense at the time. I suppose I never got around to having anything made after that,” Orochimaru said in as neutral a tone as he could muster. 

There was a faint tinge of bitterness in his voice, and Jiraiya’s heart clenched, knowing how difficult those years must have been. There were many things that they did not talk about, and this was one of them, but Jiraiya was about to end that.

“What was supposed to happen on your naming day?” Jiraiya asked, his eyes fixed on Orochimaru’s face.

“I don’t know if you want that old story,” Orochimaru stated blankly.

“Try me.” Jiraiya crossed his arms.

“Fine. My naming day would have taken place on my twelfth birthday. That age was synonymous with adulthood in my clan, and would have been when I was declared a full member of the clan, fit to sit in council, or as a representative, clan heir...which is technically what I was. What I was supposed to be. Clearly none of those things are possible now,” Orochimaru stared at some point over Jiraiya’s shoulder.

“I remember you pierced your ears on your twelfth birthday. Was that part of it?”

“No. That was my own doing, my own… declaration… I don’t think I want to talk about this anymore,” Orochimaru said, his jaw tensing slightly.

Remembering always stung, and saying the words aloud hurt even more. The memories of that year were painful. Especially since an incident during Ghost Month, when he’d tried his best to represent his family and hold with their traditions as he was finally an adult according to their laws. Instead he was met with ridicule, chided by the Jounin on duty that night, and mocked for his appearance, namely the way he was dressed, in traditional clothes he was already outgrowing, and several of the adornments his parents had left behind. Clothes and jewelry that crossed gender lines, common among the Shimenawa back in Rice Paddy Country, but that day he learned a very important lesson - their ways would always be mocked among the closed-minded shinobi of Konoha.

“Shh. Hey now, it’s fine. You don’t have to. Leave the memories where they are, it’s New Year’s Day. Everything begins anew,” Jiraiya pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’m going to go dress, since I won’t have any help.”

He pouted and sighed, to which Orochimaru scoffed, swatting at his shoulder. They both heard Tsunade calling for Orochimaru, and he walked to the room down the hall, and proceeded to assist both Tsunade and Shizune with tying obi, which Tsunade was terrible at, and the finer details, including cosmetics and hair ornaments.

Shizune was all grins in the cornflower blue kimono that Tsunade had helped her pick out with its embroidered flowers and hints of yellow and red. Orochimaru tied her obi in an elaborate knot that quite resembled a butterfly’s wings. Tsunade had dressed in Senju colors as planned, pale greens, golds, and soft cream, her kimono patterned in snow-kissed tree branches. She had already pinned up her hair before dressing, and when Orochimaru looked to her, she gestured to Shizune, who had already sat down at the vanity to begin combing her hair. 

“Let me help with that, my dear,” Orochimaru said gently, gesturing for the comb, and as he took up the task, the sweet grin reflected in the mirror was reward enough for such a minor favor.

As he took the comb from Shizune, she caught sight of the osmanthus cuff bracelet at his wrist and made an exclamatory noise.

“Oh how pretty! May I see it?” 

Orochimaru lifted his sleeve and slipped the cuff from his wrist, placing it in her hand. “You may look and touch, but be careful. There is more to it than you might see at first.”

“I’ve never seen one like this...Orochimaru-san, are these pins?” Her brown eyes were wide as she turned to look at him, but her expression immediately turned slightly devious. “For  _ poison _ ?”

He could not help but smile at her instant excitement regarding her favorite field of study. 

“They are indeed, and this comb,” he stooped to show her the hair ornament, “was made to match. Both pieces belonged to my father. He was not as fond of poisons as Mama was, but weaponized accessories like these were especially prized among my clan.”

“They are even cooler than Touka-sama’s sharpened kanzashi and poison ring!” Shizune exclaimed, handing him the bracelet.

“I’ll tell you what. You may wear it today if you promise you will be careful.” he said, unsure of what possessed him to say so, but it felt nice to indulge her, and her happiness was something that all three of them wished to ensure for the day.

She made a sound that was something quite like a delighted squeak, and Tsunade stood nearby trying not to laugh.

“Now, let me finish combing your hair so we can do something with it, yes?”

Shizune’s dark hair was too short to be pinned up in a more elaborate style, but Orochimaru looked through Tsunade’s jewelry box and pulled out a pair of barrettes set with crystals in the shape of chrysanthemum blooms. He held them up for Tsunade to see and she nodded with a smile. 

It was almost too easy to tame and arrange her hair with the glittering ornaments that he’d selected, but it did not seem quite enough. Something was missing. He had always thought the use of cosmetics on a child could be much too garish in excess, but he rifled through Tsunade’s small supply nonetheless, looking for the right additions. He only added the smallest touch of rich blue lined along her eyes, and a faint iridescence to her lips, but Shizune practically glowed with happiness. When he was done, she stood to look at herself in the mirror from every angle, and she turned to him, still smiling.

“Thank you, Orochimaru-san! Thank you so much!” 

Suddenly her little arms caught him about the waist in an enthusiastic hug, and for a moment he froze, unsure of exactly how to respond. Then she looked up at him, her dark eyes filling with tears, and he closed his arms gently around her form, as his heart clenched fiercely with unexpected affection. She was alone in the world, and he knew very well what that was like at such a tender age. 

“You may call me Orochimaru, Shizune-chan,” he said softly.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The shrine was filled with people, shinobi and civilians alike, lined up to ring the bell and offer their prayers, while others stood gathered to purchase omamori or omikuji. Each of the Sannin felt a respective wave of nostalgia, especially as the three of them had not observed New Year’s traditions together in many years. They waited in line together, and each offered their own prayers in turn.

Tsunade prayed for the foremost things on her mind: the health and well-being of her lovers, the success of their missions, and an easy birth when her time came. Nothing scared her quite like the idea of childbirth, as she always remembered an elder mentor’s assertion to her that in the moment a child was born, a doorway stood wide open between the powers of life and death. The very moment that new life was brought unto the earth was the closest a woman might ever come to being carried away by cruel destiny. She knew that she had time to become accustomed to the thought and temper the fear, but if the gods were on her side, then perhaps there might be less to worry about in this world where so many uncertainties already whirled around her.

Omikuji were next, though Tsunade always dreaded the possibility of any of them receiving one that boded ill luck. After the events of the previous year, she needed the assurance that something portended good fortune in the future they were moving towards together. There was always the option of tying them to the tree, but surely if all was well, then there was less for her to worry about as the year began.

Orochimaru unrolled his own slip of paper, and found a good luck fortune stating “As the flowers bloom with vitality, so too will the strength of your family and kin.” He looked at Tsunade beside him, rosy cheeked in the cold and glowing with contentment, then Jiraiya grinning at her with soft eyes, with Shizune waving her omikuji in the air in glee. He no longer had blood kin, but a family had been somehow cobbled together before his very eyes, made out of broken pieces that somehow fit together perfectly. A gust of wind swirled around him, rife with the chill of midwinter, but he looked up at the bright blue expanse of the sky and was still somehow warm.

Shizune broke away from the Sannin to go look at omamori, and when she returned, she pressed one of the charms into Tsunade’s hand. 

“This is for you Tsuna-san! For luck,” she said with a bashful smile.

As if reading Tsunade’s mind, it was an anzen omamori, a charm to ensure a rapid and safe delivery for mother and child. She also had charms for Jiraiya and Orochimaru, who accepted them with soft smiles and good cheer. A group of academy children caught her attention across the courtyard, and she was immediately distracted. 

“Tsunade-san, is it okay if I go see my friends?” she asked sweetly. “I want to show them my new kimono!”

“Of course. Have fun, but meet us again within the hour. We have the banquet to attend as well.” Tsunade smiled, watching Shizune scamper off as quickly as she could in her kimono.

Jiraiya looked at his lovers, and he could not help but smile at the simple beauty of them in the courtyard of the shrine. Orochimaru was folding his omikuji into a bit of silk that he had surreptitiously tucked into his kimono. His expression was relaxed and beautifully serene, and as he caught Jiraiya staring, he smiled openly, a rare sight, but a precious one, especially in public. Jiraiya was so overcome with affection that he swiftly grabbed Orochimaru by the arm and dragged him beyond the shrine grounds and into the nearest alleyway to be soundly and thoroughly kissed. The alleyway was not as shrouded from sight as he would have liked, and a group of bystanders were treated to the sight of Jiraiya and Orochimaru in a relatively passionate embrace. 

Orochimaru pulled away breathless, running a hand along his hair to ensure none of the ornaments had fallen loose, and looking down at himself to ensure wandering hands had not left him otherwise disheveled.

“If you have ruined anything, you will be sorry,” he said, scowling. “And they saw.”

“Who saw?” Jiraiya asked.

“One of the Hyuuga elders and his daughter. How did you not notice?”

“I thought we weren’t hiding anymore.” Jiraiya teased.

“We’re not, but they looked utterly scandalized.”

“That’s the whole point. Everyone knows we’re both involved with Tsunade, but perhaps they should know what truly lies between the two of us. They seem to think we’re vying for her affections, that we are at odds with each other. I’m only trying to set them straight.” Jiraiya said with a wily grin.

“Well, I suppose that did it. The new rumors will be halfway around the village by sundown.” Orochimaru sighed.

“Isn’t that convenient?” Jiraiya chuckled. “Just in time for the festival.”

Tsunade rounded the corner into the alleyway in a rush. “There you are, I wondered where you had run off to.”

“Just you know, making trouble and starting rumors.” Jiraiya winked at her, straightening his deep red haori, and pretending to wipe a nonexistent smear of cosmetic from the side of Orochimaru’s lower lip, before the snake user swatted at him.

Tsunade peered at them both and laughed. “As if we aren’t going to make enough trouble tonight…”

“Princess, you know I cannot control myself under extenuating circumstances.”

“And what extenuating circumstances might those have been?” She asked, hands on her hips.

“Pure happiness,” Jiraiya replied in a serious tone, cornering her beside Orochimaru, and placing gentle hands at her waist.

He looked at her with such unabashed adoration in his dark eyes that she did not think to resist when he drew her in for a kiss so impassioned and sweet that she nearly went weak at the knees. For a moment, she was wrapped up in the taste of his lips and the scent of his body, and every thought simply vanished from her mind. Jiraiya deepened the kiss with soft flicks of his tongue, and Tsunade responded eagerly. Orochimaru made a soft sound to interrupt them, and they pulled away from one another hesitantly.

“Jiraiya, one might think you did this on purpose. I can now guarantee that the gossip you claim to want will be spread all over the village, even before the banquet. Several members of the Utatane family just passed by.”

Jiraiya grinned. “What a happy coincidence! But you know I would never do anything of the sort on purpose.”

“Sure you wouldn’t,” Tsunade grumbled, thumping his arm.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Mito looked around the steadily filling reception hall, eager to welcome the guests that had begun to arrive with their families. A time for fellowship would begin the evening, followed by a full-course dinner to be served in the formal dining room. There was a separate dining room for the children of the clan families, complete with entertainments arranged by Mito’s apprentice and several Chuunin Academy teachers. The Hyuuga were the first to arrive, not to be outdone by the Uchiha, who followed shortly thereafter. The village council of elders also greeted Mito upon arrival, though she often found it funny that these young ones she knew as children were now the elders running the village. 

She looked at the former members of Team Tobirama, knowing that they were now the hands the pulled all the strings behind village dealings, that their words swayed the decisions of the Sandaime Hokage, who trusted them perhaps a bit too much. Mito still had eyes and ears in the village, and used the appearance of advanced years to her benefit. Those younger than her forgot that she was still very much a kunoichi born of Uzushiogakure, and every bit as canny to the political dealings in her village as she ever was at the side of her late husband.

She was aware that Tsunade wished to present herself as united with her lovers as a family unit in full knowledge that this night might incite some level of mild scandal among the more conservative members of Konoha society present at the banquet. Perhaps the scandal might mark a step toward progress. Mito hoped that her granddaughter, along with Orochimaru and Jiraiya, might represent the beginning of something new within village culture. 

All three represented clans whose numbers had dwindled in recent generations, to the point that they themselves were all that remained of clans with powerful lineages, and cultures worthy of remembrance. Perhaps the three together might be capable of rebuilding some degree of what was lost, restoring visibility to ways of life nearly forgotten, and establish a trend of unity where now there was only increased dissent and rumors of infighting between the clans.

Mito sensed familiar chakra beyond the door, and as her attendants ushered the next guests in, she received her kin with a radiant smile.

“My beloved granddaughter, my dear grandsons, be welcome!” Mito greeted them joyfully, and a hush fell over the room as she embraced them each in turn. The other guests took in the sight of Konoha’s Densetsu no Sannin in their New Year’s finery, and low murmurings began to increase into full conversation once more.

Mito directed a self-satisfied smile at Orochimaru and Jiraiya as she released them; both young men seemed completely taken aback by the display of familial affection and the open declaration of it, but they wisely made no attempt to downplay its impact. Tsunade looked just as shocked though she should not have been. Based on Uzushio customs, Tsunade was indeed as good as wed, and should have expected her grandmother to view them in that manner. She  _ had _ assisted in the procurement of their gifts after all.

Shimura Danzou found himself immediately distracted at the arrival of the Sannin. Mito’s declaration of welcome brought a pause to his conversation with the Hyuuga clan head, and the statement itself was a clear announcement and declaration of the state of their relationship. Then his eyes scanned the display the three of them made together, and he was immediately captivated, lost in a reverie.

And there was Ryu standing in front of him again, dressed in full Shimenawa splendor, a lovely picture of contrasts and effortless grace. Once again, wearing a mark that showed him to be someone else's property. Danzou gritted his teeth and forced his politicking smile, fighting down the burning in his gut telling him to rip that necklace from Ryu's throat. Then he looked again and realized he was mistaken.

It was not Ryu, but his son, looking so much like his father that it stole Danzou’s breath. But Shirane betrayed herself in the tilt of the boy's eyes, the pure blackness of his hair; he came back to himself, this wasn't Ryu. Orochimaru's smile was hers, and his graceful fingers. Ryu's were always marked by slight burns, obvious callouses or marks simply because, as Ryu once said, "It was more fun to play when it was risky,” much too fond of explosives and the general thrill of handling seemingly mundane materials with such devastating potential.

Long buried memories flowed to the forefront of his mind, unbidden and unwanted. Of laughter and days spent by the Nakano river in the summer sun, of evenly matched spars, and talks late into the night. Of a smile, and softness of voice that Danzou would never forget. Ryutsuki had been a close friend and perhaps the one great unrequited love of his life. And always beside him, Shimenawa Shirane, Ryu’s mate, and a dear friend who consequently became Danzou’s greatest enemy. 

He'd been happy to  _ finally _ have the Shimenawa heir under his thumb; he'd stacked the deck enough to make it happen, but that was when he saw  _ Shirane _ and he wanted to hurt her. Until now. Never had the resemblance been so distinct that it nearly hurt to look at the snake Sannin. Each glance was a reminder of what he had lost to another, present in the fruit of that union.

“Unbelievable,” Koharu muttered angrily beside Danzou. “Of all of the indecent displays, they are bringing their disgraceful union into the public domain. Who can say what impact, what example this will set for Konoha shinobi? Birth rates are at an all time low, and encouragement of unconventional partnerships will do nothing to help with that need. Are you even listening to me, Shimura?”

Danzou took a breath and shifted on his feet. “Peace, Koharu. It will be dealt with in time. You have my word.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Ever the social butterfly, Jiraiya lead his lovers into the crowd, to greet and exchange pleasantries with every individual of high standing who would feel slighted if they did not. The Hyuuga and Uchiha were a chilly lot, as to be expected, especially given their little not-so-hidden interlude beyond the shrine.  The Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi were less standoffish, more inclined to appearing generally affable, at least on the surface. There was little love between Orochimaru and most of the clan heads, but some things could not be changed. 

The elders came next, but a firm hand clapped Jiraiya on the shoulder, and he spun to see who it belonged to. It was Lady Touka, honorary great-aunt to Tsunade, and legendary kunoichi of Konoha with a bit of a wild reputation, even into her golden years. Touka never married, and rumor had it that she had left a weeping trail of lovers comprised of all genders throughout the Five Great Nations over the course of her career. She was retired from active duty, but held specialized kunoichi seminars twice a year, and served as a diplomat on occasion.

Akamine Yukari, Jiraiya’s mother, had apprenticed with Touka as a young woman, and as a result, Touka had known Jiraiya since he was a small child and she had been present for many a milestone as he grew up. The way of Yukari’s line and Touka’s views on kunoichi life aligned in many ways, and they had remained close friends up until Yukari’s passing. Touka was one of the few individuals that Jiraiya accepted support from during that time, aside from his team and their sensei.

"Well if it isn’t the prettiest threesome and the best team Konoha ever created!" Touka laughed, leaning in close to Jiraiya. “If only I had a dick, then you'd be  _ my _ son and I'd be partly responsible for a third of the greatness of the Densetsu no Sannin.”

Touka was known for her spitfire personality and exceedingly bawdy sense of humor, so a crude joke or two was expected between the two of them, but Jiraiya’s jaw dropped as he considered the implications of what she was saying with such pride. His mother and Touka  _ had _ been quite close. “You didn’t…”

Touka winked broadly, and Jiraiya turned the reddest that Orochimaru and Tsunade had ever seen him, before immediately dissolving into laughter. 

“I suppose I should be calling you Tou-san then?” he asked with a sly grin.

“Whatever you like, my boy.” Touka chuckled. “Give me a proper greeting and I promise I’ll stop harassing you.”

“But Tou-san, that will surely ruin your lovely lipstick.”

“Oh hush, and get your mind out of the gutter.” Touka embraced him heartily, and turned to greet the other two, much more politely, almost the opposite of how she addressed Jiraiya. As a kunoichi, she had mastered changing roles as easily as removing layers of kimono, and her successes in diplomacy owed much to that fact. 

“Congratulations to the three of you. It’s quite brave of you to be so candid with your relationship, especially in this company. Perhaps it will do a bit of good in opening closed minds. A Happy New Year to all of you!”

As Touka smiled and moved along, Jiraiya glanced at his lovers. “Ready for the hard part?”

“Yes, might as well get it over with,” Tsunade affirmed.

“The quicker the better,” Orochimaru agreed.

They walked over to where the members of the Council stood and took the time to greet them formally, as befitting their station. Koharu was less than kind in her manner, with a pinched and vaguely polite smile, inclining her head slightly in their direction to acknowledge their presence. 

“A good evening and happy new year to you and yours,” Tsunade said sweetly, mustering every ounce of politeness and good manners her grandmother had spent years drilling into her. 

She tried to ignore Koharu’s icy, appraising stare, while also avoiding her own natural inclination to run straight in the opposite direction. Tsunade had not encountered Koharu since the day that the three of them were summoned by the Council, when shortly thereafter Koharu had encouraged Tsunade to terminate her pregnancy for the sake of her career. 

“And to you and yours, Tsunade-san.” Koharu said in a clipped tone, her eyes flicking over the men. “If you will excuse me.”

The older woman turned and made her way to where the Hyuuga were gathered. As soon as she was with them, a spirited conversation ensued, but Tsunade was grateful that their own exchange had remained brief.

Unlike Koharu, Homura was genial as ever, wishing them all good fortune in the coming year, with all its approaching changes. Of all of them, he was the one who seemed more progressive, but his opinions were often swayed by the urgings of his old teammates. Even so, he treated them with unexpected kindness, and it was a welcome change from what they had expected and received from Koharu. Danzou, on the other hand, was virtually unreadable. He approached them from his place beside Homura, with his face showing only a courtly mask of a smile, and his visible eye fixed, strangely enough, on Orochimaru.

There was something in his gaze that made Orochimaru uneasy, but out of respect, they were bound to give the Council members the deference they deserved, as they were all in view of the most influential members of Konoha society.

“I trust your new year is off to a pleasant start, eh Danzou-sama?” Jiraiya asked with a feigned smile.

“I daresay it is, Jiraiya.” Danzou said in a placid tone, his gaze shifting to Jiraiya, Tsunade, then back to Orochimaru. “Full of surprises and lucky discoveries.”

With that, the Sannin finished their necessary rounds, and instead sought their friends. Sakumo and Tsukiko had arrived to represent the Hatake, but as they approached, Tsukiko looked a bit flushed and weary of the crowd. Orochimaru understood very well how she felt, as he himself felt in need of a moment to breathe after the rush of arriving at the banquet and making small talk with individuals he would only choose to speak with a total of once per year if he could help it. 

“Tsukiko-san, I was just about to go get some air, would you care to join me?” Orochimaru asked gently, and Sakumo looked at him gratefully. Orochimaru knew what it was to be overwhelmed by crowds, and he knew of a place they could go to take a break from the general excitement of the party before dinner would be served. 

There was a meditation room that opened out to the gardens, and it had a been one of Orochimaru’s favorite places on the property since childhood. There had been many occasions spent at the Senju estate both with Tsunade as Genin and even earlier, during the years when his parents represented their clan at the annual banquet and other functions when he was very small. 

As a very young child, Orochimaru had been especially sensitive to crowds and noise, to the point that it made him want to leave crowded spaces even when he could not. The clamor of conversation and the press of too many bodies caused his ears to hurt and his stomach to twist in a way that made him feel uneasy. Mito had noticed this fairly quickly, and with her normal good sense, had shown the room to his parents, in the event that he or they needed a quiet moment to decompress away from the buzz and noise of so many people gathered in one place.

Tsukiko smiled wanly and nodded, following Orochimaru to the room and spending a few surprisingly pleasant moments in blissful quiet, with no pressure to say or do anything to impress or entertain another person. Once Tsukiko felt sufficiently balanced, she took her leave, thanking Orochimaru, and set off to find her husband. 

The room was sparsely appointed, and the sliding doors to the engawa were shut to keep in the warmth, preventing any visitors from taking in the otherwise magnificent view of the lush gardens outside. Orochimaru slipped out past the doors, despite the increasing cold, as there was a scent on the air that he recognized. He remained still, looking out at the garden in the dimming light of dusk and what he sought found him first, golden eyes brilliant and curious.

The fluffy black cat chirruped, and tried to rub itself against his ankles, scent marking him, and he crouched to run a hand over its fur. He rather liked cats, found the softness of their fur and their purring to be intensely calming. His teammates had always been endlessly amused that cats often seemed to like him as well, teasing that the animals must have somehow sensed that he had the attitude of one, and he might have been feline in a past life. He often scoffed at those assertions, but it was true that as a child he did perhaps feel a slight kinship with them, since apart from his serpents, they were the only other creatures in the village that had eyes and teeth that were similar to his own.

There had always been cats at the Senju compound, for the practical purpose of keeping vermin at bay, and another approached, likely in hopes of some kind of treat, because even though they were outdoor pets with a purpose, they were often spoiled by the staff and visitors nonetheless.

A familiar presence stood in the doorway behind him, and he turned to see Mito looking at him fondly.

“I somehow knew you would be out here with the cats. Ever since you were a little thing, barely walking, you liked them. Gave your parents quite the scare once during a spring gathering.”

“Is that so? I don’t think I know that story.”

“Oh yes. You couldn’t have been more than two years old, and you wandered away from the group. Your parents were frantic as there are many steps and pools on the property. But they followed your scent, which lead them on a very strange path, to find you cuddled with a litter of the newest kittens, dozing in the sunshine.”

Orochimaru felt a smile spread along the edges of his lips as he thought of that sight. “I’m sure they were relieved.”

“Indeed they were. Though you wanted very much to take one of the kittens home with you, but your parents declined.”

“Our larger snakes would eat the cats, and the cats would likely kill the smaller snakes. It was a practical choice I am sure.” 

“Oh yes, but I remember you were very upset being denied a kitten. Your parents always wanted you to be happy and it hurt them to say no.” Mito said with a light in her blue eyes. “They would be very proud of you tonight.” 

Orochimaru looked up at her with wide eyes. “Do you really think so, Mito-sama?”

“Don’t be so surprised, of course they would. You look beautiful, dear. Like the best of the both of them. Now come along, dinner will be served shortly, and it is quite cold out here, even for me, and I  _ like  _ the winter.”

Orochimaru followed Mito back into the house and to the formal dining room, where he joined his lovers, who had been seated near the Hatake and the Yamanaka. 

Dinner was a lengthy affair, with the expected array of courses and many rounds of fine sake. Tsunade nearly wept when she found out the quality of it, bemoaning the fact that her grandmother never chose to serve anything this fine in previous years, and now she was unable to drink any of it. The food was spectacular, and as course after course arrived, Tsunade promised herself that she would indulge in whatever sweet treats she wanted for dessert, no matter what Orochimaru might say. 

He sat to her left, and she watched him carefully, still dazzled by the look he had adopted for the evening. It was no surprise that the kimono suited him so well, and he carried himself with such graceful confidence now. Jiraiya had told her of his conversation with Orochimaru regarding his clothing that night, and the lack of any that signified his heritage, due to his lack of a Shimenawa naming day. Tsunade had resolved then and there that even if he argued, he would still happen upon a large bundle of clothing one day in his wardrobe, tailored to his measurements and including every clan motif and style she could find, even down to underclothing. She would then hide all of his other garments in a storage scroll and place it somewhere he would never think to look, and thus he would have no choice but to wear the new ones. Simple.

“What has you smiling so much, Tsuna-chan?” Jiraiya whispered at her right ear.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she whispered in a saucy tone.

“Yes, I would,” he said, placing a warm hand along her thigh under the table.

“Nothing like that, you wicked man, and  _ not here, _ ” she said quickly.

“You know, if I can hear you, there are others here who can as well.” Orochimaru leaned in to whisper in her other ear, tracing a finger along her cheek.

Tsunade’s face went hot, and her cheeks burned even moreso when she realized that to any onlookers it likely looked as though her lovers were telling her dirty secrets at her very own grandmother’s New Year’s banquet. Part of her didn’t care, as this was exactly what she wanted out of the evening, but the other part didn’t want to take their display too far for good taste. She smiled but drew away to give herself a chance to breathe. Orochimaru’s eyes glittered with a trace of mischief, as if their continuous, but subtle flouting of the standards of so-called decorum had been especially exciting to him. That golden gaze drew her in and made her pulse race, and she had no choice but to look away or find herself wanting to kiss him regardless of their audience.

She quickly took a sip of cold water and got to work on devouring the newest course set in front of them: kurikinton, a bright yellow dish made from sweet potatoes and candied chestnuts. It was a mainstay on Mito’s New Year’s menu, an Uzushio dish meant to bring good fortune. The rich, sweet flavors conjured memories of being allowed to sit on her grandfather’s lap with the grown ups instead of with the children in the nursery during the banquet every year. Of icy cold nights alight with fireworks, holding her grandparents’ hands as they attended the festival together, with Tsunade bundled as warmly as they could manage. Good memories, comforting and familiar.

A cold chill prickled down the back of her neck, and she looked up, to find Shimura Danzou looking at her from across the room. He averted his gaze just as she noticed, and though the three of them were drawing the attention of many, as expected, but it was ultimately unnerving.

The banquet drew to an end with desserts and final toasts, and the Sannin used the excuse of the festival as reason enough to fetch Shizune from the area reserved for children, and say their goodbyes to their friends and to Mito.

The festival was smaller this year, and so many things seemed utterly different, yet so much the same. However, the trio were of the same mind: they wanted to give Shizune an especially wonderful night, and if that meant spoiling her rotten, then so be it. They would ply her with sweets and snacks, let her play every game, visit every booth, and carry her home if she finally crashed from too much sugar and all of the excitement of the day.

Tsunade already loved and felt partially responsible for her, as Tsunade herself was the closest thing Shizune had to family. She was nearly her aunt, after all, and had even once entertained the hope of becoming her mother. At least she had, once upon a time when she and Dan talked about their dreams as they lay together at night, and all the things they wished for after the war ended... once they finally married. Fate swung everyone in a different direction, it was true, but as she watched Shizune take Jiraiya and Orochimaru each by the hand and pull them excitedly in the direction of the takoyaki seller, she wondered if that one piece of their dream might somehow be a possibility in the future. 

Orochimaru was surprisingly fond of Shizune, and he felt an abiding sense of kinship with her. She was a brilliant child, one that adored poisons and biology, who was orphaned at an early age, yet she strove for excellence in everything she did. He had spent hours with her poring over books and finding himself smiling with pride at her discoveries. Teaching her felt as though he was doing something good, something that had nothing to do with himself. He often wished that she might not have to remain as isolated as she had been since her uncle passed, and honestly even before that.

Jiraiya doted on Shizune from the very first moment she started staying with Tsunade. He had always loved children and had spent hours with Shizune just this morning working on a sealing project for school. She was nearly a prodigy when it came to biology and poisons, but Shizune was not particularly fond of fuuinjutsu, but he continued to encourage and guide her even after she'd been willing to give up. Finally Shizune had worked out the answer on her own, and smiled so brightly that he wanted to ensure she always had reason to smile like that. His sentiments echoed Orochimaru’s in his dislike of her remaining alone, and he had been the first to encourage Tsunade to have her stay over even when there was no reason, simply so that she might feel as though there were people looking out for her. Shizune deserved much more than what she was given, and if the Sannin could provide her with a refuge when she needed it, then he was more than willing to make room for her.

An hour later, Shizune, now crowned in a circlet of paper flowers, had taken her fill of every treat imaginable, and had a turn at every game she wanted to play, and the Sannin guided her towards the field where the fireworks would be showcased. The locale was filled with families eager to see the display that Fire Country was known for, one that its natives had enjoyed for generation after generation. 

From the moment they began, the glittering explosions in the sky were familiar and yet still indescribably beautiful as the trio stood together hand in hand, captivated by the sight. Shizune was not quite tall enough to see above the people crowded around them, and so Jiraiya picked her up and sat her on his shoulder for a better view. She laughed, clapping her hands in excitement as more colors and shapes burst across the horizon and above their very heads. There was magic in the air, and sweetness filling Tsunade’s chest as she drew Orochimaru closer beside her, and cuddled against Jiraiya’s warmth, certain that this moment marked the beginning of something new.

As expected, once the fireworks show began to draw to an end, Shizune yawned, rubbing her eyes. Jiraiya let her remain perched on his shoulder until Orochimaru noticed her drooping a bit, growing sleepy. At his signal, Jiraiya smiled and lowered her, letting her twine little arms around his neck and settle against his shoulder, dozing comfortably as they walked home. It was getting colder by the minute, and the toasty warmth of the house was a welcome comfort. 

Once they were home, Jiraiya carried Shizune to her room, where Tsunade helped her out of the first layer of her kimono and removed her hair ornaments and jewelry, tucking her into bed with a soft kiss to her forehead.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The next morning, while the others were sleeping in, Jiraiya made a splendid breakfast, as he often did when they were all home. In time, Orochimaru and Tsunade filed out, one grumpily in search of tea, and the other eager for pancakes. Shizune ambled out of her room somewhat meekly, and everyone sat down to eat together.

“You’re quiet this morning, Shizu-chan. Did you sleep alright?” Tsunade asked.

“Oh! Yes, I’m okay,” Shizune said quickly, taking a large bite of rice, but keeping her gaze trained on her plate.

“Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?”

“Um, okay. Just promise you won’t be mad?” 

“Of course. Why would we be mad?”

“I saw something yesterday. My friends and I were going to take a shortcut to the tea shop near the shrine because Tsume said they were giving away sweets, but I saw you and Jiraiya-san um...You were kissing."

Jiraiya immediately choked on a sip of miso soup, catching it quickly before it spilled on the table and ruined the rest of the food. He ended up with quite a bit of spilled soup, but he managed not to mess up anything but his own place at the table.   
  
"I told my friends I knew a quicker way through the next alley so they didn't see anything, but um...can I ask you some questions?"   
  
In that moment, Tsunade realized that they should have talked to Shizune sooner. She knew   
it was only a matter of time before Shizune realized that their relationship was different, and hell, since they had basically come out to all of Konoha high society that night, they should have thought this through a bit better than they had.

"I was trying to think of how to say things so I didn't make you angry because I know some people don't like two men together, but then I had to get up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night and I heard all three of you going to bed. In the same bedroom."   
  
Alarm bells rang in Jiraiya’s head as he tried to come up with words while cleaning up the soup spattered all over the table in front of him.

"Well, um, you see, Shizune-chan... sometimes love comes in packages larger than two, and sometimes people may not only love just men or women. Some people love all genders, some people don’t love anyone, and some people love people they have a strong emotional bond with. There isn’t really a right or wrong answer."   
  
"So you and Orochimaru and Tsuna-san love each other? All three together? How? I thought you..." Shizune paused with a blush, and she whispered. "Everyone knows that you like to look in the girls' baths and that's why everyone under fifteen has to use them before one in the afternoon. If you like women that much, how do you love Orochimaru?" 

Jiraiya appeared caught off guard, and utterly stymied by the question, and Shizune turned a curious gaze to Orochimaru, fiddling with the teacup in her hands.

"Unless she's a woman and just lets people think she's a man? Can you do that?"   
  
"We do each love one another, but preferences can be very complex. I for instance, only love men. Jiraiya loves women and Oro. Oro loves just Jiraiya and me," Tsunade said gently. "As for gender, that's complex too. Oro, do you want to weigh in here?"

Orochimaru took a breath and a sip of tea, choosing his words carefully. He had not ever actually addressed this topic with his lovers before. In his eyes, there had never truly been a need to do so; he was himself and they had always treated him as he wished, but he was different, that much was true.

"Shizune-chan, I...am biologically male, but I don't identify closely with either gender. Sometimes I feel like both, sometimes I feel like none. I don't mind that others choose to call me male, but I consider gender to be changeable, more fluid than most people think it to be."

"I also haven't peeped at the women's baths in the last two months..." Jiraiya interjected somewhat sheepishly, until Tsunade elbowed him and signaled for Orochimaru to continue.   
  
“Over the course of my clan’s history, we have never really cared about gender roles, and growing up it was an afterthought. I can just about remember wearing what people would call girl's clothes and boy's clothes when I was younger, simply because I liked the look and wanted to wear them. I was very confused by Konoha's insistence on there being only boys and girls, and then men and women. I am considered male, so people call me 'he', but I honestly don't think I could care if I was 'he' or 'she' or anything else."

"What does it matter if I'm biologically a man or a woman? I'm still Orochimaru and I would still feel the same way,” he paused for a moment, his eyes slightly bitter. "Though I suppose looking the way I do, being biologically female would have made some things easier for me. Konoha isn't always kind to those who are different."   
  
Shizune absorbed his words like a new revelation, then frowned. "But Orochimaru, I think people are just jealous. You are beautiful."   
  
"Perhaps,” Orochimaru looked into his teacup and blushed slightly, but continued. “Though regardless of the way Konoha insists there are only two genders, and they each have to act and dress a different way, it's not true. My obaa-chan liked wearing what some people would call manly clothes for her lower half, but feminine ones on her upper half. My father exclusively wore yukata and kimono that were feminine or masculine depending on preference, and he despised trousers and hakama, wearing them only for work. Mama loved trousers and hakama, but would probably wear anything as long as it was pretty.”

"Papa also loved flowers and jewelry more than Mama did, even if Konoha called such a trait womanly, but then he was also an excellent carpenter and builder, one of Konoha's 'manly' traits. Mother had her so-called ‘womanly’ trait of tending to gardens and practicing ikebana, but there were few things she enjoyed quite as much as science and tinkering with electricity and general handywork. Even outside my clan, Jiraiya loves ribbons though he'd never admit it and he adores romance novels. Both things are feminine, I gather?"

Shizune nodded in agreement, while Jiraiya and Tsunade simply stared in wonder, trying not to interrupt. Orochimaru was rarely comfortable enough to open up so much about his family, even to them, but there he was, doing exactly that, all for the sake of explaining gender stereotypes and differences to a child.

"Tsunade doesn't typically care for most feminine things, though she can do them if need be; she'd be far happier wearing, ah 'tomboy' clothes rather than anything truly feminine and she loves drinking, gambling and brawling more than anyone else in Konoha. They're supposed to be male traits, yes?" Orochimaru looked to Shizune, who nodded, as if hanging onto his every word.   
  
"In the end, I don't think there are many people who are solely masculine or feminine, but all are a mix of things. It's easier to pick on those who are obviously different.” He slowly traced the patterns on the wooden surface of the table. “I know that even though I enjoy ikebana almost as much as the Yamanaka, they are still considered normal for it though I am not, regardless of whether it is a feminine discipline or a masculine one."   
  
"Most people aren't very smart. I still think they are jealous of what they can't be.” Shizune began, then paused. "Sooo... it's okay to like both boys or girls, boys and girls, or no one at all. I know Yamanaka-sensei and Mamoru-san are married, but some people don’t like it. All this is okay?"   
  
"Absolutely. I have never been interested in anyone aside from Jiraiya and Tsunade. They are the exception. I have felt nothing like love or attraction for anyone else and thought that perhaps I never would. Your teacher and his mate are both adults. They love who they love and harm no one by loving each other. To find one you love has always been upheld as a joy and miracle. Love who you love, and as long as you are both adults or approximate age mates, it will be wonderful."

“But you have to remember that physical attraction and emotional attraction aren’t always linked,” Tsunade said. "I have only ever looked at men. Jiraiya has looked only at women and Oro, but he has only cared and loved for Oro and myself."

Jiraiya smiled and nodded in agreement. "For me, true love could only be with Tsuna and Oro.”

Shizune’s eyes fixed on her plate for a moment, as her voice dropped to a whisper. "Sometimes I think both boys and girls are pretty, but the other kunoichi only talk about boys."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Still like that in the academy, huh? Shizu-chan, as you grow up, your own decisions may change in many ways, but don't let anyone make you feel wrong for liking what you like, no matter what. Your instructors want to facilitate making sure the next generation makes more ninja babies, and they tell you this to make you feel as if you have to fit their expectations."

"As you grow up, you can choose to do whatever you want. We will happily support you," said Jiraiya. “And if you go through parts of your life unsure, that is normal too. I'll tell you my own secret: I have been with one or two men aside from Oro myself. Looking back, it was obvious who I loved and wanted, but I was trying things out, having fun and seeing what I liked. It's okay to experiment when you're older. Lots of people are likely more confused than they act or are hiding things that they want to do or try."

Tsunade and Orochimaru looked at Jiraiya, slightly taken aback at the confession, then Tsunade cuffed him on the arm with a grin. "You could have told us, you know."

"The opportunity never availed itself," Jiraiya chuckled. "Oro was my first and the only important one. If I told you all my one-night stands and things we'd be here for a long time."   
  
Oro belted him around the head in the blink of an eye. "There is a child present, you moron!"   
  
Shizune giggled and Tsunade laughed aloud.

"These were good questions for you to ask, Shizu-chan. Don't be afraid to come to us any time,” Tsunade said with a warm smile and a reassuring hand on Shizune’s shoulder. 

"Are there any more you have for us? About us in particular or things in general?" Jiraiya asked, rubbing the side of his head melodramatically.

"Is it okay that I have been here so long with you?" she asked quickly, blushing scarlet. "I know I should probably go home soon now that you and Orochimaru are back and the festival is over."   
  
"Do you want to go?" Orochimaru asked, looking into her eyes.   
  
"Umm-I… no.” Shizune replied, fidgeting in her chair. “I like coming home to people. It's not quiet.

"Or lonely," she added in a small voice.

"You can stay here as long as you like," Orochimaru declared immediately.   
  
The quiet of an empty home could be a treacherous, heartbreaking thing, especially to a child who has lost everything. In the months after his parents’ passing, their sensei and Biwako had all but declared that Orochimaru should come stay with them once in awhile, to share in family dinners and sleep in a place where he wasn’t alone. As much as he was reluctant to stay with the Sarutobi family two or three days a month, he loved and hated being able to come back to people. To a warmer, louder house full of love. He had a hard time taking the offer but also hated leaving. Looking at her forlorn expression, he realized that he wanted something different for her.    
  
"The bedroom you are sleeping in is yours for whenever you want it. We can even bring some of your things over here if you would like."    


"It's been wonderful having you here and I think the house would feel strange without you in it now. You are also a big help to me." Tsunade winked at Shizune.   
  
Jiraiya smiled gently. "The more the merrier. Whatever you need Shi-chan."

Shizune’s eyes grew wide, filling with tears as her lower lip trembled. As if by some sort of instinct alone, Orochimaru was at her side in an instant, his arms closing around her in a gentle hug. He had never tried to comfort a crying child before, and his chest clenched in a way it never had before, hoping he might help. Her shoulders shook slightly, and the scent of salt hung heavy in the air. He looked to Jiraiya and Tsunade, who both looked hardly able to withstand their own rising emotions, Jiraiya already dashing away tears. He’d always been the soft-hearted one when it came to the people he cared for most. Orochimaru remained steady, holding her as she cried, until finally, Shizune pulled back with a tearful little laugh.   
  
"Well at least I won't feel bad about taking one of your bedrooms away from you,” she said in a slightly wobbly, but more confident voice.

“That you won’t,” Tsunade agreed, moving to give her a hug of her own. “Let’s finish breakfast then see about making your room a little more comfy, okay?”

At that, Shizune beamed, and one of the broken pieces of Tsunade’s heart felt as if it had settled into place.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: For any of you who have not read 'Pins and Needles', this is probably the first time Jiraiya's family name has actually appeared thus far, so a little detail: Akamine means "red peak," a nod to the mountain-based but partially nomadic group the women of his family descended from. Neither he nor his mother actively used the name in everyday life, but its noted at an official level.
> 
> Also - parents' names, for anyone who likes to get into name meanings, Shirane means 'white wave,' Ryutsuki means 'dragon moon,' and Yukari means 'border'
> 
> Another shout out to Kri-Kee, who helped me tremendously - with her friendship, incredible beta skills, and especially with the dialogue for the breakfast table scene with Shizune. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading - I hope you all enjoyed it! If you did, please, please, PLEASE let me know via kudos or a comment if you can. It’s been a difficult few months and I cannot stress how much feedback serves as fuel - without it I have no idea whether people are still enjoying this story or not. So, please let me know if you can - I would love to hear from you <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)


	13. Play With Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to KriKee and shipcat, for their editing assistance and feedback! This update would not have happened without you two <3

Warm, soft skin and lush curves proved to be too much of a temptation to resist, as Orochimaru watched Tsunade sleep in the pale light. She was barely clothed, in a linen shift that left little to the imagination, as she complained that the braziers in their room always ran too hot. Jiraiya had left before daybreak, called away to some individual debriefing, and it was far too cold outside for Orochimaru to feel motivated about leaving the comfort of their bed, especially when such a decadent bounty of beauty lay beside him.

She was already snuggled up against his side, impossibly warm, with the scent of sugared vanilla in her hair and on her skin. What urge struck, he did not know, but he wanted very much to touch, and tease, and taste, waking her to pleasure. He smoothed a gentle hand down the front of her shift and beneath the hem; Tsunade stirred slightly but did not wake. Long fingers sought a slow path up the velvet skin of her thigh, then he slipped beneath the covers and let his lips follow the same path his fingers had traversed.

His princess sighed and shifted at the feel of his lips questing high above her knee.

“Mmm… what are you doing, Oro?” she asked sleepily.

“What do you think I am doing, Tsuna-chan?” he asked from beneath the coverlet, licking a hot line along her inner thigh.

“Waking me up nicely,” she murmured, biting her lip as he moved ever higher, grazing soft skin with the faintest edge of his teeth.

With a light chuckle against her flesh, Orochimaru moved up on his arms, pushing the coverlet back, and looking up the line of her body, hoping to catch her eyes. At first glance, her honey colored eyes were heavy lidded but her heated gaze was already fixed upon him as he swept a confident hand up past her hip and belly, pushing the fine linen fabric higher, baring her body inch by inch.

His hands and lips moved over the smooth softness of her skin with painstaking attention, and only when she finally gave a contented sigh did he close in to press a burning kiss at the apex of her thighs. Her breath came quicker as he slowly kissed and licked his way up the length of her torso, tasting her nipples and the hollow of her throat before meeting her lips in a kiss that left her gasping.

Satisfied, Orochimaru slid back down her body with a dangerous glint in his eyes, dipping to lave an eager path along the folds of her sex with the flat of his tongue. Tsunade hissed softly as he parted her with confident hands, circling her clit, and  licking up and down and back again. He maintained his steady, languid movements, chuckling darkly against her flesh as she writhed against him, hips tilting to meet his mouth.

“Come on Oro...more please…” she sighed, groaning when he immediately pinned her hips to the mattress and pressed his tongue past her opening, and deep inside her, caressing her walls just so, with a tongue more talented than any other that she could imagine.

He could manipulate it in a number of ways and it certainly lent to his advantage so far as oral pleasures were concerned, allowing him to make love to her in ways that no other person possibly could. Even Jiraiya, with his wide level of experience, affirmed that of the three of them, Orochimaru had the most ‘wickedly amazing’ mouth. The snake user took their affirmations at face value, of course; it was not as though he had ever tried such things on himself, though Jiraiya had expressed great surprise at the fact that he’d never been tempted. Then certain memories flitted through to the forefront of his mind, and with Tsunade hot on his tongue and begging for more, all he could think about was making good on a certain promise for revenge he had alluded to several weeks prior.

Tsunade groaned, trying to force his movements, her hands reaching down to tug at his hair, to which he simply chuckled again, withdrawing his tongue from the heat of her channel and flicking firmly over her clit. She tensed hard, fingers tightening in his hair.

“Why so hasty, Princess? I’d like to take my time, wouldn’t you?”

“No,” she said emphatically. “You started this, so finish it.”

“My, my, someone is demanding this morning,” he said, his voice lilting, teasing hot breath along her inner thigh, and biting gently. “I suppose it is fortunate for you that you taste so good.”

In the space between breaths, he was exactly where she wanted him once more, lips and tongue busy along her clit, the mounting tension within her body coiled tight around the base of her spine. His long fingers slipped deep inside her, pushing hard along the upper wall of her passage, the ascent to completion accelerating with every sinful movement of his mouth and hand.

Controlling and directing her lust was simple, but knowing when to pull back was another thing entirely. Fortunately for Orochimaru, throughout their encounters he had keenly observed the telltale markers that graced her form as sensual need overrode her will to defy him. Her arousal permeated the air, mixing with her natural scent into something intoxicating, a fragrance that sent a thrill of heat through his own body. Slick wetness all but drenched his hand as her body tightened around him, a scant flutter of hot flesh, and his cock twitched with the promise of it. Nevertheless, he took control of his own ardor, dampening it even as he guided her higher and higher.

The second her pleasure began to crest and trickle over the edge, he paused, holding her there until her entire body thrummed with need and slowly, ever slowly, climax was drawn far away. He teased again and again, feeding on her helpless cries until it finally seemed as though he might deign to let her meet her crisis.

A clear, bell-like ringing cut through the air, and Tsunade groaned, this time in annoyance. It was her alarm clock. Orochimaru drew up and away from her body, withdrawing his fingers, and leaning over her with a lazy grin.

"I do believe you said you had an important appointment with your team this morning, didn't you? Better not keep them waiting."

“Oro… Dammit… don’t you dare leave me this way,” she whined, thumping a fist against the mattress. “It’s _cruel_.”

He licked her wetness off his fingers and smiled wolfishly.

“Sweet Princess, you made us swear not to let you be late again after the last incident. What kind of partner would I be if I went against your wishes?”

“I’ve changed my mind.” she grumbled.

“Ah-ah. Too late, and I must insist. Duty _comes_ first.” Orochimaru slipped off the bed with a slight laugh, realizing the pun, and waiting for her to strike.

A half second later, he heard the unmistakable sound of a weapon singing through the air, and he turned swiftly to intercept the dull kunai that had been hurled in his direction, immediately followed by a pillow.

 

* * *

 

Amegakure seemed a world away after the passing of the last few months. The unfortunate border village had seen such atrocity and suffering at the hands of all the nations and their shinobi, its outlying settlements and their inhabitants trodden underfoot as collateral damage. As a result, now that the war was nearly through, the small, landlocked village was also now the one most in need of restoration.

For Jiraiya, it was also the place where innocence was lost and gained again, the very place where he and his best friends had first come together in love and desire, and also the place where their paths began to diverge in a way that the Sannin originally thought might be their end. Walking away from his teammates had been the hardest decision he had ever made, and the most reckless; he left everything he knew and loved for the sake of chasing a possibility that might have amounted to nothing in the end.

In that foreign land, where even the sky was in perpetual mourning, Jiraiya sought to become the person he needed to be, hoping that the gods might grant him atonement along the way. Each day spent with the orphans marked another step towards manifesting the fulfillment of prophecy, and the otherwise impossible promise of lasting peace.

Jiraiya would be on his way back there in forty-eight hours’ time.

His meeting with the Hokage and his new teammate had concluded just past dawn, and all arrangements finalized. Normally the Hokage left such things in the hands of the mission desk Chuunin, but this was considered a potentially sensitive mission. Jiraiya and Sakumo would travel just past the Ame borders and retrieve the children he’d taught, and return with all due haste. Uzumaki Mito had already arranged for lodgings at the Senju compound; the moment she discovered that another Uzumaki child was being brought into the village, she informed the Hokage that she was going to house all three of them regardless of his opinions on the matter.

Despite the chill wind, Jiraiya now sat at Team Hiruzen’s old training ground with hot tea and his notebook in hand, contemplating the journey. It was a retrieval mission like any other, but this time it hit home, so much more than any other in his undertaking. He knew that his students were alive and still training tirelessly, living in the small house they once shared with him. One of his toads maintained constant surveillance, a precaution he took on the off-chance that he might return sooner than expected. Said toad was due for a report in less than five minutes.

There was a splash from the pond, and a sizable yet otherwise unassuming green toad bounded closer to Jiraiya.

“Gamahiro, buddy, please tell me you have some good news?” he asked, scanning the creature’s expression for some giveaway.

“Nothin’ much. Those kids are safe for now, but lotsa shinobi been wanderin’ close to where they sleep. When’re you gonna go get ‘em?”

“Very soon. What can you tell me about the shinobi around?”

“They’re from the same place, north, where it’s always wet.”

“In teams or battle units?”

“Nah...small groups that ain’t got much by way of chakra skills. Some weak Suiton users, but no Jounin, so nothin’ special. Not like the kids, even, ‘specially the red one. He feels different.”

“Yes, I know. He may be the one the prophecy was about.”

The toad croaked at him nervously. "Are you sure? That he is the chosen one?"  
  
"Nagato is the answer, I am convinced." Jiraiya stated, crossing his arms. "He has the Rinnegan, Gamahiro."  
  
In returning to Konoha and his teammates, Jiraiya had come to realize that he’d neglected those most important to him in the years that he had spent hellbent on finding a way to manipulate the prophecy of the Elder Toad. His excuse was always that the world’s destruction or peace were literally in the palms of his hands... but really, he poured himself into the quest in an attempt to hide from his own grief.  
  
Nevertheless, the other part of Jiraiya wondered if there was a point in trying to stay one step ahead of destiny. After all, Tsunade always tried her hardest to break free from the red strings of fate - but in the end, her bad luck always caught up to her.  
  
"B-but, how many humans've tried to predict the future? Control fate?"  
  
"This time is different. This time, I will succeed." He thought briefly of his teammates; how invulnerable he felt now that they were at his side.  
  
A frigid gust of air burst through the training grounds, sweeping away the warmth of the tea that once kept his hand warm.  The toad looked up at him with watery eyes.  
  
"And how many of them have died?"  
  
With that note, Gamahiro poofed away, claiming that the kids were due for breakfast and that he enjoyed eating the scraps, leaving Jiraiya alone with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsunade scrambled to dress, and begrudgingly accepted the protein bar Orochimaru handed her with a smug grin just before she walked out the front door in a huff. Her skin still tingled with the remnants of his touch, and even in spite of the icy wind, she still felt hot and so keenly aware of the way he had left her. She was certain she might be late, but thanks to considerable shortcuts and an unhindered sprint through the park, she managed to make it to the lab just as her team’s weekly debriefing commenced.

Isao gave her a puzzled look, as she was the last one to arrive, but he began his presentation as soon as she was seated. The updates regarding their project were few, and hardly different than those of the last meeting; they grew closer to an antidote with each passing day, but testing was not fully conclusive on the rodents or other small animals they used. Thus the mystery of this poison and its several new variants had yet to be unlocked. No one wanted to say it outright, but there was increasing mention of the possible need to move to phase two testing if results continued to avail no answers: human subjects, shinobi in particular, to determine what factors were aided or inhibited by chakra usage.

None of this was new information to any of her colleagues, though it sparked a rather spirited debate, and with nothing of importance to add, Tsunade’s thoughts drifted elsewhere through the remainder of the meeting.  Even as the hours passed and she worked tirelessly on her own samples, too often she was distracted by the creeping sense memory of slender hands on her body, profane whispers in her ear, and a very wicked tongue on her skin. The thoughts brought a burning heat to her cheeks that would not fade, only echoed by a ticklish heat below. By the time her lunch break rolled around, she had considered taking the rest of the day off at least three times.

Tsunade felt as if her skin were on too tight, and just as she was about to sneak off someplace quiet, Jiraiya was standing before her in the lobby of the R&D building.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, hiding a smile and ushering him toward the front doors.

“Oh, just thought I’d swoop in and take my Princess to lunch. Oro too, but I guess he had a thing. I’ll be away again in forty-eight hours, so a little quality time with you and the pea pod is what I want most right now.” Jiraiya winked, placing a warm hand just over the curve of her belly.

It might have once seemed silly to her, as she was not exactly showing; there was only the mere hint of a bump rounding out the flesh below her navel, and it was scarcely noticeable even when she wore very close fitting garments, but Tsunade had to smile. Jiraiya had found a book on fetal development and took great joy in reading her the week by week comparisons of the baby’s size in reference to different fruits and vegetables. It was sweetly entertaining, and his enthusiasm made her feel less anxious about the changes in her body.

“I’m glad you came,” she admitted, holding still against the feel of his hand on her belly. Anyone else attempting such a touch might have found themselves with broken bones.

His offer of lunch was exactly what Tsunade needed, as she was definitely hungry, having only eaten half the protein bar Orochimaru had forced on her, and a cup of herbal tea. The morning sickness of the previous weeks might have abated, but she still could not manage much before noon on certain days. The promise of something hot to eat had her stomach immediately growling, and her smile grew even wider as she realized that Jiraiya might be persuaded to make a detour afterward, to assist with her other hungers as well.

“Where to, sweetheart?” he asked with a grin, stealing a kiss the second they exited the building, and simultaneously drawing her close to his side.

“Hmm...Ramen, please? Miso sounds so good.” Tsunade looked hopefully in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen.

“Third time this week… our little pea pod really likes miso right now, eh?”

“Well I went without it for a month, they’re making up for lost time, I guess.” She smiled, forgetting any and all frustrations against Jiraiya’s indomitable good cheer.

Together they walked the familiar route to the ramen stand, and took seats at open stools, with Jiraiya rattling off the usual orders as the owner’s young son placed hot tea in front of them. When it arrived, Tsunade dug into the food happily, sighing as she slurped noodles and sipped the salty broth from her spoon.

“I really am glad you came to see me. I swear this whole day has been an exercise in frustration.”

“Is that so? Care to share?” Jiraiya looked at her with a keen sparkle in his dark eyes.

“Oro… he decided it would be fun to tease me this morning. Like really badly. He left me at the brink when my alarm went off.”

Jiraiya smiled sympathetically and shook his head in amused disbelief.

“It’s not good form to leave a lady wanting, but then again, that does mean you have been thinking about him _all day long_. Crafty snake. Color me jealous,” he teased.

“Well if you’re jealous, then maybe you won’t be opposed to going somewhere with me after we eat. Perhaps let off a little steam?”

“Princess, how delightfully naughty of you!” He grinned and leaned close to whisper in her ear. “I will gladly help you in any way I can. Over a counter, against a wall, any which way you like, my sweet Tsunade…”

The purr that tempered his words rendered them rich and heavy, and the heat of his breath tickled her neck and ear, drawing goosebumps that prickled along her limbs in an instant. A little afternoon quickie would be just the ticket to helping her concentrate, and if she had that need under control, she might also get a headstart on the additional research tasks she volunteered to perform for the fuuinjutsu team.

Intent on achieving that goal, she quickly finished her remaining noodles and broth, placing money on the counter, after noticing Jiraiya’s bowl was also mostly empty.

“I’ve got this,” she said, covertly signaling him in the direction of the alley outside.

“Oh thanks, Princess, but I already paid for us,” Jiraiya grinned, then looked up at the clock on the wall behind the counter and his face fell. “Damn it all, I forgot, I was supposed to meet Sakumo...Rain check on the - you know - later?”

Tsunade nearly growled aloud as she was struck by the realization that she was indeed not getting any chance at the activities he had teased her with.

“You are just as bad as Oro today,” she grumbled, with a pout that she did not even have to fake. “Would you at least help me get back at him later?”

“I’d be more than happy to help you there, love. How about I pick you up again when you’re done with work, and we will put together a little surprise?” Jiraiya gave her a wily grin, pulling her in for a quick kiss, before he departed to meet with his teammate.

 

* * *

 

The morning’s sweet distractions and subsequent plotting for the evening did little to overshadow the remainder of the day, once Orochimaru discovered what was truly in store for him when he arrived at the mission desk. He and his teammates had never officially been slated for the ANBU roster, but they had run missions on many occasions that were normally reserved for ANBU operatives, only without the distinction. These missions were always taken via direct orders from the Hokage, who had made it clear that while they were more than skilled, his students were not being considered for lasting black ops positions. However, it seemed that this was now about to change, at least for Orochimaru. The order he was issued at the mission desk required that he report to Shimura Danzou’s office once again for another private meeting.

He knew that this was coming, after all, he had agreed to the position Shimura offered him, only to be surprised by the swiftness with which it now occurred. He assumed this was the reason he was not being sent alongside Sakumo and Jiraiya to wherever their mission was taking them in two days’ time. The thought of being beholden to the elder rankled his nerves, but he reminded himself of the importance of Tsunade’s continued safety and that this was all part of the espionage he was to perform for his teacher. Orochimaru had faced greater foes than Shimura, so he merely took a deep breath and exhaled, allowing the unease that accompanied his task to dissolve and be replaced with the proud assurance that he could and would do what he must.

The heavy oak door to the office was already open, and Orochimaru knocked on the doorframe without pause, as a courtesy given Shimura’s rank.  

“Enter,” Danzou’s deep voice called, and Orochimaru crossed the now-familiar threshold to find the elder seated at his desk, but not alone. He was once more accompanied by the same ANBU guard, the petite female with the mongoose mask.

Trying to remain covert, Orochimaru scanned his new superior with a more scrutinizing gaze than usual, fairly certain he could feel the ANBU taking in his appearance in much the same way. For all that Danzou appeared placid and non-threatening, there was something almost oily about his smile, something lurking in his one visible eye, a spark of some unnamed emotion. Orochimaru resolved to find out _why_ , just as he turned his attention to the ANBU.

Mongoose stood cloaked against the cold, but her hood was down, and her long black hair fashioned into a heavy plait down her back. The snake user could not help but wonder at her identity. A Hyuuga perhaps? No, he had seen her eyes, and they were completely nondescript, a dark brown hue. An Uchiha then, or even a Nara, assuming that was truly her eye color. But if so, Orochimaru was unable to reconcile an explanation for why a black ops member of either clan would specifically be assigned to guard one of the Council and not the Hokage. The Uchiha would consider it a slight, and the Nara bore little by way of overt connections to Shimura.

Since the night of the New Year's banquet, Danzou found himself fraught with renewed fascination each time he caught sight of Orochimaru. The less than stellar lighting in the room did little to aid him in shoving it away, as the hue of the snake user’s hair appeared less than midnight black, and the slant of his eyes fell shadowed just a bit more than in bright daylight. His build was the same as his father’s, lithe and almost delicate, belying the strength of his form. For a moment it was easy to picture Ryu standing there in his son’s place, deadly and beautiful. Orochimaru brushed his hair back absently, revealing a hint of pale skin at the neck of his uniform, and as Danzou’s eyes raked over the younger man's form, he could not draw his eyes away from that bit of skin.

No one save a handful of Uchiha could boast a skin tone fit to make any geisha envious quite like the Shimenawa could. He remembered the countless summer days spent by the Nakano River with Ryu, of laughter and forbidden want. Of the first time his friend had disrobed before him without a care, despite his clan’s tendency towards modesty. Ryu had been more eager to bask in the afternoon sun and absorb its rays even though the heat was stifling. The scent of violets and gunpowder hung heavy in the air between them, and all Danzou wanted to do was touch, but instead he chose to dive into the cool waters below, to quell the heat of his body and his mind. Orochimaru's skin was likely the same pale perfection, unblemished, and for the first time Danzou had cause to wonder.

Despite the brief moment of fantasy and remembrance, Danzou forced himself to be present, not wishing to vex his young subordinate, who was not known for remaining so patient when there were other priorities to attend to, even in the face of receiving new orders. The memories that replayed in his mind were so intense it was as if he was reliving the past all over again, and it took true effort to set aside his wandering thoughts and provide a true introduction to Orochimaru’s assignment.

“Please shut the door and we will begin.”

Orochimaru shut the door and waited, standing in front of the desk. He had a feeling Danzou expected a certain amount of deference with respect to his station, but the snake user refused to kneel as he would for the Hokage. It might have been the proper custom when accepting orders, but as far as he was concerned, only their Hokage deserved such honors.

Danzou remained unperturbed, inasmuch as Orochimaru could tell, given that half of the man’s face was always concealed. He produced a dark blue scroll bound in a seal Orochimaru had never seen before. The snake user extended a hand to accept it, turning it in his hand.

“This scroll contains the files you will need in order to begin. Please review them in their entirety, in private. The seal will only answer to your blood. If any other person should attempt it, the paper will self destruct before the files can be opened.”

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, and Danzo smiled humorlessly.

“You must know the samples taken during annual examinations are kept on hand for many purposes. Shall I show you where you will be working?”

Danzou stood, reaching for his walking stick, and leading the way out of the office, almost leisurely, seemingly unperturbed by the cold. Orochimaru could see no reason for the elder to not simply shunshin or move at the clip that the snake user knew he was capable of; Danzou appeared infirm, but the frame of his body and the brightness of his chakra signature gave away hidden strength. His appearance was for show, Orochimaru was sure of it.

They entered a building with a facade that at first gave off the impression of a quiet municipal utilities department, but the space beyond the doors and mundane looking front desk was something else entirely. The central chamber was comprised of a large atrium, with an open view of the upper and lower levels, dimly lit, as though they were really working in the shadows. Orochimaru’s eyes adjusted to the dim lighting immediately; he’d always worked best in scant light due to another trait his parents also shared, a marked sensitivity to bright light.

As he glanced down to the levels below, a small contingent of what appeared to be young children both Genin-age and younger were being put through their paces, running through katas and other drills on the open floor of the level below. For a scant moment, Orochimaru wondered exactly how much funding and attention had been given to this department and how, considering that the Hokage appeared to know very little about its purpose, or the activities behind these walls. And during a war that had drained many other departments dry, including the main Research and Development team that he himself had been part of since he was old enough to hold a test tube, it was perplexing to say the least.

Two of the older children began a spar unlike any to be seen on the training grounds of the academy. No punches were pulled, nor did the sensei overseeing the group call for a reduction in force when several of the most vicious tactics utilized in battle were employed without pause. Whatever happened here, it was clear that soldiers were being trained up from the youngest ages, regardless of the limits decided by the council with regard to the academy curriculum. A clear question arose: where did these children come from?

_They are orphans, of course,_ Orochimaru realized immediately. His mind drifted to Kato Shizune, who as of late was living with them the majority of each week, and ever more unwilling to return to the small flat provided to her by the village. A small prodigy among her peers despite her mixed heritage, and if not for that, she could have just as simply fallen through the cracks of the school system, and no one would have given her a second thought. Danzou’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned back to give the older man his full attention once more.

“This facility extends to subterranean levels with other projects housed here according to their level of sensitivity, much like our main Research and Development building. You will be tasked with several research projects as well as the monitoring of one vital genetics development initiative that is only just in its opening stages. Initially your testing will involve my ANBU. You of course, will count yourself as one of their number, registered officially, but undercover.”

“My guard will oversee most of your activities from afar, remaining unseen as needed; you may refer to her as simply Mongoose, or Sute, as I like to call her,” he said with a slight smile. “She will provide you with your clearances and initial access code, as well as show you to the office and lab space that has been allotted to you. I believe you will find the equipment satisfactory. Most of our doors require chakra signature checks along with a complex passkey, though I am sure that will be no trouble for one such as you.”

Danzou strode to a bank of elevators at the end of the walkway that crossed the atrium and bade Orochimaru to follow. Mongoose was nowhere to be seen, but that meant nothing, in fact it essentially guaranteed that she was indeed very close to the both of them. A scanner recorded fingerprints and chakra signature as Danzou entered the desired level, two stories below ground. Orochimaru moved to join him, but right before he entered the elevator something flashed in his peripheral vision.

It was a lone black-haired child, no older than ten years of age, wearing a porcelain falcon mask which sent Orochimaru’s thoughts into a tailspin. Service in ANBU was brutal and terrifying; even unofficial missions at the lowest level rattled seasoned shinobi, the Sannin included...yet this child was one of them. What was someone this young doing in a black ops position?

Danzou cleared his throat impatiently, and Orochimaru’s attention snapped back to his superior. He boarded the elevator without a word, but try as he might, he was unable to tear his mind from the momentary sight of the ANBU child’s dead, blank stare.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been some time since my last update - I hit some difficulties and struggled with writer's block, but I am feeling refreshed and back on track, and the next chapter is already close to being completed. I am likely going to keep to shorter chapters in order to be able to update more often, as I do think the last chapter might have run too long. Feel free to let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you all for reading - I do hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please, please, PLEASE let me know via kudos or a comment if you can. I would love to hear from you <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)


	14. Half-light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, many, many thanks to Krikee and thatshipcat, you guys keep me going like no other!

In the Hospital Records Room, Tsunade rifled through endless files, seeking out those she had not yet reviewed during her last attempt at restructuring the design of the seals. When she initially began her work on the fuuinjutsu team, she had used her clearances to quietly retrieve the files of all kunoichi who had reported a contraceptive failure with the intent of examining them in full, but she’d had no opportunity to review them while they were within her possession. Numerous tasks mounted quickly, stealing her attention, and she was ultimately required to return them the same week, lest anyone notice they came up missing.

One by one, she piled the folders onto a nearby table, optimistic that it would be as simple as pulling the same files, reviewing them, and finishing her day on a high note, until she realized all of the files she sought were present with exception of three - hers, Hatake Tsukiko's, and Uchiha Reiko's.

The dim fluorescent lights flickered overhead as if in reaction to the numerous explanations swirling through her mind, ranging from mundane to preposterous. She could not think of anything that necessarily set the three of them apart from the handful of others whose files she held in hand; the commonalities they shared were too few. They were all Jounin in their twenties, and all three had seen active duty in the last year, but that was where the similarities ended. They were of different backgrounds and a wide range of abilities, their due dates varied, and none of the three were particularly close to one another, barring the more recent interactions between Tsunade and Tsukiko.

Furthermore, they did not share the same physician, and for a moment the thought of her own prenatal care gave her pause. While sufficient, there were others she could trust far more than Utatane Risa. Gossip continued to abound every time Tsunade and her lovers paid a visit to her office, and the Utatane medic may have had a stellar reputation, but two-thirds of her patients were not even kunoichi. Tsunade supposed it was no fault of her own in wartime, as no active kunoichi in her right mind would choose to start a family now. Even so, it was hard to quantify how well could she be counted upon to anticipate the needs of her patients in any way that was better than what others might offer, namely her own grandmother and Sarutobi Biwako.

Neither were actively practicing midwifery anymore, but if she asked, they would be quick to help, and more recent technology aside, both could provide the kind of birthing experience she knew she wanted, not one hindered by the schedule of a busy ward, and a shortage of medics. Tsunade herself had spent many a hospital shift where medics from all departments would be called away in an instant to attend to critically injured soldiers in the emergency unit, prioritized much higher than any birthing mother waiting for her labor to progress.

Nevertheless, there was plenty of time to examine the matter on another date. The records were missing for no sensible reason, and she wanted to know why. Quickly, Tsunade pulled an additional set of recent patient files at random, giving each a cursory but thorough review, trying to establish any trends or similarities that seemed out of the ordinary. At first, there was little to set the files apart from one another whether the patient was a Genin, Chuunin, Tokubetsu Jounin, or Jounin, and for a moment Tsunade wondered if rank would indeed be the only difference she’d find.

She read through painfully similar records of routine testing and reapplication of contraceptive seals, until little by little, certain details began to stick out, albeit horribly mundane and to be expected of the medical needs of shinobi who were biologically female. Three kunoichi suffered from iron deficiency and were given supplements, two others diagnosed with mild venereal diseases and treated, two more treated for injuries obtained during missions, another three tested for pregnancy due to irregular menstrual cycles.

On the eighteenth file, just as she was considering calling her work done for the day, something stood out on the last page, towards the binding seal used to keep the files closed. An unlabeled margin with a faint green marker and a corresponding seal that held no indication of its purpose. Color coding along the margin and outside of a patient file was common for the sake of treatment and administrative purposes, and had she not been deeply familiar with those in common use, she might have never given it another glance.

She scanned all of the other files for the same marker, and sure enough, five out of the twenty-two she pulled contained the same label and seal. The symbols were unfamiliar, but positioned in such a way as to represent a three-fold lock, a highly specialized bit of fuuinjutsu that only a select few might be able to deconstruct, but the presence of additional characters overlaid in an opposing sequence added an additional intricacy to the design.

Over and over, she scribbled through formulas, the more obscure quirks of design she knew, and possible solutions until the day drew to an end, and as she left the hospital she was no closer to an answer than when she started. Still, a hint was a hint, and this was a large one. Besides that, her hands were not exactly tied. It helped to have friends and family with even more specialized expertise on the subject. And one of them waited beyond the entrance of the hospital building.

Jiraiya offered her his arm as soon as she was past the double doors, and after they had walked another block, he guided her into a shadowed alleyway and kissed her exactly the way she wished he had after their lunch together. Inclined to temptation, but holding onto restraint, Tsunade sighed and pulled away despite her own desires, and her own particular penchant for intimate outdoor activities with the possibility of getting caught. In truth, it was too cold outside, and a fun romp by the fire at home seemed highly preferable in comparison.

She toyed with his red scarf and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s go home and pounce Oro. You can help me get back at him for this morning."

“Oh I can, now can I, Princess?”  
  
“Please? He threw off my whole day.”  
  
Jiraiya laughed heartily, a roguish glint in his eye. "What exactly did you have in mind, Princess-mine?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe it is just a question of tackling and tormenting until he simply apologizes," Tsunade sighed, idly twirling one of her pigtails between her fingers before tightening her cloak and tugging Jiraiya along.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
It was near twilight when they arrived at the house, and all appeared quiet. A hint of light shone brightly from the kitchen window, and Tsunade wondered if Orochimaru might have started dinner already. With all of the seals and wards along the borders of the property, the snake user would have known that they were home from the moment that they crossed into his family's lands.  
  
"Honey, we're home!" Jiraiya called as they opened the door, the both of them taking off their cloaks and sandals in the genkan.  
  
There was no noise from the rest of the house, with the same faint light now showing into the living room from the kitchen. The only scent on the air was a faint hint of jasmine from incense Tsunade had burned the night before. She went into the kitchen to find it empty, with no trace of proof that anyone had been home for hours. The air was not completely cold, which was a curiosity, but one that might have been attributed to seals that Jiraiya had added to the rooms they used the most, to insulate and trap the heat.  
  
“Well I guess Oro's not home yet? He did say he was starting some classified assignment today, probably something specific for Sensei. He might still be working. It's really too bad," Jiraiya sighed.  
  
Tsunade stamped her foot. "Of course that means we won't see him for at least another day, I'm sure. Damn it all, you know how fixated he gets when there is something he is particularly focused on. Oh, the things I wanted to do to him."  
  
"What kinds of things, Princess?" Jiraiya smiled broadly, crossing his arms and leaning back against the kitchen counter.  
  
"For starters, I wanted to tie him to the damn bedposts, cover that pale skin with pretty, pretty colors, and make him beg," she grumbled, fussing with her scarf and taking it off. “Yes, I want him to beg... over... and over... and over. Then I'll stop, and do it all over again."  
  
A familiar chakra signature flared, sharp and tingling behind her, followed by a gravelly tenor she knew all too well.  
  
"Is that so, Tsuna-chan? And how do you plan on doing that?" Orochimaru asked, ghosting a hand across her shoulders. "It's quite adorable, the way you have been planning all these things for yourself."  
  
Tsunade's heart thumped and her eyes went wide, looking to Jiraiya for his promised assistance. "Get him."  
  
In a flash, Jiraiya moved, but not to apprehend Orochimaru. Instead, Tsunade found herself hefted bodily into his arms and spirited straight to their bedroom, where she was consequently pinned to their bed by Jiraiya’s gentle, but considerable weight.  
  
"What are you doing? You were supposed to help me, baka!" She flailed, immediately trying to wiggle free.

Jiraiya merely smiled and slipped away, allowing Orochimaru to take his place, vaulting over her body to straddle her with ease, his hands pressing her wrists with just enough pressure to make her gasp.

"Oh Tsuna-love. You do know that I promised vengeance. And I always keep my word," Orochimaru crooned into her ear, his voice laced with pure devilry and dark promises.  
  
All at once, the remnant of the day’s frustrations made themselves known, as if he somehow flipped a switch and set her body alight in one fell swoop. She was so primed for further pleasures that it was all she could do not to simply give in and fall upon him, eager to sate the hunger that had plagued her all day.  
  
"Someone is quite needy, and has been for hours, I'd wager. I can smell it on you, lovely Princess. All that desire. You're very wet, already thinking about what we'll do with you. You want it," Orochimaru grinned fiendishly, leaning in to brush his lips across her cheek.

“And if I do?” she countered indignantly, her honey brown eyes fixed on his lips, and then on his tongue as he licked them deliberately.

“Then I suppose you might have to beg for it,” he said in a lilting tone, “I’d love to have our pretty spoiled princess reduced to existing solely for our pleasure...but you’d like that, wouldn't you, Tsuna-chan?"

Tsunade fought to conceal the shiver that immediately began to course down her spine, but it was no use. At his words, a fresh wave of tingling warmth flickered to life low in her belly, inflaming the warm ache between her legs, and the unfulfilled desire he’d intended to stoke within her. His grin only widened, and she knew he could sense the change, even down to the temperature shift of the heat rising to grace her cheeks with a scarlet blush.

Before she could muster the words to respond, his lips found hers, hot and hungry, his tongue slipping past her lips to tangle with her own. Tsunade lost herself in the taste of his mouth as he slipped her clothes off with practiced ease, running fingers and palms along each patch of revealed skin, relishing the smooth, silken texture beneath his hands. Orochimaru drew away and down to remove her pants and panties in one swift movement. As he moved, a strong hand laced into her hair, and Jiraiya pulled her in for a completely different kiss; one that left her just as breathless, and she tried to make it continue, anything to hasten her release, and their lovemaking.

In an unexpectedly graceful movement, the men exchanged places once more and Orochimaru loomed over her, his eyes roaming her body with the certain knowledge that she was his for the taking, and completely at his mercy. If she didn’t want to be, all she had to do was say so.

“Tsuna-chan, I know how much you are wanting, but I have yet to hear you tell me so. If you ask very, very nicely, I might give you everything you want.”

Charmingly, the blush deepened along Tsunade's cheeks, belying her previous protests, along with any argument she might seek to give him. Factor in her maddening scent, with its familiar undertones of honeyed sweetness all but completely dampened by the overwhelming amount of hot arousal emanating from her form, and he was nearly driven towards giving her anything she wanted without pause. The scent of her desire rose from her skin like soft waves he could almost touch, letting him know just how hungry she had been for completion after their interrupted rendezvous that morning. It had been a long day for him as well, in completely different ways, and the heady, tantalizing promise of her so close and so willing was a tempting respite from the thoughts that had plagued him upon his return home.

“Still waiting, Tsuna-love,” he teased. “It’s foolish to suffer when I can make it all better. You just have to ask nicely, and I will make sure you are satisfied. In _every way you want_ , naughty girl.”

Tsunade struggled beneath him, gritting her teeth against the words that wanted to tumble from her lips, ever tempted to defy him, but try as she might, she was under his spell, and she could only nod.

“Please, Oro. I need you to... I need you both.”

“You need us? We’re here, lovely. If that’s it, we can just leave things be, now can’t we?”

Tsunade gave a discontented huff but gingerly murmured something even Orochimaru was unable to hear.

“What was that, sweet girl?” he queried, his lips tracing her jaw.

“Please… just make love to me,” Tsunade whispered, only a hair louder, but this time it was more than enough for the snake user to hear.

“I plan to. But first, I want to _play_.” He drew back to catch her gaze, his golden eyes glittering, pupils blown wide with his own desire. “You had your fun with me before. Now I want the same. I want to see how much sensation, how much pleasure you can take before simply begging and pleading for us to have you.”

At his words, Tsunade threw her head back and moaned softly, and her dark haired lover slipped two fingers between her lips, mimicking what was to come, before spreading wetness and trailing it down her chin. Orochimaru licked his own lips, tasting the air between them, and he had to take a full breath to quell his own mounting ardor at the realization that she was reacting even further to the promise of his words. She trembled as his fingers splayed over her collarbone and smoothed over the curve of her right breast, cupping its weight. He felt her nipples tighten against his palms as if on command, and he grinned, toying with the hard-yet-tender peaks between his fingertips.  
  
"So sensitive, pretty one. I never tire of seeing it. I won't hurt you, I promise. Unless of course, you were to ask me to do exactly that." He lowered himself over her, running his nose along the curve of her jaw and inhaling her sweet scent once more before dipping to taste her skin. As always, it was as soft as it looked, and tasted just as fine.  
  
Tsunade gasped aloud at the heat of his mouth as it continued its downward path, closing over her nipple, nearly scorching her skin with sparks of sensation that flickered over her body and sizzled down her limbs. His free hand drew ticklish paths down her belly, making the ache between her legs flare, her entire femininity pulsing with excitement. His eyes flicked up to meet hers once more with a sinful sort of glee as his tongue swirled the pebbled bud of flesh and he sucked gently, the fingers of his other hand circling and carefully pinching the one he'd neglected. With each gentle pull of his lips and tongue, he seemed to tug at a corresponding point between her legs, over her clit and beyond, drawing more wetness, like a slow trickle of glowing heat between her soaked folds.  
  
Unseen, Jiraiya's warm, rough hands ran up her ankles and calves, scratching a gentle path slowly followed by his mouth. It seemed ages before he finally pressed her legs wide and exposed the swollen, sodden flesh of her sex, kissing high along her inner thigh and tasting her wetness on his lips. Without warning, his lips closed over her clit, tenderly sucking and teasing until her spine drew taut, and Tsunade cried out, her fingers gripping the bedcovers. Orochimaru laughed, kissing her harshly and thoroughly, his tongue seeking more of her flavor, playing along her own in hungry desperation as his fingers continued their delicious torture upon her nipples.  
  
His presence inundated her senses, even as Jiraiya teased her down below, her sight obscured by the shining dark curtain of Orochimaru's hair as it brushed over her skin and over her face, fragrant with the oils and bath products he'd undoubtedly used before they arrived at home. His rakish chuckle resonated against her flesh, forcing another thrill down the length of her spine, until the bed beneath her suddenly felt immaterial, as if there was nothing keeping her grounded but the hands of her lovers on her body. When Jiraiya’s fingers finally slipped inside her, pressing hard against that spot that made her burn even hotter, she cried out freely, bucking her hips and trying to force him to move.  
  
"So needy," Jiraiya fairly groaned, stilling his fingers, and nibbling along her inner thigh. "It's no wonder, after all that waiting. Yet, something tells me you might be able to wait a bit more, lovely Princess-mine."

“No, no...please Rai, don’t make me wait…” she gasped, “I’ll do anything you want.”

“Oh you will, will you?” Orochimaru rasped in her ear. “So quick to beg for release from Jiraiya, when you should be aware that I’m the one controlling your pleasure tonight. That’s a bit rude, don’t you think, Princess?”

“Please Oro, I’m sorry, I can’t… I ache. I need you to end it. This morning was so cruel,” Tsunade’s eyes fixed on his, glazed over with need as her words trailed off.

She angled her hips against Jiraiya’s hand, trying to force him deeper, yet he refused to move, clearly playing accomplice to Orochimaru’s whims.

“Jiraiya tells me you were thinking about it all day, is that true?”

“Y-yes! It’s true, I wanted nothing more than to seek you out and make you finish what you started!”

At a signal from Orochimaru, Jiraiya began to work his fingers inside her, aided by the abundant wetness now covering his hand. Tsunade threw her head back at the onslaught of pleasure, his actions threatening to bring her with every rough movement.

“It feels good, doesn’t it Princess?” Orochimaru asked, his lips and tongue teasing at her nipples once more, and licking a hot line down the length of her torso until she quivered and began to tighten around Jiraiya’s fingers.

“Kami, she’s dripping wet, and _very_ close, Oro,” Jiraiya warned, his voice amused.

“Then I suppose that is enough for now,” Orochimaru answered. “Time to let her up.”

“B-but _why,_ Oro?” she cried, reeling at the backlash of every touch now held once again at a complete standstill.

“Because I plan to give you exactly what you want, my dear. But only after you _earn_ it.”

Tsunade gritted her teeth as he patted her head condescendingly. Orochimaru moved off the bed in one fluid movement, and Jiraiya slipped away from her, fetching something she could not see. The snake user shed his clothing easily, each movement instinctively measured, and ultimately intended to capture her gaze and keep it. He never tired of seeing her like this, wanton and demanding, willing to throw away her usual pride for the sake of the intimacies they shared. For the promise of profound pleasure, Tsunade was quite literally hanging on his every word and movement, and it thrilled him to no end, forcing his body to react, as hungry for her as she was for him.

He let each article of clothing fall to the floor without a care, tracing his own hand over the sculpted planes of his own chest and abdomen, grinning as she bit her lip, her hands so close to drifting over answering positions on her own body.

“What is running through your mind, sweet Princess? How would you like to earn your pleasure?” he taunted, touching himself through the cotton of his fundoshi.

Orochimaru hissed a breath through his teeth in answer to the rush of pleasure he finally allowed himself. He watched her eyes catch the movement of his hands as she swallowed hard, her pride slipping away by slow degrees in the face of increasing need.

Stricken, Tsunade refused to answer, battling her own inclinations as she watched him, ever more desperate to close the space between them and feel his bare skin against hers. The sight of him like this made her feel weak, and she pressed her thighs together to soothe the ache, to dampen some of the fire smoldering within her to no avail. His eyes glimmered with amusement, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, and she had to look away, for fear that she might give in without a fight. She averted her gaze to find Jiraiya looking at her with open want, and eager to get what she wanted, she focused on him instead, one hand slipping down her neck and abdomen, slow and with intention.  

Emotions warred with one another, written plainly on Jiraiya’s handsome face, and she knew she had him. She silently begged him with another hungry, beseeching gaze, and in a heartbeat he practically lunged for her.

Except Orochimaru was faster.

"This is my game, Jiraiya. If you must play, then play by my rules,” he said, gripping Jiraiya’s forearm.

Something palpably tense passed between her lovers, and Tsunade held her breath as neither of them moved. Several seconds later, Jiraiya was the one who drew away without a word, yet he fixed a sharp, calculating look at Orochimaru’s back.

“You have not answered me, Princess. I suppose that means we’re done here, no?” Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, and ran a slow hand through his hair.

Tsunade was tired of the game, and desperate for release. It would not be hard to give him what he wanted.

“Let me taste you. On my knees. Let me pleasure you and show you how good it can be, how good I can make it.” she said softly, voice faltering.

“If that is what you want, then by all means, do so. Show me,” he purred, touching himself one last time, while reveling in her gaze, as well as Jiraiya’s. He could feel his white haired lover’s eyes on his body, sense the heat of him so near, mirroring his own desire.

Tsunade slipped off the bed, her cheeks still flooded with a crimson blush as more hot wetness ran down the insides of her thighs. She sank to her knees before Orochimaru like a supplicant, fumbling at the twisted cloth covering his body, and taking him in hand without a moment’s hesitation. A swell of new heat ran through her at the realization that he was completely erect, as excited by the teasing as she was by being teased.

Their games always cut both ways, and they all knew it.

She stroked him gently, then faster, running her tongue along the silken flesh of his cock, twirling it around the tip, so hard and soft all at the same time, like ripe fruit against her lips. She looked up the line of his body as her lips closed around him, sucking long and slow. His fingers fisted in her hair, loosening her pigtails, and she mewled at the roughness, letting him force her to move faster, to take him more deeply than she ever had before.

In mere moments, Orochimaru’s facade of control began to slip as sensation ran through him in near-electric jolts, mounting faster than he had intended. Her lips held tight as her tongue swirled around him, and she sucked at his cock as if it were something sweet, melting on her tongue. He finally groaned openly as she teased him, bobbing over his length with ease, one hand slipping low to cup his testes and stroke the sensitive skin there.

“Good girl,” he rasped, tempted to give in and let her coax him to completion, but he pulled back just before she could drive him over the edge. “Up on the bed, on your knees.”

Orochimaru wound a handful of her hair in his hand and pressed her down until her cheek met the mattress, exposing glistening folds and her lovely ass as his for the taking. He lined himself up with her opening, nudging once between her lips, slicking himself with her essence before snapping his hips forward to pierce her deeply. The air was driven out of his own lungs at the sensation of her body taking him so perfectly, surrounding him with tight molten heat.

Tsunade’s spine bowed and she cried out at the sudden penetration, ripples of sensation already threatening to rollick through her in waves. He bit back a groan as she tightened around him, but forced himself to remain still for several breaths. When he drew back and shoved deep a second time, fireworks nearly exploded behind her eyes and she clawed the fabric beneath her fingers with a frantic cry. He pulled her up against him with one hand tangled in her hair, and the other looped around her waist, working her slow and hard, every slickened inch of him raking over the most sensitive places within her while his breath fell hot against her ear.

"No, no, princess. I choose when you get to come, or there will be consequences."

The assertion elicited an unintentionally bratty whine from her throat, and Tsunade’s hands moved to help bring herself off, in deliberate rebellion against the command. Jiraiya instantly gripped her wrists and Orochimaru halted all movement, drawing away from her body, only the tip of his length still seated within her.

"You don't believe me? I could just withdraw now and leave you here, panting and so needy. So messy-wet that you're dripping,” Orochimaru growled, voice thick with his own pleasure. "I could simply tie you up and take my pleasure elsewhere, while you are forced to watch."

"No, please Oro, don't! I’ll...I’ll be good! Let me pleasure you, please." she moaned, trying to sink back onto his cock, to keep him from leaving her to such miserable, aching emptiness.

"Keep begging, lovely girl. I like how it sounds."

"Please Oro, take me and command my pleasure, I promise I’ll make it good for you... just please don’t leave me like this again…” her voice trembled, and she finally held still, waiting as patiently as she could for him to move again.

“Sweet Princess, the only thing more gorgeous than you humbled and begging for pleasure is the sight of you lost in it. Ride me. I want to see you climax in thirty seconds without the use of your hands. Succeed and I will take over and drown you in as much pleasure as you can stand. You know I can do it,” Orochimaru crooned in her ear, punctuating his words with the slightest shallow movements of his hips, the wide head of his cock teasing just barely in and out of her, making her groan raggedly.

He slipped from her body and laid back on the bed, tugging Tsunade to rest astride him, guiding her over his swollen member until she cried out with the relief of being filled once more. She braced against the sculpted ridges of his abdomen and began a quick, hard ride, delighting in the choked groan she received in return. Honey brown eyes met molten gold before she crashed her mouth against his in a ravenous kiss, trying frantically to drive herself to orgasm, so close but so far away.

Orochimaru reveled in the desperation in her kiss and every fevered movement of her hips, holding his own need at bay through gritted teeth and pure determination. His self control was beginning to fail him, as the sight and feel of her around him began to prove nearly irresistible to exploit. She broke their kiss and he leaned up to meet her eyes once more.

“You’re almost out of time, lovely girl,” he rasped, fingertips gripping her thighs, and scratching gently.

“No, no, no...please Oro…” she cried, arching into him, trying to increase the friction, needing just a bit more sensation to throw her over the edge.

“Then only we can give you what you need, is that right, Princess?” He glanced sidelong at Jiraiya who drew in behind her, one hand slipping around her waist and pausing over her feminine mound.

“Yes, dammit! Only you can, please, please…” she panted, moaning loudly as Jiraiya’s fingers circled her clit and his teeth sank into the crook of her neck, biting just on the edge of pain.

Burning white-hot sparks exploded in her vision as hard-won release crashed through her body in pulsing bursts, driving a gush of hot wetness from her body, soaking Orochimaru’s lap. Wave after wave of sensation held her in its all-consuming grip, leaving her to cry out her pleasure into the heated air between them, secure in the embrace of her lovers. She fell still and nearly boneless, collapsed against her dark haired lover’s chest when he chuckled menacingly and canted his hips back only to press inside her once more, relishing the clench of feminine muscles around him, and she moaned, still fraught with the aftershocks of climax.

“We’re hardly done, Princess.” he murmured, as Jiraiya drew away from her, enabling Orochimaru to reverse their positions.

Her ankles were hoisted over his shoulders as he began to move again, in long, measured strokes that angled him against the upper wall of her passage, forcing the beginnings of another release to build higher and higher, crashing over her without warning. Tsunade was aware of nothing but the pleasure holding her in its grip, rippling through her in shocks of sensation, one after another, careening endlessly through the storm. She was nothing but her body, played expertly by her lover, captive to his every wish.

When Tsunade finally returned to awareness of herself and her surroundings, her eyes flashed open to see Jiraiya sidling in behind Orochimaru, his tanned hands curving around the sharp peaks of Orochimaru’s hipbones.

Half-dazed golden eyes flashed wide with sudden alarm, and Tsunade knew instantly that he had not bargained for the possibility of Jiraiya turning the tables on him this way.

“What’s wrong lover? Surprised that your game is over and mine has only just begun?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading - I do hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please do let me know your thoughts via kudos or a comment if you can. I adore hearing from you all <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)


End file.
